A Very Mystic Falls Christmas
by Tinkerbell90
Summary: All Elena wants is a normal Christmas with her family and friends. But how normal can it be with vampires, witches, ghosts, originals and hybrids around?
1. Deck The Halls

**AN: Please Read!**

******Hello my fellow TVD lovers. This is my new Christmas Fic, dedicated to my close friend Jessica (Asu91). I hope you like it ^^**

**It will work like an advent calendar, means each day a new chapter until December 24th. **

**English is not my mother tongue and so I apologize for my stupid mistaked. Hope you'll enjoy it anyways.**

**The story will be a fluffly, funny little thing...at least I hope it will be XD**

**So please enjoy reading and leave some comments ^^**

**Info: Sets after 3x09, with a minor change: Stefan really screwed them over and is on a rippah tour with best bromance brother Klaus.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Very Mystic Falls Christmas<strong>

_**01: Deck The Halls**_

'_Deck the halls with boughs of holly_

_Fa la la la la la la la la_

_Tis the season to be jolly_

_Fa la la la la la la la la'_

It was December the 1st in Mystic Falls. It was cold outside, but still there was no sign of snow. It was a calm and peaceful time, at least for those who weren't aware of the supernatural creatures which were living amongst them. The baker down the main street who sold the tasty Christmas stollen didn't know that among his customers was a witch. The men who decorated the High School didn't know that the girl who instructed them was a vampire. And the old lady who made her own advent wreaths didn't know that the boy who bought the last one was a hybrid, half vampire and half werewolf. So it was a peaceful time, for most of the people in Mystic Falls.

Elena Gilbert however, even if she knew about the supernatural creatures, couldn't resist the urge to have a normal Christmas with her family and friends. That was the big plan. Family Christmas, without drama. Elena knew that was as good as impossible, but a girl could dream, right?

It was unusually calm this December afternoon in the Salvatore Boarding House. Damon was out getting new blood bags and it usually took him a few hours to drive to another town. She hadn't heard a word from Stefan since he left with Klaus after the homecoming disaster. It hurt the first few weeks. His betrayal, the low chances that she will ever see him again and Damon's pain about missing his brother. But Elena meant what she said to him that night. She was ready to let him go. Of course she spent several nights crying over the lost love and wished to go back in time and change what happened, but after all she moved on. She didn't realize it herself at first, but when Damon said around the time of Halloween he may got a clue where Stefan might be, she didn't care. She was surprised, but she didn't want to go on another suicide mission to save someone who didn't want to be saved. She learned to live her life her live without Stefan and it worked very well. She concentrated more on school and her grades were getting better, which made especially Alaric very proud. She spent more time with her brother and her friends and couldn't believe how much she missed it. And she spent time with Damon. A lot actually. She didn't know where exactly they stood in their relationship, but maybe Christmas was a good time to find it out.

She looked around and put her hands to her hips. The Boarding House looked anything but warm, fuzzy and Christmassy. She knew it would be hard to decorate a big house like that, but she liked a good challenge. Armed with holiday lights, artificial snow and tons of little colorful figures of angels, dancing bears and snowmen Elena started to work. "Here we go…" she said to herself.

* * *

><p>Jeremy didn't know a hand mixer could be dangerous. Okay, he never actually used one because cooking wasn't really his kind of thing, but who could have ever thought that those things attack people? His clothes were riddled with flour. Dough was in his hair. He looked like he just fought with a giant cookie. He looked at the recipe in front of him. "The description didn't say it would be dangerous." He murmured to himself.<p>

"You look ridiculous." A soft voice said behind him. Jeremy smiled and turned around to face a giggling Anna. "And you can do it better?" He said and raised an eyebrow. Anna shrugged. "Of course, I can. Whatever you're doing here."

"I just found Mom's old Christmas cookie recipe. Jenna tried it last year and failed horribly…" He looked down. It was the first Christmas without his aunt and he missed her very much. "I thought I try it."

Anna smiled sympathetically and reached for his hand. "Maybe you should use a lower level, then the mixer will be hand-tame."

Jeremy softly kissed her hand. "Thanks, my backing lady." Anna laughed and Jeremy wished she could stay forever.

He thought he lost her the night Bonnie tried to destroy the necklace, but since it couldn't be destroyed Anna could still pop up whenever he thought about her. Jeremy didn't tell anyone he was still able to see her. He feared that maybe Elena would try to convince him to let go. Of course she would do it, for Bonnie's sake. Thinking of Bonnie made him feel guilty. A few weeks after homecoming Bonnie decided to give them another shot and they started dating again. Jeremy felt like a cheater the whole time. He did care for Bonnie and he couldn't hurt her again, but he couldn't let Anna go again. He was caught in a blind end with no escape.

"It's Christmas." Anna whispered in his ear and brought him back to reality. "Time for miracles." He smiled. It was like she could read his mind. "Yeah…" He whispered back.

The just stood there for a few minutes and enjoyed each other's company. "So about the mixer from hell…" Jeremy suddenly said and before he could even react Anna threw some flour in his face. "Hey!" Jeremy shouted and caught her around they waist. "Stop it!" Anna laughed and Jeremy forgot all his worries.

* * *

><p>"Tyler a little more left!" His mother said. Tyler was standing on a ladder and tried to hang up a giant Santa in his sled. "Mom. This is really heavy." He complained. Carol rolled her eyes. "Tyler, stop being a baby! You're what a…werewolf…vampire….whatever. You are strong enough!"<p>

Tyler was really glad his mother accepted him for who he was, but since she knew about his strength he was like her slave. "But my nerves aren't strong enough." He whispered to himself.

"Tyler…I changed my mind. A little bit more right please." Carol said eyeing her son carefully. Tyler just did as she said. "Of course, Mom." The sled looked ridiculous and the Santa kind a creepy, but Tyler accepted his fate. His mother was one of these persons who turned into holiday decoration machine over Christmas. She was organizing several Christmas parties at their house and as the mayor she was responsible for the annual Mystic Falls Christmas Parade. "More left!" She shouted. Tyler was annoyed. Suddenly he heard something from the front door. He jumped from the ladder and handed Creep Santa to his mother. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Caroline is coming. I'm opening the door." Vampire super-hearing was one of his favorite changes after his transformation.

He reached the door just before Caroline could ring the bell. "Hello, beautiful." He said and pulled her into a deep kiss. Caroline giggled. "I'm happy to see you, too." She said a bit suspicious. "You're my savior, you know that?" He said in a painful voice as they walked in.

"What happened?" Caroline asked. Tyler sighed. "Look around." Caroline did as he said and was impressed. The whole house was full of lights, figures of Santa Clause, reindeers, angel statues, fir branches and more Christmas stuff. "Wow." Was the only thing she managed to say.

"It looks like the freakin' Rockefeller Center!" He complained. Caroline ignored his bitter tone. She liked extravagant Christmas decorations and Carol Lockwood knew how to decorate.

"Caroline, dear!" Carol said and hugged her almost daughter-in-law. "Carol, this looks so amazing!" She said and the elder woman smiled. "Thanks, sweetie."

Caroline was glad Tyler's mother started to like her. She was really worried that she would be against their relationship, even if she knew what Tyler was. But Carol apparently decided Caroline was a good influence on her son. Tyler even caught her one time flipping through a wedding magazine, but that was a way too early for them. Their relationship was steady, but they had been through a very rough time. Tyler was committed to Klaus after being sired and it nearly ruined their relationship. Help came, to Caroline's biggest surprise from no one else but Rebekah, she compelled Tyler to stop worshipping her brother and things got back to normal. Caroline even started to tolerate Rebekah a bit more afterwards.

"You want some hot chocolate?" Tyler asked her. Caroline smiled and put her hands into his. "Sure and after that we'll help your mother!"

Tyler shook his head. Caroline could be impossible some times.

* * *

><p>Damon opened the door to the Boarding House. It was a long day and he was glad to be home. He wished for nothing more than his couch and a glass of his good old bourbon. When he walked inside, he got suspicious. It smelled like a mix of fir tree, cinnamon and ginger. "Deck the Halls" was playing loudly and someone sang along. "Oh no…she didn't" he said and went to the living room. His eyes widened in horror. There was snow at his windows, strange Santa figures and angels and bears everywhere, fir bunches and plates with gingerbread. Elena was trying to put some holiday lights over the fireplace and sang loudly. Damon chuckled. She wore a Santa hat and a colorful sweater with a reindeer on it. He didn't know how long he stood there and stared at her. She looked so happy and relaxed that moment, he almost forgot that he didn't like Christmas decoration.<p>

Elena managed to baste the holiday lights and looked proudly at her work. She turned around and almost screamed as she saw Damon standing there. He laughed. "You…you….you frightened me!" She said and slapped his arm. "Sorry. You just looked so….busy with your lights and the hat."

She smiled. "Doesn't it look gorgeous? Finally the house is kinda cozy!"

Damon looked around. He almost didn't recognize it. "I liked it the way it was before." He said. Elena pouted and crossed her arms. "You hate it."

"C'mon pouty, don't look at me like I just stole Christmas. I never said I'm a fan of this stuff." He tried to explain himself.

"It's Christmas, Damon!" She sounded like a little child. "You need some decoration!"

Damon sighed. "Look, Elena, I'm really not in Christmas mood this year and…probably I won't be next year or the year after….Christmas and me we are not…good friends. I like my house a bit darker and without reindeers."

Elena felt the anger building up inside her. "Do you have any idea how much work I put into this? I wanted to surprise you! I wanted the Boarding House to look like a place where we can spend our family Christmas dinner, but no you….you…" She couldn't even find the words.

Damon stopped listening when she said 'family dinner'. "Elena –"

Elena just waved angry with her hands around. "I don't want to hear it!" she snapped.

"But Elena –" Damon said calmly, but before she could say anything and slight coughing interrupted them. They turned around and saw Rebekah standing in the doorway with a big box in her arms. "Sorry to interrupt your latest martial row, but I just wanted to say I found some more lights."

Damon and Elena kept staring at her. They felt like they've been caught in the middle of something and it felt awkward. Rebekah tried to hide a smile. "Okay. I am just going to decorate the kitchen." She said and disappeared.

"So…" Damon said awkwardly. "She helped you?"

"Just a bit." Elena answered shortly. Damon nodded. "That's nice." He said.

"Yeah." Elena agreed.

After Klaus and Stefan had left town, Elena decided to undagger Rebekah. She felt sorry for what she did and wanted to make it up to her. She feared Rebekah would be angry and hurt, but to everyone's surprise she was understanding. She even said she would have probably done the same if the situation was reversed. She then played with the thought to follow Klaus and confront him about their mother's death, but she couldn't find the strength to do it. It took Elena several days to convince Damon to let her stay in the Boarding House, but he finally gave in. To Damon's surprise he actually started to like Rebekah. Of course he would never say that in public, but at home he even allowed her to call him Vampire Ken to make up for Barbie Klaus.

"So, about that family dinner?" Damon asked and Elena smiled. She wasn't angry anymore. "I was thinking….we all could spend Christmas here. The whole gang. I thought it would be nice and so no one would be alone." She glanced at him with big innocent eyes.

"Fine." Damon said and Elena's smile turned into a big grin. "But I don't wear a reindeer sweater." He said playfully. Elena laughed. "Don't worry. I get you one with a snowman." She said and looked around. She was really proud of her work. Damon put his arm around her shoulder. "It doesn't look so bad." He whispered. He softly kissed her hair.

"I think we forgot the mistletoe!" Rebekah suddenly said and both of them blushed.


	2. O Christmas Tree

_****_**AN: ****Thank you all so much for your many favs and alerts and especially for the lovely comments. I'm really glad you enjoyed the first chapter! I apologize if some characters will maybe act a bit OOC but I needed that mostly for the humor. Well, this chapter contains a small scene I borrowed from National Lampoon Christmas Vacation. I hope you'll enjoy it ^^**

**Please leave a review, that would really make my day :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>02: O Christmas Tree<strong>_

"_O Christmas Tree, O Christmas Tree_

_Your branches green delight us!_

_They're green when summer's days are bright,_

_They're green when winter snow is white._

_O Christmas Tree, O Christmas Tree_

_Your branches green delight us."_

"What exactly are we doing here?" Damon asked annoyed as he pulled into the parking lot. Elena was playing with her gloves and smiled like a little child. "Since the house looks beautiful now….we need a Christmas tree!" She announced cheerfully. "And this –" she pointed at a sign right before them, "is exactly what I was searching for." Damon chuckled. The sign really said 'Virginia's Best Trees'. He couldn't believe how naïve and childlike Elena could be around Christmas. How could he have had missed that last year?

"Okay, I get it. You want a tree…what am I doing here? I'm fine without a tree." He parked the car and Elena climbed out. "Well, I can't carry it alone, can I?" She asked with a playful smile on her lips. She knew Damon somehow liked the idea of a real Christmas, even if he denied it. Elena lead the way to the small gate, it looked like a simple garden fence to Damon and not very impressive. Behind it were a hundred of fir trees and it looked and smelled like a forest. Damon put his hands into his pockets. He expected it would be a long, long day. "Why didn't you ask Alaric or Jeremy to come with you?" He asked causally. Elena didn't look at him, she was busy searching for the perfect tree. "Well, they both volunteered for Mrs. Lockwood's 'Mission Whoville' and –"

Damon's eyes widened. "Mission Whatville?" He asked. Elena gave him a quick glance. "Mission Whoville….like the town from How The Grinch Stole Christmas." She explained. "Mrs. Lockwood wants Mystic Falls to shine over the Christmas Time."

Damon didn't know if he should label it as a typical Carol-Holiday-Craziness or if he should be frightened. "By the way…" Elena started to talk again, "Alaric probably couldn't drive. His new best friend is his eggnog."

Damon laughed. That was so typical Ric.

* * *

><p>Jeremy groaned as he helped decorating the biggest Christmas tree he had ever seen in his life. Carol bought the biggest, most expensive tree in the whole U.S.A, at least it looked like she did it. She ordered the 'volunteers' to place it in the middle of the town square because so everyone would have a chance to admire it when it shines with all his lights. Jeremy didn't like that tree. It was too big, it smelled strange and fir needles pattered above him like a heavy rainstorm.<p>

"Hey, Ric!" he shouted around the tree. "Why are we doing this again?"

"Because it's a good deed and will look sooo preeetttyyy!" Alaric's voice said from behind a green mass of needles. Jeremy lay the latest decoration aside and walked around. Alaric sounded kinda strange. More like he was singing than speaking. "Ric? Are you okay?" He said as he approached him. Alaric smiled like an idiot a glass that looked like a reindeer in his hand. "What is that?" Jeremy asked and raised an eyebrow. "This…" Alaric said and burped, "Ismyneweggnog." His smile grew bigger. "Ittastessogood."

Jeremy couldn't understand a single word, except for eggnog. He grabbed Alaric by his arm and pulled him away, so that no one would see him this way. "Ric, it's not even twelve, yet!" he hissed. Alaric kept smiling and burping. Jeremy didn't know what to think. The situation was hilarious and sad at the same time."We should get you home….before someone from school sees you and you lose your job."

"More eggnog?" He just asked and Jeremy smiled weakly. "I don't think so."Jeremy tried to support Ric as good as he could while they were walking slowly down the streets. "Jer…" Alaric said awestruck. "You….you're really, really, really a goooodd son…" He burped again. Jeremy shook his head and laughed. He looked at the man beside him and knew he meant what he said, even while totally drunk. _And you are a good surrogate father… _He thought and decided to tell Alaric once he would be sober again.

* * *

><p>Elena was frustrated, they watched trees for an eternity and she just couldn't find <em>that <em>one tree she was searching for.

"What about this one?" Damon said and pointed at a little tree next to her. "Too small." Elena complained. Damon shrugged and pointed at another one. "And this one?" Elena eyed it carefully. "It looks naked."

Damon chuckled. "You're pouting again." He stated and she gave him a warning look. "It's cold and my feet hurt and even if it's cold it's still not snowing!"

"Don't give me that _it's all your fault look_!" Damon said. "You dragged me out here."

Elena thought about it for a moment. "I know…but it's the first Christmas we really spend together….I just want everything to be perfect, including the Christmas tree." Her eyes looked almost teary, more than Damon could take. "Hey…" He said softly and lifted her chin up, "We'll find a tree, kitten. And if not, I'm going to cut one myself."

Elena smiled a little. "Thanks…for being here with me."

"Oh my…what a cute couple!" A woman's voice suddenly shouted. Damon and Elena turned around. A very small, elderly woman, with short gray curls and a funny yellow-pink skiing suit stood right next to them. "Excuse me?"Damon said surprised. The woman laughed heartfelt. "I am so sorry. It is just…you kids look so sweet together."

Elena blushed a little. "Thanks….uhm….I guess." She said insecure.

"My name is Martha." The woman said. "It's nice to meet you."

Elena slowly shook her hand. "I'm Elena, this is Damon." She introduced both of them. Martha mustered them both again. "Elena, what a beautiful name!" She said cheerfully. "It means _the bright one_.", she smiled at Damon. "I bet she is your personal light, my boy."

Elena blushed even more. She didn't know how to react. A few months before she would have laughed or being annoyed, but lately she was confused over her own feelings. "We…we're not…" she tried to explain, but somehow the words couldn't come out.

Damon glanced at her. He didn't understand her confusion. He then looked back at Martha who still smiled at him. And then the words escaped his mouth. He didn't want to say them, didn't want to remind her again of his love for her, but he couldn't stop. "She is." He simply said. Martha smiled even more and Elena was speechless. Her heart was beating so fast, she thought it would jump out of her chest. She felt a tingling in her stomach she hadn't felt in a very long time. But what was different now? She knew what Damon felt for her and it never had that kind of an effect before.

"This is true love. I can see it." Martha said and Elena thought the woman was going to kill her. "Let me guess…" she said mischievous, "You are newlyweds and it's your first Christmas as a married people!"

Damon thought if he had been drinking something in that very moment, he would have spit it out. Elena didn't look better. "Martha, look we…" She looked into the old woman's hopeful eyes. She was somehow so fascinated from the idea of them as the perfect couple, that Elena couldn't bring herself to ruin it for her. So she took Damon's hand and gave her a sweet smile. "We got married last May. It was beautiful little wedding in our backyard, just family and a few friends."

Damon was in a shock. A deep, deep shock. He didn't move, he didn't flinch. He was just staring straightforward. Why was she doing that? And why did the vision of her being his wife had such an effect on him? It was just an act.

"Honey? Are you listening?" Elena suddenly said and he shook his head. _Get your act together, Salvatore. _He reminded himself.

"Eh…what? I'm sorry." He said and tried to smile. "Martha just told me she might found the perfect tree for us." Elena said and Martha nodded. "That is right. Follow me."

Elena softly kissed Damon's cheek. "C'mon, honey." She said and dragged him with her. He felt like he was in a trance or a dream. He asked himself if she knew what she was doing to him this moment.

"Sure, wifey." He said and Elena thought she forgot how to breathe for a minute.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Jeremy! Where have you have been?" Matt asked as his friend returned to the town square. Jeremy was a bit out of breath. Carrying a drunk Alaric demanded more strength than he thought. "Ric was….unwell." He said. "I brought him home."<p>

Matt nodded and clapped him friendly on the back. "We have more work to do!" He said eagerly and Jeremy didn't understand the enthusiasm.

"Jer!" Bonnie appeared next to them and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Hey…Bonnie." In the corner of his eyes he spotted Anna, a sad smile on her face. He closed his eyes for a moment and tried to concentrate. He couldn't risk anyone noticing his strange behavior. "How was your day so far?" Bonnie asked. Jeremy forced a smile, put his arm around her and started talking, while his guilt was eating him up from the inside.

* * *

><p>"That…that is <em>the <em>tree…" Elena said astonished. Damon was still holding her hand. "Oh…yes. That's it…" He never saw a Christmas tree more beautiful than this one. It had the perfect size, not too small and not too big. It was colored in the most perfect green, the needles didn't hurt at all, it was full and just seemed to scream 'buy me'.

Elena happily turned around. "Thank you so much, Mar-" She balked. The old lady was nowhere to be found. "Martha?" She asked confused. "Where did she go?" She asked Damon and hoped he noticed something. He just shook his head. "I have no idea." It was strange to him, because normally he should've heard her leaving, but he didn't. "That's odd." Elena said and scratched her cheek. Damon stared at the spot he last saw the nice old woman. Thinking about it, he noticed he hadn't smelled her either. Did he hear her heartbeat? "Maybe she was…Santa's little helper in disguise." He said.

Elena raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding me right?" Damon's lips formed a grin. Elena slapped him on his arm. "Not funny! I think it's kinda creepy!"

Damon laughed. "Hey, that was just a normal old lady and she found your tree." He said like it was nothing. He wouldn't tell Elena, but he didn't understand it either. Where did that woman come and go to? Maybe it was one of those things people consider as a small Christmas miracle. He shook his head and banned that silly thought from his mind.

"It's not _my _tree." Elena said softly and touched the soft needles. "It's _our _tree." She looked over her shoulder and smiled at Damon.

* * *

><p>"So…how are things between you and Jeremy?" Matt asked as he and Bonnie decorated some street lights. Bonnie looked around to check if Jeremy was anywhere near. "Honestly, I don't know."<p>

"What do you mean, _you don't know_?" Matt asked a bit worried. Bonnie smiled weakly. "Some days, it's just perfect. He is charming and attentive and he looks at me like he really loves me….but on other days….he seems so far away. I can hardly explain it…but it's like he doesn't want to be with me…like he wants to run away…."

Matt didn't know how to react. Jeremy was his friend and Bonnie…he knew Bonnie all his live. She was the person who saved his and he still felt like he owed her. "You want me to talk to him?" Matt asked carefully.

Bonnie softly touched his arm. "That's nice, but I have to do it myself….I guess."

* * *

><p>Damon carried the tree inside. Elena was jumping around, her childish behavior returned and Damon was glad she was happy again.<p>

"Well….that is a beautiful tree." Rebekah said as she watched them from the sofa. She was reading a gossip magazine and drank a cup of blood.

"I know!" Elena squeaked. Damon placed it next to the fireplace, right there where Elena wanted to have it. All three of them stood in front of it and admired the beauty once again. Suddenly something moved behind the needles. "Did you see that?" Rebekah asked.

"Did we see what?" Damon asked annoyed. It moved again. "This!" Rebekah said and pointed at the tree. "I saw it, too." Elena said and reached the part of the tree that moved. "What is that?" She asked a bit scared.

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Step back, I take a closer look." He said, not expecting what would happen next. He slowly lifted some branches up and before he could react a small, red-brown squirrel jumped on his head. "What the…?" Damon asked and threw it away. The squirrel ran through the living room and squeaked in panic. "Oh my God! Take it away!" Rebekah screamed, almost as panicked as the squirrel.

Damon ran after the squirrel. He couldn't use his vampire speed, he was to afraid to ruin his furniture. "I get you, you furry little bastard!"

Rebekah speeded out of the room. "Tell me when it's over! I don't like wild animals that much." Damon watched her for a moment in disbelief. She was a freakin' Original and was afraid of a little squirrel? He shrugged and tried to catch the little animal again.

"Don't hurt it!" Elena shouted, other than Rebekah, Elena loved furry little animals. "I'm not Stefan." Damon said, "I won't eat it."

In this very moment the squirrel ran over his beloved carpet."You!" He yelled. "If you ruin my carpet, we're in war!"

"You scare it!" Elena yelled and ran after him. "Let me…." She didn't know what to say. "What? Talk to it?" Damon asked annoyed.

The squirrel ran upstairs. Damon and Elena followed. It sat down for a moment, in front of Damon's room. He stopped and walked carefully, he didn't want to scare it away again. "Come here you little bastard…" he said slowly. "I will not hurt you…" the squirrel looked at him with big eyes. He slowly reached for it, but before he could grab it, the squirrel jumped down the stairs again. "Dammit!" Damon said.

"Is it gone yet?" Rebekah asked from upstairs. "Watch out!" Elena suddenly yelled and ran towards her, but it was too late. The frightened squirrel landed directly in Rebekah's face. "Heeellllppp!" She screamed in a high-pitched voice and tried to get the animal out of her face. "It tries to bite me!" She got hysterical.

"It's just afraid…" Elena tried to reason with her, but it was pointless. "Take it away!" Rebekah almost cried in fear. Damon appeared next to her and wanted to grab the squirrel again, but this time Elena stopped him. "Let me." She demanded and reached out her hand. She softly touched the squirrels back and started to stroke it. "Shh. It's alright little guy. I won't hurt you." She whispered. The little animal's heart was racing. "It's okay." Elena said and slowly grabbed the tiny body. The squirrel was in a shock. "I got you." She said and smiled at it.

Rebekah stepped away. "Just breathe Barbie Klaus." Damon said, mocking at her. "Save your insults!" She snapped and Damon laughed.

Elena was still cuddling with the squirrel. "Come on little guy, we get you some nuts and then I'll bring you in the backyard."

Damon thought Elena looked incredibly cute with the small animal in her arms. "Well done, Gilbert." He said. "You're a hell of a pest control officer."

Elena glared at him. "He is not a pest!" She softly stroked it's little head. "Right, Fuzzy?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Fuzzy?"

Elena smiled. "It's his name. I thought it would fit."

Damon turned around to get himself a drink. "Great, she named it. We have to keep it."

Rebekah was still recovering from her shock. "Yeah…wait – what?"


	3. Driving Home For Christmas

_****_**AN:****Hello Guys! Thank you all for your support. Your kind reviews really alway make my day and I'm sp flattered by all the alerts and favs. I'm really glad so man of you seem to enjoy this storyand I hope this chapter won't disappoint. Again I apologize if some characters are too OOC.  
><strong>

**Please leave some comments :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>03: Driving Home For Christmas<strong>_

"_Driving home for Christmas_

_Oh, I can't wait to see those faces_

_I'm driving home for Christmas, yeah_

_Well, I'm moving down that line"_

The bar was filled with drunk and lonely men and half naked girls. It smelled like smoke and three days old socks. The barman's clothes seemed like they hadn't seen a washing machine for years and his long black beard was probably the warm home of many little amebas. The music was something between 70's retro music and a weird mix of jazz and rap. Whenever someone new entered the bar, the biker gang in the back looked at them like they wanted nothing more than to punch them out again.

"Can I buy you another drink?" A tall, slouch guy who smelled like whiskey asked the beautiful brunette at the bar. She gave him a sweet smile and the most innocent look she had in store. "Of course, dear."

The guy gulped, he sure hoped she would accompany him home that night. "What do you want?" He asked a bit shy. She eyed him from head to toe and licked her lips hungrily. The guy gulped again. She leaned closer to him, to whisper into his ear. "I want you." She said seductively. The guy jumped from his barstool and offered her his hand. "Let's get out of here!" He said as she grabbed his sweaty hand. He opened the door for her and she walked outside. Her movements reminded him of a cat. Graceful, mysterious and nothing he had ever seen before. She led him into a dark corner. He couldn't believe how lucky he was meeting such a woman. She leaned against a dirty wall and purred. "Come here." She said and her eyes were sparkling. The guy put his hands around her waist. He leaned in, ready to kiss her. "Honey, not in this life." She suddenly said and her voice was icy. Before the guy knew what happened to him he felt a piercing pain at his neck. He tried to grab the place where it hurt, but all he got were long brown curls. The woman was sucking at him, drinking from him and he could do nothing. He tried to scream, but his voice failed him. He tried to get away from her but she was too strong. After what felt like an eternity for him she let go of him and threw him against the wall. He blacked out for a second and after he got all his conscious back he stared at her. She smiled satisfied, blood was tripping form her mouth. He touched his neck. It was his blood. "What…what did you do?" He asked in panic. She rolled her eyes and walked towards him. "Relax, you'll be fine. I didn't take that much." She said like it was the most normal thing in the world. "What are you?" he asked afraid. She looked even more annoyed. "Someone you'll forget in two seconds." She hissed and grabbed his shoulders. She stared directly into his eyes. "You don't remember meeting me and you don't remember that someone drank your blood. You're just a pure excuse of human being and no one cares for you." She said and left him sitting there.

She reached into her purse and searched for a hand mirror and some make up. "That was boring." She said to herself and pulled her phone out. "I wonder what's going on with Team Goody Good back home." She shook her head. Did she really consider that awful town as her home after all? "Hmm…." She walked around the corner and reached her car. "It's Christmas maybe I should pay a visit." She didn't even know why she wanted to do it. It just felt right.

* * *

><p>"One…two….and ready to rumble!" Stefan said as he turned the Twister chart. The girls around him were giggling. "Mandy, it's another red for you!" he said and a girl with blonde curls smiled at him. "As you wish." She said obedient. Stefan watched satisfied. She wore a little pink cheerleading dress and he couldn't wait to taste her.<p>

"Seriously?" Klaus said as he entered the room. Stefan looked innocently at him. "What's your problem? I'm just having fun."

Klaus rolled his eyes and sat down in an arm chair. "I just wonder where this love for Twister comes from." He said and grabbed one of the girl's arms. He pulled her on his lap and sank his teeth deep into her neck.

"Why just drink from them? Playing with them before is so much more fun. Don't be a buzz kill." Stefan said turned the Twister chart again. "Blue for you Laura."

Klaus was glad Stefan joined him on free will. He didn't know what happened to Rebekah and why she didn't join him, so he was happy that the only guy he really considered his friend did accompany him on his search for more werewolves. They where currently somewhere in Minnesota. He just found a new pack of wolves to join his hybrid army. He was making a great progress and he knew he would need more doppelganger blood soon.

"I was thinking." Stefan said and put the Twister chart aside. He walked towards the girls and grabbed Mandy, who giggled like a little girl. "Maybe we should do something special for Christmas." He pulled Mandy closer and sank his teeth into her arm. She didn't react. Of course she didn't, he compelled her that everything he does to her is for her own good. Klaus looked skeptical. "And what do you suggest?" He asked. Stefan turned the girl around and sank his teeth into her chest. He drank furiously and slowly he sucked the life out of her. When he finished he tossed her lifeless body away. "We could go to New York, watch the Christmas parade and eat Santa afterwards." He went back to the game and grabbed another girl, a redhead this time. He threw her on the sofa and grabbed her legs. "Or we go skiing in Aspen. I could use some ski bunnies; I haven't had a good bunny for ages." He sank his teeth into the girl's right leg. She jerked. Klaus folded his hands. He watched Stefan killing one girl after the other, but it didn't interest him that much.

"You heard anything from Rebekah?" He suddenly asked. Stefan looked up. "No, she's probably still daggered in my brother's basement…or she's still mad at you for killing mommy dearest." He said causally. Klaus flinched. It was the first time since they're left that Stefan said anything about Rebekah. "She was daggered?" He asked a bit shocked. Stefan leaned back on the sofa and looked more than comfortable and relaxed. "Yeah, Elena didn't trust her…but don't worry. I know her, she probably felt guilty and undaggered her as soon as the coast was clear."

"And what was that about me killing _mommy dearest_" Klaus asked. Stefan almost laughed. "Ahh….yeah….Elena found out you killed your mother and not Mikael and little Becky was…hmm….how do I break this to you? Mad. Yes, that's the word."

Klaus didn't know how to react. She knew it. It was his secret, the one secret that should've never come out and now she knew. He cursed the stupid doppelganger for finding it out.

"You look distressed." Stefan acknowledged. Klaus mind was working very fast. He needed to do something. He wanted to tear Elena apart for telling Rebekah. But more than that, he wanted to talk to his little sister to make things right. He maybe did bad things, but he still loved her more than anything. His lips formed a smile.

"What now?" Stefan asked. Klaus stood up and looked through the room. "You should clean your mess up, Stefan." He said and disappeared, leaving a confused Stefan alone.

* * *

><p>Katherine was driving very fast. Speed limits never really interested her. She smiled. She knew Damon would be beyond annoyed if she would pop up and Elena would make her pouty face as long as she was staying. She turned the radio on. Christmas music was playing and Katherine decided to sing along a bit. She never told anyone, but Christmas was actually her favorite holiday. She liked the lights, the odors, the music and the calmness. It was the opposite of her otherwise turbulent life. Suddenly the music stopped for some very important Breaking News. <em>"The Bodies of five girls where found near the Blackduck River. The Minnesota police is still clueless. For six weeks they are trying to hunt down the Minnesota ripper now. He appeared suddenly and left a trail of blood. He mostly goes after young women around 15 'til 25. He –" <em>Katherine turned the radio off. She drove to the roadside and parked her car. She got outside to get some fresh air. She breathed heavily and shook her head. "What are you doing, Stefan?" she whispered to herself. She still couldn't belief he betrayed them. Damon had Klaus, Mikael had the hybrids under control and Elena was perfectly safe…but Stefan ruined it for them. Even she was surprised how loyal he was too Klaus. And now they were on a killing spree through the country and not even interested to hide the bodies. Katherine always thought a darker Stefan would be more fun and sexy, but she loathed what he'd become. She wanted the old Stefan back. She wanted _her _Stefan back.

She got back into the car and turned the radio on again. The program was back the gleeful Christmas songs. Katherine smiled softly. Even if they wouldn't want her there, she couldn't wait to be home for Christmas.

* * *

><p>Stefan waited for three hours for Klaus to return. He got impatient. He felt the need for more blood. And just when he was about to leave the suite they stayed in, the door flung open and Klaus marched in. He grinned and Stefan knew, that never meant anything good. It usually was sign for another of Klaus's masterplans and that usually ended in more work for him.<p>

"Why are you grinning?" He asked a bit uncomfortable. Klaus patted his back. "It told my new hybrids to stay here and wait for my return. I got us a brand new car and I'm ready to celebrate Christmas." He announced.

Stefan raised an eyebrow. "Celebrate Christmas where?" he asked suspicious. He had a feeling that Klaus's travel plans wouldn't cooperate with his own.

Klaus grabbed some of his stuff and threw it into a bag. "We're driving home."

Stefan needed some time to process his words. "Home? Like Mystic Falls home?" He asked in disbelief. He didn't plan on going back there anytime soon. He wasn't in the mood for a confrontation with his brother, Elena and their little Scooby Gang. He wasn't compelled anymore and he still chose to be with Klaus, because he allowed him to be himself with no limitations. But being uncompelled meant also he was able to feel and he wasn't sure what a reunion with Damon and Elena would mean.

"Come on, my rippah!" Klaus said enthusiastic. "We don't want to miss the cozy family Christmas, do we?" His lips formed mischievous grin.

"I still think Aspen would be a better idea." Stefan said and grabbed his bag.

* * *

><p>Damon half lay on the couch in the living room. A glass of bourbon was on the table next to him, in his hands he held a book. Alaric borrowed him the book with the stupid title 'How to make History on your own' and said it was a <em>must read. <em>Damon thought it was plain silly and it was the eggnog speaking through Alaric. With one eye he watched Elena and Caroline decorating the Christmas tree they bought the day before. Since Fuzzy, the squirrel decided to move into the Salvatore backyard, the tree was safe again. Rebekah still refused to go near it.

"We're almost done." Elena said happily. Caroline eyed their work. "Something is missing." She said thoughtful. Damon rolled his eyes. He wanted them to finish and Caroline to leave so he could have his Elena-time, but no once Barbie decided to stay, she would stay forever.

"I think we need some more red tinsel." She said and Elena nodded. She checked one of the boxes with decorations but couldn't find more. "We're out of tinsel." She said. Caroline crossed her arms. She carefully looked over to Damon. "Damooon…." She said slowly. He raised his eyebrow. "Whatever you want me to do, the answer is _no._"

Caroline looked over to Elena. She knew that Damon would never say no to her. Elena shrugged and kneed down in front of him. "Can you please go to the grocery store?" she said sweetly. Damon put the book aside. "Why should I?"

"We need some more tinsel and they have some, I saw it when I got here." She softly grabbed his arm and fluttered with her eyelashes. "Please?"

Damon stood up. How could he say no to that look? He hated how whipped he was, but he couldn't help it. He would fly to Paris and steal the Eiffel Tower if she wished for it.

"Fine." He said annoyed. Elena and Caroline squeaked like little girls. "We also need more hot chocolate." Caroline said. "And gingerbread." Elena added.

"You want some lollipops too, kids?" He asked and felt like a babysitter for two three year olds.

"No thanks, Mr. Salvatore." They said in unison and giggled. Damon grabbed his jacket and walked towards the door, when his phone suddenly rang. "Hello?" He said not wanting to talk to anyone that moment.

"_Hello, lover."_

He rolled his eyes. "What do you want?" He asked, not expecting her to say anything useful.

"_Miss me?" _

He quickly looked at Caroline who was listening to their conversation. "Let me think about it…nope, not a bit." She laughed on the other side of the line.

"_Liar."_

Damon wanted to throw his phone away, but there was a slight possibility she may had some news from Stefan and Klaus and even if he promised Elena not to run after them, news wouldn't hurt.

"Who is it?" Elena asked Caroline curiously. "The bitch from hell." Caroline replied dryly.

Elena rolled her eyes. She wanted a normal Christmas and Katherine drama didn't belong to that category.

"Just say what you want." Damon said.

"_Relax. I just wanted to tell you I'm driving home for Christmas."_

Damon almost dropped the phone. "You what?" She laughed again.

"_And I'm there in three….two…"_

She hung up and Damon heard a car pulling into the driveway. He opened the door, not believing she was really there. "Don't give me that angry look." Katherine said amused and tossed her bag into his arms. "Can you take it to my room, you know which one I like most."

Damon threw the bag back to her. "You don't think I let you stay, do you?"

Katherine smiled sweetly. "You always let me stay." She said causally and walked inside. Elena and Caroline glared at her. "Barbie and Doppelganger, how are you." She asked. "Nice tree."

"What do you want, bitch?" Caroline snapped. Katherine said down next to them. "Just a cozy little Christmas." She said. Elena raised her eyebrows. "Seriously, what do you want?"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "I was bored. It's Christmas time and you guys basically the only real….allies I've got."

Caroline crossed her legs. "We're not your allies."

Katherine ignored her. "I've been on the run for months. I'm tired and I just want some peaceful days at home, hot chocolate and gingerbread."

Elena looked into her eyes. There was no dishonest spark, no ambiguous smirk. She saw vulnerability and a fear to be rejected. Sure it was still Katherine, but wasn't Christmas a time of forgiveness?

"We're out of hot chocolate and gingerbread." She finally said. Caroline shot her a surprised glance, but Elena just gave her a nod.

Katherine needed a moment to understand what Elena meant, but then she turned Damon. His eyes were on Elena. "Seriously?" he asked. She smiled.

"Damon…" Katherine said. He knew whatever was to come it would just annoy him more. "Go shopping!" the three girls said in unison.

"It's official." He said as he walked outside, "I'm the only sane person here."


	4. As Long As There's Christmas

**AN: Again I want to thank all of you for your amazing comments. Whenever I read them it put a big smil**_**e  
><strong>_**on my face. I'm glad you enjoyed the story so far. This chapter is slightly based on the wonderful song 'As Long As There's Christmas' from the 'Beauty and the Beast - Enchanted Christmas' movie. I love this song XD**

**I put a small _Supernatural_ reference into this chapter, maybe you'll find it ^.-  
><strong>

**This chapter is may a bit too cheesy...but hey it's Christmas XD**

**Please leave some comments :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>04: As Long As There's Christmas<strong>_

"_As long as there's Christmas_

_I truly believe_

_That hope is the greatest of the gifts_

_We'll receive"_

Damon woke up early this morning. He didn't sleep very well, but how could he with Katherine under the same roof? He didn't trust her and he couldn't believe Elena actually _did_. Sometimes he just didn't get that woman.

He got up and took a shower and tried to clear his head. When he got back to his room, only a towel around his hips, he immediately rolled his eyes. Katherine sat on the edge of his bad and smiled seductively. "You look delicious." She said and slowly licked her lower lip.

"What do you want, Katherine?" He asked annoyed and for the first time in over hundred years he thought he got headaches. She stood up and circled him like a tiger. "What do you think I want?" She whispered and her index finger softly touched his bare chest. "Just some fun."

Damon roughly grabbed her shoulders and dragged her back to his bad. "Sit down and tell me what you _really _want. I'm not Elena. I don't buy this whole Christmas crap."

Katherine crossed her arms. "I'm offended." She snapped and Damon couldn't care less. He waited a few seconds and when she didn't say a word he grabbed her arm and pointed at the door. "Fine. You don't wanna talk, get out and annoy someone else."

Katherine freed herself from his strong grip. "Sorry honey, you're the only company at the moment. Elena and Blondie are not here to annoy and I will certainly not spend any of my time with that Stefan steeling bitch."

Damon was almost amused by Katherine's jealous behavior towards Rebekah. He was sure if Stefan would be around, those two girls would have the most epic catfight in the history of catfights.

"Have you checked the news lately?" Katherine asked her voice suddenly calm and her face serious. Damon shook his head. "No." He knew what she wanted to talk about.

"They were in Minnesota; don't know if they're still there. It's horrible Damon. The leave a trail of blood and bodies everywhere they go. And…I don't belief it's Klaus who kills all these people."

Damon was surprised by her compassion, but decided for one time it would be better not to make a snarky comment on it. "This is not the Stefan I remember. Not the Stefan I love." She continued and Damon suddenly felt sorry for her. He got over the fact that she always loved his brother more, he didn't need her anymore. "We lost him….right? And this time for real." Katherine was used to keep her façade up, not to show any feelings or vulnerability to anyone, but she knew if there was one person she could open up to, it was Damon. Especially now that the shared the same loss. Damon didn't know what made him do it, all his romantic feelings for her died a long time ago, but suddenly he put her into his arms. She leaned against his chest and a few tears escaped her eyes. Damon softly stroked her hair. "Shh." He whispered. He didn't want to tell her everything will turn out right, because this time, he actually had no clue if it would. An image of Elena popped into his mind. "After Homecoming…I was crushed. But I learned something. We'll survive this. We're always surviving."

Katherine looked up to him, a small smile on her lips. "Elena can be very wise if she wants to." Damon chuckled. "Yeah…true."

Katherine slowly pulled away from him. "Do you still have hope?" She asked him. Damon wasn't sure if he still believed his brother would come back one day, but he knew for sure, he would never stop finding a way to save him. "I will never give up on him." He said.

"Good, because I won't give up either." Katherine said a spark in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Bonnie slowly walked over the graveyard. It was cold, but it wasn't snowing yet. She visited her grandmother's grave to make sure everything was alright. Christmas was a time where she especially missed her, and this year most of all because she had seen her ghost a few months before. She wished she could talk to her again. About witchcraft and about Jeremy. She sighed. It all started so good with them, but ever since the Anna incident things were more complicated and she missed the butterflies she had when their relationship was still all fresh and new.<p>

She was so lost in her thoughts that she actually didn't look where she was walking, until she bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"Bonnie said in a shock. When she looked up she was surprised to look into two very familiar blue eyes. "Matt?"

"Hey, Bonnie." He said and smiled briefly. Bonnie laughed. She was glad she didn't just run into a complete stranger. "I'm sorry, I was…."

"Lost in thoughts?" He completed her sentence. She nodded a bit embarrassed. "I visited my Grams and…I don't know."

Matt understood her perfectly. Whenever he returned from the graveyard he felt a little bit lost, too. "What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked.

"I visited Vicki." He said and looked sad to the ground. Bonnie couldn't belief she forgot that his sister was buried here, too. "Oh Matt….I'm…"

He smiled understanding. "It's okay. Sometimes I don't believe it either."

Bonnie felt sorry for Matt. He just got Vicki back only to lose her again. It was Christmas and his mother was MIA like always. "You want to go for a coffee?" She asked.

Matt breathed heavily. He looked deeply into her beautiful eyes. He and Bonnie were friends like since forever, but ever since she saved his life he started to feel something more. Something he shouldn't feel for a friends' girlfriend. "Sure." He replied simply. He didn't know what it was, but he needed to be near her.

* * *

><p>Damon stood in the living room and watched the gorgeous decorated Christmas tree. He had to acknowledge that Elena and Vampire Barbie did a great job. His eyes fell on the empty treetop. Something was missing, he just couldn't figure out what it was. He sat down in his favorite arm chair and kept staring at the tree. It bothered him that he didn't remember what was missing. He closed his eyes for a moment. An image flipped into his mind. It was blurry and foggy and he couldn't see much. There was a beautiful woman, with long black hair and bright blue eyes. She was smiling. There was a beautiful Christmas tree in front of her she was trying to put something on the top and a little boy was running around her legs. The woman looked happy and so did the boy.<p>

His eyes flung open. It was like a distant memory or an image from a dream, but Damon remembered that day. He stood up and walked down to the basement.

* * *

><p>Jeremy lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling, his right arm was around Anna's waist, her head rested on his chest. He loved moments like this the most, when he could hold her like the world outside didn't exist. Like there was no such things as ghosts and vampires and other girlfriends. Just them, together like he always thought it was meant to be.<p>

"I love you." He whispered. Anna smiled. "I love you, too." Jeremy softly kissed her lips. He didn't care if he was the only person who could see her, he could kiss her, he could feel her that was enough for him.

Suddenly Anna sat up. "What is it?" Jeremy asked concerned. Every minute of the day he was afraid that he would lose his ability to see her, that the 'hole' closes and he would lose her again.

"What are we doing, Jeremy?" She asked and looked at him. Jeremy felt the guilt coming back. He knew what she was talking about and he knew what they were doing wasn't right, even if it felt right. "I don't know." He confessed.

"Maybe we should stop before it's too late." She said and felt like she was going to cry every second. She didn't want to leave him again, but she knew he had to move on. Even if she could stick around, he could never have a normal relationship with her. He couldn't take her to prom, they could never get married, he could've never had a family with her.

Jeremy sat up and softly took her hands in his. "Don't say that, Anna. You know as good as I do that there's already no going back."

"What about Bonnie?" She asked. She would lie if she would say she cared that much about the witch, but nevertheless it was wrong to cheat on her. "I will talk to her." Jeremy said determined. "I'll tell her I can't do it anymore and…" He stopped. He didn't want to hurt Bonnie again, but he knew the day would come she will find out about him and Anna.

Anna looked away. "Look, Jeremy….I know you have feelings for her and it is okay if you don't want to hurt her."

"Yes, I have feelings for her. But I love you, _only you_!" His voice was filled with desperation. It was all Anna wanted to hear, but still she couldn't let him threw away his life for her. "You could learn to love her….or someone else." The words pained her more than anything but Jeremy needed to wake up.

He laughed. Anna couldn't believe he actually laughed. There was nothing funny about this situation. Jeremy softly kissed her cheek. "You're silly, Annabelle." He said. She loved it when he used her full name. "I could never love another."

She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against his. "But how can it work?"

"It's Christmas….that means there is always hope." He whispered.

* * *

><p>Bonnie laughed like she didn't have in a long, long time. She and Matt where talking about their time in preschool and how they always played pranks at each other, because 'boys were stupid' and 'girls not pretty'.<p>

It was good for both of them to talk about happy childhood memories. "It's seems like it's been an eternity since we were kids and played cops and robbers in Tyler's backyard." Bonnie said with a nostalgic feeling. Matt laughed. "Yeah, or since all boys needed to go through a check up on who was most predestinated to play Caroline's Prince Charming."

Bonnie almost forgot that memory. "Right. It was her hardcore Cinderella phase and you all had to dress up…who won the contest?"

Matt thought about it for a moment before he started laughing again. "Tyler." He said. Bonnie shook her head. "So it was destiny for them to hook up." She almost regretted her words afterwards. "I'm sorry. I don't know how you're feeling about it."

Matt looked relaxed. "I'm fine. I was the one to broke up with her. I broke her heart and Tyler fixed her again…I'm happy for them."

Bonnie mustered Matt for a while. "Matt Donovan, look how mature we are. It's creepy."

Matt couldn't agree more. So many things changed in only one and a half year, they all grew up so fast, he almost couldn't belief it. "Do you wish sometimes that thing were different? Like that Stefan and Damon never showed up and we were just like normal seniors?" He asked seriously.

"Yes." Bonnie confessed. "Sometimes I wish things would be different, but most of the time I don't."

Matt was surprised, he thought Bonnie would be the first one to wish thing different, she lost her grandmother because all this crap was going on, just like he lost Vicki. "Why?" He asked then and Bonnie expected it. "Because I learned a lot about myself. Being a witch…it is incredible. Like this part of me was always buried deep inside and by releasing it I finally found myself."

Matt understood her. He sometimes wished to have special powers too, he wanted a normal life, but sometimes he hated it being just the outsider. "I just think that Vicki could be alive if none of this happened."

Bonnie smiled sympathetically and reached over the table for his hand. "I know. Matt, I'm here for you, you know that right?"He nodded.

* * *

><p>Elena walked into the Boarding House to find no one but Katherine in the living room. "Where is everyone?" She asked. Katherine was watching a holiday show about the Top 100 best Christmas songs ever and didn't pay too much attention to Elena. "Well, I'm here.' She replied with a smirk. Elena rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."<p>

"Barbie the slutty cheerleader is in her room." She said annoyed. She never actually talked to Rebekah, but she still hated her. Elena raised an eyebrow. "Jealous much?" She asked amused. Katherine crossed her legs and smiled bitterly. "It was okay to compete with you for Stefan's love. You're just human, you I could've easily killed." Elena didn't take her serious anymore. She knew Katherine would never hurt her. "Little Marianne Dashwood on the other hand…she is a problem."

Elena chuckled. "If it helps, I don't think Stefan wants her either at the moment."

Katherine eyed her suspiciously. "What's wrong with you? Last time I checked you were still madly in love with _our _boy."

Elena shrugged causally. "I can't urge him to love me. He chose his path and I accepted it." She was surprised about her own words, but it was true. She accepted it. "Where is Damon?" she suddenly asked. Katherine grinned. "I understand."

"You understand…_what_?" Elena asked not sure if she wanted to know the answer. Katherine sighed. "Why think about Stefan if you have your almost Prince Charming here to snuggle with you on a cold winter evening." She said overly dramatic. Elena blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about." She snapped. Katherine laughed. Elena seethed inside. She didn't know what exactly made her so angry. That Katherine dared to say something or that Katherine dared to say something that wasn't _that _wrong. "I think I go home." Elena hissed.

Katherine turned her attention back to the television. "Oh, Elena." She shouted after her, "Your Prince is in the basement."

Elena turned around. "Thanks." She said quickly and Katherine laughed again.

* * *

><p>Damon was rummaged through old boxed and bags. He threw stuff aside and still couldn't find what he was looking for. It was really frustrating.<p>

"Damon?" He heard Elena's voice calling for him. "Down here." He answered and opened another big box.

Elena walked down the stairs directly into a cloud of dust. She coughed. "What are you doing?" she asked, still coughing. She couldn't see anything; it was too dark and dusty. Suddenly she felt his hands around her waist. "Be careful, I accidentally shattered some glass." He lifted her up like she was light as a feather. Elena was immediately glad for the dust. She hoped he couldn't see her blushing. He slowly put her down. "You're safe now." He grinned. The dust was flew away and Elena could finally see him. "Thanks." She said sheepishly. Damon got back to his work and started to look through the box. "What are you searching for?" Elena asked curiously.

"It looks like an angel." He said and Elena shot him a surprised look. "An angel?" she repeated. He gave her a quick nod. "Yes. It's made of glass and –"he caught his breath. Elena noticed the change in his mood. "What's wrong?"

He slowly pulled a piece of paper outside the box. He held it in both hands and stared at it. It was an old picture. He didn't even know it still existed. He sat down on the floor and kept staring at it. Thousand different emotions where running through him. Elena sat down next to him. "What is it?" she asked worried. Damon smiled sadly and handed her the picture. Elena eyed it carefully. The picture was in black and white and looked very, very old. She could see a big room, a living room she thought. There was bright Christmas tree and in front of it stood a little boy. He was around the age of seven; his hair was curly and black. He grinned like a Cheshire Cat. In his arms he held a small bundle. Elena needed to take a closer look to realize what it was. It was a little baby. Elena looked at the boy again, then she looked back at Damon. "No way." She whispered. He nodded. "Oh yes, that boy, is me." He said.

"You were so cute!" Elena exclaimed and looked back at the picture. "And you looked happy." She said softly. She handed the picture back to Damon. "It was Stefan's first Christmas." He said, a touch of melancholy in his voice. "He was just a few weeks old." Damon laughed, but Elena heard the sadness beyond it. He never talked much about his past, but she was glad he opened up to her. "Our mother died during childbirth. My father he…he never got over it. He drank too much and was never really around. So I took care of my little brother." It hurt him as hell to talk about these days, which were a long time ago. "I wanted his first Christmas to be special. I knew it was silly, because he wouldn't remember it…but I would….Christmas was our mother's favorite holiday and I guess I wanted to share it with him." Elena started to understand why Damon wasn't a big fan of Christmas. It reminded of his mother and the brother he loved and that betrayed him. The memoires were just too painful for him.

He lay the picture aside. "He's my baby brother Elena. I was supposed to protect him!"

"What happened is not your fault." She said calmly. "It was his decision to go."

Damon rammed his fist into the ground. "I should've stopped him! But I failed.." It was the first time Elena actually witnessed Damon breaking down over Stefan's los. He was angry at him for his betrayal, but finally he let go of his wall and confessed his feelings.

Elena kneed down in front of him and softly stroked his cheek. "Hey, it's okay. He is your brother and he loves you just as much as you love him. That will never change." She leaned closer to him. Their lips were almost touching. "How can you be so sure?" He whispered. Elena smiled. "Because it's Christmas, it's a time for hope and love…isn't that the true meaning behind it?"

Damon smiled back. They didn't know exactly how long they stared at each other, but none of them wanted to turn back. Suddenly Elena saw something shimmering in the box next to Damon. She reached for it. "What is that?" She slowly pulled it out and it saw a beautiful figure of a dancing glass angel. "This is so beautiful."

Damon softly took it out of her hands. "That's what I was looking for." He stared at it. He hadn't seen the angel for a century or so, he almost forgot it's pure beauty. "It was my mother's. Every year, she put it on the top of our Christmas tree. And then she said to me _angels will watch over you._"

Elena whipped a tear away from the corner of her eyes. She stood up and reached her hand out. "Come on. We need to put it on the top of our tree." Damon took her hand. "Yes." He hesitated for a moment. "She would've loved you, you know." He said to Elena.

"I think I would've liked her too. " She wanted to go upstairs, but stopped quickly. She picked the picture up from the ground and smiled at Damon. "I think it deserves a place upstairs." She said. Damon didn't object. For a brief moment he thought his mother was right, he had an angel looking over him, but this angel was of flesh and blood and didn't even know what she did to him.


	5. My Grown Up Christmas List

_****_**AN:****Hello guys! Thank you again for your great support. You rock! So, this chapter is a bit longer than the others, I guess I couldn't stop myself XD I think I found myself a new hobby in writing Katherine and Rebekah, so much fun ^^**

**I put some small references in this chapter. A few that are obviously and two a bit hidden, one from _Supernatural _(again...couldn't help myself XD) and another one from _How I Met Your Mother. _Maybe you'll find them ^^**

**Please leave some comments and let me know what you think :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>05: My Grown Up Christmas List<strong>_

"_No more lives torn apart_

_That wars would never start_

_And time would heal all hearts_

_And everyone would have a friend_

_And right would always win_

_And love would never end_

_This is my grown up Christmas list"_

Klaus looked out of the car's window and tipped against the windowpane. "Stefan." He hissed and tried to suppress his anger. "Is it possible that we are lost?" He looked over to him; Stefan's eyes were on the road. "I wouldn't call it lost." Stefan said causally. "I would say…we're not exactly on the right way." He knew that an angry Klaus wasn't good. Especially not in the car. Klaus was silent. Stefan felt uncomfortable. He gazed with one eye at Klaus, who was staring outside again, looking at the empty landscape they were passing through. "Stefan." He finally said. "Why are we _not on the right way_?"

Stefan gulped. He knew Klaus wouldn't kill him, but sometimes, when he was angry he liked to prick him with cocktail umbrellas, nasty little things. "Well…." Stefan said and searched for a good explanation. He knew Klaus wanted to be in Mystic Falls as soon as possible and if he had to wait he would get impatient and an impatient Klaus was not good at all. "Actually you stole the car without a GPS." He said. Klaus stared at him. Stefan shot him a small smile. "You could've compelled someone to give you the right directions!" Klaus snapped. Stefan rolled his eyes. "You know, you can actually _asked _people for directions. You don't have to compel them."

Klaus made a majestic gesture with his hand and for a moment he looked like he was above everyone in the world. "I do not ask for help, my friend. People tell me, because I say so."

Stefan shrugged. "Whatever. Then I'll go and compel someone at the next gas station." He thought that he maybe should get a navigation system as a Christmas present for Klaus.

They drove a while in silence. Suddenly the car made a few noises and then it stopped. "You forgot to refuel, right?" Klaus asked annoyed.

* * *

><p>Katherine entered the kitchen. It smelled like chocolate and strawberries. Rebekah swirled through the kitchen, totally lost in her thoughts.<p>

"What's the smell?" Katherine asked annoyed as she spotted the blonde. Rebekah looked at her like she was the last person on earth she wanted to be in one room with. "I am backing some cupcakes." She explained quickly. "I invited the girls over for a sleepover. You are very welcome to go. Preferentially to hell."

Katherine laughed and crossed her arms. "You dare speaking to me like that, dolly? Don't push your luck." She was confident Rebekah wouldn't harm her. She had to be, because the Original was much stronger then her.

Rebekah looked unimpressed. She glared at the woman in front of her. "You do realize I could rip you into pieces, don't you?" She said and leaned against the kitchen counter. Katherine yawned provocatively. "You won't lay a hand on me, they would dagger you again if you would and you know that."

It was Rebekah's time to laugh. "You are really sure of yourself, Katerina." She said and walked a few steps towards Katherine.

Katherine didn't think of stepping back. "Of course, I am. You know, _Becky, _they may tolerate you now, but in the end, you're still the enemy. You will run back to your brother as soon as you have the chance to do it."

Rebekah was speechless for a moment. Did they really think she would betray them? She watched Katherine grapping one of the already finished cupcakes. She took a bite of it. "Delicious." She said and smirked at Rebekah.

"I wasn't the one they put into a dark and dirty tomb, was I?" Rebekah snapped. Now Katherine walked towards her. "And I wasn't the one they killed." She said with a sweet voice. Rebekah was beyond angry. She slapped the cupcake out of Katherine's hand. "They brought me back to life out of free will." She hissed. "You're only walking around because Elijah was daggered. They would've never let you out."

Katherine giggled. "Naïve little Becky. Of course they would have. They need me to protect precious Elena and let's face it; I will always be more a part of this team than you could ever be."

Rebekah grabbed Katherine's throat. "You should really show me more respect, Katerina. I _live _here and you are just the _house guest._"

Katherine grabbed a knife from the kitchen counter and rammed it into Rebekah's stomach. Rebekah screamed. She grabbed the knife, pulled it out and threw it into a corner. "Let's cut the crap!" Katherine said. "This is not about who lives here or who is BFF with Doppelganger Inc.; this is about _you _trying to steal Stefan and _me _not willing to share."

Rebekah was still recovering from the stab and didn't know what to say. Katherine smiled and grabbed another cupcake. She turned around and stopped in the doorway. "I think I'll stay for the little slumber party. Befriend the girls, you know." She blinked with her eye and disappeared, leaving a perplexed Rebekah behind. "By the way…" she still heard Katherine's voice, "we both know he prefers brunettes."

* * *

><p>Elena stood at her window frame and stared at the grey sky. Every day she woke up, she wished for nothing more but snow. She loved snow. She loved snowball fights, ice skating and building a snowman. She sighed. The world was still not white and glistening.<p>

She sat back on her bed and stared just straightforward. She thought about what had happen or more what _not _had happen yesterday. Damon and her were so close. So damn close. She could almost feel his lips on hers. Absentmindedly she touched her lips. Did she want him to kiss her? Did she want to kiss him? "What is wrong with you Elena Gilbert?" She asked herself and let a deep sigh out.

"I could tell a lot of things." A voice suddenly said and laughed. Elena grabbed her pillow and threw it directly into her brother's face. "Shut up, Jeremy!" she shouted embarrassed.

Jeremy laughed even more and sat down next to her. He pulled his sister into his arms and started to tickle her. Elena tried not to laugh. "C'mon 'Lena….I know you're ticklish." Jeremy teased. Elena thought she would explode. "I'm not…" she hid a smile and then she burst into laughter. Elena laughed so loud, her sides were hurting.

"Thanks, Jer. I needed that." She confessed. They both fell back on her bed and stared at the ceiling. "You wanna tell me what's bothering you?" Jeremy asked, not looking at her. Elena hesitated. "I'm not sure. I just think…I'm starting to lose my mind." And it was the truth. Everything on her mind revolved around Damon. She wanted to spend time with him every minute of the day. She got nervous when he didn't call. She hated it when other women talked to him. She wanted Christmas to be perfect to make him happy. Jeremy chuckled. "It's not that crazy, you know?" He said softly. Elena sat up and raised an eyebrow. "I don't understand." She said and she really didn't. Was it actually possible that Jeremy _knew _why she was acting crazy? And how could he know if she didn't? She scratched her head. If the confusion would stay a bit longer she was sure she would get her first wrinkles. Jeremy sat up too and smiled at her. "I kinda always knew this would happen." He said and Elena was even more confused."I just never thought I would actually be happy about it." He continued. Elena hated it to be clueless, especially when her brother knew obviously more about her feelings than she did. "Jer…I really don't know what you're talking about."

Jeremy laughed again and shook his head. He thought she was still in a stage of denial, but looking into her confused eyes told him otherwise. "You really have no clue, do you?" He asked in disbelief and Elena shook her head. "Sis, sometimes you can be so blind."

"Hey!" Elena snapped and slapped his arm. "Elena, I'm sorry that I have to break it to you…" He said and Elena's heart was beating faster, "but you, my dear sister, are completely and utterly in love with the one Damon Salvatore."

Elena was in a shock. That wasn't true. She wasn't in love with Damon. She cared deeply for him, but she didn't love him…she thought about the almost kiss again. "No…" she said and shook head. "I'm not in love with Damon. That would be ridiculous." She laughed nervously, not really understanding why she was nervous. "Damon is my best friend. I wouldn't fall in love with him."

"Sure." Jeremy simply said. "You wouldn't….because you already a_re_ in love with him." He stood up and left her alone.

Elena giggled nervously. He was mistaken. There was no way she could be in love with Damon…or could she?

* * *

><p>Caroline was sitting in Bonnie's kitchen, eating a giant hot fudge sundae. "I can't believe I agreed to that." She complained.<p>

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "It's just a slumber party, Care."

The blonde glared at her. "It's _her _slumber party, Bonnie!"

"I thought you like her since she fixed Tyler for you." Bonnie didn't understand why Caroline was suddenly so hostile against Rebekah again. She thought it was getting better. "I never said I _like _her. I said I _tolerate _her. That's a difference!" Bonnie knew it was a difference, but she still didn't understand Caroline's behavior. Elena liked Rebekah that was for sure. They quickly became friends after Elena pulled the dagger out. Bonnie started to like her, too. She told her a lot about her mother and how witches practiced a thousand years ago.

Caroline complained for over an hour. Bonnie nodded from time to time but didn't really listen to her. "Caroline, seriously what's your problem? She is nice; she didn't want to steal Tyler from you…"

Caroline just nodded. "I know, I know…it's just…it's our Senior Year and…I wanted to be the yearbook queen. Part of as many clubs and events as possible….kinda like the student of the year…and little Miss Original…she….she…."

"Is a competition for you." Bonnie completed her sentence. Caroline nodded almost ashamed. "I know it's silly…but it means a lot to me."

Bonnie understood Caroline. She lived for events and organization and one day she would be the perfect for Carol Lockwood. "It's not silly, Care. Not that you want those things. It's silly to make a war out of it."

Caroline pouted and put some more ice-cream into her mouth. "Why must you always be the voice of reason, Bonnie?"

* * *

><p>It was around six when Elena, Bonnie and a reluctant Caroline reached the Boarding House. Rebekah actually prepared some really nice snacks and stole some of Damon's best booze, which certainly lifted Caroline's mood a bit up.<p>

To everyone's surprise was Katherine around and the tension between her and Rebekah was explosive. Elena thought they finally had their "Stefan conversation". She felt a bit sorry for Rebekah, knowing how harsh Katherine could be. But a small part of her found it extremely interesting who would win the fight for his love. Again the way she thought shocked her. Shouldn't she be jealous or at least concerned because it was Stefan they were fighting over? No, at least not when Jeremy was right. Elena took a deep sip from her scotch glass, it tasted terrible, bust she needed some alcohol right know.

"I have an idea." Caroline said and grinned. "How about a game?"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "No truth or dare….I'm too old for this."

Rebekah crossed her arms. "No one asked you, bitch." She snapped. Katherine faked and offended look. "Ouch, Becky, that hurt."

"No fighting." Bonnie demanded. "Besides, I can't believe I'm saying that, but I'm with Katherine on this one. No truth or dare."

Caroline nipped at her glass. "Don't worry, I mean another game. A Christmas game, actually."

Elena knew that spark in Caroline's eyes all too well and she didn't like it at all. "A Christmas game?" She asked suspiciously.

Caroline grinned even more. "It's called My Grown Up Christmas List."

* * *

><p>Jeremy sat on the couch and watched <em>Home Alone<em>. It was his favorite Christmas movie since he was a little boy and he watched it every year, no matter how often he saw it before.

"Knock, Knock." Damon said and entered the living room. Jeremy looked a bit surprised. "Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked confused. "Elena is not home."

Damon looked at the TV and smiled. "Little Gilbert is watching _Home Alone_, how cute."

Jeremy rolled his eyes and ignored the comment. Damon sat down next to Jeremy and they watched the movie together for a few minutes. "I know she isn't home. She is invading my house. Rebekah has some kind of a sleepover party. Obviously they don't want me for their pillow fight."

Jeremy chuckled. "You really think they'll fight with pillows in their underwear?"

Damon shrugged. "No, but I want to believe it." He looked back at the movie. "I was searching for Ric. Since I'm not allowed into _my _house before tomorrow I thought we could get horribly drunk."

"You're too late. Ric's already at the Grill and probably can't talk anymore." Jeremy was concerned about Alaric. He knew that Christmas without Jenna was hard for him, but his constant drinking wasn't healthy.

Damon stood up. "Okay, then I see if I can catch up. See you, Jer."

"Wait!" Jeremy said and Damon turned around. "Can you promise me something?" Jeremy asked. Damon gazed at him in confusion. "If you want me to never kill you again then I'm sorry….I can hardly promise that." He grinned.

Jeremy shook his head. Sometimes that guy was impossible and he considered himself as _so funny. _"Don't break her heart." He finally said. Damon stared at him for a moment, but then he nodded. "I won't."

"Good." Jeremy said and hoped Elena would stop to ignore her feelings and just go for what she really wants.

"Hey, Jeremy." Damon said as he went out. "Say 'hi' to Anna for me next time she shows up."

Jeremy was shocked. His face was pale, he started shivering. "How do you know?" He asked Damon, not even denying that he was right.

Damon smirked his infamous smirk. "I know…" he said with a dramatic pause, "Because I'm awesome!"Then he disappeared.

Jeremy didn't know what to think. Damon knew. He knew. Suddenly he relaxed and went back to watch his movie. Damon would never tell anyone.

* * *

><p>"Okay, the game goes like this. Each of us will write a Christmas wish down, but not <em>any <em>Christmas wish, we write down a _grown up Christmas wish_." Caroline explained. Bonnie didn't trust the whole thing. "What do you mean by _grown up _Christmas wish?"

Caroline took another sip from her glass. Elena thought she was drinking a way too much, but it was probably Rebekah's presence that made her to do it. "Well….it means we'll write down something _naughty. _It can be anything….just a wish you can only get as an adult."

Bonnie knew she was right feeling suspicious and glancing at Elena she knew she thought the same. "Where's the catch?" Elena asked.

"We all throw our note into a small bowl and each of us must drag one out and read it out loud. Then the person guesses who it belongs too. If she is right the person who wrote the note has to take a shot. If she is wrong, she has to take one."

Of course it was a drinking game. Bonnie and Elena should've known it.

"That's not even a real game." Katherine said bored. "You just invented it, so you can talk even more as usual."

Elena almost laughed out loud. She would never tell her, but sometimes Katherine's dryness was hilarious. Caroline felt obviously offended. "Even if I just invented it…" she snapped, "it doesn't mean we can't have fun!"

Bonnie wasn't comfortable playing a drinking game. "What about the handwriting? It's not a real challenge to guess if we discover the writing."

"I can get Damon's laptop and we print it." Rebekah suggested and Bonnie cursed her inside. Caroline was surprised that Rebekah was obviously excited to play her game, but on the other hand, that must be the girls' first sleepover with High School friends, it was normal that she was excited about everything.

"Then it's settled." Caroline said and grabbed for a bottle Tequila. "Let the games begin."

* * *

><p>Alaric was sitting on a barstool. He lost count on how many glasses of eggnog he already drank. He just knew he ordered more and more.<p>

"You look like shit." Damon said and sat down next to him. Alaric burped. "Nice way to say hello." Damon said and ordered a glass of bourbon.

"Itsss…nicetoseeyoudamon." Ric slurred. Damon couldn't recall the last time someone smelled that bad.

"Buddy…" He said and clapped Alaric's back, "we should talk about your….alcohol consumption."

Alaric just smiled like an idiot. Damon took a deep breath and continued. "Ric, I love drinking and I do it a lot, but see the point is I'm already dead. I can't get a liver damage…but you my friend, you can."

"Youreworrieaboutme?" Alaric asked. Damon didn't understand everything but he decided to nod. A fatal mistake as it turned out to be. Within seconds Alaric's arms swung around Damon's neck and he pulled him into a deep hug. "Ric!" Damon hissed. "Go away." Alaric was very stubborn while drunk and Damon had to learn it the hard way. "I…love you…man…." Alaric started to cry and Damon thought he couldn't take it anymore. He just wished for a chilled night at the Grill, was that too much to ask for? He finally managed to get Alaric back to his own stool, but that didn't stop him from crying like a baby. "I love you, Damon. You….youremybrother."

Damon almost smiled when he called him his brother. He ordered a glass of water for Ric and tried to get him at least a bit sober.

"I'm a mess….I mess everything up." Alaric said and burped. "Isobel left me…she's dead. And Jenna…she was a jackpot…so beautiful and sweet and I lied to her, Damon. I lied…and then she died, too…..I'm a lousy teacher….the students don't care about History….and I'm a horrible role model for the kids. They're not even my kids, but I love them, but sooner or later they'll kick me out….or start hating me or…." He sobbed again.

Damon was overwhelmed. He didn't do sentimental talks. He thought about calling Jeremy to deal with Ric, but he decided against it. Ric wouldn't want Jeremy to see him like that. Damon watched his friend. He looked miserable. "Your life doesn't suck…not that much at least." Damon said and tried to sound as much comforting as he could. "I know you miss, Jenna. I understand what you're going through, but get your stupid act together, Ric! You want to be there for Elena and Jeremy? Than start acting like a parent. You can't expect that eggnog will fix you…" Damon hesitated. He was such a hypocrite. He too, tried to drown every pain with booze. But if being a hypocrite meant being a good friend than he would do it. "Let them help you go through it, they're going through the same. Or let….me help you. Just stop looking like a sad hobo and go showering! You smell!"

Alaric just stared at Damon. His eyes were wide. Damon didn't know if Ric understood a word he just said. "Damon, I –" he started but instead of words he puked all over the floor. "Great." Damon mumbled. "Just great."

* * *

><p>Caroline was the first one to write down her grown up Christmas wish. She smiled devilish and giggled.<p>

Katherine was the second one. She didn't know what to write down. She was an adult for over 500 years. There wasn't really a "grown up" thing she hadn't possessed or done, she would wish for.

Bonnie was uncomfortable to the core. She blushed writing down her wish.

Rebekah was nervous. It was her first real High School game and she just wanted to have some fun.

Elena was annoyed by the whole situation. She was still too busy thinking about Jeremy's words than concentrating on some silly game.

"Alright girls!" Caroline announced. "I have the holy bowl of dirty wishes. We can start in a few minutes when everyone has her Tequila shot in front of her."

To Elena she sounded like a game show hostess. She briefly imagined her in a silver glitter dress, with sparkling high heels and naked men dancing in the background. She shook her head and tried to get the image out of her head. Before the game started Caroline already took four shots and Elena thought a few more and she would be too drunk to play anyways.

"Who's going to start?" Caroline almost screamed in excitement.

"Rebekah should start." Bonnie said and smiled at the blonde. "It's her party."

Caroline pattered, but no one seemed to care. Rebekah smiled and grabbed into the bowl. "Alright, it says _My grown up Christmas wish is…a sexy latex costume and a…_" she gulped, "_and a lash._" She blushed a bit. Times really changed. Back in the 1920's women seemed to have more style than today. She kept staring at the paper. She would never ever think of a lash.

"Take a guess, Mary Sue, before the next millennia starts." Katherine said annoyed. Rebekah glared at her. "Fine." She snapped. "I guess….this one belongs to you." She looked back at Katherine, "Bitch. Latex and a lash seem to fit your slutty personality."

Katherine laughed humorless. "Time to take a shot, little Becky. I already had my fun with latex. A lot of latex." She purred and crossed her long legs.

Rebekah sipped the Tequila down. She didn't like the taste that much. "So…to whom belongs it then?" She asked and couldn't imagine it. Caroline slowly lifted her hand up. "It's mine."

"Caroline!" Bonnie gasped in a shock. "Seriously a lash?"

Caroline shrugged. "What? Is it so bad that I want to play dirty with Tyler for once? Vampire sex is a whole new experience and why shouldn't I wish to spice it even more up." She sipped her Tequila down.

Katherine raised her hand. "That deserves a high five, Blondie!" Caroline high fived her and both took another shot. Elena raised an eyebrow. Caroline and Katherine being friendly towards each other? That wasn't a good sign.

Caroline fished for a piece of paper in the bowl. "My turn!" She said cheerfully. "Okay…_My grown up Christmas wish is…_" she giggled, _"to have sex on the backseat of a car."_

Caroline looked bored. "That's Bonnie's." she said. The witch looked like she was caught in the middle of something that was forbidden. She looked ashamed to the ground and sipped her shot down. "Aww….don't look like drowned rat." Caroline said teasingly. "I'll drink with you!"

"How did you know it was mine?" Bonnie asked a bit shy. Caroline smiled. "I just figured you were the only one who hasn't done in the car, yet." She said causally.

"Care!" Bonnie felt even more embarrassed. "I haven't done it either." Elena said, still not really interested in the game. "Yeah, because you and Damon still pretend to be friends." Caroline mocked her. It was Elena's time to blush. "Damon and I _are friends_!" she hissed. Why was everyone telling there was more between her and Damon when that wasn't the case?

"Sooo….you all did it?" Bonnie asked and changed the subject. She realized how uncomfortable Elena felt and wanted to help her out.

Rebekah grinned sheepishly. "Stefan and I did it back in the 20's after a party," She smiled triumphantly at Katherine who shot her a death glare.

"I did with…several guys actually." Katherine said like it was nothing. "That's no surprise, because you're such a slut." Rebekah said, still smiling.

"You should be happy I can't dagger you myself, Barbie Bitch." Katherine shot back.

Caroline took another shot. "Tyler and I did it…well after the Halloween Party I guess. You remember my dress?"

"You looked like a slutty pumpkin." Elena said dryly and Caroline looked surprisingly proud. She than glanced at Bonnie. "Your turn."

Bonnie was glad they moved on with the game. "_My grown up Christmas wish is…that bunny thingy I just saw on Sex and the City." _She raised her brows. "That's from Rebekah!" Caroline shouted.

"It was my turn!" Bonnie complained. Caroline giggled. "Sorry. I take a shot for punishment."

"Care, don't you think you had enough?" Elena asked carefully. Caroline shook her head. "Don't be such a party pooper, 'Lena!"

Katherine liked Caroline more each second.

"So, it is yours, right?" Bonnie asked Rebekah, who was nervously playing with her fingers. She nodded. "Yes. I just saw….Sex and the City and the bunny thingy looked like a lot of…fun….."

"It's a vibrator, dumbass." Katherine said. "You had those things back in the 20's, too."

Rebekah put her hands to her hips. "Yes, but I wasn't one of _this _girls! Not everyone is a slut, sorry."

Caroline laughed. "You really want the Sex and the City bunny vibrator? That's so funny I have it!"

Bonnie began to massage her temples. "Care…." She groaned painfully.

Rebekah blushed a bit. "And…is it….good?" She asked.

Bonnie looked at Elena. They both couldn't believe that Caroline and Rebekah really had this conversation. "It is okay." Caroline said and chuckled. "But Tyler is much better." She burst into laughter and grabbed the Tequila bottle again.

"We should go on." Elena said.

"But I already picked one." She said.

"There's only me and Elena left." Katherine said and smiled at her doppelganger. "Go ahead."

Elena grabbed into the bowl, she first got her own paper and put it back in. "Okay." She said and read Katherine's note. "_My grown up Christmas wish is to have a….twelvesome?" _She looked disgusted at Katherine.

She shrugged. "I always wanted a ménage a….what's French for 12?"

"That is…" Caroline started wide-eyed.

"Disgusting?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline shook her head. "No."

"Slutty?" Rebekah asked.

Caroline shook her head. "No."

"Too much….even for her?" Elena asked.

Caroline shook her head again. "No. It's impressive!" Caroline exclaimed.

"That's the booze speaking for her." Bonnie said and looked at Katherine.

Elena leaned back on the sofa. "You are kidding, right?" She asked Katherine. "You're just making fun of that silly game."

"It's not silly!" Caroline said and took another shot. Katherine smiled ambiguously. "Who knows?" She grabbed for the last paper in the bowl. "Let's see what little Elena's dirty wish is." She couldn't wait to open it. "_My grown up Christmas wish is to find someone who loves me so passionately that it literally consumes me."_

Katherine expected something else. This one was actually not as funny and awkward as she expected it to be.

"This is actually really good." Rebekah said impressed. Caroline took another shot. "It's boring, 'Lena. I thought you want something naughty."

Elena knew she didn't write what Caroline expected her to write, but she wanted to write something that was true. Bonnie smiled at her. "You don't need to wish for a guy like that Elena." She whispered softly, while Katherine and Rebekah started to bicker again. "You already got him."

"No." She said. "Stefan never loved me with all his passion. I never felt the fire I really wished for between us." She confessed.

Bonnie softly touched her arm. "I wasn't talking about Stefan." She said and blinked with her eyes. Elena stared at her with perplexity.

She looked around. Suddenly the room seemed so small. It was like they were sitting on each other's laps. Katherine and Rebekah just couldn't shut up and Caroline started to sing _Hit Me Baby One More Time a_s flat as possible.

"I need some fresh air." She said and ran into backyard.

* * *

><p>It was dark and cold outside, but Elena actually enjoyed the cool wind. She looked for Fuzzy but couldn't find him. "He must be asleep." She said to herself.<p>

She just stood there in the dark and looked the sky. A few stars were shining down at her and she smiled. "My grown up Christmas wish…" she whispered. "If there's really a Santa Clause or a whatever…then my wish would be different." She sighed and thought about the last one and a half year that passed so quickly. "I don't want anything for myself this year." She closed her eyes. "I wish for Jeremy and Alaric to be truly happy again. They lost so much and they deserve to be happy in life. I wish that…no matter what Klaus plans with his hybrids it won't lead to a terrible war. I wish for Damon's heart to heal from all this pain he buried inside of him. I want to see a real happy smile on his face. I wish for Rebekah and Katherine to find their places in life and to have friends and family. I wish for Stefan to find his way back home. I wish for Tyler and Caroline that their love will always stay that way. That is my true grown up Christmas wish…" She opened her eyes and the cold wind caressed her cheek.

* * *

><p>"Caroline give me the phone!" Bonnie yelled and jumped on the sofa. Caroline was giggling. "NOOO! My phone!" She dialed a number. "Caroline!" Bonnie shouted.<p>

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, honey." Caroline chanted. "How….are…youuu?"

"_Care? You okay?"_

Caroline giggled again. _"Of course, honey…what do think…about…" _she didn't know what she wanted to say anymore.

"Caroline Forbes, I warn you." Bonnie said in a low voice, give me the phone. Caroline laughed and started to unbutton her shirt. "How about hot phone sex?"

Katherine pulled her phone out. "This is awesome!" she said.

"_Care, are you drunk?"_

"I'm drunk…._love-drunk._" She said seductively. "What are you wearing?"

Bonnie tried to grab the phone again, but Caroline speeded away. "Dammit!" Bonnie said.

Elena entered the room again. "What's going on?" she asked Rebekah. In the very moment Caroline started to sing. "_Every night in my dream, I see youoooo….I feel youuuu."_

"_Care…you're hurting my ears."_

"Then I sing louuuderrrr!" she bawled.

"Caroline is calling Tyler…she is…"Rebekah pointed at a few empty bottles, "more than drunk and Bonnie tries to stop her. I'm just worried about Damon's carpet. If she pukes on it…I'm dead….dead."

Elena looked at Katherine. "And what are you doing?"

Caroline jumped on the table. "Tyler I loooveee youuuu….you're myyy herroooo…my priiinceee!"

"I'm filming it. I swear, tomorrow she'll have a million clicks on YouTube and is worldwide trending on Twitter."

Elena felt sorry for Caroline, but she felt even more sorry for Tyler. "Care" she said softly , "give me the phone."

"I already tried." Bonnie said annoyed. "She is not listening."

"My phone!" Caroline said and laughed. Elena grabbed for the bottle of scotch. "Come here…Care….you must be thirsty." Caroline squealed and grabbed the bottle. The phone fell down.

"_Hello? Caroline?"_

Elena grabbed the phone. "Hey Tyler, it's Elena. I'm so sorry, she had few drinks too much." She looked over to Caroline who lay on the couch and sucked at the bottle like a little baby.

"That brings me an Oscar nomination!" Katherine said amused.

Caroline smiled and burped. Bonnie softly took the bottle out of her hands. "I think someone needs to go to bed." She said.

Caroline looked at her with big puppy eyes. "Me?" she asked like a little girl. Bonnie nodded. "I don't wanna sleep!" She tried to sat up, fell back on the couch and immediately fell asleep. She snored loudly. Bonnie shook her head and looked at Rebekah. "Can you help me to get her upstairs?"

"Sure." Rebekah said and grabbed Caroline.

"I need to upload the video!" Katherine said and disappeared.

Elena looked around. The living room was filled with empty bottles, food and garbage. "Thanks for helping me to clean up." She said annoyed in the direction Katherine left, knowing that she could still hear her.

She rolled her sleeves up. "Okay….here we go." Suddenly her phone rang. "Yes?" she answered tiredly.

"_Hey, princess." _

She smiled, happy to hear Damon's voice. "Hey, how are you?"

"_I'm good. I'm crashing at your house and babysit Ric for the night."_

"Drunk again?" Elena asked and sat down in Damon's arm chair.

"_Yes…and he smells awfully. How was your party?"_

Elena sighed. "It was nice…but Caroline drank too much and called Tyler…poor guy." She heard Damon laughing.

"_No one puked on my carpet, right?"_

Elena chuckled. "Rebekah watched it argus-eyed."

"_Good for her."_

Elena yawned. "I'm sorry." She said.

"_Go to sleep, princess."_

She smiled. "I wish you were here." She confessed. Silence. Of course he didn't know what to say. "Damon?" she asked worried.

"_You should really sleep, Elena. Good night."_

She was a bit confused. Did she say something wrong? "Yeah…night."


	6. Santa Baby

_****_**AN: ****Hey Guys! Wow, I can't thank you enough for your lovely support. I'm really just...so glad so many of you enjoy this story. **

**This chapter will be revolving all around St. Nick's Day :) I had a lot of fun writing and I'll hope you'll enjoy ^^**

**I put another tiny _Supernatural _reference into it...sorry I couldn't stop myself XD**

**Please take some time to review :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>06: Santa Baby<strong>_

"_Santa baby, just slip a sable under the tree, for me_

_Been an awful good girl_

_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight."_

It was St. Nick's Day and an awfully cold morning. Damon was up all night nursing Alaric and watching silly movies with Jeremy who decided to accompany him. Around five in the morning Alaric decided to stop puking and finally fell asleep. So did Jeremy. Damon was glad to have finally time to sleep as well, but around seven his alarm went on. He had a Council meeting, today.

He soundlessly escaped the Gilbert household and was glad that he didn't run into Elena. Their phone conversation the night before confused him. She said she wanted him there. That shouldn't surprise him, should it? She liked spending time with him, like friends did. But something in the way she said it bothered him. It didn't sound like a friend would just wish another friend to be with her. More like a girlfriend who hated it to spend the day without her boyfriend. "That's nonsense." Damon mumbled to himself. He was seeing things. Maybe it was the whole cozy Christmas atmosphere that gave him false hope. Or his brain was already damaged from smelling too much cinnamon.

He left his car at home so he walked to the Lockwood mansion. The streets were still empty, but Damon knew that this afternoon, they would be filled with screaming children. A part of 'Mission Whoville', he still thought it sounded ridiculous, was to sat down a poor guy in a Santa suit in the middle of the town square all day, so that mother's could take their kids to him and sit him on his lap. Damon wondered who the poor guy was who had to freeze his' tails off.

When he finally reached the Lockwood mansion he was shocked. Carol really transformed the house into a colorful, bright castle and every damn minute he expected an elf running out and asking him if he wants a hot chocolate.

When he entered Carol already awaited him. "Damon, it's great you could make it" She put a plate in front of his eyes. "Cookies? I backed them myself, they taste just like Christmas." Damon grabbed polite for a cookie and put it into his mouth. It tasted awful. Carol was smiling at him like she was damn Santa herself. "It's….good." he lied.

Carol elbowed him. "Sorry the ones which taste like blood are out." She joked. Damon forced a smiled. "Really funny, Carol."

He followed her into her office and was surprised that he was the only council member around. "Am I too early?" he asked and raised an eyebrow. Carol's creepy Christmas grin made him feel really uncomfortable.

"I cancelled the meeting, I need you alone today, Damon." She said and Damon stepped a bit backwards. Her smile suddenly seemed even creepier than before. She walked towards him and grabbed his arm. "I need you, Damon. The town needs you. Mission Whoville is in a serious danger!" Damon gulped and slowly escaped Carol's grip. Sometimes he thought she had some weird cougar on him. Well technically he was a lot older than her, but he still looked like a stud and she well she was Carol Lockwood.

"What…happened?" Damon asked and eased his collar. Carol sighed deeply and sat down on her chair. "It is horrible. Elena just called in before you came and told me Mr. Saltzman is feeling unwell."

_So she is home. _Damon thought and was glad he left so early. "And…the problem is?" he didn't understand why Ric's massive hangover would be a danger to her precious Mission Whoville.

"Don't you know it? Mr. Saltzman was supposed to be our Santa today."

Damon almost burst out in laughter. So Alaric was the poor guy who needed to look like a big, red cream-puffer with a beard all day. "That's unfortunate." Damon said and tried not to smile.

Carol groaned. "Damon, I beg you help me out of this Christmas misery." She was a way too dramatic for Damon's liking. He already had the Queen of Drama as his house guest; he didn't need more of that. "What should I do? Drag Ric outside and put him into a costume?"

Carol laughed. "No. I wanted to ask you to step in for him."

Damon's jaw dropped. Did that woman really have the nerves to ask him to dress up as a ridiculous big old guy with a white beard? "I'm sorry Carol, but I really think Santa and fangs don't fit."

"Please, Damon. You're part of the Founding Families, literally, and it is your duty to protect the town from any catastrophe."

That woman was seriously crazy! Did she live in that town? She calls that a catastrophe? "Carol, I'm really not so fond of Christmas and…screaming children. I would horribly mess up."

Carol smiled again and jumped back on her feet. "Don't worry, you'll do a wonderful job! Take another cookie, get the costume from poor Mr. Saltzman and I'll see you around 2 o'clock!"

Damon kept staring at her. He wouldn't go. There was no way in hell would go.

* * *

><p>Caroline waited nervously at the Grill for Tyler. "Morning." Matt said and smiled at her. "Not so loud." She complained. "I have a terrible hangover."<p>

Matt raised an eyebrow and collected a few glasses. "Vampires can get hangovers?" he asked interested.

"Apparently. It's even worse than a human hangover." Matt handed her glass of water and an aspirin. "Take that, maybe it still helps."

"Thank you." She said. Matt gave her a nod and returned to work.

She looked at her watch. "Waiting for me?" Tyler suddenly asked and kissed her cheek..

"Hey…" Caroline said and felt awkward. "I'm so…so….so so so sorry for last night." She apologized. She was really ashamed of herself and if that wasn't enough Katherine uploaded a totally embarrassing video of her on YouTube. Tyler smiled. "It's okay. Apart from the singing, you were actually amusing."

Caroline was glad he took it so easily. "Normally I sing better."

"I know." He said and softly kissed her lips.

* * *

><p>Damon stormed into the Gilbert residence. "Get that drunken idiot out of his beauty sleep!" He yelled.<p>

"A beautiful morning to you, too Damon." Jeremy shouted from the kitchen. Damon ignored him and went upstairs. He walked straightway into Ric's bedroom, only to find Elena sitting on the edge of his bed with a cold washcloth in her hands. "Shh." She said. "He just fell asleep." She whispered and stood up. She took Damon's hand and dragged him with her out of the room. Touching him felt weird after their awkward conversation the night before. Not to mention that she was still thinking about what Jeremy, Caroline and Bonnie said. "He is really sick today." She said worried.

"That's just the eggnog, don't worry he'll get over it." Damon snapped.

"Why are you so angry?" Elena asked thinking it was her fault. It had to be her fault, even if she still didn't understand what she did wrong.

Damon crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "Carol Lockwood asked me to step in for him as her new Santa Claus!"

Elena didn't look surprised at all. "Well, that's why you're angry? It's not a big deal."

Damon couldn't believe the words he just heard. "Not a big deal? _Not a big deal_?" he hissed. "She wants me to dress up like a clown, listen to annoying children all day! I don't do such things Elena!"

She put her hands to her hips. He was being a baby in her eyes. "Why not? Because it would ruin your 'ladykiller reputation'? Don't make me laugh, Damon! You're acting childish."

He shook his head in disbelief. "Elena, I don't care about my reputation." Sure he did. "I told you I'm not that much of a Christmas fan. I accept all the coziness at home, but I will not play Santa! I will wake up Ric, drug him with anything I can find and then I'll drag him to the town square!"

Elena shrugged. "Good luck with that. Ric will basically be the Anti-Claus _if _he wakes up."

Damon raised his brows. "The Anti-Claus?"

"Well, he hurt his leg when he tried to stand up this morning and because of all the eggnog he smells like some very strange sweets…that makes him the Anti-Claus." Elena explained.

Damon softly touched Elena's forehead. She blushed. "Wha…what are you doing?"

"Just checking your temperature. You don't have fever." He said innocently. Elena rolled her eyes. "I'm perfectly fine. Anti-Claus comes from ancient folklore. I read about it in a book."

Damon stepped away from her. "You know that this is bull, right?" he reached Ric's door again. "Excuse me, I'll wake the real Santa up."

"Stop!" Elena said and Damon turned annoyed around. "Please, just let him rest. It's not his fault anyways. It's mine." She looked to the ground.

"What do you mean it's yours?" Damon asked confused. Elena bit her lower lip. "I called Carol and told her Ric is unwell and then…she freaked…and I felt sorry and….I kinda….told her you…would step in." she whispered the last few words but Damon heard them anyways. "You did what?"

Elena smiled sweetly. "It just slipped out."

"And now you expect me to do it because it's you who's asking?" he snapped at her. Elena knew he didn't want to do it, but she didn't understand his aggressive behavior. "Why are you like this? I wasn't thinking, okay? That happens. No need to snap at me!"

Damon tried to calm down. He didn't know why he was acting like a jerk. It wasn't her fault. He was just distressed. He felt that change between them, but he didn't know what it meant. One moment she acted like a friend, the next one like she wanted them to be more. He was confused and he took it out on her. "Sorry. I was a jerk." He apologized.

"I understand that you're angry. I'm sorry I should've talked to you before I said anything to Carol." He gave him a small smile. How could he be angry with her? She was just being Elena. Helpful and always there when people needed her. "I really don't want to wear that costume."

Elena wasn't sure if Damon meant that as a 'yes I'll do it', but if he did then she needed to make it up to him. "Jeremy would accompany you. He's signed up to play the elf."

"So….Baby Gilbert wears tights?" Damon asked amused. "That's worth a look."

"I hate that costume!" Jeremy yelled from upstairs.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Elena was meeting up with Caroline and Bonnie at the Grill. "Did you see the throne for Santa?" Caroline asked. "It looks amazing."<p>

Bonnie nodded in agreement. "Who is playing Santa by the way?"

Elena stared at her coke. "Damon." She said and felt guilty. She knew what would happen next. Caroline and Bonnie burst out into a hysterical laughter. "Guys…people are staring at us." Elena whispered embarrassed. She didn't want them to laugh about Damon, even if the image was hilarious.

"Damon as Santa?" Caroline screamed. "Damon…badass vampire Damon….with a little kid on his knee…saying_ hohoho_? I'm glad I'm dead because otherwise I would die out of laughing."

Elena didn't look like she found any of it amusing. "I feel bad about it." She said and at least Bonnie stopped laughing. "Why?" she asked concerned. "Because it's my fault. Alaric was supposed to play Santa, but he is sick…"

"Drunk." Caroline corrected her and Elena rolled her eyes. "He is _unwell_. And I told Mrs. Lockwood Damon would replace him, because…she was so desperate and I felt sorry for her. But now Damon is pissed and acts all weird…and I don't know."

Caroline immediately stopped laughing. She sniffed a chance to give some glorious relationship advice. "You sure he's acting weird because of the Santa incident?" she asked.

Elena shook her head. "No. Not really. I think there's something else bothering him. When we talked last night he-"

"He called you?" Caroline asked interested. Elena nodded. "Yes. We just talked about…his night, my night and then I said I wished he…well was kinda there."

Caroline and Bonnie exchanged a knowing glance. "Elena…" Bonnie started carefully. "You…kind of…you're putting Damon in…difficult position, you know?"

Elena looked at her with big eyes. She understood nothing. "Elena…we all know what Damon feels for you…"

"What Bonnie wants to say –" Caroline cut in, "is that you give Damon a lot of mixed signals. Not just last night, but all the time. You tell him you two are friends, but you act otherwise."

Elena was in a deep shock. Was she really doing that? Of course she was. She hugged him, she hold his hand, she kissed his cheek, she called him every night, hell she even let him sleep in her bed. "I'm….a terrible person."

Bonnie hugged her friend. "No. Just…think about what you want."

There it was again. What did she want? Did she want them to stay friends or was she really considering they could be more. "I don't know what I want. I know I feel something, but I…"

Caroline crossed her arms."You don't know what you want, but _I _do." She clapped her hands. "Girls, we have a lot to do!"

Bonnie didn't like the way Caroline talked. She had a plan. And that meant nothing good.

"What…?" Elena asked insecure. Caroline's eyes sparkle. "Small steps Elena. You want to make it up to him that he's Carol's slave for the day, right?"

Elena nodded. "And you're hot for Damon."

"Yes." Elena said. Bonnie gasped and Caroline grinned. Elena noticed that something wasn't right. She recalled the last sentences in her mind. "I mean NO!" she said, her face was tomato-colored.

"Sure, sure." Caroline said amused and grabbed Elena's arm. "C'mon, let's go."

* * *

><p>Damon looked into the mirror. He looked ridiculous. He looked fat and red and bearded. He hated it. "Be brave." He said to his reflection. "Nothing can ruin your good looks."<p>

"Dude, it's weird that you talk to yourself." Jeremy said from the door frame. Damon turned around. "I was just telling the truth. This Santa, makes the ladies swoon." He mustered Jeremy. "Why aren't you wearing your tights, Gilbert?"

Jeremy scratched the back of his head. "Well…my costume…is kinda…stolen."

Damon twitched his beard. "That's a lame excuse. Get dressed!"

Jeremy didn't move. "I'm not lying. It's not there, I don't know where it is. They even took my ears!"

"Who the hell would steal something ugly like that?" Damon asked, still not believing Jeremy.

Jeremy just shrugged. "Don't worry. I wear something green and it'll be alright, Santa."

Damon rolled his eyes. "First, stop calling me that or you're dead. Second, I was counting on your tights. They would've been the perfect distraction from my costume!"

Jeremy ignored his complains. "I just check on Ric and then we can go."

* * *

><p>"Damon, you look fabulous!" Carol Lockwood greeted him, again with that creepy Christmas smile on her face. "Hey, Carol."<p>

Her eyes fell on Jeremy. "And you….you don't look like you're wearing a costume." She said reproachful.

"Sorry, Mrs. Lockwood, but my costume –" Jeremy stared but Damon elbowed him as a sign to stop. "Ouch." Jeremy said.

"The costume wasn't fitting." Damon explained. "The boy grows every day." He ruffled through Jeremy's hair.

"Oh, too bad. At least he wears green. Oh, look at the time. Damon it's time to sit on your throne!" Carol chanted and stormed away to greet other "volunteers".

"What was that?" Jeremy asked. Damon shrugged. "Someone stole my costume sounds like my dog ate my homework. We needed something more believable." He didn't wait for Jeremy to respond and walked towards the gold-red throne. To his surprise was the throne extremely comfortable. He scratched his beard. The damn thing itched like hell. So did the rest of the costume.

Just half an hour later the town square was filled with people. Mostly mothers and their little kids. He couldn't wait for it to be over.

When finally the first kid came to him, he didn't know what to do. He was never good with kids and avoided them mostly during the last 100 and something years. It was a tiny little blond girl, with curls and big green eyes, she looked like a mini version of Caroline. Damon carefully lifted her up on his knee. "Hello Santa." She said. "Hello…you…little brat…" he briefly looked at Jeremy who glared at him. "I mean girl." He corrected himself. "So, what's your name?"

The girl crossed her arms. "You're Santa Claus, you must know my name!" she said and to Damon's horror she sounded exactly like Caroline, too. "Well, I don't know it." He hissed.

"You don't speak like I imagined it!" she complained and reminded Damon why he stayed away from children that long. "What do you mean?" he asked annoyed. "I imagined you to sound older and nicer."

"I am nice!" Damon said. The girl shook her head and pursed her lips. "You're not nice and I don't like you!"

"Just tell me what you want." He demanded angrily. The girl looked away. "Say please."

For a moment Damon really thought Caroline secretly had a child, but he reminded himself that then, she would be even more annoying. "Please."

The girl mustered him. "That wasn't a nice please." Damon laughed without humor in his voice and looked into the girls eyes. "Listen, brat. You tell me what you want, then you'll go back to your Mom, tell her how nice I was and you will never ever come back to me."

"I want a pink unicorn and a Barbie house. You were very nice and I will never come back to you. I search for mommy." She jumped from his knee and Damon felt relieved. He thought he wasn't that bad.

"Seriously?" Jeremy hissed from the side. "You compelled a kid?" He asked in disbelief.

Damon didn't understand what was wrong. "She was annoying. She didn't want to do what I told her, so I just helped her out."

Jeremy wanted to argue with that when a little black haired boy came to him. "I came to see Santa." He said. Jeremy smiled. He would show Damon how to handle kids. "Okay, buddy. I'll take you to him."

"Are you an elf?" The boy asked suspicious. "Yes. I work for Santa. We just arrived from the North Pole."

"You're not dressed like an elf. And your ears are wrong." The boy said. "Well, my real cloths are…dirty and….my ears…well…." He didn't know how to escape the situation. "I don't like you!" the boy said and kicked against Jeremy's shin bone.

Jeremy tried not to yell any cusses and the boy ran to Damon and jumped on his knee. Damon tried not to laugh looking at Jeremy. So much for nice little children. "Hi, Santa! I'm David and I really, really, really want a puppy. Can you get me a puppy?"

"Sure, David. You'll get a puppy." Damon hesitated for a moment. "Ho…ho….ho." It wouldn't hurt to try a bit. David grinned at him. "Thanks, Santa. You rock!"

When David was gone, Damon grinned maliciously at Jeremy. "Santa 1, Elf 0."

* * *

><p>Elena looked at herself in the mirror. "I don't know about this, Caroline."<p>

Caroline rolled her eyes and was busy styling Elena's hair. Bonnie was sitting on Caroline's bed and wasn't sure either, if they were doing the right thing.

"Well…if I was sending him mixed signals before than…._this _is definitely not a good idea."

"Elena, just because _you _don't know what you're feeling, doesn't mean that _I _or…basically everyone in this town don't know about your feelings. You can act on them because it's right! She explained.

"How can she act on something she isn't sure about?" Bonnie asked and raised her brows.

"Just trust me on this." Caroline said, putting her attention back to Elena's hair.

* * *

><p>Damon didn't know how many annoying children he had on his lap this day, but he thought it would never end. He looked around the place and hoped to see Elena, but she wasn't showing up. <em>Maybe she's angry at me? Weird, I thought we were cool.<em>

"Santa?" a girl's voice suddenly said. _Great, another annoying brat. _He looked at the girl and he swore if he had a heartbeat, it would've stopped. The girl had long brown hair, an olive taint and piercing blue eyes. She looked like a perfect cross between him and…he shook his head. He was absolutely losing his mind. He slowly lifted the girl up. "Hey….sweetie." he said softly. Somehow he felt like he couldn't be grumpy and disinterested with this girl around. She smiled at him and her smile was so wide he could see her teeth. She had a little tooth gap and it looked adorable. "What's your name?" he asked her. "I'm Malina." She said cheerful. "That's a beautiful name." Damon felt his ice melting just looking at her. He was getting soft. The problem was Damon Salvatore wasn't soft, at least not around kids. The girl needed to go. She awoke impossible fantasies inside his head and that wasn't good. "What do you want for Christmas?"

"I…" she said shyly and Damon gave her an encouraging look. "Just tell me, sweetie."

"I don't want anything for myself." She confessed and Damon was surprised. "My mommy took me to the Orphanage that one day, she works there but I'm sure you know that, and…the children there had no mommy or daddy and I wish for them to get a real family."

Damon was impressed. Malina was so little and still she thought more about others than herself. She was actually the first selfless kid he met that day. "Malina, I cannot promise you that every kid will be adopted at Christmas, but I promise you to do my best." He said, a bit sad that he really had no power to fulfill her wish.

The girl stared at him and to his surprise she was smiling again. "Thank you, Santa." She said happily and hugged him. Damon couldn't help but hug the little girl back. "I love you." She said and kissed his cheek, before she returned to her mother.

Damon stared after her and was glad the mother didn't look like Elena at all. The girl was sweet, but she creeped him out. What was it with those strange things lately? First that old lady Martha and now the girl. It was like the universe was trying to tell him something. At least it would look like it, if he would believe in astrology and such a crap.

"Damon?" Jeremy tapped his shoulder. "We're finished. You can change your clothes and we can go to Carol's St. Nick's party. Bonnie texted me, the girls will be there, too."

Damon was still a bit perplexed. "Yeah…can't wait to get out of these crappy clothes."

* * *

><p>The Lockwood Party was like every other Lockwood Party. Bright, loud and filled with annoying people Damon didn't want to see. Well, there was actually a difference. Carol had ordered a small stage for the ball room and in addition to that a band of silly looking guys, dressed as elves and reindeers singing Christmas songs. Damon wanted to get drunk as soon as possible. His eyes were constantly searching for Elena, but she still wasn't there.<p>

"Bonnie told me they would come." Jeremy said encouraging.

"What makes you think I was looking for your sister?" Damon snapped. Jeremy laughed. "Man, you always do. And besides, it's not like I don't know you love her, right?" he said causally. Damon shrugged. Somehow, he liked the little Gilbert enough not to snap his neck for being annoying…again.

"My dear fellow Christmas fans." Carol climbed the stage and grabbed for the mike. And Damon for another drink. "I can't take more Carol Lockwood today."

"I really hope you all had fun today. I want to thank our own personal Santa Claus for his amazing work today. Hooray for Damon Salvatore!"

The people were applauding."Jer…please drive a stake through my heart." Jeremy chuckled.

"I just got a message…that we have a special performance tonight." Carol announced. "It was a surprise, even for me, but let's all welcome Miss Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett and my dear, dear Caroline Forbes!"

The crowd was cheering again and Damon and Jeremy exchanged worried looks. "Did you know?" Damon asked. Jeremy shook his head. "No….but I see where my elf costume did go."

Damon looked back at the stage. His eyes-widened and his jaw dropped. There was Elena in the middle of the trio. Her hair was a bit curled, but not Katherine-like. She wore Jeremy's costume or at least what was left of it. The tights were extremely shortened, the top showed a lot of skin and the high heels she wore flattered her legs and made them look even longer. He quickly gaze ad Caroline and Bonnie who both were wearing short red dresses and a Santa hat. They looked good, but nothing compared to Elena. "What the…" Damon couldn't look away from her. "Dude, you're drooling." Jeremy said and smiled briefly at Bonnie.

"Hello…." Elena said with a nervous laugh. "Happy St. Nick's day." She looked at Caroline who nodded encouraging and whispered 'do it'. "Well…we….uhm….better I…..want to….want thank…..Santa….for uhm….coming here today!" she turned around to hide her red face. "Caroline what am I doing?" she whispered.

"Just keep going! I didn't compel the whole band for nothing!" Caroline urged.

Elena turned her face back to the audience her eyes searched for Damon. He was staring at her, but she couldn't make out what he was thinking. "Music….please." she said shyly.

"What now?" Damon asked. "I don't know." Jeremy answered. "But whatever she is doing, she does it for you."

The music started to play and Elena took a deep breath. Caroline and Bonnie started to dance smoothly in the background and Elena started to sing. Caroline thought it was the perfect way to make it up to Damon and she knew from several karaoke sessions that Elena had a gorgeous voice.

"_Santa baby, just slip a sable under the tree, for me_

_Been an awful good girl_

_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight."_

The audience was cheering. Elena made really sexy moves and Damon couldn't believe she was doing this show for _him_. What did that mean?

"_Santa baby, a fifty-four convertible too, light blue_

_I'll wait up for you dear_

_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight."_

Elena was getting more comfortable on stage. She tried to look at Damon all the time, she still couldn't guess what's going on in his mind.

"_Think of all the fun I've missed_

_Think of a the fellas that I haven't kissed_

_Next year I could be just as good_

_If you'd check out my Christmas list_

_Boo doo bee doo._

_Santa baby, I want a yacht and really that's_

_Not a lot_

_Been an angel all year_

_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight"_

Elena flirted with him. She had that look in her eyes. He knew she was flirting with him. Whether she completely lost her mind, Barbie compelled her to do it or the universe was right and things were about to change.

"_Santa honey, one little thing I really need, the deed_

_To a platinum mine_

_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight."_

_Santa cutie, and fill my stocking with a duplex and checks_

_Sign your 'X" on the line_

_Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight."_

"Time for the big finale!" Caroline giggled. Elena gulped and made her way down the stage. Damon's hands were sweaty. She walked over to him, a sexy smile on her face.

"_Come and trim my Christmas tree_

_With some decorations bought at Tiffany's_

_I really do believe in you_

_Let's see if you believe in me_

_Boo doo bee doo"_

She painted small circles with her fingers over his chest. He thought he would explode. Why was this woman doing this to him? Didn't she know what kind of an effect she had on him. Jeremy tried to look away. This was his sister for God's sake!

Damon gasped when she pressed her tiny body against his.

"_Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring_

_I don't mean on the phone_

_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight."_

Elena put a Santa hat on Damon's head and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. Then she ran back to the stage. Damon slowly touched his cheek. The audience was screaming and the girls took a bow. Carol went on stage again. "Well, that was something." She said a bit irritated. "Thank you girls."

* * *

><p>Tyler stood with crossed arms against a wall. "How did you get Elena to do this?" he asked Caroline as she walked over to him. "Well…" she said smiling and swung her arms around his neck. "I have my methods."<p>

Tyler chuckled and pulled mistletoe out of his jacket. "I stole that from Mom's decoration." He held it above them. Caroline giggled. "Tyler Lockwood, if you want a kiss, you just have to ask." She said and kissed him softly.

Bonnie hugged Jeremy deeply. "Did you like it?" she asked. He nodded. "Apart from the creepy seduction my sister was doing…." She playfully slapped his arm. "Jeremy!"

"You were great!" he added and kissed her cheek. He knew it didn't feel right, but she expected this kind of affection from him. Little did Jeremy know, Bonnie thought it felt weird as well.

The band started to play a slow song and everyone started to dance. Elena was sipping a glass of water down. She wasn't sure if she should be proud of herself or feel embarrassed. Damon looked shocked. She hoped he would like the performance, but he looked just shocked. Caroline's plan was a failure.

"Dance with me." A velvety voice said and Elena turned around. She slowly took Damon's hand. "I would love to."

He softly pulled her closer and every touch felt like a small electric shock on her skin. "Elena…" he started but she interrupted. "I'm so sorry. It was embarrassing I shouldn't have –"

Damon put his finger on her lips. "It's okay, I…I…" he wasn't used to be lost for words. "You were incredible."

Elena looked up. A spark of hope in her eyes. "Really?"

Damon chuckled. "Really. You have an amazing voice and wow….you were sexy…and beautiful…and so much more." He whispered.

Elena blushed again. He softly lifted her chin up. "But I don't get it." He said seriously. "You know what I feel for you. But you always made it clear we're just friends. How do you expect me to accept it when you're doing stuff like that?"

Elena knew he was right. But she didn't know what she was doing anymore. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." She said with a sad voice.

"You don't hurt me. You confuse me, Elena." Damon said honestly. "What's going on? Is there more between us?" Damon tried to avoid this question for months now, but he needed clarity or he was absolutely sure he would go nuts.

Elena searched for his eyes. "I don't know. I think there is more." Damon was shocked for a brief second. Did she really just tell him that there was more between them? "I'm as much as confused as you are. I start to feel things, I didn't even know I could feel…but…I...it's too overwhelming.

"What should we do about it?" he asked, afraid that she would decide it would be the best for them to stay in the comfortable friend zone. "We should figure out what could be." She said.

Damon thought he heard wrong. "Figure out as in _figure it out_?" he asked and was sure he sounded like a fool.

Elena smiled softly. "Yes." She said and leaned against his chest, enjoying the closeness.


	7. Let It Snow

_****_**AN: ****Hello guys. Thank you for all the nice comments. I'm really glad you liked the last chapter and Elena's little surprise for Damon. It's time he surprises her, isn't it ^.- I really dope you'll enjoy this chapter, again sorry if it's too cheesy, but I'm kinda in a fluff mood XD**

**Please leave some comments, would really make my day :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>07: Let It Snow<strong>_

"_It doesn't show signs of stopping_

_And I've got some corn for popping_

_The lights are turned way down low_

_Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!"_

Damon was peacefully asleep. A rare thing these days, with a psychotic brother and freaky hybrids running around. Sleeping was a good thing, so he could be in his Elena-_land _without disturbances.

"Damon, wake up!" A woman's voice suddenly said and someone started to shake him. He slowly opened his eyes. "Rebekah?"He asked and yawned. "Please get up." She begged.

Damon scratched his head. His hair was messy and he felt a bit disoriented. "I swear if that's not an emergency, I'll kill you." He knew he could never do it.

"It is an emergency." Rebekah claimed. "I want you to get her out of the house." She said. Damon thought he heard wrong. "You want _what_?"

"I cannot spend another day with that awful woman." She said and crossed her arms. Damon stared at her in disbelief. "You're waking me up for _that_? With emergency I meant something like the start of the hybrid apocalypse or that someone burned my carpet!"

Rebekah looked liked a little child that moment. "She is the devil!"

"Don't listen to her Damon!" Katherine walked into his room, a smirk on her face. Damon thought it couldn't get any worse. What an awesome way to start the day. "If someone needs to go, it's her."

"I live here!" Rebekah snapped. Damon looked around and was even more pissed he had no alcohol in his room.

"Shut up, dolly. You're nothing but a replacement. I was here while you lay dirty and daggered in a coffin for 90 years! You were a nice place holder but you can push off now. The real thing is back!" Katherine said certain of her victory.

Damon massaged his temples. The headache was back. "No one will move out." He said annoyed. "And now go to bed or hell or whatever. Just let me sleep."

Neither Rebekah nor Katherine was finished yet. "Do you want to know what she did?" Rebekah asked and pointed at Katherine. "She put a plushy squirrel into my closet to scare me!"

Katherine laughed. "You wanna know what she tried? I caught her putting bleachers into my shampoo!"

"This isn't true." Damon whispered to himself. "What are you? Twelve?" Damon shouted at them. The girls didn't listen and started to argue again. It was too much to take for one man.

* * *

><p>Elena was sleeping like a baby. She hadn't slept much during the past few months. She was too afraid that the next catastrophe would happen soon. She was glad when she actually could sleep. Then she could dream of <em>him<em>.

It was early in the morning when she was slowly waking up. She didn't want to get up yet and rolled over to the other side of the bed, when she suddenly felt something beside her. She didn't open her eyes. She just swung her arms around his waist. "When did you come here?" she asked tiredly.

He put his arm around her, pulling her closer. "A few hours ago. I escaped from my house." He said and she could tell he was just as tired as she was. "What happened?"

He softly stroked her arms. "Just the biggest mean girl struggle the world ever saw."

Elena chuckled. "Who won?" she asked. "I don't care." And he really didn't. He secretly wished for Stefan to pop up and take one of them with him, so he could have his peace again. But that wasn't very likely to happen.

"We should get up before Baby Bro or Daddy Ric are walking in." he said and sat up. "I don't care." She said and pulled him back down to her. He was surprised how comfortable she seemed with him being there. She snuggled against him again. "We could just sleep a bit longer." He softly kissed her head. If that was her way to figure things out, then he would definitely not disagree.

Jeremy was making some scrambled eggs for breakfast. He thought Alaric needed something good and proper since he hadn't eat a lot the last few days.

"Morning." Elena said cheerful and danced into kitchen. Damon followed his hands in his pockets. "Morning."

Jeremy thought he needed more eggs. "When did you come over?" he asked and handed both of them a cup of coffee. "Sneaked in early this morning."

Jeremy didn't ask anything more. It was like the most normal thing in the world to him having Damon around and he really didn't want the details on his sister's love life.

"Good morning." A grumpy looking Alaric entered the kitchen. His hair was messy and he looked like he just grabbed into a socket. He hadn't shaved in days and his clothes looked a bit dirty. He gave Damon a brief glance, but decided not to care why he was there. His head hurt too much for a conversation like this.

"He reminds me of someone." Damon said and crossed his arms. "Yeah…" Jeremy agreed and Elena nodded. "That green guy from the Sesame Street. What was his name?"

"Oscar the Grouch?" Elena asked. Damon nodded. "Aha."

All three of them mustered Alaric again. He felt like an animal in the zoo. "The similarities are unbelievable." Jeremy said astonished.

"I think he even get's the Oscar eyebrow." Elena said.

Alaric sat down on a kitchen chair and took some aspirin. "Just make fun of me…" he said offended. Elena giggled softly and handed him a plate with eggs. "Eat something, go under the shower, shave and the world will look a little brighter!" she said cheerfully.

Alaric wasn't hungry at all. "I want my eggnog." He said grumpy and Elena rolled her eyes. "No way, Mister!" she put her hands to her hips and talked to him like a mother to her child when it was misbehaving. "You will not touch that infernal stuff again, do you understand me? You will eat your eggs and you will not leave the house until I'm sure you're not heading over to the Grill!"

Damon gulped. Jeremy got nervous. "Your sister is creepy when she talks like that." Damon said with an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Elena, still in rage, glared at him. "More coffee?" Jeremy asked quickly to change the subject. "Sure." Damon said and felt suddenly sorry for poor baby Ric.

Alaric just accepted his fate.

* * *

><p>After breakfast Elena went back to her room, followed by Damon. She looked outside the window and sighed. "It's still not snowing." She complained.<p>

"You really wish for it to snow, right?" Damon asked wrapped his arms around her. She leaned back and sighed again. "I love snow. It's beautiful and it makes the world look so bright."

They stood in silence for a while and just looked outside. "Then I will let it snow for you." He suddenly said. Elena turned around and raised an eyebrow. "And how do you do that, Mr. Salvatore?" she asked challenging.

"I have my methods." Damon said with a smirk. Elena laughed. "You're not going to compel Mother Hulda, right?"

"Nope. Better." He said.

"It's nothing illegal…is it?" Elena got suspicious. Damon kept smiling. "Ask as much as you want. I won't tell you. Face it, I'm full of mysteries."

* * *

><p>When Jeremy opened the door to his room, Anna was sitting on his bed, a small smile on her lips. "Hey." Jeremy said happily and gave her a quick kiss. "I'm happy to see you." He said.<p>

"All you have to do is thinking about me." She said softly. "I'm sorry. I was busy with Ric and playing elf and-"Anna shut him up with another kiss. "Don't apologize Jeremy, its okay. I'm here now."

He softly pushed her back on his bed. "And we shouldn't waste any time." He said in a husky voice and placed soft kisses down her neck. Anna giggled.

"Stop making out with your ectoplasm girlfriend, it looks weird." Damon was suddenly standing in his room. Jeremy quickly sat up and blushed. "Damon! Can't you just knock?"

Anna was in a shock. "He knows about me? How can he know about me?" she asked Jeremy in a high-pitched voice. He shrugged. "I have no idea."

"What if he tells someone?" she was afraid to lose Jeremy again. If Damon would tell the witch, she maybe would find a way to close the door permanently this time. "Relax, he won't." Jeremy said.

"It looks so weird….you talking to yourself." Damon said and scratched his head. Even if he knew Anna was there, it still looked kinda crazy.

"What do you want, Damon?" Jeremy asked annoyed.

"Tell the ghost hotline you call back later." He demanded. "He's an ass." Anna said and Jeremy chuckled. "She says you're an ass." He repeated so Damon would hear.

"Love you too, Anna." He said and blinked at the point he guessed she was sitting.

When Jeremy made no sign of moving, Damon got impatient. "I need a new partner in crime. My first choice is currently grounded."

"What's the plan?" Jeremy asked not really in the mood to leave Anna. "Get up and follow me. I'll tell you on the way to the Lockwood's."

"The Lockwood's?" Jeremy asked a bit surprised. He thought Damon would try avoid Carol the next few days. "Yes. I need hybrid boy, too."

That got Jeremy's attention. Tyler and Damon were not exactly friends, so for what could he need him? "It's nothing illegal, right?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "No. Why is everyone thinking that?"

Jeremy stood up and grabbed his jacket. He gave Anna an apologizing glance, but he was too curious to stay behind. "You sure that's a good idea?" she asked concerned.

"No. I'm not sure." Jeremy said and followed Damon.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the Lockwood mansion, Damon got an uneasy feeling. He was still afraid of Carol's holiday craziness. "Hey, which room belongs to Lockwood Jr.?" he asked Jeremy.<p>

He pointed at a room, probably on the second floor with a big balcony. "Perfect." Damon said and grabbed Jeremy. "Hold on, Gilbert." Before Jeremy even realized what was happening Damon jumped with him on the balcony. Back on the ground, Jeremy felt a bit dizzy. "You could've warned me!"

Damon smirked. "That would've killed the fun." He tried to look inside, but the curtains were closed.

"Damon, we should probably just use the front door." Jeremy said unsure. Damon ignored him as usual and thought about the best way to get in. Breaking the window would be too loud and knocking would be no fun at all. He grabbed into his jacket pocket and fished something out.

Jeremy tried to get a look at it. "A picklock?" he asked. "Why the hell do you have a picklock?"

Damon shrugged innocently. "You never knew when you could need it." He carefully opened the door and ripped the curtains off. "Rise and shine, Lockwood!" he said cheerfully.

The view he and Jeremy got was different than they expected. They both thought Tyler would be still asleep, but what they saw was definitely not sleeping.

Tyler was in his bed, under him lay Caroline and it was obvious what they were doing.

"What the hell?" Caroline shrieked and kicked Tyler off of her. He didn't had time to process what just happened. He lay naked on the floor, in front of a laughing Damon and a semi-shocked Jeremy.

"Damon!" Caroline yelled angrily and covered her body with sheets. "Have you lost the last piece of your mind? And you –" she pointed at Jeremy who felt completely helpless, "are you following this perv's footsteps now?"

Jeremy babbled some lame excuse and tried not to look at her or Tyler while Damon was absolutely relaxed.

"Lockwood….I expected a bit…._more _from you." He said still laughing. Tyler, still in a shock, first didn't know what Damon was talking about until he noticed that he was still completely naked. "Fuck!" he screamed and grabbed his pants.

"This is so not true." Caroline said embarrassed and shook her head.

"I'm so sorry…." Jeremy whispered. Damon wasn't sorry at all. "Now that we've all calmed down –"

"No one has calmed down. I kill you once I'll find my dress!" Caroline snapped. Damon rolled his eyes. "Sure." He turned to Tyler. "Good news Lockwood, I allow you to be a part of my awesome plan today." He turned back to Caroline. "Thinking about it, I could use you, too." The couple stared angrily at him.

"Dude, that's not the right way to ask people for help." Jeremy whispered.

"One good reason why I should help you instead of tearing you apart?" Tyler growled.

"Well, I'm awesome, far too pretty to be hybrid food AND you would do a good deed." Damon said.

"It's something illegal, right?" Tyler said. Damon clenched his fist. "I can have legal plans, too!" he said offended.

Caroline crossed her arms. "Again, why should we help you?"

"It's for Elena, not for me." Damon said much softer, a small smile that he always had when he talked about Elena, on his lips.

Caroline studied his face. "Fine." She said. Damon seemed surprised and so was Tyler. "But just because it's for Elena. What do you want me to do?"

Damon gave her a thankful nod. "Just keep her busy until tonight and no matter what keep her away from the Boarding House."

"That's all?" Caroline asked. "Easy task."

Tyler searched for his shirt. "I really hope it's good." He said annoyed. "I swear if you ever walk on us again I –"

"Keep your mouth shut, boy." Damon whispered into his ear. "Or I'll make sure everyone know about your size problem."

Tyler blushed. "I don't have a size problem!"

* * *

><p>Elena lay on her bed, reading a book. She watched at her clock. Damon was gone for a while now and she already started missing him. What was wrong with her? The morning with him seemed so natural, like it was always meant to be this way.<p>

"Hey!" suddenly Caroline jumped on her bed. Elena shrieked. "Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." She said and caught her breath.

Caroline giggled. "I'm sorry." She grabbed Elena's book. "Reading _Pride and Prejudice a_gain? You need a life."

Elena played with her hair. "I have a life. I'm just here, babysitting Ric, that's all."

"And it has nothing to do with the fact that Damon is currently busy?" she teased her. Elena blushed and threw a pillow into Caroline's face. "That's not true!"

Caroline laughed. "No of course not!"

"You don't know where he is, do you?" Elena asked innocently. "I knew it!" Caroline snapped her fingers. Elena nervously bit her lower lip. "I don't know where he is." Caroline lied. "But I have something to do for you!"

"And what's that?" Elena asked annoyed.

Caroline jumped back on her feet. "You and I go shopping today!"

That wasn't exactly what Elena wanted to do. "I'm really not in the mood, I think I'll just go over to the Boarding House and –"

"NO!" Caroline yelled. Elena eyed her suspiciously. "I mean _no_." she said calmly. "We…uhm…we haven't spent time together in ages. Please go with me!"

Elena still wasn't convinced. "We had a slumber party a few nights ago."

Caroline laughed nervously. That was harder than she expected. "Yeah….but I was too drunk to remember." She lied again. This time however Elena seemed to buy her excuse. "Alright. Let me call Bonnie and asked her if she wants to join us." She grabbed for her phone.

"Bonnie is busy today I already called her." Caroline said, obviously annoyed that Bonnie had no time for her. "Okay." Elena said. "Then let me call Rebekah, maybe she wants to join us."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Why her?" she hissed.

"Care, she just wants some normal High School experience. She's a girl like you and me, be nice." Elena said and dialed Rebekah's number.

"_Hello? Elena?"_

"Hey, Bex." She greeted her. "I just wanted to ask if you want to go shopping with me and Caroline."

"_Thank you, Elena. Normally I would love to, but Bonnie is coming over to talk about a few witch symbols my mother invented."_

Elena smiled. The friendship between Bonnie and Rebekah was weird and unexpected, but somehow it worked very well. "Okay, have fun."

"_Wait. Can you please take __**her **__with you? I cannot spend another minute with her around. She is such an awful person."_

Elena knew immediately about whom she was talking. She took a deep breath and glanced at Caroline who just shrugged. "Okay, get her on the phone."

"_Bitch! It is for you."_

Elena heard some bantering on the other side of the line, but couldn't understand the exact words.

"_Hello, Elena. What can I do for you?"_

Elena could not belief what she was about to do. "Katherine…." She gnashed her teeth. "Would you like to go shopping with me and Caroline?"

"_Shopping with you and Barbie? Why not, it's better than sitting here with Stefan's rebound girl. I'll just steal one of Damon's credit cards. I'll pick you up."_

"Kat –" Elena couldn't finish her 'stop stealing Damon's stuff speech' because Katherine just hung up.

"Well….that sounds like fun." Caroline said sarcastic.

* * *

><p>Tyler was buried deep under a lot of stuff his mother stowed away in the Lockwood basement. "It must be down here somewhere." He said and coughed because of all the dust.<p>

"And you're sure it's still working?" Damon asked. Jeremy was holding a flashlight, since the light was broken and looked around. Suddenly he screamed. "What's wrong?" Tyler and Damon both asked. Jeremy pointed on something in front of him. Damon raised his brows. "That's a clown." He said causally.

"Yes…a scary looking clown." Jeremy said and his heartbeat was uncontrollable fast. He hated clowns. Ever since a clown ran after him when he was about five years old at a carnival. He thought the clown was evil. He didn't care about his father's explanation that the poor guy was just bitten by a bee and wasn't intentionally running after him. "You're afraid of clowns?" Damon asked. Jeremy wouldn't call it afraid, but he didn't like them that much. "Well –" he couldn't finish his sentence, because Tyler interrupted him.

"Found it!" he said and lifted a big machine up.

"Great." Damon said and clapped his back. "What else do we need?"

Tyler read the description that was lying next to the machine. "We need a lot of water and snomax…that's a snow inducer."

"Where do we get it?" Damon asked.

"Maybe the DIY store?" Tyler asked.

"Let's go then. Are you coming Jeremy?" he asked.

Jeremy still stared at the clown. He thought he was looking at him. "Sure…." He walked a few meters when Damon suddenly stopped. Tyler was already upstairs. "What?" Jeremy asked.

"I heard something…." Damon said and faked a concerned voice. "Oh my God Jer, turn around! The clown is following you!"

"What!" Jeremy screamed like a little girl and looked behind him. Damon started laughing. "You're a jerk!" Jeremy shouted.

"Hey Jer….are you afraid of Ronald McDonald?"

* * *

><p>The mall in Richmond was filled with people and in the middle of it were Elena, Caroline and Katherine. "Why did we drive all the way to Richmond?" Caroline complained.<p>

Elena was trying not to run into a group of people and answered slightly annoyed. "We couldn't go shopping in Mystic Falls. How should we've explained the sudden appearance of my twin?"

"Right…." Caroline said and looked at Katherine. "People don't know you've got an evil twin."

"Charming, Barbie." Katherine said unimpressed and looked around. "So….what are we searching for? Shoes? Clothes? Jewelry?" She played with the credit card she 'borrowed' from Damon.

"I was thinking about Christmas presents." Elena said, not sure what to buy anyone. "What are you getting for Tyler?" she asked Caroline.

Katherine chuckled. "A lash and a latex dress."

Caroline blushed. She still couldn't believe she spilled that out at the slumber party. "It's nothing like that!" she snapped. Elena and Katherine didn't seem convinced. "When he was a kid, his parents always went to Vermont during the holidays. He always loved it, but when his father was elected mayor they had no time for it anymore. I booked a short trip for us…" she actually was a bit shy about it. She really hoped their first vacation would be a success. Elena smiled warmly. That was the least thing she expected. "That's actually sweet, Care."

"What do you get Damon?" she asked Elena, who wasn't sure if she felt comfortable talking about him like he was actually her boyfriend. "I have no idea. He already has so much stuff and he never said he wished for something special." _Except for having Stefan back_, she added in thoughts, knowing that she couldn't grant him that one wish.

"I have an idea." Katherine said and dragged Elena into an underwear store. She grabbed for a sexy black negligee that just covered some small parts of her body. Elena blushed. "Katherine!" she hissed and hoped no one would see that thing.

Katherine shrugged. "Don't be so prude, Elena. It's what he wants. You dress up in this thing and we put a ribbon around you and you're the perfect present!"

Caroline nodded. She actually agreed with Katherine. Damon would love to see her wearing this. Elena looked at the negligee again, it really looked sexy. Katherine noticed her look and handed it over to her. It felt really good on her skin. She gulped. "Just buy it, I know you want it." Katherine whispered into her ear. Elena took a deep breath. "Fine, I'll buy it, BUT just because I kinda like it. Damon will get a real present!"

Caroline was surprised Elena bought it. _Must be Katherine's influence, _she thought.

After they left the store they went into a Café to get some coffee. They sat down on a table in a corner, Elena looked at the night dress over and over again. "If your wear that, Damon can't wait to unwrap you." Katherine said and nipped at her coffee.

Caroline noticed that Elena looked actually conflicted. "Oh my God." She said. "You're actually thinking about wearing it for him."

Elena's cheeks were glowing. "We're not even together!"

"Not the point, honey." Katherine said and actually made a point. "I know." Elena said. She stared at her cup. "It's not that I haven't thought about it…." She almost whispered.

"I would call you nuts if you hadn't! He looks like an Adonis." Caroline said. Katherine agreed. "He was one of the best I've ever had and that was back in 1864. His skills probably have improved a lot."

Elena couldn't look them into the eyes. "It's just….everything is so confusing. There was always something between us, from the very beginning. But there was always Stefan and I loved Stefan…but still there was him, always in a corner of my mind. Then Stefan was gone and I was busy searching for him, it felt wrong to give up on him after everything he did for us. When Stefan was compelled it was out of question to think about any feelings for Damon. Besides…he would've probably felt like the rebound guy and I didn't want that. But now…now everything has changed and I told him I want to figure it out I'm just…" she felt helpless. It was the first time her feelings really came out. A few tears escaped her eyes.

Caroline was speechless, a rare thing for sure. She hadn't expected such an outburst of feelings.

"You're scared." Katherine said, unusually compassionate. Elena looked at her with teary eyes. "Why is everything so complicated?" she asked her and suddenly it felt like she was talking to a friend.

"It's love, it's always complicated. But don't run away from it. He's worth it." She said and smiled genuinely. Elena smiled back.

* * *

><p>It was already dark when they returned to Mystic Falls. Caroline decided all of sudden she needed to get home. Neither Elena nor Katherine knew that Tyler just texted her <em>everything was in set<em>. Katherine was back to all her bitchy glory but Elena didn't mind it. She showed a bit of the girl that was buried deep inside of her today.

Caroline parked in front of the Boarding House and Elena climbed out of the car. She needed to see Damon before the day was over. She glanced at Katherine. "You coming?"

Before Katherine could answer, Caroline did it for her. "Sorry 'Lena, but Kat and I…we need some…uh….drinks. Yes, we need some drinks!" Before Elena could ask what was going on or Katherine could protest Caroline trod on the accelerator and drove away. Elena just stared after them.

"Are you vamp-napping me, Barbie?" Katherine asked surprisingly amused. Caroline feared for a second she would be angry and threaten her again. "We just g to the Grill. Damon has a surprise for Elena and I want them to be alone."

"How cute." Katherine said sarcastically, but deep inside she really thought it was cute. Caroline ignored her comment. "We're meeting Bonnie and Rebekah for a drink."

"Great, I'll take the barman." Katherine said and licked her lips.

"You're not eating Matt. It's his shift tonight." Caroline said quickly. Katherine twitched her hair. "Mmmhh. My prom date."

Caroline rolled her eyes. Katherine looked out of the window. "You feel like bashing that annoying little Original brat?" she asked.

"You bet!" Caroline said and decided to join Team Katherine for the evening.

* * *

><p>Elena walked into the living room of the Boarding House, no sign of anyone. "Damon?" she called, no one answered. She looked around. There was a little note on the coffee table. "Come to the backyard." It said. Elena was suspicious but decided to follow the lead.<p>

"What the…?" when she walked out, the view was astonishing. There were lanterns everywhere and the whole garden was glowing in a warm light. "What is all that?" she asked.

"I wanted to you to see your surprise. Those lights seemed a good solution for the darkness." Damon suddenly appeared behind her. Elena turned around. "It looks beautiful, but why did you do it?" she couldn't believe all those lights were just for her. "That's not the surprise." He whispered. "What do you mean…?" she didn't expect what would happen next.

"Let it snow!" Damon shouted. Elena laughed. "Nice try, but we both know you can't –" she stopped when suddenly something white and cold landed on her nose. "That is not possible." Elena said and looked at the sky. It was snowing. It was really snowing. There were big snowflakes everywhere. Elena covered her mouth with her hands. "That is really not possible. I'm dreaming."

She walked around and smiled. Soon her hair was all snowy and wet. She spread her arms and danced around like a little child. She was laughing and grinning and just felt happy. Damon watched her. The mission was a total success. Elena picked some snow up and watched the beautiful snowflakes. Her gaze fell on Damon. "You did this…" she said, still processing what just happened and walked towards him. "You did this for me." She walked faster, she almost ran and then she jumped into his arms. Damon swung his arms around her, lifted her up and twirled her around. They both started laughing. When they finally stopped spinning they looked into each other's eyes. "I don't care how you did it….even if it was illegal." She whispered softly.

* * *

><p>"Man, we should leave." Jeremy said as he watched Damon and Elena from the rooftop. "I really don't want to watch my sister getting all sweet and romantic."<p>

Tyler chuckled and programmed the timer of the snow machine. "Come on, it's not like they were –"

"Doing what you and Caroline did this morning?" he asked with a grin. Tyler lightly punched his arm. "We agreed never to talk about it again."

Jeremy chuckled. "Really, we should go. I mean what Damon did was really a great idea…getting a snow machine because she wished for snow was brilliant."

"I guess my Mom must've mentioned that we have one in our basement." Tyler said and shrugged. His eyes fell on Damon and Elena. "They look happy." He acknowledged. Jeremy smiled softly. "She deserves it. I never really got her and Stefan as a couple."

"Why's that?" Tyler asked curious.

"I don't know." Jeremy put his hands into his pockets. "It never seemed real to me, they fell in love so quickly and Elena was never herself around him." For a moment he thought about his own complicated love life. Anna needed to die for him to realize how much he actually loved her. She was the one who truly got him. Bonnie was amazing, but he knew that a part of her would always see Elena's kid brother in him. "With Damon she is more natural and herself. They fit for each other."

"Wise words, Gilbert." He said and clapped Jeremy's back. They walked back to the window they climbed through to get the snow machine on the roof.

Suddenly Jeremy saw something white falling down in front of him. "Hey, wasn't the snow machine supposed just to work in one direction?" he asked confused.

"Yes. It's directed to the backyard. Why?" Tyler asked.

Jeremy laughed in disbelief. "Because it's snowing on us!"

Tyler looked at the sky. It was white and soon a snowflake landed on his forehead. "No way…"

* * *

><p>Elena was still looking into Damon's eyes. She swung her arms around his neck, his hands were resting on her hips. "You let it snow for me…." She said. Damon smiled. "Told you I'm awesome."<p>

She leaned closer and their foreheads were touching. "Thank you. Thank you so much. I don't know how I deserve a gift like that."

"You know why I did it." He whispered. Elena slowly closed her eyes and leaned closer. Damon started feeling nervous. He didn't know when he was nervous the last time. He could feel her hot breath on his lips.

"Damon!" Jeremy suddenly shouted from the rooftop. Damon and Elena parted a bit confused. Damon looked angrily at the Gilbert boy. Wasn't it Alaric's job to ruin their moments?

"What?" he snapped annoyed. Tyler appeared next to Jeremy, his hair almost white. Elena was wondering what they both were doing there.

"It's snowing!" Jeremy shouted.

"I know." Damon said and hoped that wasn't the reason he interrupted them. Jeremy shook his head. "No. It's actually snowing! Tyler just turned the snow machine off!"

Finally Elena understood how he could let it snow. She smiled. That man was impossible. He really organized a snow machine for her. But wait. What did Jeremy say?

"It's really snowing?" Damon asked in disbelief. Elena opened her mouth. A few flakes flew into it. "It tastes like real snow." She said with amazement.

"That's impossible." Damon said. Elena grabbed his hand. "Thanks." She whispered again. Damon raised his eyebrow. "The real snow is not my doing."

"I know." She said softly. "But it was you who promised me my wish would come true."

Jeremy and Tyler joined them in the backyard. "Talk about a Christmas miracle." Jeremy said as they watched the sky together.


	8. Winter Wonderland

_****_**AN:****Thank you again for your lovely support. I really can't thank you all enough. I'm sorry it took me so long to update today, but university is keeping me pretty busy. I hadn't the time to re-read the chapter again and I apologize for many stupid mistakes. I probably re-upload it later. **

**About the chapter...I personally think it's a bit silly, but I really had fun writing it and therefore I hope you'll have fun reading it :)**

**Please leave some comments and let me know what you think :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>08: Winter Wonderland<strong>_

"_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening_

_In the lane snow is glistening_

_A beautiful sight oh we're happy tonight_

_Walking in a winter wonderland"_

Elena woke up very early that morning. She opened her curtains and the view was breathtaking. The world was completely covered with a white blanket of snow. She smiled and opened her window to enjoy the cold air for a moment. Then she grabbed her clothes and decided to go for an early walk. Jeremy and Alaric were still asleep and snored in synch, which was actually impressive.

She sneaked out of the house. It was the coldest day of the year so far and she enjoyed every minute of it. The streets were empty and just a few shop owners were on their way to work. They looked tired and surprised by the sudden white wonder and Elena felt the need to greet everyone and show her happiness. The trees were white, the pavement was frozen, you couldn't see which car on the parking lots belonged to whom anymore. It was still snowing and Elena wished it would never stop.

* * *

><p>"Stefan…" Klaus said annoyed as they both started to walk deeper and deeper into a forest. "What happened to the car again?"<p>

Stefan sighed. He played that game for hours now. "It broke down."

Klaus nodded. "Right. Remind me again, why did it break down?" Stefan wanted to tell him it was because he stole a junk car, but he wasn't stupid, he told him exactly what he wanted to hear. "Because I drive like a fifteen year old cheerleader." Klaus nodded again. "And whose great idea was it to walk into a forest with no clue where it will lead us?"

In this case, Klaus had a point. Stefan suggested the forest looked not that big and if they get through it, they would make it to another highway, but that was an empty guess. "Mine."

Klaus nodded for a third time and it drove Stefan crazy. "Thank you, Stefan. Really, I'm glad for your wonderful ideas, my friend. It is not like I told you several times that I want to be home as soon as possible. But who wants to be home anyways when he can freeze to death in a bloody wasteland."

Stefan shrugged. "It's not like we can actually freeze to death." He said and soon after he wished he kept his mouth shut.

Klaus put his arm around him. "Right. We cannot. But the coldness is still unpleasant, isn't it Stefan?"

Stefan knew something he wouldn't like was going to happen, but he still answered. "Right."

Klaus pushed him away. "Stay away. I am turning into my wolf form now."

Stefan raised an eyebrow, that definitely didn't mean something good.

* * *

><p>After a long walk Elena decided to stop by the Boarding House. She wanted to make sure Fuzzy was okay with the sudden cold and maybe she and Damon got the chance to catch up on yesterday.<p>

When she walked into the driveway, Damon was already there. "Good morning." She greeted him a bit surprised. "What are you doing?"

Damon pointed at the big snow pusher in his hands. "What does it look like?"

"You're…getting the driveway free?" Elena said innocently.

Damon put the shovel aside and kissed her softly on the forehead. "Hundred point for seeing the obvious, Miss Gilbert." He turned around. "That wasn't nice." Elena said playful and when Damon turned around again she hit him with a snowball. Damon was a bit perplexed in the first moment. "You dare to attack Damon Salvatore with a snowball?" He asked in a dangerously low voice. "Bad move." He grabbed some snow, formed a ball, speeded towards Elena, who had no time to react and rubbed it into her neck. Elena squealed. "Damon, stop. Damon, stop. DAMON STOP!"

He laughed like hell. It was a good thing he didn't need to breathe. Elena pouted. "That was cold." Damon shrugged. "You love snow."

"Well….let's see how much you like!" She said and made a few more snowballs. She threw them all at Damon who used his vampire speed to escape. "Cheater!" Elena shouted. Damon laughed again. "C'mon, sweetie. Try to get me."

Elena knew she had no chance but she tried over and over again. "I'll never get you." She said out of breathe and let herself fall down into the snow. "What are you doing?" Damon asked.

"I'm making a snow angel." She said and as she sat up it really looked like an angel. "You're turn." Elena said to him. "No way. I'm not the angel type."

Elena circled him with a smirk on her lips. Damon watched her carefully. "Please…for me?" she said like a little girl. Damon knew what her plan was and tried to keep himself together. "No." he said steady. "To bad." Elena said and smiled sweetly. Then she threw himself into his arms. "Elena what -?" it came with such a surprise that he lost his balance and they both fell down. Elena's head rested on his chest and she giggled like a maniac. "You think that's funny?" Damon said and coughed some snow out. "How about that?" Using his vampire speed again he turned both of them around. Now he was lying on the top. Elena smiled at him. _Gosh, she's so beautiful, _Damon thought. "That's not funny. That's something else." She whispered and wiped some snow off his face. He softly put some hair out of her face. "Elena…" he said in a husky voice.

"Watch out!" A voice suddenly said. Damon looked up just to be hit by another snowball. "What the hell?" He said and jumped back on his feet pulling Elena with him. In front of them were Bonnie and Jeremy, both laughing. "Man, you look pissed." Jeremy said amused.

"Who was it? Which one of you…." He glared at them. Bonnie was still laughing and Jeremy looked innocently at him. "Neither." He said. "I even warned you."

"If it was none of you, who was it?" Elena said, a bit angry that just another moment was ruined.

"Me!" Caroline suddenly stood in front of them, Tyler right behind her. "Barbie!" Damon hissed. She laughed. "You're face was priceless."

Elena grabbed Caroline's arm and pulled her a few meters away. "Care!" she whispered. "Didn't you see what was going? You ruined our moment!"

What Elena forgot was, that even a few meters away, Damon could still hear them. He tried not to look at her. So she definitely wanted him kiss her. He smiled softly. A few months ago he would've never thought that she would yell at Caroline for ruining a moment between them, no she would have probably be glad about it. But now, now she was there exploring what they could be and it was already the best Christmas gift ever.

"I'm sorry." Caroline said, feeling guilty. "I just couldn't resist."

"Well, well…" Katherine walked out of the house. "Is this a private party or am I invited, too?" She said and crossed her arms. Seeing her Damon got an idea. He looked at Tyler, who seemed to understand. They both grabbed very slowly for some snow, so that Katherine wouldn't notice. Damon's lips formed a 'three, two, one'. "Now!" he shouted and in vampire speed he and Tyler threw many snowballs at Katherine. "YOU'RE SO DEAD!" she yelled, which caught Rebekah's attention who ran outside. "What's going on?" she looked at Katherine who was all over covered with snow. She started to laugh."You should wear it more often, suits you."

Katherine freed herself from the snow. "You should wear the dagger more often, suits you." She snapped back.

Damon massaged his temples again. "Not that again."

"Girls, keep it cool." Tyler suddenly said. "What about…a real snowball fight?" he said and looked at his friends. "What do you mean, honey?" Caroline asked.

"We played that often when we were kids." He explained and looked at Jeremy who seemed to remember. "Two teams, each team has a flag and that one which catches the opposite flag first, wins."

"Child's play, really?" Katherine asked and raised an eyebrow.

"I think it sounds like a lot fun." Elena exclaimed. "Me, too." Bonnie agreed.

Elena gazed at Damon. He didn't look happy about it, but he didn't complain either which was a good sign.

Tyler clapped his hands. "Okay, we need two teams!"

Damon was about to walk over Elena when Caroline had one of her useless ideas again. "How about boys vs. girls?" she asked cheerful.

Katherine chuckled. "Wouldn't that be unfair? They would lose within five seconds."

That awoke Damon's fighting spirit. "Oh yes, Miss Katherine? We'll see about that."

Jeremy counted the players. "Let me call Matt, than we have one player more."

"Okay, each team will get one hour for preparation, then it's war." Tyler said.

"Any rules?" Bonnie asked.

Tyler shook his head. "Not that I remember."

"I love playing without rules." Katherine said.

"We all know that." Rebekah hissed bitterly at her. Elena raised her hand. "I want one rule. No supernatural powers." She said.

"C'mon Elena!" Damon complained. He knew she just said it because of what happened earlier. "I think it's fair." Jeremy said. If the vampires would use their speed or strength or Bonnie her witch power, they would be screwed.

"Fine. No cheating." Tyler said and the team parted ways. The girls went back into the boarding House, the boys decided to crash at the Lockwood's.

* * *

><p>"We're so gonna cheat!" Katherine said and made herself a drink. Elena sat down on the couch and crossed her legs. "We just agreed not to cheat." She wasn't really surprised her doppelganger wanted to do it anyways. Katherine rolled her eyes. "How naïve are you, Elena? They've Damon on their team, of course they'll cheat, too."<p>

Elena didn't want to admit it, but Katherine made a strong point. There was no way Damon could resist cheating. "Okay, we'll cheat." She agreed a bit reluctantly.

"Okay, we need to be prepared!" Caroline said excited. "I'll make us a flag. How about pink?"

"No!" Elena, Katherine and Bonnie said. Rebekah decided not to comment on it. "Okay, okay." Caroline said annoyed. "How about red?"

"I like red." Elena said and no one seemed to disagree. "We need to communicate." Bonnie said. "And I already have a great idea. Can some of you vamp speed to my house? I have a box of talismans on my desk and I need them."

"Give me a second." Caroline said, but before she could stand up, Rebekah was already gone. "I hate her." Caroline said and pouted. "Dito." Katherine agreed with her.

"Guys, we're a team." Elena said. She hated how both girls treated Rebekah, who was nothing but helpful and a good friend since she undaggered her.

Katherine sipped her drink down. "We need a strategy. They will have a good one, I'm sure. Damon was on the confederate army, he knows how to fight in a war."

"So, this is war now?" Elena asked and thought they took it a way too serious. "Honey, everything is war." Katherine said like she was some wise old woman.

Caroline made a thoughtful face. "Okay…so how about one of us vampires takes the flag? We can always speed away."

Katherine thought she surrounded amateurs. "Exactly the wrong move."

"And what should we do then?" Bonnie asked. Katherine was really getting on her nerves with her 'I know it all' attitude.

She smirked. "Just try to get into their heads….especially Damon's. It is the most logically thing to give the flag to one of us who can just run away….so the stupidest thing would be to give Elena the flag."

"Hey!" Elena snapped a bit offended. She was absolutely sure she could trick them as well. Katherine made a reassuring gesture. "So, we give the flag to Elena?" Caroline asked, already confused.

"They would think of it as well." Katherine explained, "I think I lost the thread." Caroline said.

"Look…" Katherine said and thought the blonde could be really dumb sometimes. "I explain it very slowly so you get it, too. The best thing would be if a vampire has the flag, but that would be too easy, so they probably expect Elena will have it because we're not that stupid. BUT Damon is not stupid as well so he might suggests that we know he knows that we make them believe a vampire has the flag when it really is Elena, who can't run that fast, has it. Got it?"

"No…" Elena and Caroline both said with confusion. Bonnie was the only one who seemed to follow Katherine. "I'm confused…." Caroline said. "Who gets the flag now?"

"I thought that was clear." Katherine said. "Elena gets it."

"Didn't you just say I was too s_low _for it?" Elena said still offended. Katherine needed another drink.

"Look, Care…." Bonnie said softly. "Their first guess will be that a vampire has the flag and because Damon is not stupid he'll suggests that the vampire will be a distraction and Elena really has it. But because Damon probably knows that Katherine will come up with such a strategy he thinks that Elena is the real distraction and won't go after her."

Caroline still didn't understand a thing. "Bonnie…." She said flabbergasted. "You speak Katherine."

Before Katherine could comment on it, Rebekah came back and handed Bonnie the box. "Thank you." She gave her a smile. "You're welcome. So, what did I miss." She asked curiously.

"I'll take the flag…I'm not sure about the rest." Elena said and glanced at Katherine.

Bonnie pulled five talismans, which looked like earrings out of the box. She laid them on the coffee table and whispered something in Latin. The earrings started to glow for a minute. "What did you do?" Caroline asked. Bonnie handed each of them one earring. "Put them on, they'll work like walkie-talkies."

"That is amazing." Rebekah said and put hers on. "I just have to put a name spell on it. Means, every time you'll say the name of one of us, you can speak to her."

"That is totally cool, Bonnie." Elena said amazed.

"Ohohohoh!" Caroline was totally antsy. "How about codenames? I would love codenames!"

Bonnie exchanged a few looks with the others who didn't seem to like the idea very much, but knowing Caroline it would only mean another drama if she didn't get her way. "Fine, I'll spell it with codenames."

* * *

><p>"We're so gonna cheat!" Damon said determined. "I don't know man…" Tyler said. "We promised them not to use our powers."<p>

Matt, who joined them agreed.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Idiots. They have Katherine, means she'll corrupt them into cheating anyways."

"That's a good point." Tyler said. "We'll cheat."

"We need a flag." Matt stood up and grabbed some blue fabric. "I can make one for us."

Damon said down in a chair and crossed his arms. "Guys, we need a plan. They'll sure have one."

"Okay…" Jeremy agreed. "You're the one who was in the army…so what's the plan, sir?" he asked amused.

Damon closed his eyes for a moment and thought about it. Sure it was just a game, but it was also a fight to defend the male honor. "They'll sure expect us that Tyler or me will have the flag. It's the obvious choice because we can speed away."

"So, we'll give it either to Matt or Jeremy." Tyler suggested. Damon shook his head. "No, way too easy. I know Katherine and her way to scheme things. She'll guess that we do something like that."

Jeremy understood what he meant. "So, it's still you or Tyler, right?"

Damon nodded. "Smart, Gilbert, you just sated the obvious."

Tyler relaxed in his chair. "So…we're flipping a coin?"

"No…I'll take it. You're half wolf, your even faster than I am…so –"Damon said.

"So they'll expect him to have it." Matt finished the sentence. Damon actually didn't notice him until then. "You're here, too?" he asked confused.

"Yes….almost the whole time." Matt said slightly hurt. Damon shrugged. He didn't care for the boy at all. "Now that we've got it sat…how about some booze to relax?"

"No." Jeremy said annoyed. One drunk at home was already enough for him. Tyler suddenly jumped on his feet and left the room. When he returned he had a small box in his hands. "I've got something useful." He said with a grin and opened the box. "My father gave it to me for my tenth birthday, a bunch of walkie-talkies."

"Actually clever, Lockwood." Damon acknowledged. "So the Snow Wars can begin."

"Wait!" Jeremy said. "What about codenames? In all movies they always use codenames."

"That would be cool." Matt agreed. Damon rolled his eyes. "I'm calling you two Pumpkin and Honey Bunny."

"It's Snow Wars, right?" Tyler said. "How about Star Wars codenames?"

Damon still hated the idea, but better Star Wars than any other shit. "Fine. Then we have Jer2D2, Jabba the Hybrid and Useless Skywalker."

"I'm not useless!" Matt complained. Damon laughed. "Sure, believe what you want."

Jeremy was actually fine with his name and Tyler was not in the mood to complain about it, it was just a game for fun, nothing serious. "What's your name?" he asked Damon.

Damon smirked. "Lord Vader, course."

"Yeah…._of course_" Tyler repeated annoyed.

* * *

><p>When Alaric woke up no one was home. He got dressed in almost clean clothes and almost decided to shave. He walked upstairs. No Elena meant no one could take the eggnog away from him. He giggled like a little girl and went to the cabinet were he kept his alcohol. He really missed the taste of his eggnog and it was the only thing that helped him through the holiday madness and let him forget his pain over losing Jenna a bit.<p>

He opened the cabin and froze. There was no booze at all. Elena hid it somewhere. He yawned. He wasn't in the mood for searching. Probably she took it with her to the Boarding House or worse she tossed it away.

He walked nervously up and down. Technically he was still kinda grounded, but since he was the adult in this house, he hadn't to listen to what she said. He grabbed his jacket and made his way to the Grill.

* * *

><p>"The hour passed. Let the games begin!" Caroline said cheerful. They decided to spilt up. Elena would stay near the Boarding House and keep they flag save. Katherine would go to the Grill. Rebekah covered the area around the Gilbert residence and Bonnie stayed near the park. Caroline was walking to the Lockwood mansion. It was silent. Too silent. She touched her earring. "Catwoman, Baby Spice here, can you hear me?"<p>

"_Here's Catwoman, found anything yet?"_

Caroline looked around again. "No…no one is here. I'll check the backyard."

* * *

><p>Rebekah jumped on the rooftop of the Gilbert house and hoped no one would see her. It was still snowing and someone it was getting more and more. She needed to cover her eyes. From the corner of her eye she saw someone moving towards her. "Warrior Princess, Sleeping Beauty calling, can you hear me?"<p>

"_I can hear you, Sleeping Beauty."_

"I am at your house and someone's coming. Looks like Tyler to me." Rebekah explained. "I am going to check it out."

"_Be careful, Sleeping Beauty. Warrior Princess out._"

* * *

><p>Matt walked to the Grill. He expected at least one of them to be there. He walked around a corner and bumped into someone. "Excuse me I –" he stared at her. "You!"<p>

"Hello prom date." Katherine said and looked like a hungry lioness. "Catwoman here, Glinda, got one."

Matt gulped. He was glad he was not the one carrying the flag. Katherine still intimidated him. He grabbed his walkie-talkie. "I found Katherine, Lord Vader."

"_Roger. I don't think she has it, but keep her busy."_

Matt gulped again. How should he keep her busy. Before he could react she speeded around him, throwing snowballs like a machine. "Stop….please….help." It was sucked not to have any superpowers.

* * *

><p>"Tyler." Rebekah said.<p>

"Rebekah." Tyler said.

They stared at each other. There was no noise at all. Rebekah's hands were sweaty. She couldn't make out if he had the flag. Tyler felt the same way. He knew, one wrong move and she had him. They both circled each other. And then lightning-fast the both formed a snowball. "C'mon, Bex. Make your move." Tyler challenged her.

She smiled. "After you, darling."

It was like some old Western showdown. Both waited for their chance to win. Tyler raised his hand and so did Rebekah. "One has to make the first movie." Tyler said and threw the snowball. Rebekah reacted fast and both snowballs crashed together.

"Not what I expected." Tyler said scratched his cheek. Rebekah just laughed.

* * *

><p>Bonnie sat down on a park bench. The wind blow harder and the snow was getting more and more. It looked like a storm was coming up.<p>

"_Hey Glinda, it's Baby Spice. I'm bored no one attacks me."_

Bonnie wanted to answer her, but suddenly she was tackled to the ground and all over covered with snow. She shrieked.

"Got'cha!" Jeremy said and smiled. Bonnie tried to push him away, but he was too strong. Jeremy grabbed for his walkie-talkie. "Jer2D2 here, I've got Bonnie, but she has not flag. What now, Lord Vader?"

"_Keep her there, I know exactly where the flag is. We so win this!"_

Jeremy grinned at her. "We already won." He said triumphantly. "Don't be so sure." Bonnie said and a strong blast threw him off of her.

He landed with his head buried in a mountain of snow. He tried to free himself but he was stuck. "So about much about winning." Bonnie said.

* * *

><p>Elena played nervously with the flag in her hands. She looked around like she got some paranoia. She hadn't heard from the others for a while now. The boys must have attacked them.<p>

"I knew you have it." Damon suddenly appeared in front of her and tried to take the flag. Elena smirked. "Sorry." She said sweetly and took a step backwards. Damon didn't know what exactly happened. Suddenly the ground was all shaky and the next moment he sat in a whole. "What the fuck?" he yelled. Elena looked down and smiled the sweetest smile ever. "Don't pout, Damon." She said and formed a snowball. "It doesn't suit you." She threw it into his face.

"You built a trap?" He asked a bit shocked.

"It was actually Rebekah's idea." Elena said. "I never guessed you would fall for it." She giggled and threw another snowball at him. Damon turned around and Elena saw the blue flag looking out of his pants pocket. She was absolutely sure now she would win this fight.

Damon jumped out f the whole and tried to grab her. Suddenly someone tackled him down. "Run!" Katherine shouted. Damon pushed her away. "Eat some snow!" he threw a snowball into her face. He searched for Matt who was supposed to keep her busy. "Hmmm." He heard. Behind him lay Matt on the frozen ground. Bound and gagged. "Great job, Useless Skywalker."

Elena tried to escape, but Tyler jumped in front of him. "Not so fast, give me the flag!"

"Attack!" Caroline shouted and she and Rebekah both jumped on Tyler's back making him fall to the ground.

"Guys! I've got Jeremy!" Bonnie ran to the house and dragged Jeremy along with her. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Big showdown." Katherine said.

Elena and Damon were circling each other. She band the flag around her wrist, Damon still wore his in his pocket. "Just you and me, honey." He said and thought she had absolutely no chance. "This is so unfair!" Caroline. "She has no chance when he uses his speed."

"Come on, Elena." Damon said and walked towards her. "Give me the flag."

Elena took a deep breath and smiled at him. "Okay." She said.

"Okay?" Katherine asked in a shock. "What does she mean with _okay_?" She looked at Bonnie who was just as confused as her.

"Maybe she was too long outside in the cold." Rebekah suggested.

Damon smirked. "Good girl." He said. Elena softly touched his chest. "But first, I want you…to do me a favor." She looked up to him. "Kiss me."

Damon's jaw dropped. "What?"

She softly touched his cheek. "I don't care about the game anymore, just one kiss please."

He gulped. Tyler was still lying on the ground and watched the scene suspiciously. "Don't listen to her Damon, that's –" he couldn't finish his sentence. Caroline pushed his face into the snow. "Shut up!" she hissed.

"Please Damon, kiss me." Elena begged. How could he say no? He leaned closer. Elena wrapped her arms around him. The softly slid down his back. Damon closed his eyes. His lips were almost touching hers. "You lost."Elena whispered sweetly.

Damon opened his eyes, not really understanding. "What?"

Elena lifted the blue flag up. He stared at it. Then he reached into his pocket. "You tricked me" He said in disbelief.

Elena started to laugh and ran back to the other girls. They all screamed and ran around. "We won! We won!" Caroline sang and gave Bonnie a high five.

"Dude, that was stupid." Jeremy said and clapped Damon's back. "She tricked me." Damon said again. "Guys, I think he's caught in some continuous loop." He snapped his finger's in front of him. "Dude….wake up."

Tyler got up and tried to free Matt, but damn Katherine knew what she was doing.

Elena got back to Damon and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry, but you gave to agree it was brilliant!"

Katherine wrapped her arm around Elena. "You're a true Petrova, girl." She looked maliciously at Damon. "Men are so easy to manipulate."

* * *

><p>Stefan felt silly. He walked through a forest. It was snowing like hell. He was totally lost. And his only company was a wolf.<p>

Klaus howled. "What are you complaining about?" Stefan asked annoyed. The wolf looked to the sky and back to Stefan.

"I know it's snowing a lot. But at least you have a pelt! I'm the one freezing here."

Klaus growled. "Okay, okay you're right it's my own fault."

Stefan put his hands into his pocket. The storm was getting worse, he couldn't see anything anymore. "Next time, I will just kill someone and steel their car. No more forests."

Klaus barked satisfied. Stefan sighed. The situation was definitely awkward.

* * *

><p>"So, what do we get for winning?" Caroline asked.<p>

"So there's a prize?" Jeremy didn't remember they talked about something like that. "There's always a prize." Rebekah answered.

Damon slowly recovered from his shock. "What do you want?" he asked the girl's annoyed.

Katherine looked at Caroline. "We'll let you know." They said in unison and giggled.

"Whatever." Damon said and couldn't belief he fell for Elena's trick. It was such a shame.

"What now?" Jeremy asked. "I've got to. My shift starts in fifteen minutes." Matt said.

Damon raised an eyebrow. "You're still here?"

Matt wanted to say something put Tyler pulled him back. Damon was a bad loser and Matt better should not provoke him. "I come with you, we can play some pool when you've your break." He looked at Caroline. "You're come, too?"

She shook her head. "No, I need a few things from home and then I've got something to do."

He kissed her cheek. "Have fun." She smiled and disappeared. "I'll join you." Katherine said. "I need a strong drink to celebrate the victory!"

"You know that you've to pretend to be Elena, right?" Tyler asked. He wasn't sure if he liked her company at all. "Sure, sure…." Katherine said annoyed.

Bonnie took Jeremy's hand. "How about we go home to your house and just talk. It's like we haven't been alone in ages."

Jeremy smiled uneasy and looked at Damon. He didn't know what to do. Maybe it was the right time to tell Bonnie that he saw no future in their relationship. Damon shrugged. He couldn't help him with that.

When everyone else was gone, Damon, Elena and Rebekah went back inside. "How about a movie?" Elena asked.

"Okay…" Damon said and knew she would watch something he disliked, because that was always the case.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go to school." Rebekah said and grabbed her bag. Damon raised an eyebrow. "To school? Now?"

"Yes. The Mystic Falls High prepares one of the wagons for the Christmas Parade and I volunteered to help." She explained.

Elena went to the kitchen to make some popcorn. "I think Caroline will be there, too." She said and knew it would be another power struggle for them. She was afraid what will happen when the campaigns for the Prom Queen will start.

"Probably." Rebekah said.

"Why do it anyways?" Damon asked. "For your college application?" he joked. To Rebekah it was actually no joke at all. She really thought about attending college next summer. It was the first time in thousand years that she wasn't running from someone. She was free to do everything she always wanted to do and experience a normal human life. "It is my first year at High School and means I want to be on every page of the yearbook, so I'll do everything that will be mentioned."

She said goodbye to Elena and left the house.

When she reached school, Caroline was already there. But it was only her so far.

"Is no one else coming?" she asked. Caroline was already annoyed by her appearance. "Hopefully." She snapped and started to paint a part of the wagon.

* * *

><p>Damon and Elena fell on the couch. "What are watching?" he asked.<p>

"The Santa Claus" Elena said and started the DVD. "With Tool Time Tim Allen?"

Elena snuggled against him. "One of my favorite Christmas movies. Don't make fun of it."

Damon grabbed some popcorn. "Never." The movie started and the watched in silence.

"Sorry." Elena said suddenly. "It was mean…what I did to win."

Damon softly kissed her forehead. "No…it was clever." Elena smiled, she was glad he wasn't mad at her.

Outside the blizzard was getting worse and worse, no one noticed it, but soon they would be all snowed in.


	9. Silent Night

**AN: I'm so glad you seemed to enjoy the last chapter, it was not easy not write. So, thank you for all your great comments. Well, this chapter...I really had this all cozy feeling writing it and I hope you'll like it, too. A few words about the characters...I really tried to capture that part of Rebekah we saw in 3x08/3x09, the normal girl who just wants to experience normal things. And for Klaus and Stefan...I really love making them kinda idiots XD But I had really fun writing their scenes ^^**

**Please leave a comment :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>09: Silent Night<strong>_

"_Silent night, holy night_

_All is calm, all is bright_

_Round yon Virgin Mother and Child_

_Holy infant so tender and mild_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Sleep in heavenly peace"_

"_Attention! Attention! A huge blizzard is coming over the United States of America. Especially Virginia will be affected. We advise you to stay inside for the night. Thank you for your attention." _The news lady said on the radio. Too bad no one was listening to her.

* * *

><p>The movie finished and Elena slowly got up. She stretched her arms and legs and yawned. "I think I should go home." She said lazily.<p>

Damon shrugged. "Or you just stay here."

Elena smiled softly. She would love to stay over, but she was afraid of what could happen. She meant what she said the other day to Caroline and Katherine. She really thought about doing _it _with him. It wasn't like she didn't trust him. She knew he would never make a move on her. The problem was, she didn't trust herself not to make a certain move on him and she wasn't sure if that wasn't too early.

"I need to take care of Ric. He was alone all day and I hid his booze, he probably needs some cheering up." She tried to come up with a believable reason to go. Her hands were sweaty. She was afraid Damon would notice her strange behavior.

"Your brother is at home." Damon said causally. Elena played with her hair. "Yeah, but Ric needs some…." She couldn't say 'adult around' could she?

But Damon understood. Alaric was in a really bad shape and Elena was probably more helpful than Jeremy. "Should I walk you home?" he asked all gentleman like.

Elena took her jacket and her gloves. "No, it's okay. I'll call you when I'm home." She couldn't take any chances. Spending all evening so close to him made her somehow soft in the head. She knew there was a strong possibility she would invite him over if he walked her home. "Night, Damon." She said and opened the front door. "Oh." Elena said.

"Something wrong?" Damon asked when she didn't leave. Elena pointed at a thick snow layer in front of her. "I think I'm staying the night. I can't leave the house." She said and reminded herself of self-control.

"That's…..unfortunate." Damon said without meaning it. He secretly thanked God or Mother Hulda or whoever for the snow masses. Now she had to stay.

* * *

><p>"We're snowed in." Bonnie said as she walked back into the Gilbert living room. Jeremy tried to get a sharp television picture, but it didn't work out. He briefly glanced at her. "Oh." Was all he could bring out.<p>

The evening together felt awkward. Jeremy wanted to break up with her, but he just couldn't. She told him she visited her grandmother's grave a few days before and that Christmas was a time where she especially missed her. How could he break up with her after that?

The rest of their time they sat together in silence. Jeremy knew why he reminded silent. He was unfaithful to her for months and just couldn't look her into the eyes. He didn't know why she wasn't talking.

Bonnie knew why she reminded silent. Something felt off in their relationship, but she couldn't figure out what it was. It was like they hadn't spent time together for ages and now it just didn't feel right. She talked more to Matt these days than to her own boyfriend and it shouldn't be that way.

Bonnie twiddled her thumbs. Jeremy clicked with his tongue. They drove each other crazy but neither of them would admit it.

"I'm worried about Alaric." Jeremy finally said to break the silence.

"It's a terrible storm, hopefully he found a shelter." Bonnie answered, glad they've found a topic.

Jeremy looked outside the window. "Probably he just sneaked out to the Grill, Matt and Tyler can keep an eye on him. I just hope he's not drunk and outside. He would freeze to death." He was really worried. Alaric was, next to Elena, the only family he had left. He looked up to him and he wanted to help him to get better. He knew he was having a hard time, but running outside into a storm wasn't the answer.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Bonnie said and they fell back into the silence.

* * *

><p>Caroline thought she was going nuts. No one else showed up to decorate the wagon for the Christmas Parade, so she was stuck with Rebekah. The last person on earth she wanted to spend the evening with. "I can't believe no one else came! Ignorant pack! Just never lift a finger on their own and in the end they all want a piece from the cake!" What Caroline didn't know was that everyone who had the best intentions to come, heard the news and decided to stay home.<p>

"What is your problem?" Rebekah asked and grabbed her bag, ready to go home, "I thought you love doing all the volunteer work."

"I do, okay? I do!" Caroline said annoyed. "I just don't like it when people give a shit about their promises."

They walked towards the gym door when the lights started to flicker. "What's going on?" Caroline asked.

Rebekah ran towards the front door. When she returned to the gym, Caroline was already impatient. "Found the problem, Miss Original?" she said facetious. Rebekah tried to ignore her hostility. "Yes. We are snowed in. There is no way out."

Caroline felt numb for a moment. She was stuck in an empty High School….with Rebekah. Stuck with Rebekah! She sat down on the floor. "It can't get any worse." A second later the light faded away. "Oh yes, it can." She said bitter.

* * *

><p>Tyler was watching Katherine who was watching Alaric who was singing a really loud and really weird version of 'Like a Virgin.'<p>

"Shouldn't we stop him?" Tyler whispered into Katherine's ear.

"Are you crazy? That's hilarious!" she pointed at Ric, who just switched to 'Papa don't preach'.

Tyler thought his voice was a pain in his ears. "He's even funnier that your drunk Barbie doll." Katherine said and started filming Alaric. Tyler took the phone out of her hand. "Hey!" she snapped and tried to get it back. "Don't forget I'm older." She said with a smirk.

Tyler laughed. "Don't forget I'm a hybrid." He said nonchalant. Katherine's smirk faded. "Fine. Whatever." She sat down on a barstool and ordered another drink. Gladly the Grill was almost empty and no one wondered why 'Elena' was suddenly drinking whiskey.

"Hey…Mr. Saltzman…." Tyler tried to calm Ric down, but he didn't react. "I think it would be better to get you home."

"Sorry, but that's not going to happen." Matt said and cleaned the bar. "There's a really awful blizzard outside and…we're kinda stuck."

"We're snowed in?" Katherine asked with a smirk. "No one can get out….oh Ric, I'll buy you more eggnog, honey!" she said amused.

Tyler and Matt exchanged a worried look. That was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>"The storm is getting worse, we need a shelter!" Stefan screamed and tried to cover his face. Wolf Klaus just kept going straightforward. "I know you're a super strong hybrid, but we need to wait until the storm is over or we get even more lost." Stefan felt stupid trying to reason with a wolf. Klaus looked at him and growled.<p>

"I know it's my fault." Stefan said. He felt exhausted. He hadn't blood for almost two days now and the storm was even for him to hard to walk through. "Can't you just sniff out a house? Maybe a ranger lives out here."

Stefan wasn't sure if a wolf could roll his eyes, but he swore Klaus did it. Annoyed he put his nose on the ground and started to sniff. It took him a while, but he found something. He speeded away and Stefan followed him with some troubles.

He almost said 'good boy', but he guessed Klaus would eat him afterwards.

After a few miles Klaus stopped in front of a cave. "Not a house, but a beginning." Stefan said and walked inside. Klaus shook the snow off his pelt and sat down. He glared at Stefan.

"How am I supposed to make a fire? There's no dry wood." The bigger question was since when did he speak wolf?

* * *

><p>"What do you think, how long will we have to wait here?" Rebekah asked Caroline and tried to make some small talk. Caroline shrugged, not interested in a conversation with her.<p>

Rebekah sighed. "Listen Caroline, I know you hate me…but I really do not understand why. I thought compelling Tyler would ease things between us."

Caroline looked at her, surprised she even spoke of the topic. "I don't hate you. I just don't like you very much." She said sincere. Rebekah smiled. "If it helps, I am not your biggest fan either."

"Why did you help me then?" Caroline asked.

"I did not help you, I helped Tyler. Being sired to my brother was awful for him." Rebekah explained. She liked Tyler, he was good friend from the beginning and he never judged her for being Klaus' sister. She was never romantically interested in him.

Caroline didn't comment on it. She always expected her to dislike her too and that she only helped for Tyler's sake. She closed her eyes. She hadn't fed in hours and the hunger was unbearable.

"Calm your breath and search for resources in your body." Rebekah said suddenly. Caroline's eyes flung open. "What did you just say?"

"Most vampires don't know, because they are too controlled by their hunger, but actually we can save a lot of blood in our bodies. If you learn to control it you can handle almost a week without the need for blood." She explained.

Caroline's eyes widened."So…vampires are like camels?" she asked a bit shocked.

Rebekah chuckled. "I never saw it that way, but yes we are a bit like camels."

"So, you can live a week without feeding and you don't go nuts?" she was really interested in it.

"Yes. When you run away for almost thousand years, you learn a thing or two." Rebekah answered, a sad undertone in her voice.

Caroline taped with her toes. "I'm jealous of you." She confessed.

"I figured." Rebekah said bluntly. Caroline almost smiled. They weren't so different, but that scared her the most. She always saw some kind of competition in Elena, but that was okay, because they were friends since forever. But Rebekah, that was a whole new situation for her. She was a real danger, because she too was blonde, beautiful, bubbly and smart. "I can't help it. I'm neurotic and a control-freak and I really hate competition."

Rebekah almost laughed. "I never meant to steal something from you. Alright, I may did in the beginning, but I just want a real life. I never went to High School let alone High School dances. I was never on a cheerleader squad or in a yearbook. I want to be a part of it as much as possible."

Caroline was touched. She never really saw it that way. Caroline wanted the same things but for different reasons. She was always committed to school, activities and volunteer work. It was just who she was, but Rebekah never had any of that. She was running away for God knows how long from her own father. "We could share the yearbook." Caroline said. "But I still win Prom Queen."

Rebekah laughed. "You wanna bet on it?"

Caroline smiled. "It's strange isn't it? We're two vampires, sitting in a dark High School gym with nothing but a Christmas wagon." She jumped on her feet. "Let's break into Alaric's office. I'm sure he hides some booze."

Rebekah giggled and followed Caroline's lead. "Hey Becky to get this clear, I still don't like you."

"Don't worry, I don't like you either." She replied.

Maybe the storm was something good after all and would turn a rivalry into a friendly competition.

* * *

><p>Alaric finally passed out on the bar. Matt was keeping a bucket near if Alaric had to throw up. He really didn't feel like cleaning the floor anymore. Tyler was tired. He wanted to stay at the Grill for an hour or two, not the whole night. His Mom was probably worried sick and his phone at no signal.<p>

Katherine killing time by pricking Alaric with a cocktail stick. "He looks like shit…." She sniffed at him. "And he smells like it, too."

"You're not very helpful." Matt said. Tyler yawned. "It's still snowing we can't get him home."

"You're both so boring. Ricky was at least fun before he fell asleep." Katherine said bored.

"Jenna…." Alaric mumbled in his sleep. Katherine immediately felt bad. She hesitated a bit. "Hey Prom Date, you've got a cold washcloth?" she asked.

Matt raised an eyebrow and her handed her a cold towel."That's all I got."

She blinked with her eye. "Thanks, blue eyes." She said seductively. She softly started to dab off Alaric's forehead. Tyler eyed her suspiciously. He didn't understand her sudden change of mind. Alaric whispered Jenna's name again. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. "I never meant for her to die. I thought…Stefan or Elijah or even the witch would be there in time. She didn't deserve it."

Matt still watched every move she made. He didn't trust her. He couldn't hear what she whispered to Alaric, but he figured it must be something indecent. Tyler on the other hand heard her very good. When she looked at him, he nodded in the direction of the bathroom. She followed him, while Matt took care of Alaric.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"You have feelings." Tyler stated and Katherine just stared at him. "Everyone has feelings, moron." She snapped.

Tyler waved defensively with his hands. "No, no…I mean you actually feel bad for someone else, when did that happen?"

Katherine looked away. She heard the wind blowing like hell outside. "It was my fault, okay? She died because I lured her out." She pointed at Alaric. "He's in this shape because of me! I'm the reason he's sleeping in a bar instead of being home, sober and clean, celebrating Christmas with his bubbly red-haired girlfriend and dying of her cooking skills. I ruined his life!"

Tyler was surprised by her honesty and Katherine was surprised by her own feelings. She didn't know if it was just Christmas or this town and the little Scooby Gang around her or if she just couldn't switch it off anymore. All she knew was that Alaric was a mess and she felt sorry for him.

Tyler smiled encouraging. "It's not your fault, you know?" He said. "It is Klaus' fault, he did this to him. You just tried to survive."

Katherine responded the smile. "I'll buy you a drink." She said.

* * *

><p>Stefan closed his eyes and tried to sleep a bit. He hadn't slept in days and if there wasn't any blood to strengthen him, the least he could do was sleeping. The storm outside didn't make it easy. His ears were far o sensitive to ignore the sounds of lashing wind gusts and falling trees. Next to him lay Klaus, still in wolf form. He didn't make the sleep any easier either. Stefan didn't feel comfortable when he was a wolf. He witnessed it twice before and it ended always with a lot of blood and ripped bodies. He shivered. He didn't know when he shivered the last time but the cold was getting him. Klaus looked at him with one eye and again it looked like he was annoyed."Don't give me that look." Stefan complained. "I'm freezing. You have your pelt….I just have wet clothes."<p>

Klaus first looked like he couldn't care less. Then he suddenly cringed nearer. Stefan raised his brows. "Seriously? You want to cuddle?" Klaus panted. "That is awkward." Stefan said. "Very, very awkward."

Klaus let out a small growl. Stefan leaned a bit against him. "When this night is over, we'll never talk about it again." He demanded. "Our relationship is really more than unhealthy."

He thought about stroking his ears, but that would got too far. "You smell like wet-dog." Stefan said and sneezed.

Klaus growled and bit Stefan's arm. Stefan flinched. "That hurt!" He looked at his infected wound. "I sure hope you'll give me your blood tomorrow." He said, absolutely sure Klaus would heal him.

* * *

><p>Elena sat in front of the fireplace and enjoyed the spit of the fire. Suddenly her stomach rumbled. "Hungry?" Damon asked.<p>

"I'm starving!" Elena said and Damon laughed. "You ate more popcorn that a whole cinema could eat."

Elena blushed. "You helped!"

Damon walked into the kitchen, she followed. "Since everyone who lives under this roof is dead, the only thing I have is…pasta….and some tomatoes."

"I'm fine with that." Elena said and grabbed a knife, ready to cut the tomatoes. Damon gently took it out of her hands and pushed her on a chair. "You can relax. I'll do the cooking."

She raised an eyebrow. "You cook?" An image of Damon dressed as a chef popped into her mind, making her giggle.

"Of course, I cook." Damon said and stared making a tomato sauce. "I have Italian blood, I'm a natural talent."

"Okay Signore Salvatore, I'm excited to see what you can do." She said and watched him. She always forgot that he and Stefan were of an Italian heritage, Stefan told her once shortly after they met, but they never spoke about it again. Damon seemed to know exactly what he was doing and fifteen minutes later it smelled heavenly. "Smells delicious." Elena said.

"Be patient, it's almost ready." He said.

Elena smiled. He was cooking for her. That was really romantic. He did a lot of romantic things for her. She sighed. He always did everything for her. How could she have missed that in the past? Was she really that blind?

"Dinner is ready." Damon suddenly said and put two plates on the table. Elena took her first bite and not only smelled it like heaven, it tasted like it, too. "So good." She mumbled.

"Told you so." Damon said proudly. He didn't know when cooked for the last time, but it was like riding a bike, once you know what to do, you'll never forget it. "You're an amazing cook!" she exclaimed.

"Another part of my awesomeness." He joked.

She looked over to him. Eating his pasta, he looked like a normal human guy. She smiled. No, he was not a normal human guy and she wouldn't want him to be. He was great just the way he was.

"Tell me something about your family. When did they came from Italy?" She was really interested learning as much about him as possible. It was strange to her, because she never actually thought about asking Stefan all these questions.

"My mother and father were both born there, they came over to America a few years before I was born, but they still taught me the language. When I was a kid I even visited my grandparents there. It was beautiful. Stefan never got the chance to meet them. My mother was the one wanting us to know our roots, but when she died, father forgot all about it. That's why Stefan doesn't speak it." He told her. Elena listened thoughtfully. She always wanted to go to Italy. Maybe Damon would take her one day.

When they finished dinner they decided to sit down in front of the fireplace. Elena snuggled against Damon's chest and he put a blanket around them. He softly played with her hair. "Say something in Italian." She couldn't resist to ask. The language was so romantic and it would make the moment just perfect. She felt his lips close to her hear. "Io e te mai soli." He whispered. She got goose bumps on her whole body. It sounded beautiful and sexy at the same time. "What does it mean?"

"It means _you and me never alone_." He said softly. She thought her heard stopped for a moment. That was the sweetest, most romantic thing someone ever said to her. "That's true." She said. "We are never really alone. Because even when the world is falling apart around us, we still have each other."

He softly kissed her hair. "I promised you I will never leave you again."

She smiled and stared into the fire. Damon enjoyed having her so close. He enjoyed the way her hair smelled, how soft her skin felt and how warm her body was against his. "Elena?" he asked, but she didn't answer. He took a look at her face. She was peacefully asleep in his arms. "Buona notte, amore mio." He whispered softly.

* * *

><p>Most people who were still at the Grill fell asleep. It was the in middle of the night and no one got home. Matt was barley awake, but he decided to play pool with Tyler to keep himself busy. As an employee it was his duty to stay awake. Katherine kept an eye on Alaric.<p>

Suddenly Ric's eyes flung open, he slurred something Katherine couldn't understand, grabbed over the bar for another bottle of eggnog and stood up. He lurched after a fashion to the door. Katherine speeded in front of him, but Alaric didn't seem to notice her. "Wannagohome."

"Mr. Saltzman, that is not a good idea." Tyler said and tried to reason with him. "You'll freeze to death."

Alaric didn't understand a word. "Wannabealone." He took a sip from his eggnog and walked outside.

Matt, Tyler and Katherine stared after him for a while. Not believing what just happened. Then they stormed outside, but Ric was gone.

"I can't see anything!" Katherine shouted at Tyler.

"He can't be far!" He said and coughed. There was just too much snow. "We'll should look for him!"

"You'll never find him!" Matt said. "I know you can't die outside, but it's still dangerous."

"It is even more dangerous for this drunk idiot!" Katherine snapped. Tyler agreed with her, but he got Matt's point. "We can't see a thing, Katherine, we won't find him!"

He grabbed her arm and dragged her back inside.

Alaric walked through the storm and tried to figure out in which direction his house was. He didn't notice the storm around him and started to sing a cheerful song again.


	10. Alaric The Snowman

_****_**AN: ****Hello guys, wow can you believe it, we already have December the 10th...Christmas time is flying by. Thank you again for all your lovely comments, I really love reading them. I'm sorry I hadn't time to re-read thi chapter...again. And please just ignore the stupid mistakes XD**

**This chapter will be mostly Alaric-centric but I hope you'll enjoy it. I have to confess I'm not that satisfied this time.**

**Please let me know what you think and leave some comment :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>10: Alaric The Snowman<strong>_

"_Frosty the snowman what a jolly happy soul_

_With a corncob pipe and button nose_

_And two eyes made of coal"_

Jeremy slowly opened his eyes. He stretched his arms and yawned. He didn't sleep very well. The blizzard outside was unbelievable loud and the situation inside was the most awkward situation he'd ever been through and he'd seen a lot. He looked at his clock. It was a way too early to get up, he couldn't sleep neither, so he stared at the ceiling. Bonnie slept on the couch. He offered her his bed, but she refused. She was strange all night. Distant and somewhere far away with her mind. He guessed she knew something. Maybe not exactly about Anna, but if she didn't there would be no reason for her to act strange. He felt bad, terrible to be exact. Bonnie was great and he treated her like shit. He was an awful person.

"You're not." He looked beside him; Anna lay next to him and smiled. "You're not an awful person. You just don't do the right thing."

He softly caressed her cheek. "I'm not fair to her neither to you." He said sadly. Anna shook her head. "I don't blame you. Being torn between two people…must be your family gene." She half joked. Jeremy smiled a bit. Finally he understood what Elena must've been going through the whole time, but it wasn't the same with him, he made his choice. "I choose you, Anna. I always will….I just…I feel bad hurting her."

Anna closed her eyes and snuggled against him. "I know." She whispered.

* * *

><p>When Jeremy finally got up, he walked downstairs to find Bonnie in the kitchen. She made some coffee, but her mind seemed far away. He was her boyfriend and instead of being all cozy while snowed in, they didn't talk much and slept separated.<p>

"Morning." Jeremy said causally. Bonnie gave him a forced quick smile. "Slept well?" she asked.

"Not really. You?" he started to look outside the kitchen window. The storm was finally gone. He was glad about it. A few days more alone with her in the house and he would go nuts.

"Jeremy…" Bonnie decided not answer his question. She figured he already knew it already. "We need to talk." She bit her lips. She said the words most relationships didn't survive. "I know there's something between us. You're distant. And me…I'm distant, too. I want to know what's going on. I –" she stopped. Jeremy wasn't listening at all. He just kept staring.

"Jeremy, are you listening?" he turned around. "Sorry, what did you say?"

That was a perfect start for a relationship talk. Bonnie sighed. He wasn't even paying attention. "Jer…"

"Hey…did you hear any kids in the front yard this morning?" He suddenly asked. Bonnie's eyes widened. She wanted to talk about problems and he asked her such irrelevant stuff? "No, why?" she snapped disappointed.

Jeremy pointed outside. "You didn't sneak out to build a snowman, right?" Bonnie followed his gaze. There was a huge snowman. But he didn't look like a normal standard snowman. He was thinner, had no carrot as a nose and his eyes….they looked human from a far. Jeremy grabbed his jacket. "I have a bad feeling about this." He mumbled.

* * *

><p>Klaus woke and felt pretty good. He turned back human over night and missed most of the storm. He took a deep breath of the fresh morning air and looked at Stefan, who seemed like he hadn't slept at all.<p>

"Isn't it a lovely morning, Stefan?" he asked cheerful. Stefan was shivering. He was bathed in sweat and looked sick. "You look grumpy." Klaus said and raised an eyebrow. "Bad dream, my friend."

Stefan raised his bitten arm. He wasn't able to say anything, the wound hurt too much. Klaus took a look at it. "That looks nasty. I really got you this time, didn't I?" Nothing could ruin his good mood. He bit his wrist and held his arm in front of Stefan's mouth.

Stefan drank furiously. "Enough, enough." Klaus said amused. "You are already healing, my friend."

Stefan needed a moment to process his healing. "You…" he just said. "You…"

Klaus patted his back. "You don't have to thank me Stefan." Stefan's eyes widened. "Why should I thank you? You let me suffer all night!"

"You said I smelled like a wet dog, that wasn't nice either." Klaus shrugged his shoulder. "No, if you could be so kind to give me my clothes back."

Stefan raised his eyebrows. "Your clothes?" He asked and then it him. He smiled like an idiot. "Oops." Was all he could say.

"You forgot to take them, right?" Klaus asked calmly. Stefan nodded, still smiling.

Klaus nodded and waited. Stefan waited too, but he didn't know for what.

"Stefan?" Klaus asked friendly.

"Yes?" he asked.

Klaus sighed. "GO AND GET ME SOME CLOTHES!" He yelled.

* * *

><p>Elena opened her eyes and looked around. She was completely disoriented for a moment. She tried to turn around but it was almost impossible. Two strong arms were holding her. She leaned back, she slept all night in front of the fireplace in Damon's arms. Never felt something so right in her life. She slowly freed herself from his grip, she wanted to look at him.<p>

He was still peacefully asleep. He looked so innocent and cute, she couldn't help but smile. She softly stroked his hair out of his face. He looked so beautiful. She could've looked at him forever. She then leaned in and kissed him softly on the cheek. His lips formed a smile. "I could get used to waking up like this." He whispered and opened his eyes.

"Me too." Elena confessed. She tried to move her legs. "Next time, let's just take the bed or the couch, it's more comfortable."

_Next time? _Damon thought. So, she wanted to spend another night and maybe more. When did life decide he was worth of some happiness. She wanted to get up, but he pulled her down again. "Damon!" she laughed. He softly placed a kiss on her neck. She took his arm and swung it around her. "We could pretend we're still snowed in." Elena said innocently. Then she turned around. He looked at her with big eyes. His finger went softly over her lips. Elena had goose bumps again. "We could." He said and leaned closer, when suddenly a noisy sound broke them apart. "What is that?" Elena asked annoyed. Damon rolled his eyes. "My phone." He looked at the callers ID before he answered. "What now, Jeremy?" he snapped. Elena looked curiously at him. Why would her brother call him?

"_Relax, dude. No need to snap."_

Damon stood up and walked around. "What do you want, Gilbert?" He glanced apologizing at Elena, another ruined moment.

"_You really need to come over."_

"Why would I come over? The only reason to come to your house sits next to me." He smiled at Elena. She stood up and walked towards him, her finger circled over his chest. She was definitely flirting with him.

"_Tell Elena good morning. And then, both of you, get over here ASAP!"_

Elena fluttered with her eyelashes. That woman was such a tease. "I really don't think we can come over now." He gulped. She looked so beautiful.

"_Damon please, you need to see that."_

He knew the young Gilbert wouldn't give up. "Okay, okay. We'll be there in fifteen minutes." He hung up. "I'm sorry, your brother won't give up."

She sighed. "I go to the bathroom. I need to refresh myself. I look like a mess."

He shook his head. "No, you look beautiful."

"Liar." She said and kissed his cheek.

* * *

><p>When they reached the Gilbert house, walking hand in hand, they found Jeremy and Bonnie in the front yard, eyeing a really ugly excuse for a snowman.<p>

"Don't tell me we're here because of _that_." Damon pointed at the snowman. Bonnie gave Elena a quick look that said 'you spent the night with him, tell me what happened.'

Elena's lips formed a simple 'later'. She circled the snowman. It looked kind of familiar. "Is it breathing?" she asked and thought she sounded crazy.

"A snowman can't breathe, sweetheart." He said, but then he heard something. "It has a heartbeat." He looked at Jeremy, then back to the snowman. He took a closer look. "Oh no…" he said. Jeremy just nodded. "Yes, it's him."

"What the hell happened?" Damon asked in a slight shock. He never saw something like this before and he lived for over a hundred years. Elena didn't understand a word. "What? What's going on?"

Damon scratched his head. "Well….Frosty here is...actually Alaric." He explained. Elena stared at the snowman. "That's Ric? Oh my God, what happened?"

"I'm not sure, I think he sneaked out when we had our snowball war and then he ran out into the storm. I talked to Tyler, he said the tried to keep him at the Grill but he eventually got out. And now he's…" Jeremy wasn't actually sure what Ric was. Frozen? Snowman_-ified_? He looked at Bonnie for help. "He is stuck in there. We tried to get him to talk, but he just makes some hazy noises. But he is alive…sort of." Bonnie said worried.

Elena carefully touched his frozen body. "Ric? Can you hear me?"

The snowman's eyes moved. He was looking at her. "Hmmm." Was the only the thing he said. Elena looked at Damon. "We need to get him out of there."

It was out of question, of course they had to get him out. "Just a second!" Damon said and disappeared into the house. "What now?" Bonnie asked suspiciously.

He returned with an old silk hat from Elena's grandpa, a carrot and a scarf. "Okay." He said and started to dress Alaric. The scarf and the hat fit wonderfully, but he needed some time to stick the carrot at the place where his nose should be. "Ready!"

"You're kidding me." Elena said in disbelief. "We need to free him, not to dress him like a clown!"

Bonnie shook her head. Somehow it was typical Damon to make fun of the poor Alaric in a situation like this. Elena wasn't finished yelling at Damon. "You're so insensitive sometimes. Alaric goes through a hard time. He is frozen an looks like –"

"A snowman." Damon said carefully, afraid she would kick his ass.

"Right. If he was like that all night….he probably caught a cold or worse pneumonia. We need to get him out….he needs something hot and probably he hasn't eaten in days." She was freaking out. Damon grabbed her shoulders. "Calm down, Elena. Let me take a picture as an eternal leverage and we'll get him out."

"I'll go get the camera." Jeremy said and Elena shot him a death glare. "Or I just stay here."

Bonnie crossed her arms. "Just a question, but how do we get him out?"

She certainly made a point, he was completely frozen and just grapping him and pulling him out may hurt him even more. Damon wanted to suggest something when his phone rang again. "What?"

"_Damon…hey."_

It was Katherine, but she didn't sound like she did usually. She sounded worried and exhausted.

"_Did you find Alaric?"_

He raised an eyebrow. She was worried about Alaric. Well, that was something new. "Yeah. He's playing Jack Frost and believe me he's far more authentic than Michael Keaton."

"_What does that mean?"_

Damon looked at Alaric again. "He's a snowman…literally. Including the hat and the carrot."

"_Oh my God…did you take a picture?"_

"I'm not allowed to be funny. I'll call you when I we saved his frozen ass." He hung up. "Okay, Frosty, let's get you out."

He eyed him from all sides. He could easily rip the snow layer away and pull him out, but that could hurt him even more. "Hey judgy, can't you just….do that witchy woo flamethrower tricky of your?"

"And what if I accidentally burn him to death?" She asked horrified. Damon shrugged. "He's wearing his ring, witch fire would be a supernatural death, he'll get over it."

"Damon!" Elena hissed. "You don't kill Alaric again." Damon didn't understand the problem. "Sabrina would kill him, not me."

"Can't you just pull him out?" Jeremy asked. On a closer look, Alaric looked really hilarious with his snowman costume. He understood Damon's wish for a picture.

Damon shook his head. "I'm not sure if that wouldn't hurt him more."

Elena raised an eyebrow. "More than killing him?"

"If I would break his bones, he wouldn't –" he stopped. An idea came to his mind. He searched for a perfect place to start ripping the snow apart. When he found it, he acted very fast. In a blink of an eye Alaric was free, lying on the ground. "Oh my God!" Elena shrieked and kneed down next to him. Ric didn't move. He just lay there, shivering and blue. "He looks like a smurf." Damon said.

"Not funny." Bonnie turned around and went inside to get a few blankets. "What changed your mind about pulling him out?" Jeremy asked.

"I figured no matter what, it would be the best to feed him my blood." Damon answered. Elena looked up to him. "Your blood? Are you sure that's what he wants?"

Alaric started coughing. Damon didn't like to see his friend that way. "I don't care what he wants, Elena. I do what's best for him."

Elena didn't disagree. She wouldn't risk Alaric getting really sick. Bonnie returned from the house and wrapped four blankets around Ric's body.

Damon looked around, he didn't need some to witness his strength. When no one seemed to be around he pulled Alaric up and moved him to the house.

"Get him on the couch." Elena said and ran into the kitchen to make some hot tea. "Jeremy we need more blankets and hot water." She ordered and her brother did what she said.

Meanwhile Damon his wrist. "C'mon buddy, drink." He pressed it to Alaric's lips. "Drink up." Alaric didn't even know what he was doing, he just sipped it down and coughed again. "You're a good girl, Ric." He joked, when Elena returned. She sit down next to him and tried to feed him the tea.

The colors were slowly returning to his face, but he still wasn't able to speak. He was just staring straightforward. "He needs to sleep." Elena whispered to Damon. She tried to speak to Ric, but he didn't respond. Bonnie and Jeremy were busy making the room as warm as possible. Elena bit her lower lip. "He hadn't vervain for several days." She said and Damon raised an eyebrow. "Can you compel him to sleep peacefully?"

Damon never expected Elena to ask him to compel someone again, not after Jeremy and that was a long time ago. "You sure?" he asked and she nodded. Damon searched for Ric's eyes. "Listen buddy, you'll sleep for a few hours. You will have happy dreams and when you wake up you don't feel the urge for more eggnog."

Alaric nodded and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Bonnie left soon after Alaric fell asleep, leaving Damon, Elena and Jeremy alone to watch him. Elena softly touched his forehead. "I don't think he has fever."<p>

"That's my blood." Damon explained. "He will be as good as new when he wakes up."

Jeremy sat down in an arm chair. He was tired, he hadn't slept very much. "Go upstairs, Jeremy." Elena said softly. "Get some sleep, I'll call you when he's awake."

He nodded and left the room. Elena looked back at Ric, he smiled. He seemed to have a good dream thanks to Damon's compulsion. "I feel sorry for him." She said calmly. "He's feeling so bad and we can't help him. After Isobel, I guess it was too much to take losing Jenna, too."

Damon put his arm around her. "All you can do is being there for him. You're family. Blood related or not."

She smiled. "Thanks." They sat there in silence for a moment, when Alaric's tummy rumbled. They both chuckled. "Hey, can you watch him alone for a while?" Elena asked Damon and stood up. "I need some ingredients. I want to cook him a warm soup."

"Sure." He said.

* * *

><p>When Elena was gone, Damon turned on the TV, but he wasn't really watching. He always kept an eye on Alaric.<p>

"Damon?" Ric suddenly said. Damon was surprised, he thought he wouldn't wake up for a few hours. "Hey buddy, how ya doing?"

Alaric tried to sit up, but he wasn't strong enough. His body was still recovering from the night. "Where are Elena and Jeremy?" he asked concerned.

"Jeremy is asleep and Elena is out shopping. She'll be back soon." Damon said quickly and handed Alaric a cup of tea. "I messed up, didn't I?"

Damon smiled encouraging. "You did, but don't worry they'll still love you, it's a Gilbert thing I guess."

Alaric threw one of the blankets over his head. He was ashamed. He wasn't acting like an adult lately. "I was supposed to watch them, not the other way around."

Damon knew he needed to be a good friend and talk to him, he wasn't just very skilled in it. "That's family I guess. You look out for each other."

Alaric put the blanket aside and stared at Damon. He wasn't used that his friend acted all supportive. He chuckled. "I was really looking like a snowman."

Damon laughed. "You looked hilarious. If Dean Martin was alive, he would've sung a Christmas song about you." Alaric joined his laughter, then he went back being silent again. "I miss her Damon." He admitted.

"I know." He said. "But that doesn't mean you're alone."

Alaric finally managed to sit up. "It's like everyone has someone…Jeremy has Bonnie, Tyler and Caroline are an item, Katherine and Rebekah have each other to hate, Carol has her holiday madness…everyone in town has a special person or a purpose. You have Elena to snuggle under the Christmas tree…."

Damon took a deep breath. He wished Elena was there to talk Ric out of his depression. "You have Elena and Jeremy, they're your family. And you…well you have me." He had a déjà vu from his lame apology a few months before. He didn't like talking about his feelings and he wasn't used having a best friend like Alaric. "You know me…I'll always be your pain in the ass….no matter how much you pretend to hate me."

Alaric threw a pillow into his face. "You're really a pain in the ass."

Damon chuckled. "Wanna watch a rerun of Full House?"

"Yeah…why not. It's better more healthy than getting drunk." He joked.

* * *

><p>It was late in evening when Alaric finally felt strong enough to stand up and take a shower. Elena feed him with her extreme salty soup, but he didn't mind. It remembered him of Jenna's cooking. Jeremy talked to him about some stuff, everything that didn't involve 'snow', 'Grill' or 'eggnog'.<p>

Damon left after a while. He wanted to make sure the Boarding House was still standing. Leaving Katherine and Rebekah alone all day was probably not a clever move.

While the hot water ran down his body he thought about the last few months. He was getting better after Jenna's death, but somehow, during all this Christmas madness he lost it again. He couldn't understand why Elena and Jeremy still insisted him to live with them. He was an awful role model and definitely no father material. Elena was an adult and by taking care of him, she proved she would do just fine alone. And she had Damon by her side. He still wasn't sure what to think about the development in their relationship, he didn't know if they were actually together or not, but he figured they probably didn't know by themselves. He remembered that he told Damon once to take a beat from her. How stupid that was. They made each other happy and both of them deserved it.

Jeremy was busy with his own life, too. He had Bonnie or not. Alaric wasn't sure about it either. He notices something was off, but he was too busy with his own problems to ask Jeremy.

He got out of the shower and grabbed some fresh clothes. He looked his reflection. He knew he needed to get his act together, he just had no idea how.

He left the bathroom and walked downstairs, he wanted to apologize to Elena and Jeremy for his actions. They were both sitting on the couch, Elena smiled and Jeremy looked like someone was torturing him.

"What are you watching?" he asked and sat down in the arm chair. "Beauty and the Beast – The Enchanted Christmas!" Elena said and smiled like a little child. Jeremy rolled his eyes and put some cookies into his mouth. "She won the battle for the remote. I have to sit it out."

Elena ruffled through his hair. "You love Disney movies, just admit it." Jeremy started to argue with her and Elena tried to steal his cookies for punishment.

Alaric watched them with a smile on his lips. He loved these kids so much, he never thought it was possible, but sometimes he thought they were his. When he started teaching at Mystic Falls High School he never thought that two of his students would become his family.

"Ric?" Elena asked worried. He snapped out of his trance. "What?"

She smiled and exchanged a look with Jeremy. "We have something for you."

She handed Alaric a big envelope. He raised an eyebrow. "We know it's not Christmas yet." Jeremy said excited, "But we thought the timing is right."

Alaric opened his present and a bunch of papers came out. He looked curiously through them and his eyes widened more and more.

Elena played nervously with her hands and Jeremy put more cookies into his mouth. "If you don't want it…it's okay." Elena said understanding.

Alaric couldn't believe what they did. "These are adoption papers…" he said in a slight shock. The Gilbert's smiled.

"Mrs. Lockwood helped us with everything." Jeremy explained. "We thought it would be a good idea."

Elena took Alaric's hand. "What do you say?"

He was speechless. He expected everything, but not that. "What about your parents or Jenna?" he asked.

"They will always be our parents, nothing can change that." Jeremy said and looked at a picture of the on the wall.

"And Jenna would've been happy for us." She said. Alaric looked back at the papers. He only needed to sign them and Elena and Jeremy would be his kids.

"You really want this?" He asked totally flabbergasted. "I'm a terrible adult…I'm irresponsible and a drunk."

Elena chuckled. "No family is perfect."

"I smoke pot" Jeremy said. Elena glared at him. "Not anymore." He said quickly.

Alaric smiled and pulled both of them into a deep hug. "I'd love us to be a real family." He said. They hugged for a while. When they parted Elena got some hot chocolate to click glasses. She figured Alaric didn't need any more alcohol for the next time.

He grabbed a pen and signed the papers. "So since this is save now…" Jeremy said, "How about more pocket money, the Grill isn't paying that much."

Alaric slapped him playfully on the shoulder. "Because you're always late."

"Not true." Jeremy said.

Alaric and Elena exchanged a look. "Jer, go to bed." They said in unison and started to laugh.


	11. Last Christmas

**AN: I'm so glad you liked the last chapter, I really wasn't so sure about it, so thank you for all your great comments again. Honestly, I have no idea if it would be possible to adopt an 18 year old, but since this is fiction I don't care XD This chapter will focus more on the past Christmas than this one and I hope you'll forgive me the teasing for a real Delena kiss, you won't have to wait that long anymore, I promise.**

**A tiny part in this chapter was inspire by an episode of Gilmore Girls, maybe you'll find it ;)**

_****_**Please leave some comments and tell me what you think ^^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>11: Last Christmas<strong>_

"_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special"_

Stefan finally found the time to sleep. Once they got out of the forest and Klaus got new clothes, they stole a new car and were back on their way to Mystic Falls. Out of all the goodness of his heart Klaus decided to drive and let Stefan sleep. A tired rippah wasn't useful at last. So Stefan closed his eyes and started to dream. His dream brought him back to Christmas last year. He spent it with Elena and her family and everything was different from this year.

_Stefan was far too nervous for his own liking. He didn't know when he celebrated Christmas for the last time. Jenna was so kind to invite him over, so he could celebrate with Elena together. He took a deep breath and rang the door bell. His hands were sweaty. When the door opened and he looked into the Elena's bright brown eyes he smiled, like he hadn't for years. "Hey." She said kissed him. She wore a green dress and looked absolutely stunning. "Come in." she said and took his hand. He followed her into the living room. Jenna was lightning some candles, Jeremy sat on the couch and talked to Mr. Saltzman. Stefan was surprised to see the new History teacher at the Gilbert's but he didn't question it. _

"_Hey, Stefan!" Jenna pulled him into a hug. He liked her a lot. She was bubbly and sweet and she always welcomed him with open arms. "Hello, Jenna." He said friendly and handed her something. "I have a fruitcake." He said almost shyly. _

"_You baked?" she asked and raised an eyebrow. Stefan laughed and shook his head. "No…I bought."_

_Jenna brought the cake into the kitchen and checked on the roast. She was glad it still looked normal. She hated cooking and was never good at it, but she tried for Elena's and Jeremy's sake. It was the first Christmas without her parents and she wanted them to have a good time, despite all the sadness._

_Stefan looked around. The house was decorated with lights and the Christmas tree looked fabulous. "It looks beautiful." He said to Elena who handed him something to drink. She leaned against him. "Yes it does."_

_He smiled at her. "So do you." She giggled. "Thank you."_

_He then started talking to Jeremy about some movie and books. Elena was satisfied seeing him so happy and comfortable. It wasn't easy for her dealing with his vampire side, let alone his psycho of a brother. She wondered what he was doing. She decided she didn't care and turned some Christmas music on. _

_When dinner was ready they all sat down in the living room. Stefan waited politely until everyone else had something on their plate, before he pitched in._

"_Such a gentleman." Jenna whispered impressed to Elena, not knowing he could hear every word. Elena smiled. "He is." She agreed._

_While eating they all talked a lot about everything. Holiday madness, school, Carol Lockwood's creepy new hat and the past year. He just listened and enjoyed the calm atmosphere. "What about you, Stefan?" Jenna suddenly asked and he realized he didn't know what they were talking about._

"_I'm sorry, Jenna. What did you ask?"He said a bit embarrassed. She chuckled. "I ask if you want some dessert."_

_He nodded. "Of course. Dinner was great by the way."_

_After they finished the dessert Elena grabbed his hand and pulled him outside the room. "How are you doing?" she asked. _

"_I'm fine. Really I don't know when I enjoyed Christmas this much for the last time." He said sincere._

_Elena smiled happily. "I was afraid the whole family thing might be too much. I know Jenna can talk a too much."_

"_No, no it's great. Thank you for inviting me." He said. Elena laughed. "You're my boyfriend of course I invited you." She smiled mischievously. "Follow me."_

_She walked towards her room and stood still under the door. Stefan looked up and saw mistletoe. He laughed and joined her. "I love you." He said and kissed her softly._

"_I love you, too." Elena whispered back._

Stefan's eyes flung open. "Nightmare?" Klaus asked with some sincere concern in his voice. Stefan looked outside the window. "No…just a dream." He didn't know what it meant for him dreaming of his happy times with Elena right now. All he knew was that he didn't like the idea seeing her or Damon anytime soon.

"You can talk to me." Klaus said. "I know it is not easy for you seeing your brother and ex-girlfriend back."

"No." Stefan replied. "I don't want to talk."

Klaus gazed at him with one eye, if he didn't want to talk that was fine with him. He looked back on the street. They would reach Mystic Falls soon.

* * *

><p>Alaric opened his eyes and felt good. For the first time in weeks he didn't curse the day before it started. He didn't feel the urge for alcohol or to stay in bed all day. And all thanks to Elena and Jeremy. Those kids made him probably the best Christmas present ever. He was a lucky guy having such a great family. He looked at his nightstand. A picture of Jenna was smiling at him. He softly touched it. "I hope you'll happy, no matter where you are. You should know you have two incredible kids here and they save me."<p>

He kept staring at her picture and it reminded him of his last Christmas.

_Alaric just moved to Mystic Falls. The only people he knew where other teachers or his students, but he hadn't made any real friends yet. But that wasn't the purpose he moved there. He wanted to find the monster that killed his wife, no matter what it cost him._

_He was standing in the middle of a supermarket and searched for some instant soup. "Alaric?" he turned around and a beautiful red-haired woman smiled at him. "Jenna…." He greeted her formal. She started talking about her Christmas shopping and that she planned cooking a really complicated roast, he just listened to half of her talking, he was busy watching her. She was beyond beautiful. He hadn't felt something for another woman since Isobel disappeared. She was the aunt of one of his students, Jeremy Gilbert, but she already treated him like a friend._

"_What are you looking for?" she asked. Alaric chuckled. "Instant soup." He confessed. _

_Jenna laughed. "I'm not much of a cook either, but the kids deserve a real Christmas." She reached at the shelf behind him and handed him the soup. He smiled. "Thank you, I must've been blind." They stared at each other for minutes. "I…I should go. You need to prepare you roast….and I have my soup." He needed to get away from her as soon as possible. He hadn't the time to fall for a woman. He needed to complete his mission. _

"_So…you're all alone with your instant soup, tonight?" Jenna asked. Alaric nodded. "Yeah, but I don't mind." It wasn't entirely too, he always liked Christmas, but since Isobel was gone, he didn't see the reason in celebrating at anymore._

_Jenna played with her hair. "You want to come over?" she suddenly asked. _

"_What?" Alaric asked surprised. Jenna shook her head. "I'm sorry, I can be a bit brisk sometimes."_

"_No, no." He said and smiled. He thought about her offer for a moment. She looked insecure, but there was hope in her eyes. Maybe, just for this one day it was okay to forget about his revenge and live a little. "I would love to, Jenna."_

_The insecurity was immediately gone. She shot him the brightest smile he had ever seen. "Then I see you later, Alaric." She said and disappeared between the shelves. _

Alaric smiled at the memory. So many things changed. He loved Jenna more than he ever thought he could love another person. And he lost her and it still hurt like hell. But the kids, who were nothing but his students last year were now his family. "Thank you, Jenna. I promise I will always be there for them." He almost laughed thinking about his plan for revenge the last year. He wanted to kill Damon for taking Isobel away from him and now that guy was his best friend and almost dating his surrogate daughter. Christmas this year wasn't bad at all. It was different, but he started to like it.

He got up and walked downstairs. Elena and Jeremy almost finished their breakfast. "Morning." He said and both smiled. "Morning." Jeremy said and Elena handed him a cup of coffee. "Any plans for today?" He asked.

Jeremy shook his head and again Ric wondered what was going on between him and Bonnie. He barley saw them together these days. Elena grabbed a bag and a note. "I go shopping. I need some stuff to bake more cookies." She glared at Jeremy. "Someone ate them all."

Jeremy shrugged innocently. "Don't wait for me tonight. I'll go over to the Boarding House." She took her jacket.

"I thought you wanted to bake." Alaric said and raised his eyebrow.

"Rebekah wants to help, so I'll bake there." She said innocently. Jeremy laughed. "It's just a lame excuse to spend more time with her boyfriend."

Elena slapped Jeremy on the back of his head. "He is not my boyfriend."

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Yet." He whispered. Alaric nipped at his coffee. He was a bit afraid to have the Dad-Boyfriend talk with Damon soon. That was going to be awkward.

* * *

><p>Matt handed Bonnie a cup of hot tea. They decided to spend the day together, they could talk to each other and both needed it.<p>

"So, talked to Jeremy, yet?"He asked and sat down next to her. Bonnie shook her head and smiled sadly. "No. The time just wasn't right."

Matt raised an eyebrow. "You were snowed in all night. That was the perfect chance." Bonnie knew Matt was right. She had the chance to talk to him but she was a coward. And when she finally found the courage, the Alaric incident came in the way. Jeremy called her early in the morning, but just to tell her Ric was fine. She was relieved, but it wasn't what she wanted to hear. "Do you…." She was suddenly very meekly. "Do you think he cheats on me?"

Matt's eyes widened. "Why would you think that?" Then he remembered the ghost situation and that Jeremy did kiss his dead girlfriend Anna, or so he heard.

"He did it once, didn't he?" Bonnie asked sadly. Matt put comforting his arm around her. "Just because he is distant doesn't mean he cheats. And if he does…than he is an idiot."

Bonnie smiled sadly. He softly pulled some hair between her ears. "If he doesn't see how amazing you are, it's his problem." He didn't know if he was going too far, but he needed to get it out. He wished the best for Bonnie and Jeremy but lately he asked himself what could be if they broke up.

"You're sweet." Bonnie said and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. She took a deep breath. "How are you doing? I know it's hard for you, because of Vicki and your Mom."

Matt shrugged. "I don't know. It hurts like hell…being with Vicki again and then losing her one more time. And Mom, well it's not like she was here last year or the year before. I'm more used to her being absent than her being around."

Bonnie couldn't understand how a mother could be like this, then on the other hand she barley remembered her own. "You won't be alone this is for sure. Elena's family Christmas party is going to be big."

Matt chuckled. "Yes…" He started to remember Christmas last year. He spent it with Tyler and his parents.

_It was the first Christmas since his sister was gone. Missing…that was what Sheriff Forbes told him, but somehow he didn't believe her. He hoped his Mom would be home for Christmas, but like every year she was just a big disappointment. She sent him a postcard. She was on a cruise in the Caribbean with her latest fling. She wished him a great time and would stop by anytime soon. That probably meant he would see her around Eastern._

_He first thought he would spent Christmas Eve with Caroline and her mother, but Sheriff Forbes needed to work last minute which angered Caroline so much that she left town to be with her Dad and his boyfriend._

_Mrs. Lockwood was so nice to invite him for dinner. He felt like her latest charity project and he hated it. When he entered the big mansion he wished he stayed home. It was full of decoration and Carol really hired some servants. It looked like he visited Mystic Falls' very own royal family._

"_Matt!" Carol greeted him with arms wide open. "How nice you could make it. Take a seat, dinner will be ready soon."_

_He greeted Tyler and they started to talk about their latest football game. He relaxed, maybe spending Christmas with your best friend and his parents wasn't too bad at all. He forgot that thought as soon as Richard Lockwood made a comment on Tyler's laziness at school and they started fighting again. Matt watched them quietly. He felt sorry for Tyler. His father was hypercritical and his mother was crazy, in a way. But still he was jealous. He envied Tyler that he could fight with his Dad. Matt never knew his father. When he was fourteen his mother gave him a picture and a name. But still, his father was just another face in the crowd, one of his mother's discarded lovers. He also envied Tyler for his crazy mother. He often complained about her being an embarrassment and that he wished she would leave him alone sometimes, but Matt would love to have a crazy, obsessive mother who watched his every step. The longest time and he and his mother spent together the last five years was when she had an affair with one of Sheriff Forbes' deputies and decided he was worth it to stay in town for almost two weeks._

_He was glad when the evening was over and he could go home. He called Caroline and told her it was nice, he didn't tell her how miserable he felt._

"I'm sure this will be an improvement to last year's Christmas." He said and smiled at Bonnie.

Bonnie however didn't believe it would be so good, after all her relationship seemed to come to an end.

* * *

><p>Elena walked into the Boarding House. "Hello!" She said cheerful. Rebekah was already in the kitchen and Katherine was of course behind her, reminding her how much she hated her. Damon sat on the couch, a glass of bourbon in his hand. "Hey, sweetheart." He greeted her. She smiled. "What's going on with them?"<p>

He shrugged. "The usual stuff. Bex hates Katherine, Katherine hates Bex and Stefan is their dark knight who will come riding his wolf pet and will take one of them off into the sunset."

"Hey, Elena!" Rebekah greeted her as she walked out of the kitchen. "Ready to bake?"

Katherine appeared next to Elena's other side. "I'll stick around. I'm sure she'll try to poison me with vervain cookies."

Elena raised an eyebrow. "You're immune."

"Yes. But it's a matter of principal!" She snapped. Damon rolled his eyes. He hated the eternal bitch fight and hoped at least Katherine would move out after Christmas, but somehow he doubted that. He stood up and grabbed his leather jacket. "Where are you going?" Elena asked.

He sighed. "Council meeting. Carol's new crazy Mission Whoville plans. I should be so lucky." He reached into his pocket and looked confused. "I can't find my car keys." He scratched his head and tried to remember where he out them.

"They're in your other jacket, left pocket." Elena said and went to the kitchen. Damon took a look and found them. "Thank you." He said a bit confused.

"How sweet….like they were married." Katherine teased and Elena glared at her. "When will you be home?" Elena asked Damon.

"Not sure, it will probably take longer today." He said and looked like he was about going straight to hell. Elena somehow looked satisfied with his answer. _That's perfect, _she thought.

Damon glanced at Rebekah and Katherine who started fighting again. "Make sure they don't burn my house or worse my carpet." He said. Elena giggled. Damon and carpet, a true love story. "Don't worry, I'm a good babysitter." She kissed him quickly on the cheek. "Have fun."

When he left Katherine started mocking her again. "You're so married." She laughed. Elena ignored her. Rebekah was very excited. She actually never had the time to bake Christmas cookies.

"So, I have everything we need." Elena announced. Katherine crossed her arms. "You better tell little Becky everything in small steps. We don't want her to confuse sugar with salt, don't we?"

Rebekah shook her head. "Can you just leave and do your usual stuff? Like ruining other people's lives?"

"Stop it!" Elena said demanding. "We're here to bake cookies and I want them to be good and after that I want both of you out of the house!"

Katherine smirked. "Oh…" she grabbed Elena's bag and pulled a lot of candles out of it. "Romantic dinner with your prince?" she teased her.

Elena blushed a little. "Well, he made a really great dinner when we were snowed in and I want to make something in return."

"You could welcome him just wearing a pinafore. He would love that." Katherine suggested.

Elena turned around. She didn't want to look like a tomato in front of Katherine. "Shut up and give me the sugar!" she said.

While Elena was preparing the dough, Katherine's eyes never left Rebekah. "Okay, why can't you just look away?" she asked annoyed. Katherine smiled innocently. "I was just thinking what did you do last Christmas…oh wait you did nothing, you were lying in a coffin."

Rebekah was seething inside, but she tried to control her herself. "What did you do last year?" she asked challenging.

Katherine needed to think about it for a second. She wasn't sure. "I think I was in Florida…"

_Florida was beautiful. She really enjoyed her time there. Sure, no one actually liked her that much, but what else could she expect from a bunch of primitive animals? They didn't trust her and they were right about it. She sipped her cocktail down and smiled. "Hey, Kathy." She turned around and looked at her newest toy boy. Mason Lockwood. He kissed her on the lips and she purred. "Hey, sweetie." She greeted him. Mason was nice and he was dump enough to trust her._

_He seemed a bit nervous. "Kathy…I have a Christmas present for you." He said and his eyes were glowing._

_Katherine hoped she would get her moonstone, but she was sure Mason didn't get it so soon. She softly touched his cheek. "Then surprise me." She said sweetly. She laughed the power she had over him. He was totally under her spell and would fulfill her every wish. He had the same lovesick look on his face the Salvatore brothers had so many years ago._

_He softly took her hand. "I need to blindfold you." He whispered into her ear. She let him do whatever he had planned and followed him._

_She heard that his heartbeat was getting faster and faster. Poor guy. He thought she really cared about him. "Okay…" he breathed into her ear. "Open your eyes." He took the blindfold away._

_Katherine was actually surprised. What he prepared was really sweet and romantic. They were at the beach and he prepared a night picnic for them. "Do you like it?" he asked unsure._

_Good question. Did she like it? Of course she did, but he wasn't the guy she wanted to spend a romantic night with. "I love it." She said and pulled him into a deep kiss._

_He was a good kisser and she enjoyed their make out session. The sat down on the blanket he put some hair out of her face. "I love you, Kathy." He said. She didn't respond. She knew he fancied her, but that he was in love with her? Well, maybe it was good, then she could be absolutely sure he would do whatever it takes to make her happy. "I love you, too." She lied and he smiled. She started to unbutton his shirt. She wasn't in the mood to talk anymore. "Merry Christmas." He whispered into her ear._

"You screwed with a werewolf?" Rebekah asked and handed Elena three eggs. Katherine shrugged. "Jealous? Mason was hot."

Elena shook her head without understanding. "He loved you and you got him killed." She still didn't like the outcome of the whole Mason situation.

"It was your lover boy killing him, not me." Katherine said defending. Elena smashed the eggs. "It was self defense." She never blamed Damon for killing him, it was situation of killed or be killed. It was Mason or him and Stefan.

"Seemed to be your hobby, getting every guy killed who falls in love with you. Like a black widow." Rebekah said facetious.

Katherine took an egg and smashed it over Rebekah's head. She smiled sweetly."You have some yolk in your face."

Rebekah clenched her fists. "I'll kill you!" she jumped on Katherine.

Elena started the hand mixer and tried to ignore them.

* * *

><p>Caroline and Tyler walked hand in hand through town. She enjoyed the cold winter's day. "What a lovely day." She said and squeezed his hand. He twirled her around and kissed her passionately. She laughed. "I love it when you do that." She said smoothly.<p>

Tyler kissed her again. "I love you, Caroline. I love you so much, you can't even imagine it."

She softly stroked his cheek. "I can, because I never loved someone the way I love you." He lifted her up and carried her around in bridal style. "Tyler!" she laughed. "What are you doing!"

"Practicing." He said serious. He let her down and looked her into the eyes. "We have an eternity together Caroline, and I promise you to do everything to make you happy."

She smiled softly. This Christmas was amazing so far. She had the perfect boyfriend, it was her senior year in High School, she got a long with her mother and being a vampire was actually fun and changed her for the better. The only thing she missed was her father.

_Caroline lay crying on the couch. Her mother let her down again and at a slapping pace she decided to go to her father and his boyfriend. She always had a great connection to her dad and he was the one who really understood and got her. His boyfriend Joe was a great guy. He always treated her like a princess and treated her like she was his daughter, too. She thought more than often that moving to her dad would probably the best for her, but she didn't want to leave her friends behind and after all she was the only one her mother had left._

"_Care Bear, please stop crying." Bill whispered and stroked her back. She sat up and looked at him, her eyes were red and swollen. "Why is she doing that to me, Daddy? Sometimes I think she doesn't love me!"_

_Bill pulled her into his arms. "She loves you, sweetie. It's not easy for her raising you alone." Caroline continued sobbing. "I know, but work always comes first for her. She doesn't even see me."_

_Bill looked at Joe who stood helpless in the doorframe. "Your mother loves you more than anything, she doesn't mean to hurt you."_

_Caroline looked at him. "But you always understand me, Daddy." She said and felt like a hopeless little child. Bill softly kissed her head. "We're very similar Caroline, but even if I maybe understand you better, don't mean your mother doesn't love you."_

"_Can I stay here for a few days?" She asked. Bill smiled. "Of course you can stay, Care Bear. Joe and I always happy to have you around."_

_He handed her a small box. Caroline wiped her last tears away. "What's that?" she asked._

"_Open it." Bill said. Caroline carefully unwrapped it, the inside surprised her. "That's a key." She said with confusion. Bill took her hand. "Come with me." _

_She followed him into the guest room, when he opened it her jaw dropped. It was painted in pink and white, one of her favorite combinations and looked like the chamber of a fairytale princess._

"_Is that…?" she asked astonished. Bill pulled her into a deep hug. "That's your new room Caroline, you can stay as long as you want."_

_She kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Daddy. I love you."_

"He'll come around." Tyler said. Caroline raised an eyebrow. "How do you know I was thinking about him?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Guess I just know you." She softly took his hand again and they continued their walk. "I hope you're right."

* * *

><p>Damon drove home. He was never so glad being in his car again. Carol completely lost her mind and since Alaric was still recovering from hi recent snowman experience he was on his own. Mission Whoville was getting out of control. That crazy woman even planned a sleigh ride competition, how crazy was that?<p>

He hoped Elena would still be there, he needed her after a stressful day like that. He smiled. The last few days were more than he ever expected them to be. She looked at him in a way he never dared to dream of. So many things changed. Last Christmas was completely different and he remembered it like it was yesterday.

"_I'm going over to Elena's." Stefan announced and put his scarf around. Damon sat in his favorite arm chair, looked into the fireplace, a bottle scotch next to him._

"_Like I care." He said not looking at his brother. Stefan felt bad leaving Damon alone, when he was obviously in a bad shape. But on the other hand, when was he in a good shape?_

"_You could come along." Stefan suggested. "I believe Elena wouldn't mind it."_

_Damon rolled his eyes. "Not interested in your lovey-dovey Griswold family Christmas Eve." He nipped at his scotch._

_Stefan sighed, at least he tried. "Fine." He said and left the Boarding House, leaving Damon on his own._

_He kept staring into the fire. He hated Christmas. It always reminded him of things he didn't want to be reminded of. He didn't need Stefan's company and for sure not the company of his s_weet, sweet _Katherine carbon copy girlfriend. Elena was not that bad, but he didn't need her feeling sorry for him for being alone._

_He stood up and smashed the scotch into the fire. He decided to go out, compel a helpless girl and have some fun._

_He decided to walk to the Grill. He rolled his eyes as he realized he needed to pass the Gilbert house. Should he say hello? He walked towards the door. He felt like an idiot for hesitating. He decided it would be better to check the situation first. He looked through the living room window. Jenna was busy making googly eyes at the new History teacher, what was he doing there anyways? Little Baby Bro Gilbert was eating something that looked like cheap supermarket fruitcake and his brother and Elena…they were cuddly in a corner and probably whispering sweet words and love confessions into each other's ear. He turned around and decided to go. He would disturb the family coziness. They wouldn't be happy to see him anyways. He was no part of this little family._

_He wasn't sure in which way it affected him._

He pulled into driveway, happy to be finally home. It still smelled like cookies and to his surprise he smelled something else, he couldn't make out, too.

He opened the door, the smell was getting stronger. It smelled like chicken and tomatoes and chocolate. He raised an eyebrow. He didn't hear Katherine and Rebekah bicker so something was off. "Anybody home?" he asked.

"You have an excellent timing." Elena appeared in front of him. She wore a white petticoat with black spots, her hair was curly and pinned up and her lips were bright red. "You look like you just jumped out off Pleasantville."

Elena smiled sweetly and took his jacket. "I'll take that as a compliment. Go to the dining room, dinner is almost ready."

"Dinner?" he asked and followed her. The room was filled with candles and a table was filled with a lot of food.

He couldn't believe it. "You did all this." He sat down and she offered him a drink. "You like it?"

He nodded. "Of course I do." She prepared a romantic candlelight dinner for them and dressed up only for him., how could he not like it.

"You made this amazing dinner for me…and I wanted to cook for you, too." She said a bit shy. Damon knew her cooking skills were lousy, but he would eat everything, he was already dead so at least she couldn't poison him.

He smiled and pulled her on his lap. "Damon, I need to get the soup!"

"Thank you, Elena." He whispered. "I think….I really start liking Christmas."

She softly touched his cheek. "I'm glad you say that."

Damon never thought he would start liking Christmas again, especially not after that awful Christmas last year, but now she was there, in his arms and tried to make him happy. Yes, Christmas definitely approved.


	12. Baby, It's Cold Outside

_****_**AN: ****Hello my awesome readers. Wow, the story reached over 100 reviews now, I can't thank you enough for the awesome support. I apologize, because this chapter will be a bit shorter than the others, but it will have a lot of Delena fluff. I think I got a sugar overdoze while writing it XD Most of the chapter was inspired by a scene from the 2002 movie version of _The Snow Queen. _I recently watched it again and realized how beautfiul the Kai/Gerda ice skating scene is, so I decided to use a bit of it. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Please leave some comments :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>12: Baby, It's Cold Outside<strong>_

"_I really can't stay – Baby it's cold outside_

_I've got to go away – Baby it's cold outside_

_The evening has been – I've been hopin' that you'd drop in_

_So very nice – I'll hold your hand, they're just like ice"_

Elena woke up in the morning feeling completely satisfied. The surprise dinner for Damon was a comprehensive victory. He ate everything she made and didn't complain once. She was no idiot, she tasted her food herself and knew it was horrible, but he suffered through it. It was just too sweet. She lay there, smiling like an idiot, completely caught in her own little pink bubble.

"You look like you think of something awesome, meaning me." Elena jerked. Damon stood in her doorway and smirked. "Damon…you used the door." She said in disbelief.

He sat down on her bedside. "Ric let me in. He gave me that strange look, he might thinks we're doing something x-rated."

Elena blushed and looked away. She hoped he wouldn't look though her underwear again. She didn't hide the negligee and was afraid he might see it.

He realized her red face and laughed. "Relax, Elena." He put the blanket aside and slowly rolled up her trouser legs. She shivered under his touch. "I won't do something until you say so." He said in a husky voice. Her trousers were already over her knees. "D…Damon…" she stuttered. He smiled and kissed her right leg. "No need to blush, Elena."

She tried to calm her breath. That was something she didn't expect. She didn't want him to stop touching her ever again. "Elena?" she looked at him, still shaken. Damon was surprised he didn't know that his gesture had such a big effect on her. "You're in for a fun day?"

She just heard the word 'fun' and blushed again. Damon chuckled. "I take that as a yes." He said and stood up. "Get dressed. I'm waiting downstairs."

When he was gone, Elena jumped on her feet. "What is wrong with me?" she looked into her mirror. "Get yourself together, Gilbert. You're acting like a horny teenager." She grabbed her phone and dialed Caroline's number.

"_Whoever dared to call me at this time is dead."_

Elena smiled. That was typical Caroline. She needed her beauty sleep. "Hey Care, it's me."

"_Elena? Is something wrong?"_

Elena gulped and twirled her hair. She wasn't exactly comfortable talking about it. "No…not really. It's just…Damon woke me up today and –"

"_You're finally getting it on?"_

Caroline didn't sound sleepy anymore. Elena bit her lower lip. "No…he just…he was really close and I…" Caroline giggled on the other side of the line.

"_You were getting hot."_

"Yes." Elena confessed a bit ashamed. Caroline jubilated much to Elena's dismay. "Care, it was not funny. I think he….kinda sensed it."

"_Of course he did, Elena. He's a vampire, his senses are heightened. He probably realizes every change."_

Elena wanted to hide in a closet. Now she knew for sure he noticed and it was embarrassing. "I can never look at him again."

"_Just because you wanted more? Elena…that is not a crime. Sooner or later you need to define your relationship anyways."_

Caroline was right. She knew she was right. They were somewhere in between. Not really together, but definitely not in the friend zone either. They needed to talk about their relationship, Elena just didn't know if she was ready for it. "Thank you, Care."

"_Anytime."_

She almost could see Caroline smiling in front of her. She was glad she had her to talk about such things. Sure, she had Bonnie too, but even if she accepted Damon, that didn't mean she was comfortable talking about Elena's possible relationship with him.

Elena put her phone aside and started to get dressed.

* * *

><p>Alaric sat on the one side of the kitchen table, Damon on the other. They stared at each other. "Ric…if that's your way flirting with me, I wonder how you ever got a woman to sleep with you." Damon said.<p>

"Not funny." Alaric said and drank his coffee. He took a deep breath. "There's something I need to talk to you."

Damon smirked. "Ric, if you're asking me to go to Prom with you, the answer is no. There's another girl, I'm sorry."

Alaric tried not to argue with him about his jokes and to focus on his real concern. "That…girl is exactly what I want to talk about."

"You're not telling me to _take a beat _from again, do you?" Damon asked mocking. Alaric shook his head. "Of course not. If you two want to be together, do whatever makes you happy." His sincere answer took Damon by surprise. "I just don't want to see either of you getting hurt."

Damon smiled. "I won't hurt her, not on purpose. You know I can't promise it will never happen, that would be far too unrealistic. But if she chooses to be with me, I'll try my best to make her happy."

That was exactly what Alaric wanted to hear, but he never expected anything else from his friend. He knew how much he loved Elena. "I'm worried about you, too." Alaric said with a sympathetic smile on his face.

"About me?" That surprised Damon even more. "You've been through enough and I really want her to choose you, but only you. No back and forth." Damon was slightly shocked about Alaric's concern, but he understood where he came from. He, too, had it always in a corner of his mind. What will happen if Stefan's decides to return?

"I'm a big boy, Ric. I can watch myself." He smirked, but Alaric knew him well enough to see behind his façade. "Shouldn't you be threatening me with a shotgun to get my hands off your daughter or something?" Damon joked.

Alaric shrugged. "I would threaten you with my stake collection."

This moment Elena entered the kitchen. "Hey, what you're talking about."

Damon whistled innocently. "Nothing." Alaric said, before Damon had the chance to make some vampire hunter daddy jokes.

* * *

><p>"We're almost there, Stefan." Klaus said cheerfully. Stefan's grip around the steering wheel hardened. It was his turn to drive again. "I know." He simply said and hoped he didn't show too many emotions. He was conflicted. He knew he betrayed them and he would do it all over again, but still he felt bad about it. Klaus was not exactly easy to be with, but he came to respect and to genuinely like the hybrid. On the other hand there was his brother. He would never stop loving him, no matter how hard he tried. And there was Elena. He loved her so much and he broke her heart. Did he still carry the torch for her? He wasn't even sure. Again he wished Klaus would have listened to him for once and they would be on their way to New York or Aspen.<p>

"What do you want in Mystic Falls?" Stefan asked, because he really had not a clue. He figured it had something to do with Rebekah, but this was Klaus and he was always up for a surprise or a secret agenda.

Klaus smiled. "I have business in town." He replied. What did Stefan expect him to say? He never told him about his plans until he was already in the middle of it. "If it calms you down, I don't plan on killing any of your little friends."

"What makes you think I care?" Stefan said coldly.

* * *

><p>Damon held Elena's hand and dragged her with him. "Damon, where are we going?" she asked for the tenth time or so. She was something between annoyed and gigglingly.<p>

"We're going to have some fun." Damon said, also for the tenth time. It was like a game of Twenty Questions, only that the questions were all the same and the answer would never be a real one.

Elena realized they were walking to the forest. It was starting to snow again, but not very hard. The snowflakes fell softly on her face. It was cold, but she didn't care as long as she could spent time with Damon all day.

Slowly she realized where he was taking her. "We're going to the lake?" she stated. Damon said nothing, he just smiled. Elena was confused. What did he want at the lake? In the summer time she would've understand that, they could go there for a picnic and a swim, but not in the winter.

When they finally reached the lake, Elena forgot everything for a second. It was just a beautiful view, like it was taken out of a fairytale. The lake was frozen and the ice was sparkling like a billion of small diamonds. "It's so beautiful." She whispered with astonishment.

"C'mon." Damon said and walked towards the lake. "What are we doing here?" Elena asked. Damon smiled and pulled a bag out, he hid behind a bush

He carefully opened it. "I have blankets and hot tea, cookies and –" Elena couldn't believe what he pulled out next. "Ice skates." She finished his sentence.

He softly took her hand and set her down on the blanket. Elena felt even more like a fairytale princess when he softly took her shoes away from her and put the ice skates on her feet. "I didn't know your exact size, but Caroline helped." He told her. Elena smiled and shook her head. So Caroline knew all along what he planned for her. Typical. When Elena was dressed he sat down next to her and put his skates on. Elena couldn't even image Damon being the kind of guy for ice skating, but he never failed to surprise her.

He stood up and reached out his hand. Elena hesitated. "See….I always loved ice skating when I was a kid, but…I haven't done it in years. I'm probably horrible."

Damon chuckled. "Okay, let me show you a few tricks." He walked towards the lake and stepped light-footed on it. He started to slide over it and to Elena it looked perfect. It looked so easy. Every move was smooth and gallant. He moved in circles and then he jumped and turned around in the air. Elena clapped her hands and cheered. He looked fabulous. "You're so good at this." She said and grinned.

Damon stopped to look at her. "Honey, is there anything I'm not awesome at?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself too much, Mr. Salvatore. We'll find something you can't do." She giggled. But seriously, she had to ask herself, was there anything he couldn't do?

"Your turn." Damon said. Elena felt more than insecure. After what he just did on the ice, she should follow him? She waved with her hands. "Oh no, I just sit here and watch you…more healthy."

Damon shook his head and left the frozen surface. He walked towards her. "Please Damon…no." she knew pleading was useless, but it was worth a try.

"Come on, princess, Don't be a buzz kill." With one arm her grabbed under her knees and with the other he supported her back. Reflexive Elena swung her arms around his neck. "Damon!" she hissed. He laughed and carried her to the lake. Her legs were shaking when he softly put her to the frozen ground. She slithered and almost fell down. He caught her around her waist and pulled her a bit closer. "Easy there, kitten." She looked up, directly into his bright blue eyes. Somehow they looked even more beautiful than usual. "Trust me?" he whispered.

She smiled. "Always." He slid behind her, his hands never leaving her waist. Elena's heart was beating faster. She felt his hot breath against her cheek. "Shh." He whispered. "I'll got you." He softly moved, pushing Elena slowly forward. She didn't know how she did it, but she moved, it was like her legs did all the work on their own. "I'm skating." She said and laughed lightly. "Just keep moving." he said and softly let go of her. She didn't realize it at first, but when he suddenly appeared next to he, she knew he wasn't holding her anymore. She started to sway. "Damon…" she said in a panicked voice. She knew she was going to fall down. She felt how she lost her balance. She closed her eyes, but the fall never came. She opened her eyes and was in his arms again. "I told you I got you." He said and pulled her softly back on her feet.

She touched his cheek. "I think I can only do it when you hold me."

"Nah, it's like riding with training wheels, you did it on your own until you realized I wasn't there." He said. She shook her head. "Maybe I don't want to do it alone." Her smiled was incredibly beautiful, "Maybe I need you."

He looked away and smiled almost shyly. Then he took both of her hands. They were still looking into each other's eyes when he slowly pulled her with him. "You're a good teacher, Mr. Salvatore."

"Told you, I've got moves you've never seen before." He said smoothly. She laughed and remembered the last decade dance, it turned out horribly and just started a chain of terrifying events, but the moment she was dancing with him, she felt free and happy for a second. He raised both of their hands up and twirled her around. Then he grabbed her waist again and lifted her up, while jumping a skilled pirouette. Elena giggled. "We shouldn't tell Barbie about my dancing skills on ice." He joked.

"I promise." Elena said. He moved them slowly back to the lakeside. "Care for something hot?" he asked.

Elena sat down on the blanket and took the tea. "I didn't mean that, but I let you get away with this now." He said and put his arms around her. They watched the snow falling softly on the frozen surface. "Thank you." Elena whispered. "That was an amazing surprise."

She sighed. She could sit there forever with him. Just him and her and the soft snow. "Can I ask you something?" Damon suddenly said carefully. She glanced at him. "Sure."

"That thing between us…is it just because…Stefan is off the wagon?" There it was. The question he never wanted to ask, but it needed to be done. Alaric was right, if he was just the rebound, it was better to end things. Elena was almost shocked by his question. Was he really thinking he was just a rebound guy? On the other hand she understood where his worries came from. He's been through that with Katherine, it was natural to be afraid. He deserved honesty.

"I can't tell you what would've happen if Stefan never left, but the truth is, the night Katherine returned you came to my room and told me I was lying to everyone including myself, that there is something between us, I denied it then…but I lied again." She said and looked him into the eyes. They were filled with so many emotions. Fear, hope, love. "Didn't you ever wonder why I was able to forgive you so many things? Including killing my brother? It is because I feel so much for you that I can't find the words for it. You drive me crazy in one moment and then you are this sweet guy who teaches me ice skating and looks at me like I'm his world." She felt a few tears in her eyes. He softly wiped them away. "It's because you are." He said so quietly she almost didn't hear it.

"Damon…" she whispered as he kept going on stroking her cheek. "You're cold." He said.

She blinked. "What?"

"You're freezing. I didn't realize it because I'm a vampire…" That wasn't what she wanted to hear, but he was right. She didn't notice how cold she was. She almost couldn't feel anything in her face anymore.

"We need to get you inside, or you catch a bad cold." He picked her up. "You don't have to carry me." She said.

He wrapped the blanked around her and pulled her as close as possible. "What if I want to carry you?"

"Then I won't argue." She answered. She snuggled against him. "To your question, no I'm not here with you because Stefan is gone, I'm here with you because I want it and because I think it was always meant to be that way."

He smiled softly, but she couldn't see it. He believed her, he believed every word she said, not just because he wanted to believe her, but because he could hear the honesty in her voice.

He carried her home, like a prince would carry his sleeping princess until she was safe from the storm.


	13. Mistletoe And Wine

**AN: Hello guys ^^ I'm really glad you liked the last chapter and thank you again for your comments and lovley support. This chapter was not easy to write, but I'm kinda satisfied with the outcome and I really hope you'll enjoy it, too. ^^**

**Did I mention how much I love writing Damon/Ric scenes? XD  
><strong>

_****_**Please take time to leave a comment. :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>13: Mistletoe And Wine<strong>_

"_A time for giving, a time for getting_

_A time for forgiving and a time for forgetting_

_Christmas is love, Christmas is peace_

_A time for hating and fighting to cease"_

Elena sat on the couch in the Boarding House; the blanket was still wrapped around her. Slowly the heat returned to her body. It had been an amazing day. Damon was incredible. If he was like this even if they weren't together, how charming would he be if they were? She smiled and looked at the shining Christmas tree. That house started to feel like home to her. She wouldn't mind spending each day there for forever.

"Here." Damon returned and handed her a glass with a red liquid in it. She smelled at it. "Is that wine?" she asked confused. She expected a hot chocolate not alcohol.

"It's Italian. I bought it…about fifty years ago I guess. Taste it."He sat down next to her, with a glass for himself. It was the first time she saw him drinking something else than Bourbon, Scotch or beer. She carefully nipped at it. "Wow. It tastes so intensive." She took a full sip. "Whoa, it's strong."

Damon chuckled. "Easy, Elena. We don't want you pulling of a Courtney Love, do we?" She laughed and nipped at the wine again. "I didn't know wine could taste so good."

He slowly put his glass aside. "I think we should continue our talk from the lake." He wanted to know if she was ready for them to become officially more or not. He _needed_ to know. Elena took a deep breath. "I –" she started when suddenly someone jumped between them. "Whoa, you're getting drunk without me?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Katherine." He said and suppressed the urge to strangle her. She grabbed his glass and tasted the wine. "Yummy." She looked between Damon and Elena, neither of them looked happy to see her.

"Oh, I didn't ruin a moment, did I?" she asked innocently.

"How sensitive of you to ask." Elena snapped and took the bottle of wine. She filled her glass again and sipped it down. She needed a drink. Damon chuckled watching her. She must've wanted that talk as much as he did, otherwise Katherine wouldn't have gotten her to take the bottle.

Katherine crossed her legs. She knew exactly what she walked in on, but teasing them was just a way too funny. "What are we talking about? The weather? ABC's newest try to make a funny, but yet meaning full version of A Christmas Carol? Or what you get me for Christmas?" Damon was almost exploding. Katherine new exactly how to burn him up. She leaned closer and whispered into his ear. "Or were the two of you getting all hot and sweaty and I just stopped a little make out session?"

That was too much for him. He grabbed her throat. "Just shut up!" he hissed. Katherine still managed to smirk. Elena drank another glass of wine. Damon released Katherine. "I like it when you're rough, what about you Elena?"

Elena shrugged. "How would I know? You walked in, remember?" she said sweetly and smirked at Katherine the same mocking way she always smirked at her. Damon coughed. Did she just say what he believed she said?

Katherine laughed. "Good answer, I'm proud. You're learning." She stood up. "I'm sorry I gotta go. We need more blood bags." She ruffled through Damon's hair. "You don't have to thank me."

"Why would I thank you? You drank most of it." Elena grabbed his hand. "Just let her go." She whispered.

After Katherine left the house Damon and Elena sighed in unison. Her cheeks were a bit flushed thanks to the delicious wine. He pulled her closer. "So, Miss Gilbert likes it rough?" he teased her. Elena slapped his arm and filled her glass again. "Shut up, I just said that to confuse her!"

"Of course you did." He whispered into ear, his lips briefly brushing her earlobe, giving Elena shivers all over her body. "About what we talked earlier…" Elena whispered.

Damon's lips softly touched her cheek, his hand rested on her knee. "We could talk later." He said smoothly.

Elena smiled. "Much later." She agreed. She pulled him closer, her hand was on his chest, playing with his shirt buttons.

"Damon!" Rebekah appeared in front of them. They abruptly drifted apart. Elena sipped her wine down once again and tried to collect herself. Damon shook his head in disbelief. That wasn't true. That just wasn't true. "What?" he snapped angrily at her.

"Oh, I am so sorry, did I disturb you?" she asked. At least she seemed genuinely sorry. Elena sipped another glass down. "I am really sorry. I just….nevermind."

Damon sighed. "Now that you're here, what's the matter?" he asked annoyed. Elena smiled. She was happy he considered Rebekah as his friend.

"That terrible woman put a mouse into my bed. A mouse!" Rebekah shivered. "Can you imagine?"

"What happened to it?" Elena was concerned about a little animal again.

"I have no idea. I screamed and it ran away." Rebekah explained. Elena was relieved the poor animal wasn't killed by her. Suddenly an awkward silence came over them. "I should go." Rebekah said.

"Yes, you should." Damon agreed instantly.

"I am at school. Caroline and I are giving the wagon for the Christmas Parade a finishing touch." She put her jacket on. Elena raised an eyebrow. Caroline and her getting along was something new, but she didn't ask Rebekah what changed. She wanted finally to be alone with Damon.

Once Rebekah was gone she reached her hand out. "Dance with me." She said. He hesitantly took her hand. "You know there's no music, right?" She giggled. Damon eyed the wine bottle from a corner of his eye. It was empty. She was definitely tipsy.

"Imagine we're in a movie. There's always music when people like to dance." Elena said and started to move along. "That's soundtrack." Damon said amused. He knew how much fun drunken Elena could be. She put his hands around her waist and moved them towards the door. She giggled like a little girl.

She stopped under the doorframe. "Got you." She whispered and looked up. Damon followed her gaze. They stood under a mistletoe. He didn't even know it was there. "You have to kiss me." She said teasingly.

"You're drunk." Damon stated.

She giggled even more. "Nooo." She burped. "A tiny bit maybe." She smiled at him. "Still…the rules say you have to kiss me."

He leaned closer, but instead of her lips he kissed the top of her nose. "That's all you got."

He turned around, but Elena didn't let him leave. She pulled him back and swung her arms around his neck. "Drunk or not, I want this." She pulled him closer. "If you don't kiss me, I'll kiss you." So it would finally happen. She was right. He didn't care if she was drunk or not, he knew she wanted it as much as he did.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"

They turned around, both shocked. Elena was immediately sober. "Stefan…" she whispered. He was there, standing in the living room, no readable expression on his face.

"Hello brother, Elena." He said coldly.

Damon was speechless for a moment. His brother was back, really back. He looked at Elena. She was in a shock. "I don't know about you, but I was counting on your little brother to ruin the moment, not mine."

She looked at him in disbelief. "Not the time for jokes."

* * *

><p>Carol Lockwood was going through her papers for the upcoming sleigh ride competition. It was a team competition and Tyler signed up with Caroline. She couldn't believe she ever thought that girl wouldn't be good enough for her son. She was wonderful. So nice and beautiful and she was interested in the town events. The perfect daughter-in-law basically. She put her papers aside. She was tired. Mission Whoville was really stressful. She wanted to go to bed early. When she left her office, the doorbell rang.<p>

She sighed and hoped it wouldn't be another crisis. When she opened the door she gasped. "You!" she said and tried to close it again. But the man in front of her was too strong.

"My dearest Mrs. Lockwood, may I come in?" he said and walked inside. "It is a pleasure, remind me, have we met properly?" she shook her head and hoped Tyler would hear him. He kissed her hand, she stiffened. "My name is Klaus, it is my pleasure."

She freed herself from his grip and walked a few steps backwards, knowing he would always catch her. "My son told me about you. You are evil."

He chuckled. "Please, _evil _is such a nasty word. I would prefer to call me goal-oriented."

"What do you want from me?" she asked, her hands shaking. "I just want to sign my partner and me up for your sleigh ride competition."

Carol breathed heavily. She didn't even question how he found out about it . After everything Tyler told her that man seemed to be capable of everything. "Are you playing some sick game with me?"

He chuckled again. "Believe me dear, you're not my type. I just want to be a proper member of the society."

"Mom!" Tyler appeared next to her and pushed Klaus aside. He clapped his hands. "Bravo! You're getting stronger my hybrid."

He walked towards Tyler. "Don't come near me or I swear I'll rip your heart out."

Carol wasn't used seeing Tyler like that, but she knew he meant every word. "Like you could do that, boy. Don't forget who made you." Klaus hissed.

"I'm not your toy anymore!" Tyler said, his eyes never leaving Klaus'.

Klaus grabbed him by his shoulder and looked deep into his eyes. "You are compelled. That explains why you ditched all my calls. Let me guess, Rebekah?"

Tyler grabbed Klaus by his collar. "You stay away from her!"

Klaus laughed and pushed Tyler across the room. "Tyler!" Carol screamed and ran towards her son. "I'm fine." He said and stood up, Klaus was already gone.

* * *

><p>Elena and Damon sat together on the couch, Stefan on the arm chair, it was a staring contest between the brothers. "Can someone please say something." Elena couldn't stand the silence anymore.<p>

"Why are you back?" Damon snapped at Stefan. Sure, he was glad Stefan was alive and fine, but he was still hurt and angry over his betrayal.

Stefan smirked. "Just wanted to say hello. It's Christmas."

Damon stood up and leaned towards him. "Cut the crap."

Stefan stood up, too. They started circling each other. "Klaus wanted to come here."

"And since you're Klaus' pet you do as he says." Damon almost laughed. Stefan remained calm.

"Why so angry Damon? Did I hurt your feelings?" He said. Damon grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. Stefan tried to free himself but Damon was stronger. "You still can't beat me, little brother."

"Enough!" Elena said determined. She softly touched Damon's arm. "Enough." She said much calmer.

Stefan chuckled. "Thank you, Elena. I see you still care."

Elena smiled and for a moment she reminded him of Katherine. "Cut the crap, Stefan." She quoted Damon and before he could react she threw a vervain dart into his stomach. He growled and sunk down to his knees.

Damon was impressed. "Where did you get that?"

Elena pulled the dart out of Stefan, who was slowly recovering. "Ric makes me taking at least one with me when I leave the house."

"Other Daddy's give their girls pepper spray, you get vervain darts, that's original." He said, crossed his arms and glanced at Stefan. "Don't make such a drama out of it and get up."

Stefan slowly got up and laughed bitterly. "You're not the same girl I remember, Elena." He said, with nothing but amusement in his voice.

"I'm pretty sure about that." She glared at him. Damon clenched his fists. "You better tell us why you're here or Elena will show you her new Buffy movements." Damon said.

"I want to speak to you, _alone_." Stefan looked at Elena, who gulped. She was maybe not the same girl he left behind, but he was definitely not the same boy she fell in love with.

Damon laughed without humor in his voice."You really don't think I'll leave her alone with you, do you?"

Stefan sat down again. "Actually I do. I want to talk to her alone."

Damon grabbed him again. "You better –"

"Damon." Elena said softly and pulled him away from Stefan. "It's okay, I'll talk to him." There it was again. His fear that she will forgive Stefan and that everything that happened between them was just a dream and he would wake up. Elena sensed his insecurities. "If me talking to him will make him leave, I'll do it." She said in a strong voice. That was definitely not what he expected. "He will not ruin Christmas."

Damon chuckled. "I can't protect you when I leave, silly." He said more softly now. Stefan rolled his eyes. "I'm waiting."

"Just go. I believe he has enough common sense left not to touch me. Klaus needs me, remember? And Katherine will be home soon." Elena tried to reason with him.

The mentioning of Katherine's name made Stefan wonder. He expected her to be somewhere in the Caribbean, relaxing in the sun while some pool boys were fighting for her attention. He would've never thought she would be in Mystic Falls for Christmas.

"But –" Damon didn't come farther. Elena put her finger on his lips and shut him up. "You need to calm down. Go to the Grill, get a drink and if anything goes wrong I'll call you."

He looked at Stefan. "We're not finished, brother." He said and disappeared.

Elena sat down in front of Stefan. "Shoot." She said, nothing left in her voice that reminded him of their love.

* * *

><p>Caroline and Rebekah had glitter everywhere, but the wagon looked fantastic. They were proud of their work. "Actually, you did a good job." Caroline said to Rebekah.<p>

"You weren't bad either." The other blonde said. Suddenly her phone vibrated. "It's a message from Damon." She thought he was busy fancying Elena, so that message was rather one of his stupid jokes or something bad happened.

"What does he want?" Caroline asked curiously. Rebekah read the message and frowned. She sank down on her knees and kept staring straight forward.

Caroline didn't understand what just happened. She sat down next to her. "Rebekah?" she asked seriously worried. She never saw her like this. Confused and broken.

Rebekah kept staring. "Damon says Stefan is back in town…and if he is here, Nick won't be far."

Caroline's face turned white. She tried to ignore the danger that was out there, even if she knew the war wasn't over yet. "Oh my God." She whispered, immediately afraid Klaus would take Tyler away from her.

"I cannot face him, Caroline." Rebekah's voice was shaking."Not after what he did."

Caroline wasn't Rebekah's greatest fan, but she knew she needed a friend in this very moment. She put her arm around her. "It's okay." She whispered. Elena told her about Klaus' actions in the past. That he killed their mother and lied to her for centuries. She couldn't even imagine how hard it must be for her.

"I am sure he wants to see me." Rebekah said. She knew she couldn't run from him for an eternity, but she needed more time. She was just getting a new life and now he had to appear again to ruin it. On the other hand she was excited to see Stefan again. She still loved him, she never stopped, but he was his brother's companion now, there was no way for them to be together, even if Stefan would want it, too.

"If you don't want to see him. We'll keep him away." Caroline said encouraging, knowing that it was a lie. There would be no way keeping Klaus from what he wanted. "Thank you." Rebekah said. She didn't care it was a lie, sometimes lies were better than the reality.

* * *

><p>Damon sat down on a barstool. He called Alaric and Bonnie to tell them about the latest developments. Both were on alert and promised to be prepared if it came down to a fight. And he texted Rebekah, informing her of her brother's return. He felt sorry for the girl. She could be an annoying brat, but nevertheless he liked her a lot. He stared at the bar. Stefan was back. He couldn't believe it. His baby brother was alive, he was healthy and he was dick, but that didn't matter. Sure, Damon wanted to smash his head for betraying them, but still he was fine, he couldn't ask for more. He needed answers and he would get them. He sighed. He had a bad feeling leaving Elena alone with him. He was sure Stefan wouldn't hurt her. He wasn't compelled anymore and deep down a part of him probably still loved her, no he was afraid to lose her again. He couldn't bare it, not after what happened during the last months, especially the last days.<p>

"For you." Matt suddenly stood right in front of him and handed him a glass of scotch. Damon raised an eyebrow. "Hey Useless Skywalker, I haven't ordered anything, yet."

Matt pointed at a table behind them. "You didn't, but he did." Damon turned around. Klaus sat in a corner in the back of the Grill and raised his glass at him. He looked back at Matt, who seemed somehow unwell. "Don't wet your pants. I won't let the evil hybrid eat you…even if you're useless." He stood up and walked over to Klaus.

"Well, well see who's back in town, it's Santa Klaus." Damon sat down next to him.

"Damon, still the funny one." Klaus said and smiled friendly. Damon eyed him suspiciously. "Thanks for the drink."

"I thought it would be a nice way to say hello. Scotch is fine I guess?" Klaus asked.

"Perfectly fine." Damon answered very collected. "So, what are you doing in town. My brother didn't seem to know."

Klaus shrugged. "The usual, wanted to see my sister, need some doppelganger blood, homesickness. Nothing special."

Damon nodded, he smiled at Klaus. "First, I think Rebekah only would want to see you if it involves torture and second, you dare to touch Elena and you're dead."

Klaus raised his drink again and waited for Damon to join him. They clicked glasses. "Damon, Damon…you'll never learn, do you? You cannot threaten me, because you can't kill me. The only weapon that could do that, was used on Mikael. I'm sure you remember that night."

Damon stayed calm. On the inside he wanted to torn him apart, but if Klaus stayed calm, he would do the same. Two could play that game. "Maybe I'll ask Santa to give me another stake from the white oak tree for Christmas."

Klaus laughed. "You're good Damon, but you shouldn't play with fire, it may burn you." He stood up. Damon did the same. "And you should learn not to underestimate your enemies, it may cost your head."

They parted in different ways. Matt who watched them, was left puzzled.

* * *

><p>Stefan needed to talk to her, he wouldn't show too many emotions but since they started driving back to Mystic Fall, he felt the urge to talk to her again. Somehow he wished Klaus would compel him again.<p>

"You must hate me for betraying you on Homecoming." He said.

She let out a small laugh. "No Stefan. You're my hero for saving the psychopath who killed my aunt, uses me as a human blood bank and tries to make my life a living hell." She said sarcastically.

Stefan was impressed how much she changed. "You spend too much time with Damon. Doesn't suit you."

"What do you want, Stefan?" She wanted to get over with this talk. She didn't feel comfortable around him. She looked at him and came to ask herself if he was even the same person she met over a year ago. Which Stefan was the real one? The sweet boy she first met or the douchebag that sat right in front of her. He was like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, to personalities sharing one body.

"I don't come to apologize or to ask you to understand why I did what I did." He started, not sure what he really wanted to tell her.

"Good. Because I don't want to hear either of it." She said in a harsh voice. She was always thinking what seeing him again would mean to her. She played a thousand different scenarios in her head since he left, but the outcome was different from everything she imagined. She was angry. Angry that he left. Angry that he stayed loyal to the man who ruined everything. Angry that he betrayed them. Angry that he hurt Damon. To her surprise she wasn't angry that he broke her heart or that he threw their relationship away like it never meant anything to him. She was over it, she knew it awhile now, but seeing him proved it to her.

"I never meant to hurt you, Elena. I just did what I thought was right." He explained himself a bit. But how could she ever understand? He was free to be himself with no limits when he was with Klaus. No one told him to behave, no one tortured him to drink animal blood. He could be himself.

"I don't care if you hurt me, Stefan." She said despising. "But what you did to your brother…I always thought the bond of family would be stronger. That you would be stronger."

Stefan laughed. "So this is about Damon?"

Elena knew this would come up. "No and yes. I can understand you betrayed me or your friends, but your _brother_? After all that happened the last year? How could you do that?"

Stefan knew she was right, he betrayed his brother in a way that was beyond terrible. And even if Damon tried to make his life miserable after they turned, he would have never done something like that. But Stefan didn't want to talk about it. It would pull out too many emotions he wasn't ready to face.

"How long did you wait before you started screwing my brother?" he asked her instead.

Elena laughed. "You really want to go there? Instead of being honest for once you seriously make this about me and Damon? That's childish."

"Damon must be happy. He finally got you, too sad that I first had to go for him to get you. Must be great to be the second choice." Stefan snapped. Elena said nothing, she stood up and slapped him across the face.

He wanted to comment on it, but he she didn't let him talk. "Listen carefully, you're not coming home and talk to me like that. You left _me_, so who are you to judge what I am doing? And stop talking trash about _him_. If I'm in love with Damon or not, that's none of your business. And believe me when I say there is no choice, there was never one, because he never lied to me or betrayed me. And now…leave." Her voice was shaking, she pointed at the door. Stefan remained silent for a moment. He never expected her to be so collected and sure about herself.

He chuckled and went to the door. "See you Elena and by the way I never said anything about you _being in love _with my brother. Think about that." He disappeared and Elena needed to sit down. Tears were running down her cheeks. She didn't even know why she was crying. She was going through a rollercoaster of emotions right now. She meant every word she said to Stefan, but still it felt strange and unreal that their story was over. This time for real.

"Elena?" Katherine entered the living room. She speeded next to her and wrapped her arms around her. "What happened?" she felt helpless. She didn't know how to comfort people.

"Stefan…" she said and tried to calm down. "They're back in town…."

Katherine froze. So he was back and Klaus, too. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" She checked if Elena had any bruises or bite marks on her body, but to her relief there were none.

"No…it was just so much…" her head hurt and she knew the wine wasn't exactly innocent, she breathed heavily. "I'll get you some water, okay?" Katherine said and Elena nodded.

When she was alone in the kitchen, she needed a moment to think what it meant for her that they were back in town. She missed Stefan and wanted to see him again, but Klaus meant trouble. Should she run? She returned to Elena who gave her a small smile. She handed her the glass of water. "Thanks…I'm glad you're here, Katherine." She said sincere.

Katherine knew she was done running.

* * *

><p>Damon sat down in the Gilbert kitchen and Alaric handed him a cool beer. "Not your usual standards, but I agreed with Jeremy and Elena that less booze would be better for me."<p>

"Thanks, buddy." Damon just stared at the bottle.

"How are you doing?" Alaric asked concerned. Damon forced a smirk. "Fine." He said.

Alaric nodded. "Okay. And how are you really doing?"

Damon took a sip from his beer. "I'm glad he is fine and I want to strangle him." He chuckled, was that the way Stefan felt about him all those years when he just popped up, annoyed him and vanished for another 15 years or so?

"I don't know what Klaus is up to…" he cupped his chin with his hands. "Was it too much to ask that she could have one normal Christmas? That she…we all could have some normality after what we've been through?"

Alaric shook his head. "No and if you ask me, we won't let them ruin Christmas for us."

"Since when you're the optimist here?" Damon asked.

"Since I signed adoption papers and became an official father figure." He replied. He wanted to ask Damon what they should do next, but he figured tomorrow would probably be better. Damon's phone rang and according to the look on his face it was Elena who called.

"Hey, how are you doing?" he asked softly, happy she was save and well.

"_I'm fine. A bit shaken up, but fine. Where are you?"_

"At your house, Ric needed a babysitter." He joked and gave his friend a cocky smirk. Alaric rolled his eyes and left the kitchen, giving them some privacy.

"_Katherine is with me."_

He was glad she wasn't alone. He thought about telling her about his meeting with Klaus, but figured it would worry her too much. He could still tell her later. "Did he tell you something useful?"

"_No. He was just being a jerk. But I don't care."_

She sounded tired. It must've cost her much energy to talk to him. Damon wasn't sure what she still felt for his brother, but whether it was still love or just disappointment, they had a past and he understood when she needed time.

"_Can you please come home?"_

That didn't sound to him like she needed time. "Sure…"

"_And bring my pajamas and some clothes for tomorrow."_

"You want to stay tonight?" He looked at the door where Ric's head slowly moved inside and gave him a nod. So Daddy was okay with it.

"_If you don't mind."_

He smiled. "Of course not."

* * *

><p>Stefan walked down the streets of Mystic Falls. It was snowing and everything looked peaceful. Klaus decided they would stay in a Bed &amp; Breakfast motel and he wasn't allowed to tell anyone. He put his hands into his pockets. It felt strange to be home. Elena's outburst surprised him. This time it felt like she made a final cut on their relationship, they were both free to move on, whatever that meant for him.<p>

"You're really back." A voice said suddenly. Stefan turned around and almost smiled. Wherever he was, she was never far away. "Katherine." He said. "Shouldn't you be out of country by now?"

She shrugged. "Nope. I'm done running. If Klaus wanted me dead, I would be by now and I have the Scooby Gang to protect me." She chuckled. "I don't know if you got the memo." She whispered, "But I'm a part of the team now."

Katherine seemed different to him. Almost like the girl he first met in 1864 and not the manipulative vampire she turned out to be. "You shouldn't be near me." He said. "I can't guarantee if Klaus would spare your life."

She laughed sweetly and kissed his cheeks. "I love you, Stefan. I'll always be near you." She caressed his cheek and he closed his eyes for a moment, giving into her touch. It was exactly what he needed. When he opened his eyes she was gone.

* * *

><p>When Damon entered his bedroom, Elena already lay on his bed reading gone with the wind. He could get used to the picture. When she noticed him she shot him a small smile. He raised her bag up. "Got your stuff. Ric sends his love." He laid the bag away and crawled into the bed. She put the book aside and lay her head on his chest.<p>

"So it starts again." She whispered. Damon softly kissed her forehead. "You'll get your Christmas, I promise you." He said.

She closed her eyes. "Just hold me tonight, okay?"

He pulled her closer. "You're safe with me, princess."

"I know." They lay in silence and forgot about everything, they just were there for each other until both fell asleep.


	14. Jingle Bells

**AN: Hello guys ^^ Again I can't thank you enough for your support. Your kind comments really make my day. This chapter...well to be honest I'm not that satisfied and not sure if it makes sense at all. My apologies, I'm sick and my brain is not working the way it should. I hope you'll enjoy it anyways :)**

_****_**Klaus and Stefan are back being silly again...I can't stop writing them that way XD I took some inspiration from a hilarious youtube video about them XD**

**Please leave some comments and let me know what you think :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>14: Jingle Bells<strong>_

"_Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells_

_Jingle all the way_

_Oh, what fun it is to ride_

_In a one horse open sleigh"_

When Elena woke up in the morning, she had a bright smile on her face. Despite everything what happened the day before with Stefan and Klaus being back in town, she decided life was actually good. She made a decision for herself the night before. She just needed to tell _him. _She rolled over, realizing she was still lying in Damon's bed, but he was nowhere to be found. She sat up and panicked for a minute, until she heard voices from downstairs, a lot of voices.

She didn't take the time to change her clothes; she carefully walked downstairs to find the whole gang in the living room, discussing the latest crisis.

"We could still capture Stefan and hold him hostage!" Caroline suggested.

Damon rolled his eyes. "For what? You think Klaus will pay ransom?"

"All we know is that he is here for Rebekah and Elena's blood." That was Alaric. Rebekah walked around like a caged animal. "I will not talk to him!"

Tyler gave her an encouraging smile. "And that's okay." He turned to Damon. "Do you believe him? Maybe he's here for something else, I mean this Klaus, we can never be sure he's telling the truth."

Damon nodded. "I don't believe him for a second." Elena just kept listening. No one seemed to notice she was awake.

"So, what should we do?" Jeremy asked. "Just keep an eye on them?"

Bonnie was working her way through an old spell book, to Elena's surprise was she sitting on the opposite side of the room than her brother.

"What are you doing?" Matt sat down next to her and handed her a cup of coffee. Elena raised an eyebrow. Strange things were going on. "Searching for a protection spell, but I can't find one strong enough to protect everyone from Klaus."

"Why don't you trap him?" Katherine said. "Like you did with me in the tomb."

Rebekah laughed. "Great idea, we can trap you with him."

Katherine clenched her fist and Damon needed a drink, Elena guessed it wasn't his first one this morning.

Caroline jumped excited on her feet. "We could…" she sat down again. "Nevermind."

They all looked miserable and exhausted. "Why don't we just ignore them?" Elena decided to take a part in this conversation. Suddenly all eyes were on her. She glanced over to Damon who gave her a soft smile.

Jeremy laughed. "You look messy." Alaric slapped him slightly on the head and gave him a warning look. He thought especially Elena hit Stefan's and Klaus' return very hard. He mustered her. She looked relaxed, a way too relaxed.

"Just ignore them?" Katherine said in disbelief.

Elena nodded and gave her a smile. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm not planning on letting them ruin our Christmas. I'm done fearing that Klaus could pop up any minute, if he wants my blood fine, I drive to the local blood bank and give him some. And for Stefan…if he's happy playing ripper he should do it and leave us alone."

They all stared at her with big eyes. No one could actually believe what she just said. Damon walked towards her. "You realize what you just said, right?"

"Yes and I mean it. Klaus is probably _unkillable _and if he leaves us alone for a blood donation once in a while I'll do it. This is my life, all our lives and I don't want him to control it." She said in a strong voice. Damon didn't know if he wanted to shake until she was reasonable again or if he wanted to kiss her because she became so unbelievably badass.

"Elena is right." Caroline said. "Maybe not about the blood donation, but about the rest. We can't let them ruin Christmas yet our lives." Tyler squeezed her hand. "Yeah, if he wants something we'll know it sooner or later. Just let's get on with our usual stuff."

Rebekah understood where they were coming from and they were right, her brother did enough damage to them and it was only natural that they wanted to go on with their lives. But for her it wasn't that easy. "I need some time to think about it." She excused herself and left the room. Bonnie laid the book aside. "Bex!" she wanted to go after her, but Matt held her back. "Let her go."

Again Elena thought that image wasn't right. It shouldn't be Matt by Bonnie's side, it should be Jeremy. She gazed at her brother, but his mind seemed to be somewhere far away. He looked at the doorframe and smiled absentmindedly, like he saw someone standing there. He did that a lot. Damon noticed the look Elena gave Jeremy, he knew the young Gilbert didn't want her to find about his tragic love for Anna. He needed to do something.

"So we all agree it's the best for now to ignore the arrival of Kim and Khloe Kardahsian and just go on like nothing happened?" he asked.

"Exactly!" Caroline said cheerful again. "That means we can all go to the annual Sleigh Ride Competition."

"Since when is it annual?" Damon whispered to Tyler who just shrugged. His mother was crazy when it came to town festivals.

Bonnie walked over to Jeremy. "Hey, listen I know I signed us un, but I would rather stay home just in case Rebekah wants to talk, is that okay for you?" It was even awkward talking to him. Jeremy seemed relieved not to spent his day on sleigh with her. "No, problem. Hey Matt!" he shouted. "You're in for some sleigh riding?"

"Sure…" Matt said thought this would all not end well. Jeremy, who was his friend, just asked him to replace Bonnie for the competition who he had a thing for. He was absolutely sure this would end in just another teenage drama.

Alaric stood up and grabbed his jacket. "I think I gotta go. I promised Carol to play referee for the competition as an apology that I missed St. Nick's day." He didn't sound happy about it at all. Like most people he thought that the Sleigh Ride Competition was yet another crazy Carol Lockwood invention the world didn't need.

Damon fell back into his chair. "Thank God I'm not a part of this craziness."

Elena kneed down next to him and smiled sweetly. He knew that meant something bad. "Yeah…about that." She said and played nervously with her hair. "Funny story…"

* * *

><p>Stefan was up very early in the morning. He needed to clear his head and decided to go for a run in the forests. The conversation with Elena was still on his mind, so was his meeting with Katherine. He didn't know what to think about it all. He was confused, conflicted and even angry. Damon's look when they first met after months haunted him like a bad dream. He shouldn't have come home.<p>

To his luck, a young woman also decided to go for a run. He followed her and when he finally reached her, he sunk his teeth deep into her neck before she even had the chance to scream. He didn't kill her. He managed to gain enough self control to stop himself in the last minute. Klaus forbid him any kills. He said they shouldn't get more attention than necessary.

When Stefan returned to their motel room, Klaus lay on his bed, watching TV. Stefan looked at the TV and raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? Pinky and the Brain?"

Klaus seemed very amused by the cartoon show. "It is hilarious, Stefan. You should watch cartoons more often."

Stefan tossed his shoes into a corner of the room and sat down on his bed. "Not after that SpongeBob SquarePants marathon you urged me to watch."

Klaus chuckled and pointed at the TV. "They remind me of us. You are insane and I am sure the Brain here."

Stefan walked towards the fridge. He needed more blood. "You do realize that Brain's plans always fail?"

Klaus turned his attention back to the TV. "Yes, but they are mice, we're not."

Sometimes Stefan wondered who of them was really the insane one. "Why exactly are we here again?" he asked. Klaus rolled his eyes. "My business. But I decided to tell you our plans for today. We will participate in Mrs. Lockwood's Sleigh Ride Competition."

Stefan almost spit the blood out again. "Why should we do that?" he didn't really expected a serious answer. Klaus smirked. "It's our first step to take over the world."

Stefan fell down on his bed again and closed his eyes. Whatever Klaus' secret agenda was, he hoped it didn't involve more cartoons.

* * *

><p>In the early afternoon, almost the whole town came together at a hill near the waterfalls. That was where the Sleigh Ride Competition should take place.<p>

The hill was high and the view on the snowing landscape was breathtaking. Carol was giving the last instructions and tried to get her mike ready. Around her the volunteers were busy selling hot chocolate, mulled wine and fruitcake. Alaric had a perch, a field glass and a whistle, that could probably lead to an avalanche, but Carol didn't care, he was the referee, so he needed to be prepared in case people decided to cheat. He was glad Damon, Elena and Jeremy would be around. At least Damon would be as grumpy as he felt.

"Why are you doing this to me, Elena?" Damon asked desperate. She smiled and took his hand. "It will be fun. Just a sleigh ride." She turned and smiled mischievously. "Just the two of us, on a sleigh….close together." She sounded seductively, almost more than he could take.

Caroline jumped around like a little girl. "This will be so much fun!" she exclaimed. Tyler was not exactly in the sleigh ride mood, but he would do it for her. She loved the silly town events almost as much as his mother and there was no way she would except a 'no' for an answer. "We're so gonna win this!" Caroline said determined. Tyler smirked. "Of course we do. Vampire-Hybrid team, remember?"

Jeremy chuckled. "Guys, please no supernatural power this time." Matt couldn't agree more. He was still traumatized from Katherine's attack during the snowball fight. Caroline grinned. "Even without our powers you won't stand a chance." She raised her hand and Tyler gave her a high-five. "Sorry guys, but we rock this."

Damon laughed as he and Elena approached them. "Lockwood Jr. you have no idea. Your opponent is Damon Salvatore and I can't lose."

Jeremy clapped his back. "Except for this one time when my sister fluttered her eyelashes and you were completely over the moon."

Damon playfully pushed Jeremy in the snow. "Shut up, Gilbert!"

Elena giggled and swung her arms around Damon's waist. "Don't be grumpy. It's just for fun, it doesn't matter who wins."

Caroline watched them and smiled. If they knew how couple-_ish _the already seemed?

"Attention, please!" Carol said into her mike. "I will now explain the rules to you and after that I call up every team to get their sleigh."

Damon raised an eyebrow. "This thing has rules?"

"Otherwise Ric would be useless." Jeremy said amused and waved at Alaric who seemed to freeze in his perch.

"As you may noticed," Carol started "is our sleigh line very long. That is of course to make it more exciting! My gracious team of volunteers hung up small golden bells on the smaller trees and it is your task to get as many as possible while riding down. You will work as a team. The person on the front of the sleigh will collect the bells; the one on the back will be responsible for the speed and lead the way. You will collect points in two ways. That team that's down first will get the most for the sleigh ride itself, and each little bell will get you points as well. Hope you all understood me."

Damon sighed. "That is ridiculous."

Carol grabbed for her list of names. "I will now call up the teams. We have eight of them this year, what a pleasure."

"It is the first year Mom." Tyler said annoyed, but she couldn't hear him.

"Team 1, my son Tyler Lockwood and Caroline Forbes." Caroline grabbed Tyler's hand pulled him forward to get the sleigh. "Okay, here's the strategy." She said serious. "I get the bells, you do the rest."

Carol of course counted for her son to win, but knowing about his supernatural status, she didn't doubt it. "Team 2, the Fell cousins Tina and Mary. Team 3, Bonnie Bennett and Jeremy Gilbert."

Jeremy and Matt got their sleigh, briefly explaining that Bonnie couldn't make it. After announcing a few other people, who seemed really interested in the whole competition it was Damon and Elena's turn to get their sleigh. "And last but not least, Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore."

Damon took the sleigh from Carol and forced a smile. "Good luck, Damon. I'm glad you do so much for our society."

Elena giggled. "Just smile." She whispered.

"If all is set we can –" Carol didn't finish her sentence, when Klaus, followed by Stefan made his way through the crowed. "I believe you forgot us, my dear. Stefan and I like to participate as well."

Carol froze. Damon and Tyler exchanged a worried look, ready to attack if necessary. "What are they doing here?" Jeremy whispered to Tyler. He shook his head. "He told my Mom yesterday he wanted to participate in the competition, I didn't take him serious."

"What should we do?"Alaric whispered from his perch, knowing Damon could hear him. He looked up to him and shrugged.

Carol got her voice back. "I'm sorry, but we have no more sleighs."

Klaus smiled friendly and clapped his hands. "Stefan!"

Stefan growled and handed him a sleigh. Caroline gazed at them with despise. "I bet they stole it from a poor child."

Carol looked at the confused people around her. She excused herself for a second and walked over to Damon. "What now?" she asked in panic.

Damon looked at Elena. She carefully took Carol's hands. "Just let them. Better they're here where we can keep an eye on them than otherwise." She said softly. Carol nodded and took a deep breath. "Fine. Stefan…._Mister _Klaus. You're Team 9."

Klaus looked at Elena and waved her a kiss. "Thank you, darling." Then he turned to Stefan. "I'll catch the bells, I have better reflexes than you."

"I still don't know how this makes any sense." Stefan hissed.

Klaus sat down on the sleigh, ready to start. "Stefan, for the last time….what did I tell you?"

Stefan sighed and hoped his brother couldn't hear him. "You're Brain and I'm just Pinky. You make the plans."

Klaus smiled satisfied. "Exactly." He looked around. "Too bad Rebekah isn't here."

* * *

><p>Rebekah lay on her bed and buried her face into her pillow. Bonnie slowly opened the door and walked in. "I made you some tea."<p>

Rebekah looked up and tried to smile. Her swollen eyes told Bonnie she cried. "How are you feeling?" she asked worried. Rebekah took the tea and nipped at it. "I'm confused. A part of me hates my brother and never wants to see him again and another part….well…"

Bonnie didn't know what to say. She understood Rebekah, but what advise could she give her? "Maybe it wouldn't be that bad talking to him."

"I know. I'm just so angry. It is not just that he killed our mother _and _our father…I am more disappointed that he lied to me. For centuries he lied…I gave up everything for him." She cried again. Bonnie softly stroked her back. "Hey…you're here now. You have friends who take care of you."

* * *

><p>"Okay…one , two, three…GO!" Carol shouted in her mike and the teams started their sleigh ride. Caroline and Tyler had a head start, leaving all the other teams behind. Jeremy and Matt had a few problems to start and just went on very slow. "Man, this sucks." Jeremy said bored.<p>

Damon promised Elena not to use any of his vampire speed to make the competition at least a bit fair. They weren't as fast as Caroline and Tyler but it was all part of the strategy according to Damon. Elena collected carefully the bells around them. He said they would win having more bells than the others instead of being fast, Elena was satisfied with that.

Klaus and Stefan were right behind Tyler and Caroline. "'Come on, my friend. We will not lose this competition. It is about our honor."

Stefan thought Klaus lost his mind somewhere between creating hybrids and watching SpongeBob and decided not to question his actions anymore. If he was happy collecting tiny bells while sitting on a sleigh, than he wouldn't argue with that.

Caroline looked behind them. "Faster, Tyler! I will not lose against _them _of all people." Tyler sighed. "As you wish my lady." He decided to use a bit of his hybrid speed. "Too fast!" Caroline shouted then. "I need to collect the bells, remember?"

Klaus chuckled behind them. "You will lose, little girl." She chanted.

Damon and Elena didn't care about the race in front of them, they were both sure they would win nevertheless. "I told you it would be fun." Elena said happily. Damon didn't disagree. It was actually fun, especially being so close to her. He closed his eyes for a moment and enjoyed just being with her. He forgot about Klaus and Stefan right in front of them. "Damon, watch out!" Elena suddenly screamed. His eyes flung wide open. He lost is concentration for a moment and forgot he was the one "driving" the sleigh. "Oh, shit!" he yelled. They lost the control of the sleigh and were riding sideways into the trees now. "Damon!" Elena said, closed her eyes and pressed her body against his. A big tree was right in front of them. He wouldn't be hurt if they would crash, but he feared for her. He didn't have the time to think about if others could see him, he grabbed Elena and jumped with her away from the sleigh. They fell down in the snow apart from the race course. The sleigh smashed against the tree.

Caroline and Tyler didn't notice the accident. They were too busy winning.

Damon slowly opened his eyes. Elena lay under him. "Hey, you okay?" he felt guilty. He wasn't attentive enough and almost hurt her. To his surprise, she smiled at him. "I think we lost." She said amused. Damon sighed. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "It wasn't that bad."

He sat up and kept staring at her. She lay in front of him, snow in her hair and smiled the most brightest smile he had ever seen. She looked like Snow White. One with the snow and fairest of them all. He didn't know how long he stared at her. She began to wonder. "What?" she asked.

He leaned over her and softly touched her cheek. "It's just…you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life." He whispered.

Elena reached her hand out and pulled him closer. Their faces where just inches apart. "Corny, but sweet." She said softly.

Damon wanted to stand up, but she held him back. "Don't." she said. His eyes searched for hers. She gazed lovingly at him. "I want this." She whispered. "I want you….I want us."

He smiled at her. The snow dance softly around them. Damon leaned closer, he never loved her more than in this very moment, hearing her saying the words he longed to hear. When his lips finally touched hers, it was like the world around them stopped to exist. It was a soft kiss, filled with all the emotions they carried with them for so long. Elena's hands buried down in his hair pulling him even closer. His body pressed against her. He deepened the kiss, turning it more passionately. She moaned softly. She didn't even know a kiss could feel so good, could feel so right. When they finally broke apart, they smiled at each other, no one said a word. Elena swung her arms around his neck. He slowly sat both of them up. She giggled softly before her lips crashed on his again.

* * *

><p>"Tyler Lockwood, I swear if we lose against them, you won't see me naked for a long, long time!" Caroline snapped. They were almost at the foot of the hill.<p>

Klaus and Stefan were close behind, but they didn't stand a chance. Caroline and Tyler were the first entering the finish. Caroline cheered and swung her arms around Tyler. "We won!"

"Not so fast, my love." Klaus said and showed her his collected bells. "You maybe faster, but I have better reflexes." Stefan still sat on the sleigh. He looked around. Slowly the other teams arrived in the finish as well. Matt and Jeremy were the last, something was wrong with their sleigh and they looked rather bored. Then he noticed one team was missing. He couldn't see Elena nor Damon amongst the others. He shrugged and decided not to care.

"Well, let's see who won." Carol appeared with Alaric in tow.

"Hey, who did you Mom came down here so fast?" Matt asked Tyler.

"Dude, I have no idea." Tyler answered. Sometimes his mother was a bit creepy, even for him. He figured a town's event gave some kind of superpowers, but there was no proof for that.

"Dear, Mr. Saltzman, can you please tell us who won?" She said cheerfully. Alaric sneezed. "Sure." He counted the bells from each team and felt uncomfortable being so close to Klaus. It seemed surreal. He wondered where Elena and Damon went. He saw them crashing, but figured they would be fine. Damon would never let anything happen to Elena.

"Okay…the fastest team was Team 1…Tyler and Caroline." He said and they high-fived again.

"But –" he continued and Caroline immediately disliked the sound of his voice. "Stefan and….Klaus collected two more bells…" he glared at them.

Klaus smirked. "I told you we would win." He said to Caroline who was seething inside.

Alaric counted the points together. "That is interesting…if I'm not mistaken none of you won." He said, shocking both Caroline and Klaus.

Carol was confused as well. "That can't be…who won?"

Alaric smiled. "It's draw…both teams have exactly the same number of points."

Caroline accidentally punched Tyler in the stomach out of rage. "Ugh…Care."

She kissed his cheek. "Sorry, baby. I just…." She shot Klaus a death glare. He kept smiling. "Stefan, what did I tell you about winning?"

Stefan was prepared to be yelled at. "Losing is unacceptable, a draw is unacceptable, you always win." Klaus nodded satisfied. "If you would have been a bit faster, we would have won."

Stefan wished he packed some earplugs. To his surprise Klaus didn't yell at him. He grabbed his shoulders like a friend would do. "The fridge is closed for you today." He hissed into his ear. "Once we're home, you'll go straight to bed without watching TV."

Stefan felt like a little boy again. It was Klaus' way to annoy the crap out of him. "Sure." He said.

Carol noticed how down Caroline was about losing. "Come on, my dear. I invite you and Tyler for dinner in a fancy restaurant."

That cheered Caroline up. "Thanks, Carol."

Alaric continued sneezing. He thought he caught a cold at that damn perch. Jeremy handed him a tissue. "Where are Elena and Damon?" he asked.

"I have no idea." He replied, with a knowing smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Elena and Damon where still lying in the snow, kissing. They've waited too long for it and just couldn't stop. "Damon…." Elena giggled. He placed a few kissed down her neck, before he returned to her already swollen lips. "What?" he mumbled against her mouth.<p>

"If we don't take this inside, our lips will freeze together." She said and giggled even more.

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "And that would be so bad?" he asked and kissed her again. She playfully slapped his arm. "I don't know, Mr. Salvatore."

He sighed and kissed her forehead. "Let's go home…" he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Elena laughed and fidgeted. "Don't drop me…"

"As if I would ever drop you." He said and tried to sound offended. He put her down. "Don't pout, Damon. It's such a girl's thing to do."

He swung his arms around her waist. "I don't know…you have to make it up to me. I'm offended."

"I'll make it up by doing this.." she kissed him. "And this…" she kissed him again. "And this…" Kiss. "All night." Kiss. "And everyday…" Kiss. "From now on." Kiss.

He smirked. "Apology accepted." He murmured, knowing it would just be the start of them.


	15. Tyler, The RedNosed Hybrid

_****_**AN: ****Hello guys! Sorry for the late update. I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter and the kiss, seriously I've been waiting for it, too XD I hope it was worth waiting for. Thank you all for your kind reviews. So, about this chapter. I know some of you want me to change the rating into 'M', but since I am not really good in writing smut, I decided to keep the 'T' rating. But I tried to spice things a little bit up, I really hope you'll like it, I'm kinda nervous about this chapter.**

**Please leave some comments and let me know what you think :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tyler, The Red-Nosed Hybrid<strong>_

"_Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer_

_Had a very shiny nose_

_And if you ever saw him_

_You would even say it glows"_

Tyler was peacefully asleep, with Caroline snuggled against him. He didn't even know how he was ever able to sleep without her. She was his perfect match and he would do everything for her, even if it meant being a part of his mother's craziness.

His breath was calm and he enjoyed her warmth. She always smelled like a summer rain and her skin was softer than silk. He loved these moments when he could just sleep, with her next to him.

"OH MY GOD!" Tyler jumped on his feet. His mother screamed and she sounded like she was just attacked by a monster. Caroline slowly opened her eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked sleepy. Tyler didn't know the answer. "Stay here, I'm gonna check this out." He knew she hated it to be left out, but if Klaus was downstairs he wouldn't risk her getting hurt.

"Mom!" he speeded down the stairs and into her office. Carol lay with her head on her desk, her phone in her left hand. "Mom…" Tyler slowly went hear her. "You okay?" He couldn't smell Klaus or Stefan or anyone else and there was no blood which was always a good sign. He softly tapped her on the shoulder. She jerked and looked at him. Her face was pale. "Mom…what is it…are you hurt?" he asked worried.

Carol grabbed her son's arm. "It is a catastrophe, Tyler." Her voice was shaking. She laid her phone aside. "Rudolph is in jail." She said. Tyler raised an eyebrow. He needed to process her words. "Rudolph is what?"

Carol opened the desk drawer to get some aspirin. "The guy who was supposed to play Rudolph for the annual Christmas Caroling is in jail. Rudolph is the beloved mascot of this event….we can't do it without him!"

Tyler stared at his mother in disbelief. That was the reason she screamed? No evil vampire attack, no global crisis…just _that? _

"His wife called me…he…he….he stole the holiday lights from his neighbors, got caught and is in jail for the next 24 hours." She needed another aspirin. "Why can't anything go smooth with Mission Whoville?"

Tyler wasn't sure if she should comfort her or yell at her for making such a panic. "Hey, what happened?" Caroline entered the office. "Carol, what is wrong?"

Carol took Caroline's hand. "Dear, it is horrible. Our Rudolph is in jail, but we need him for the annual Christmas Caroling." Again Tyler asked himself since when it was annual.

"That is terrible." Caroline said understanding. She was probably the only person in the whole universe who understood his mother. "Can't someone else play the part? I mean, he wears a costume, right?" she suggested.

Carol rummaged in her drawer. "It is not that easy. We actually don't need much of a costume for him." Tyler crossed his arms and Caroline looked just confused. "What does that mean?" she asked. Carol handed her a picture.

Caroline gasped and Tyler didn't know if he should just laugh out loud or feel sorry for the poor guy. The man on the picture looked like a reindeer. At least he had something that reminded Tyler of a reindeer. He had the most distinctive bowlegs he had ever seen, his nose and mouth looked exactly like a reindeer snout, his hair was mushy brown and very long, his eyes looked animal like, his arms looked almost like his legs and his nose was bright red. "That is…unbelievable." Tyler said. "You use a deformed guy like that for your Christmas event? That is disgusting, Mom."

Carol chuckled. "He is not deformed, honey. He likes the way he looks; he says it makes him special. He worked for a Christmas circus for many years." She pointed at the picture. "See, the only costume he needs is some brown clothes, a tail and a pair of antlers."

Tyler exchanged a look with Caroline. Even she seemed a bit shocked about it. It was once and for all officially. His mother lost her mind completely.

"What should I do? Where do I find another reindeer guy?" she let her head fall down on her desk again. So much stress and the day only began.

Caroline patted supportive her back. "Is Rudolph so important for the event?" she asked carefully. Carol looked immediately up. "It is tradition, dear. Mystic Falls is built on traditions how could I ever expect from the townspeople to forget about one of them?" she said dramatically.

Tyler shrugged. "It is a tradition you just invented, no one knows –" Caroline elbowed him. "Your mother is a nervous wreck, be nice." She hissed.

"I can call, Damon, maybe he wants to replace the reindeer guy, too." He joked, thinking about Damon's Santa costume. Carol eyed Tyler like he really had a great idea. "Damon doesn't look the part…but someone else could replace him…" she scratched her nose and stood up. She circled her son. "Maybe with some parts of a costume…" she said more to herself than to him, "people would believe it. Most of them just see what they want to see anyways…"

Tyler was suddenly frightened. He knew that special look on his mother's face. It always ended in a new town event or more work for him. "Why are you looking at me like this?"

She smiled and it scared him even more. "You're the closest thing to a reindeer I've got. When you turn…I mean."

Tyler's jaw dropped. Was she serious? Knowing his mother, of course she was serious. Caroline didn't know what to think. It wasn't maybe Carol's best idea.

"Mom!" Tyler snapped. "I turn into a wolf, not a reindeer!"

Carol nodded knowingly. "I know, I know….but it is better than nothing. You told me yourself you can turn whenever you want and that you can control yourself now…where's the problem?"

Tyler thought she was insane. "First of all…it HURTS!"

Carol seemed unimpressed. "We all need to sacrifice things for the welfare of the community. When I inspected the flyer for the Christmas Parade, I cut my finger. That hurt as well."

Slow but steady Tyler thought the aspirin his mother took must be really hard drugs, otherwise she wouldn't talk like that.

"Carol, I don't think this is a good idea." Caroline started to help her boyfriend. She knew how painful Tyler's transformation was. He only turned once after becoming a hybrid and it hurt less than before, but still it was very unpleasant for him. "People would recognize him as a wolf and would start to panic…" she tried to reason with the elder woman.

Carol shot her a bright smile. "Don't worry, dear. When I'm finished with his costume, even real reindeers couldn't tell the difference!" she left her office, determined to get a costume for Tyler.

"That…didn't just happen, right?" Tyler asked Caroline in disbelief. She sighed. "I don't know."

* * *

><p>"Anna?" Jeremy said softly. He looked around, first he couldn't see her, but then she popped up right next to him. He embraced her deeply. "I missed you:" he said.<p>

Anna giggled. "But Jer, you just saw me yesterday." He softly stroked her back. "Sure, but I couldn't talk to you. Too many people."

They fell down on Jeremy's bed. He was deep in thoughts. He wasn't sure how long he could take the lies anymore. "I think Elena knows something." Anna said suddenly.

Jeremy raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think that?"

"She watched you…while you were watching me. I'm sure she would've said something if Damon hadn't changed the topic." She explained. She would've never thought Damon of all people would be helpful for them.

Jeremy pulled her closer. "I thought about telling her anyways."

"Really?" Anna asked surprised. She didn't forget how Elena reacted the last time she found out about them. She didn't even ask Jeremy about his feelings, she immediately took Bonnie's side.

"Yeah…she is different….more understanding. Last time the whole Stefan situation stressed her out and we have Damon on our side which is almost a guaranty to get her on our side, too." He said.

"Our side…" Anna repeated. What exactly meant _our side_? She knew he was willingly to spend possibly the rest of his life in a relationship with a ghost, but could she be so selfish and let him? "Jeremy –" she started.

"Jeremy?" Bonnie called from downstairs. They both sat up immediately, feeling caught, even if Bonnie couldn't see her.

"I should go." Anna said and vanished.

Bonnie entered Jeremy's room. "Hey." She said and smiled awkwardly. Jeremy stared at the spot where Anna just sat a moment ago. "Hey…"he replied.

They stared at each other for a while, no one knew what to say. Bonnie knew she interrupted something, but she wasn't sure what. She thought she heard him talking to someone, but no one was there, she guessed she was seeing things. Jeremy knew she must have noticed something and he felt bad about it. He should tell her, he knew. But if he did, she would find a way to send Anna back and he couldn't risk that.

"You want to get some lunch at the Grill?" she asked, breaking the silence. Jeremy shrugged. "Why not."

* * *

><p>Rebekah decided to leave the house again. She needed some fresh air and decided to go for a walk. Katherine was annoying as always and Damon was MIA since the Sleigh Ride Competition started.<p>

She wanted to clear her head. Bonnie was right, she probably needed to speak to her brother, but she wasn't sure what to say. A part of her wanted to kill him another part wished she just understood everything wrong and he was innocent and never lied to her. She could get over a lot of betrayals in her life, but not that one. She worshipped him, loved him with no conditions and still he could face her every day, knowing he lied.

She stopped, the cold wind was blowing around her. "How long have you been following me?" she asked.

"A while." He replied.

She turned around and looked into his bright green eyes. "Did my brother send you to bring me to him?"

He chuckled. "I wouldn't stand a chance against you. But no…I needed some fresh air, Klaus can be very…._possessive._"

She laughed. "Yes, I know." They walked again, side by side. "How are you doing?" he asked her, sincerely interested. He may didn't love her the way he once did, but he remembered their relationship and he still cared.

"I'm good. Adjusting to my new life…can you believe it? I am going to High School, I have friends…a real home." She smiled. "For the first time in centuries I just feel like a normal girl."

Stefan returned her smile, before his face turned back to serious. "And now Klaus comes back home to ruin it for you."

"Yeah…" She said sadly. Stefan hesitated a moment. "He just wants to talk, you know?" He didn't know why it was so easy for him to be compassionate around her. Maybe because she was expecting less than the others from the way he should be.

"Maybe…but I'm not sure I'm ready for that." She said and looked just like a vulnerable, lost little girl.

Stefan lay his arm around her. "I know." He said understanding.

* * *

><p>Katherine sat on the sofa, annoyed. She tapped her toes. It was boring. No one was home. She turned the TV on, nothing but reruns of old Christmas movies. She almost wished Rebekah would be home, at least she could argue with her then.<p>

She took her phone and dialed Damon's number. It went straight to the mailbox. She rolled her eyes. "Damon, you idiot. Pick up your damn phone. I'm alone, I'm bored and what do you think about being away all night, Mister? Call me back…or I burn you carpet!"

She hung up. Maybe watching _The Last Unicorn _wasn't the worst way to spend the day.

* * *

><p>Elena opened the curtains, the sun was shining and the snow outside was glittering. She opened the window and enjoyed the fresh air. She slept well, which was extremely unusual for her in a hotel bed. She turned around and smiled. Damon was still asleep. He lay on his stomach, exposing his bare back. Hotel bed or not, it was the one she shared it with that made it the most comfortable bed in the world.<p>

She sat down on the bedside and watched him sleeping. She softly touched his back. His skin was so warm and soft. She placed soft kisses on his blade bone. He smirked. "Nice way to wake someone up." He mumbled.

Elena lay down on his back and kissed his neck. Suddenly he used his vampire speed, turning them around, so that he lay on the top of her. "You look nice."

She was wearing nothing more than his shirt and her panties. "Men….always liking women in their shirts." She laughed. Damon started kissing her neck. "I like you even more wearing nothing." He said smoothly.

She giggled. "Just like you, Mr. Salvatore?" she said teasingly. He lifted her shirt up, exposing her bare chest. "Ready for round…"

"Six." Elena whispered seductively and pulled him closer. She couldn't even believe what happened, thinking about it, last night seemed more like a crazy fantasy than the reality. She would have never dreamed what happened after the Sleigh Ride Competition.

"_Damon, where are we going?" Elena asked and giggled. Damon held her hand and walked faster than usual. "We need my car." He said. She was confused. "Why? I think we just go home and snuggle on the couch or bed or whatever?"_

_He smirked at her. "We're not going home." They arrived at the Boarding House, he opened the door on the passenger's side of his car for her. "Your carriage is waiting, Miss Gilbert."_

_Elena trusted him completely, so she just got in. Damon sat down on the driver's side. "Where are we going?" she asked, still not believing what was happening. "Not sure yet." He started to drive. Elena just laughed. "You're impossible!"_

_Suddenly her phone rang. "That's Jeremy, I should –" Damon took the phone out of her hand and turned it off. "Damon!"_

"_I turned mine off, too." He said. _

"_What if it was important?" Elena asked, worried that something might be wrong at home. "Or what if they worry about us? We told no one where we're going….I don't even know where we going."_

_Damon shrugged, turned around and kissed her, before looking back on the road. "I don't care, Elena. I finally have you and I want you alone, just for one freakin' night. And you may noticed, our friends are masters in cockblocking."_

_She smiled, it was actually the first time he announced all of them as his friends. "You're right." And he was right. She couldn't even count how many moments between them were ruined. _

_After some hours of driving, Damon finally saw a sign on the streets he seemed to like. He pulled the car into a driveway. Elena got out of the car and stood in front of a beautiful little hotel in the middle of nowhere. Suddenly it hit her, she knew what would happen next. Worries about home were suddenly replaced by worries about what underwear she was wearing today._

_They entered the hotel and were greeted by a nice old lady, that reminded Elena of the woman she and Damon met when they got their Christmas tree. The similarities were stunning._

"_Hello, what can I do for you?" she asked friendly._

_Damon wasted no time. "A room for two."_

_She handed him a key, it looked very old, but yet beautiful, like the hotel did in general. Elena figured it was a especially used by young couples for a romantic getaway. It fitted the situation perfectly._

"_Have a nice night." The woman said. "You look adorable together."_

_Elena gave her a small smile. "Thank you."_

_There room was on the third floor, since the hotel had no elevator, they needed to use the stairs. When they passed the second floor Damon couldn't stand the tension anymore. He grabbed Elena, turned her around and kissed her passionately. Elena swung her arms around his neck. He grabbed her left leg and put it around his waist. "Hold on." He whispered and in the blink of an eye they were on the third floor, in front of their room. Damon pressed Elena against the door. He opened her jacket and threw it away. She did the same. "Damon…the key." She said between kisses. He reached behind her, opening the door. He picked Elena up, she swung both of her legs around his waist and started to pull his shirt over his head. Damon kicked the door and it shut. Elena finally managed to get rid of the shirt and threw it on the floor next to the door._

_She placed hot kissed down his chest. He moved them to the bed and lay her down. She lifted her arms up and he helped her out of her shirt. He started kissing her neck and went down to her tummy. She moaned in pleasure. He slowly opened her jeans and slowly got them down. He softly touched her long legs and started to kiss her thighs. She giggled softly. He turned back to her lips, she grabbed his belt and started to loosen it. She sat up and helped him out of his pants. He lay down on the top of her again. She smiled at him and pulled him down for another kiss. He slowly unclasped her bra, before he removed it, he looked into her beautiful eyes. She was so damn perfect. "You sure that's not too fast for you?" he asked._

_She smiled and kissed his arm. "To tell you a secret…" she whispered, "I needed all my strength not to jump on you while we were snowed in."_

_He chuckled. Could that woman be more perfect? He kissed her softly on the lips, removing her bra. "Make to love to me." She said softly._

Damon rolled over to his side of the bed. "Wow…" Elena said out of breath. Damon nodded in agreement.

"If that keeps getting better and better you seriously need to turn me or I can't keep up." Elena said and looked at him. Damon smiled and stroked the hair out of her face. He knew she was just joking, but a part of him hoped she would consider turning one day. He couldn't imagine something better than spending an eternity with her.

Elena wrapped a blanket around her body and sat up. She looked at the clock on the other side of the room. "It's already 3 o'clock. We need to get home!"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Why? We could stay here for…I haven't decided yet."

Elena laughed. "Tonight is the Christmas Caroling and I really want to be there." She said. Damon sat up, too. "Carol Lockwood is a machine…like the Terminator, just that she is programmed to invent useless festivals each day."

"Get up, we need to shower and then we gotta go. It's a long drive." She stood up and walked into the small bathroom.

"I hope with _we_ you mean showering together, you owe m at least that." Damon said annoyed. He wasn't in the mood to get up. He wanted to spend all day in bed with her. Damn that Carol Terminator. "Carol sings Carols…" he said thoughtful. "That is funny."

"Damon…" Elena chanted. "I think I dropped the soap."

He jumped on his feet. "Damon Salvatore to the rescue!" He shouted, a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Tyler felt miserable. He didn't know when he actually felt that miserable for the last time. His mother annoyed him so much that he finally turned into his wolf form for her. Now she was decoration him with a red nose, antlers and some strange pelt extensions that made him (supposedly) look more like a reindeer.<p>

He howled quietly. Caroline kneed down next to him and started to stroke him behind his ear. "I'm so sorry, baby. I tried to hold her back."

Tyler licked Caroline's hand. He looked at her with big, wolf eyes. She kissed him on his wet nose. "Don't worry, it'll be over soon and no one knows it's you." She forced a smile.

Carol looked astonished at her work. "Look at him!" she said proudly to Caroline. "Would you recognize him as a wolf anymore?"

Caroline stood up and watched Tyler from all sides. He certainly didn't look like a reindeer, but fortunately not like a wolf either. He reminded her of some strange fairytale animal. "No…he doesn't."

Tyler turned around to watch himself in the mirror. He growled. He knew he looked ridiculous. Not like a vampire-werewolf hybrid, but instead like a werewolf-Rudolph hybrid. He flinched back and searched for Caroline's eyes. She gave him an apologizing smile. "So sorry…" she whispered.

Carol clapped her hands. "Time to go!"

Tyler snorted and followed her reluctantly.

* * *

><p>After their awkward lunch date, which just involved embarrassing small talk, Bonnie and Jeremy met up with Matt and Alaric at the town square.<p>

"So…what event is this?" Jeremy asked. He lost the overview. Matt handed him a program guide. "Christmas Caroling. Apparently Mrs. Lockwood thinks that singing with the whole town would strengthen our community spirit."

"She even invited Rudolph, the reindeer."Alaric said and was glad he wasn't the poor guy to dress up like that.

Bonnie looked around. "Where's Elena?" she asked and realized the last time she heard from her was yesterday morning. Jeremy was suspicious, too. She hadn't slept at home, he tried to call her after the competition but she didn't answer her phone.

"Damon is missing, too." Katherine appeared behind them, wearing sunglasses and a big hat.

"Why do you wear this stuff?" Jeremy asked and raised an eyebrow. She reminded him of Audrey Hepburn looking like this.

"I call it doppelganger in disguise. If the lovey-dovey's decide to show up, we won't risk your town freaking out seeing both of us, do we?" she explained and Jeremy decided to just go for it.

Normally Alaric would be worried that both, Elena and Damon were missing, but he guessed they just needed some time alone. Maybe they finally spoke about their relationship, it was about time.

"Hey, guys." Caroline walked towards them, she looked nervous. "What's wrong?" Bonnie asked. Caroline was definitely not as cheerful like she used to be on the other town events.

Before Caroline could answer, Carol stormed the stage. "Good evening. I'm glad so many of you could make it. As you all know, Christmas Carols are one of the most beautiful parts of Christmas and there is no better way for us to praise the spirit of Christmas and our small community as to sing together with all our hearts."

"Why did nobody consider stealing her mike?" Damon suddenly stood next to Alaric.

Alaric jerked back. "Buddy, never do that again." Damon smirked.

"Hey guys!" Elena appeared next to him, grabbing his hand. She was glad they made it in time.

"Elena!" Bonnie said and hugged her, glad she was okay and home. Caroline sniffed at her. "You smell like sex." She whispered into her ear. Elena blushed a bit. "Care!" she hissed.

Caroline giggled. "How was it?" she asked.

Elena smiled sheepishly. "It was…wow." She replied, knowing Damon could hear her. She glanced briefly at him, he smirked proud of himself.

Jeremy overheard it as well, wishing he could chop off his ears.

"Next time when you sneak away….leave a message." Katherine said annoyed. Elena laughed. "Were you worried?"

"No…why should I?" Katherine snapped. She was slightly worried, you never know what Klaus might be up to.

Damon chuckled looking at her. "I get the hat, but seriously sunglasses? It's dark."

"I don't want to risk someone seeing me, okay?" she said annoyed.

"Yeah….but sunglasses? You don't plan auditioning for CSI Miami, do you?"

Elena squeezed his hand. "Damon….be nice." She hissed. "A peaceful night, remember?"

He kissed her head. "Just because you promised to sing _Santa Baby _again…._naked._" he mumbled.

"Hey, where is Tyler?" Matt asked, realizing his friend was missing.

Caroline pointed with a painful expression in Carol's direction. "He'll be there in a minute."

Carol clapped her hands again. "As a special guest on this special evening, let me welcome the wonderful, the unique, the legendary – Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer!"

Tyler jumped on the stage, his red nose was glowing. The people cheered. No one seemed to notice it was really a wolf. Tyler searched for Caroline in the crowd. She waved a kiss at him.

"Is that….?" Jeremy said in disbelief.

Caroline sighed. "Yes….it's Tyler."

Damon, Jeremy and Katherine burst out into laughter while Elena, Bonnie and Alaric felt sorry for the poor guy.

"Let's honor our special guest by sinning his song to him." She softly touched Tyler's head. He thought it couldn't get any worse. The townspeople started to sing their first song for the night, _Rudolph, the red nosed-reindeer._

"We should sing _Tyler, the red-nosed hybrid_." Damon suggested.

Tyler just wished to get over with this embarrassing procedure.


	16. The Perfect Christmas

_****_**AN: ****Sorry guys for the really late update, I had such a busy day. I can't believe how great the response for the last chapter was...thank you all so much. You're so awesome! Well, I hadn't time to re-read this chapter so please excuse the stupid mistakes, like I said busy day...**

**For the Grinch part: Since I never read the book I don't know howit starts, I couldn't find the begining on the internet so I used the one from the 1966 movie version, hope you don't mind :)  
><strong>

**I really hope you like this chapter, to me it was a feel good thing to write and I hope you'll feel the same while reading ^^**

**Please leave some comments :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>16: The Perfect Christmas<strong>_

"_The greatest gift that there could be_

_Wrapped underneath my Christmas tree_

_Would be the same my whole life through_

_I'd spend the perfect Christmas with you_

_Though the winter seems so long_

_My faith in love has kept me strong_

_So if I had a wish come true_

_I'd spend the perfect Christmas with you"_

Elena sat on the couch in the Boarding House, a writing pad and a pen in her hand. She tipped with her toes and chewed at the pen.

"Elena, you make me nervous." Damon said as he watched her. She growled. "I need to make the perfect shopping list for the perfect Christmas menu…but I don't know what to buy."

Damon's eyes widened. "You wanna cook?" he asked, slightly afraid. He didn't want to say that she might kill people with her skills, but she was close to it, very close.

Elena shot him a glare. "Don't be ridiculous. You cook…I just cut the vegetables."

He wasn't sure if he liked the idea of cooking for the whole 'family' on Christmas, but it would be so sure a better solution than her massacre everyone between the soup and the dessert. "Gimme that list, if I'm promoted to chef, I should do it."

She smiled and handed him the writing pad. "I kinda hoped you would say that." When she tried to give him the pen, he grabbed her arm and pulled her on his lap. She laughed. "You manipulate me into cooking, you wicked woman." He kissed her softly on the lips.

"I didn't manipulate you…I just suggested it." She said innocently.

"Yes, by threatening me to kill everyone else…." He said and placed kisses down her neck. She giggled and lifted his head up, back to her mouth.

"Gosh, get a room! You're cuteness is unbearable, you're worse than a Meg Ryan movie." Katherine sat down on the sofa, a blood bag in her one hand and hot chocolate in the other.

Damon smirked and kissed Elena again, as long as possible. He loved it to annoy Katherine. She rolled her eyes and started to mix the blood with the chocolate. It was her newest favorite drink. "Are you done?"

Elena softly caressed Damon's cheek. "I don't know, are we done, _honey_?" she asked, mocking Katherine.

He kissed the top of her nose. "Not sure, _sweetie._" He glanced at Katherine. Finally she knew how it felt to be beyond annoyed.

"I get it, it's your revenge that I annoy you for….well a while." She said. Elena jumped from Damon's leg. "Don't be grumpy. Shouldn't you be on Stefan hunt or something like that?"

Katherine sighed. "Yeah, but I don't risk being near Klaus." Elena understood her point, just because Klaus hadn't done any damage y_et_, didn't mean he hasn't panned anything bad.

"Klaus is acting kinda weird." Damon said. "I mean…he is an all powerful hybrid, possibly worse than anything Buffy ever faced and he participates in a Sleigh Ride Competition…what comes next?"

* * *

><p>"Stefan, I had a glorious idea." Klaus entered their motel room. He was out all morning and Stefan really hoped he did something that wasn't crazy. But <em>glorious idea<em> didn't sound so good.

"What is it?" Stefan asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer. Klaus smirked. "I figured…since you are so depressed and brooding lately, you need something to cheer you up."

Stefan raised an eyebrow. Did he kidnap the Mystic Falls High School Girl Synchronized Swimming Team for lunch?

Klaus patted his back. "I signed you up as a volunteer in a soup kitchen, isn't that wonderful?"

Stefan almost fell from his bed. That wasn't true. He was just kidding. "A soup kitchen?" he asked in disbelief. "Sure…" he chuckled. "Okay, you got me that one was actually funny. So, what is the brilliant idea?" He crossed his fingers. He still hoped for tasty girls in bikinis.

"I wasn't kidding." Klaus said seriously. "You're going to work in a soup kitchen, my friend."

Stefan was in a deep shock for a moment. What was wrong with Klaus? A week ago he was a merciless killer and now he was like the converted version of Ebenezer Scrooge. Did he miss something? Was Klaus visited by some ghosts? Or was it just a mysterious illness only hybrids could get? He wasn't sure. "A soup kitchen?" he replied again.

* * *

><p>Damon looked like a packhorse. He lost the count on how many shopping bags Elena threw into his arms. She was out of control. If he used everything they just bought for the Christmas menu, he could probably feed whole Virginia. "Elena…don't you think that is enough?" he asked carefully.<p>

"Damon, Christmas has to be perfect, means we need the perfect dinner." It was official, she turned into Cindy Lou Who. He glances over street while Elena checked her buying list for the 200 time this day. Someone caught his eye. There was a little girl on the other side of the street, she was jumping around her mother, smiling. Her hair was brown and her eyes ocean blue, he had seen her before.

"Something interesting?" Elena asked smile at him.

"I think I know that girl." He said and pointed at him, asking himself if she saw the resemblance, too. She raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you know little girls?"

The first answer that crossed his mind was to tell her because that particular little girl looked like the perfect cross between them, which was incredibly creepy, but he decided to go for the unspectacular answer. "She was at the towns square on St. Nick's day. I remember her because instead of wishing for a pony or a Barbie doll, she…" he chuckled thinking about it, "she wished that all the kids in the orphanage would get a family for Christmas."

"That is so sweet." Elena said astonished. "What did you tell her?"

"I said I can't promise her, but I will do my best." He replied still watching the girl.

Elena joined him. The girl was beautiful and she looked happy. Suddenly an idea crossed Elena's mind. Wasn't Christmas a time for giving? "What's her name?" she asked.

Damon needed to think about it for a moment. "It was Malina."

She smiled, grabbed his hand and dragged him over the street. "What are you doing?" He hissed.

"Hello!" Elena said cheerful and kneed down next to the girl. "You are Malina, right?"

The girl nodded shyly. "Excuse me, who are you?" The mother asked. Elena gave Damon a look that meant something like 'go and talk to her.'

He smiled awkwardly at her and pointed a few meters away.

Malina looked at Elena with big eyes. "Santa Claus sends me." Elena said. Malina's eyes widened even more. "Santa? But you don't look like an elf."

Elena shook her head. "I'm sorry, I'm not an elf." Well technically she still owned that costume, but that was now reserved for Damon's private pleasure.

Malina grinned at her. "I know what you are." She said. Elena raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Malina nodded excited. "You are an angel. My daddy told me angels are very beautiful and you are soooo pretty." Elena blushed.

Damon, who eavesdropped the whole conversation tried to hide a smile. That little girl had definitely a good taste.

"You know Malina, Santa told me everything about your wish for the children at the orphanage." Elena said.

"Will he give them families?" Malina asked and Elena couldn't believe how cute the girl was. So selfless in such a young age. "I'm sorry, sweetie, but that is not possible."She hated to disappoint the girl. "But he told my friends and me to make sure they have the best Christmas ever!"

"The best Christmas ever?" Malina asked and smiled. "You can do that?"

Elena nodded. "And you can help me. You want to do that?"

Malina swung her arms around Elena. "You are really a cool angel." Elena laughed. The little girl had already a place in her heart.

Meanwhile Damon talked to her mother. "I'm sorry, if we interrupted you." He said politely. "My name is Damon Salvatore, I played Santa Claus at the towns square." He explained.

The mother raised her eyebrow. "Really? I expected a much older guy."

Damon chuckled, if she would know his real age, she wouldn't say a thing. "Ma'm…"

She smiled. "Layla." She reached her hand out and he shook it formally. "Layla, did your daughter tell you about her wish for Christmas?"

Layla nodded and smiled. "Yes. That kid is impossible. Last week my babysitter turned me down, my husband works in Richmond and was already on his way to work, so I had to take her with me. I work half-day in the Mystic Falls Orphanage. Malina got along so well with the other kids, but afterwards she was so sad that they didn't have a family. I'm sorry she bothered you with it."

Damon shook his head and smiled. "Actually she impressed me." He looked at the tiny girl, Elena lifted her up on her arms and twirled her around. She was so good with kids. It made him sad for a moment that he could never give her one. He turned his attention back to Layla.

"Look, I don't know what my girlfriend plans…" he stopped for a moment. It was actually the first time he called her officially _his girlfriend_ and it made him smile, "But whatever it is, your daughter will love it. That's what Elena does, she makes people happy."

Layla chuckled. "You must love her a lot." She stated. Damon nodded. "I do."

"Malina is a very compassionate kid. She is from an orphanage, too." She told him as they both watched her playing with Elena. "My husband and I….we can't have kids and so we decided to adopt one. Malina was just a few months old, but maybe a part of her still remembers the orphanage."

Damon gave her a sympathetic smile. "Does she know?"

Layla shook head. "No. We want to wait until she is older and understands it better."

Malina grabbed Elena's hand and pulled her towards her mother. "Mommy, Mommy! Lena said she and her friends will help me give the children at the orphanage a beautiful Christmas. Can I help them?"

Damon swung his arm around Elena's waist and gave Layla a nod. "Sure, sweetie."

Malina hugged her mother. "Thank you, Mommy." She turned back to Elena and Damon.

"We'll meet at the Orphanage at 4 o'clock." Elena said. "You'll meet other helpers from Santa."

Malina hugged Elena's legs. "Thank you, Lena."

Elena patted her head. "See you, later."

Layla took Malina's hand and they left, continuing their way.

Damon softly kissed Elena's head. "And what now, _Lena_?" he asked playfully. Elena pulled her handy out of her pocket. "Now, I'll send a Code Red message to all our friends."

* * *

><p>Stefan followed Klaus into the soup kitchen. He couldn't believe he dragged him all the way to Richmond for that. It smelled terrible. He couldn't even make out what exactly he smelled. It was everything but soup.<p>

"I can't believe we're doing this." He hissed. Klaus smiled like he actually liked being there. "Just enjoy it, Stefan. We're doing a good deed."

Stefan stared at him. Did Klaus, the same Klaus who killed innocent people in the blink of an eye just told him to do a good deed. He still waited for a catch. He waited that Klaus would tell him everyone in the room is a werewolf and he needed more hybrids or that Stefan deserved a good meal, but nothing like this happened. Klaus introduced himself and Stefan to a tall guy named Steve who ran the soup kitchen.

Steve was happy that he got two new volunteers. He showed them around, handed them aprons and hairnets, which Stefan put reluctantly on. Klaus seemed happy with his new outfit. Then Steven instructed them what to do.

Stefan should help to serve the food, while Klaus helped in the actual kitchen preparing more food.

"I'm caught in a weird dream." He mumbled to himself.

"We all think that from time to time, son." An old man smiled at him. Stefan handed him a bowl of soup and forced a smile. "Thank you, son." He said and turned around. "You are a good person." He said and looked again at Stefan.

This time he hadn't to force his smile. It was genuine. For a brief moment he could look into the kitchen. Klaus was preparing some vegetables and joking with the stuff. He looked like another guy. Stefan had a hard time recognizing him. He wondered what the reason of this sudden change was.

* * *

><p>Elena managed to get everyone to the Boarding House ASAP. She walked up and down like a general. "Listen guys, I promised a really sweet little girl, we'll help her that the kids in the Mystic Falls Orphanage will have the best Christmas ever and I'm counting on you!"<p>

Caroline clapped her hands in glee. "Yeah, charity work!" She looked at Tyler and waited for him to join her enthusiasm. "Tyler….I'm waiting." She said between her teeth.

"Yeah, charity work." Tyler quoted her. Caroline elbowed him and shook her head.

!I'm proud of you, Elena. That is really something good." Alaric said and immediately thought it would look great on her college applications. Jeremy didn't look so enthusiastic. It meant spending another day close to Bonnie, faking a relationship. "Do we all have to go?"

Elena glared at her brother. "YES!" yelled at him. Jeremy jerked back. Sometimes she frightened him. He looked around. "Where is Damon?" He asked suddenly.

"He is in the kitchen. He prepared a feast for the kids." She explained. She made Damon using all the stuff they bought earlier for the children. She said he had enough money to buy exact the same for their Christmas dinner anyways. Damon obeyed, knowing he had no chance once Elena set something on her mind.

"So, when do we go?" Caroline asked.

Elena looked at her watch. "In less than an hour. Malina's mother will bring her to the orphanage and she talked to the responsible there."

She was really glad her friend agreed to help kids, she couldn't disappoint Malina.

* * *

><p>Around 4 o'clock they arrived at the orphanage. Malina was already there, waiting for them, along with Mrs. Hanson, who was the person mainly responsible for the orphanage. She was a nice lady in her late 50's and couldn't thank Elena and the rest of them enough for their help. Malina grabbed excited Elena's hands. 'C'mon, Lena. I'll show you around." Elena laughed and followed her.<p>

Katherine's jaw dropped watching the girl. "Hey, Damon…." She whispered. "She looks like…"

"A cross between Elena and me?" he cut in. Katherine nodded. "It's creepy, I know."

The all followed Malina inside. There were a dozen of kids. All around the age from 4 'til 12. Caroline covered her mouth with her hand. She didn't know Mystic Falls had so many kids without a family. She squeezed Tyler's hand. "Hey, we're doing a good thing." he whispered. Caroline gave him a weak smile.

"Hello guys!" Malina said cheerful and greeted her friends. "This is my friend Lena and her friends. They will give you the best Christmas ever!"

Most of the kids cheered, others, mostly the older ones, seemed a bit suspicious.

"Alright." Damon said, lifted Malina up an sat her on his shoulders. "Lead the way, young lady." She giggled and raised her hand. "To the kitchen!"

Damon smiled and did as she said. "As you wish, little princess." A dozen of kids followed them.

"I never thought I'd said that, but he is good with kids." Bonnie said to Elena.

Elena just watched after them. Seeing Damon being so sweet and kind to little Malina made her heart melt. "Yes." She whispered thoughtfully.

* * *

><p>When Klaus and Stefan were finished with their work they or better Klaus decided to use the opportunity to get a fresh snack. That was more to Stefan's liking. Even if the work in the soup kitchen turned out better than he expected, he was glad Klaus wanted to do something 'normal'.<p>

They soon found two college girls outside a bar. Klaus compelled them to stand still and not to scream and they started drinking. Stefan almost forgot how great fresh blood tasted, he hadn't some in two or three days, a long time for him.

Klaus finished his girl first and threw her into a corner, liking his lips. Stefan actually enjoyed his drink and drained her very slowly.

"That was good." Klaus said satisfied.

When Stefan was finished he watched Klaus getting rid of the blood around his mouth. "I really don't get you." Stefan said and in the same moment he wished he didn't.

Klaus raised his brows. "Pardon me, my friend if I may ask you why."

Stefan scratched the back of his head. "Well…one moment you're just like you…killing people, being a psychopath, no offense, and making plans no one but you understands and the next moment you act like you jumped out of a cheery Christmas movie…that is strange."

Klaus laughed. Stefan didn't understand what was so funny. "Please tell me….why all this stuff? Sleigh riding and a soup kitchen? What are your plans for tomorrow? Singing Christmas Carols for homeless people?"

"I actually did that last year." Klaus replied smoothly. Stefan just shook his head. "Don't make fun of me. You must have some secret agenda…some of your crazy but brilliant plans and I'll give up. I can't figure it out, please tell me!" Stefan was desperate. He wanted to understand why he spent hour in a soup kitchen. Why he was really back in Mystic Falls. And why Klaus was acting so much out of character.

Klaus took a deep breath. He looked at the night sky, snow was softly falling down to earth. "Every Christmas, I'll do something good." He said.

"Is that your way to redeem yourself for all the killings you do in a year?" Stefan asked, believing he just found the reason.

But Klaus shook his head. "No…Christmas time just reminds me if something. Doing good is my way to honor….the past." He was talking to Stefan, but his mind seemed far away.

Suddenly a thought came to Stefan's mind. Did _something _meant really _somebody_? Was Klaus doing all of this things for a person? He knew he wouldn't tell him today, but he was determined to find it out.

* * *

><p>The kids in the orphanage were giddy with excitement. They didn't know when Christmas was so much fun the last time. Everyone of the group soon found their own group of kids to play with.<p>

Caroline was surrounded by some of the older kids. The girls asked her for fashion tips and 12 year old boy wanted a date with her. Caroline was glad the kids liked her. She thought what she could do best with them, when an idea came to her mind.

"Hey, Jer." She said. "Do you have still your guitar?" she asked and chuckled. When he was thirteen Jeremy had a rock band phase and wouldn't shut up until his father bought him a guitar. Elena complained a lot that he practiced his skills day and night and she couldn't sleep. "Yeah, it's under my bed, why?"

She smirked. "Watch the kids for a minute." She said and disappeared. Actually ten minutes later she came back with a dusty guitar in her arms. She handed it to Jeremy. "You'll play, the kids and I sing." She said.

"Care, it's not even tuned." Jeremy said but Caroline didn't listen. She sat down on the floor, the kids around her.

"What are we doing?" A little black haired girl asked. "We're singing Christmas Carols." Caroline replied. Jeremy sat down next to her and tried his best to tune the guitar at least a bit.

"That is awesome!" The girl said. "I'm a good singer!" she said proudly. Caroline smiled at her. "What is your name?" she asked.

The girl grinned and showed her big, white teeth. "Melody." She answered.

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "What a coincidence." She said. Then she looked at Jeremy. "Okay Gilbert, _Santa Claus is coming to town_!" she ordered enthusiastic.

Jeremy sighed and hoped he wouldn't mess up. He needed a moment to find the right melody. Caroline snapped with her fingers and started to sing, the kids joined her. "_You better watch out, you better not cry, you better not pout, I'm telling you why, Santa Claus is coming to town, Santa Claus is –_" a very unpleasant tone interrupted her. "Jeremy!" she snapped. He grinned a bit embarrassed. "Sorry…I'm rusty."

"And again!" Caroline demanded. Jeremy sighed, he hoped she knew not too many Christmas Carols.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was sitting in a cave of pillows, surrounded by the younger children. She decided to read a story for them. She looked through the box. "This one is good." She said and sat a four year old boy with red hair on her lap. The other kids moved closer and snuggled against her.<p>

"What is that?" the boy asked. Bonnie ruffled through his hair. "That is my favorite Christmas story. It's called _How the Grinch stole Christmas._"

"He stole Christmas?" another boy asked in a shock. "That is mean."

Bonnie laughed heartfelt. "Well, he was a mean guy." She opened the book and started to read. "_Every Who down in Whoville liked Christmas a lot, but the Grinch, who lived just north of Whoville, did not. The Grinch hated Christmas, the whole Christmas season. Now, please don't ask why; no one quite knows the reason…."_

* * *

><p>Rebekah didn't know when she was surrounded by children the last time. She actually always avoided them. Children always reminded her of Henrik and the memory was just too painful. But somehow it felt different now. She was in the middle of beautiful little girls who all wanted to look like a princess. Before they went to the orphanage Rebekah didn't know what to do with the kids, but then she had an idea. She was always good in sewing. She made a lot of her dresses by herself, so why not for the kids? She didn't sew in a while, but it wasn't something you could forget. She quickly stopped at a store and got some fabrics. Pink, red, purple…all the colors little girls loved.<p>

A cute girl, with blond curls, wearing a pink dress twirled around in front of her. "How do I look? How do I look?" she asked happily.

"You look amazing, Wendy." Rebekah said and looked at her work. Wendy hugged her deeply. "Thanks, Becky. I look like a princess!"

Rebekah smiled. "Yes you do." The other girls came closer to her. "So, who else wants a dress?" she asked ready to make as many as possible.

All girls raised their hands and screamed "Me! Me! Me!"

Rebekah hoped she bought enough fabrics.

* * *

><p>Katherine leaned against the wall and watched the others. Children weren't her territory and if Elena wouldn't be such nag, she would've stayed home.<p>

"You look grumpy." A black haired boy appeared in front of her.

Katherine didn't want to talk to the kids. "Go away." She said annoyed. The boy surrounded her. "You are not nice." He stated. Katherine rolled her eyes. Of course she was not nice to an annoying little brat. "Right, I'm not nice, so go away."

"I'm Cody." The boy said. Somehow he seemed to be interested in her. She shrugged. "I don't care."

"I'm eight years old." He wasn't done talking to her. "And when I grow up I want to be a police officer."

Katherine actually chuckled a bit. The brat was kinda cute. "Can you play with me?" he asked her.

"Why me?" she asked back. The boy took her hand. She almost flinched back, but decided against it. "You are cool." He said.

Katherine started to like the boy. He had a great insight into human nature. She looked around. Not far away from her was Alaric and tried desperately to teach some kids why history was cool. She smirked. "Hey, Cody. Get some of your friends here."

Cody listened to her and got some other boys to follow him to Katherine. She kneed down and started to whisper. The boys started laughing.

After she was finished scheming, she walked towards Alaric. "Ric, stop to bore these poor kids." She said.

Alaric crossed his arms. "I'm not annoying. I'll teach them some important stuff."

Katherine yawned and the kids giggled. "You want me to free you?" she asked them and they cheered for her. "Cody, attack!" she shouted and Cody and his friends jumped on Alaric. "That's good, boys!" Katherine said proudly.

Alaric growled. "My baaackkk."

* * *

><p>Matt and Tyler both were Santa hats and had a big bag with them. "So, kids…" Tyler said, "who want some presents?"<p>

The shouted in excitement. Matt and Tyler decided they couldn't come without any presents and decided to donate some of their and their friend's old stuff.

"Who's first?" Matt asked. A little girl jumped up and forth. "Me!" she said. Matt smiled at her. "What's your name?"

"Amy." She said and blushed looking at Matt. "You look cute." She said shyly. Tyler laughed and patted his friends back. "Looks like you found a new girlfriend." He whispered, mocking him. Matt ignored him and reached into the bag. "Well Amy, you'll get a new plushy puppy!"

Amy pressed the puppy against her chest and smiled happily. "Thank you…I'll call him Matt." She giggled and ran away. Tyler laughed even more.

"Who is next?" Matt asked glaring at Tyler, who probably would never stop laughing at him. Matt went on giving the toys to the kids. He would get his revenge on Tyler later, he took a few pictures from him dressed as a reindeer that would shut him up.

* * *

><p>Elena and Damon were in the kitchen. Cooking and baking with the kids. Malina helped diligently. Damon and the little girl bonded very fast and Elena was astonished. She knew what a sweet guy he could be, but it was too cute watching him with the little girl.<p>

"When I grow up, I want to work here, too." She said.

"Really?" Damon said amused. She nodded eagerly. "Really, really. I want to help the children here getting Mommies and Daddies." She put a big piece of a chocolate cake into her mouth and was completely smudgy afterwards. Damon chuckled and cleaned her mouth. "Hold still, princess." He said softly and she giggled.

"Will you have kids to?" she asked Elena and Damon. Elena was speechless for a moment. "What?" she asked.

Malina went cheerfully on. "You two love each other like my Mommy and Daddy and when two people love each other they have kids." She explained.

Damon sat her on his lap. He looked at Elena who was definitely taken by surprise. "Sweetie, first we need to get married." He tried to save the situation.

Malina snapped her fingers. "I totally forgot! You need to be married to have kids. Am I invited to the wedding?" she asked.

"Of course, we can't get married without you." Elena said and kissed her cheek. She jumped from Damon's lap. "The cookies are ready, I'll go and tell the others."

They watched as she ran excited out of the kitchen. Elena sat down on Damon's lap and kissed him softly on the lips. "You're so good with her."

"So are you." He replied and looked away.

"What's wrong?" she asked worried. Damon gave her a sad smile. "I can never give you that….children….a real family." He said. Elena softly stroked his cheek. She knew that. She knew what she would abandon being with a vampire. It was one of her reasons she told Stefan she would never want to become one. When she thought she was going to turn, she told him she wasn't sure if she could always be together with him, that she wanted to grow old and have kids, but know things were different. She was a different person and she was no longer with Stefan. She looked softly at the man in front of her. For him, she would give up on everything. "That's okay." She said and kissed him again. Damon wasn't convinced. "It's not, Elena. You would be a great Mom."

"And you would be a great Dad." She replied. His eyes widened. He never thought about having kids when he was still human. He had other things on his mind. And when he turned it was out of question.

Malina, followed by many other kids stormed the kitchen to get the fresh cookies. Elena couldn't get enough of their happy faces.

"Besides…we could always consider adoption." She whispered into Damon's ear. He gave her a surprised look. So she would want a family with him. They both stood up and walked around the orphanage. Caroline and Jeremy were performing their own strange rendition of _The Twelve Days of Christmas_; Bonnie imitated Jim Carrey's Grinch voice; Rebekah was buried under pink fabric; Katherine lead a group of children who were attacking Ric, Tyler and Matt played Santa Claus and all the kids seemed happy.

"Malina was right." Damon whispered into Elena's ear. "You are an angel."


	17. Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree

_****_**AN: ****Hey guys, so sorry for my late update, but my internet broke down. Sorry. Thank you for your kind reviews I'm glad you liked the last chapter and little Malina. I had really fun writing her. This chapter...well I'm still sick and it got worse again, so my brain wasn't working very well...means I don't like this chapter much. It turned out different then it was planned and I hope you won't be too disappointed.  
><strong>

**Please leave some comments and let me know your thoughts :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>17: Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree<strong>_

"_Rockin' around the Christmas Tree_

_At the Christmas party hop_

_Mistletoe hung where you can see_

_Ev'ry couple tries to stop"_

When Damon woke up in the morning, he immediately noticed Elena was missing. He scratched his arms and decided to go downstairs, searching for her. He realized, even if they were just officially together for a few days, it felt like it was always this way. So he hated it to open his eyes and find her gone.

He heard voices coming from the living room and giggles, a lot of giggles. When he entered the room her found Elena, together with Katherine, Rebekah, Caroline and Bonnie. Something was going on and he wasn't sure he liked it.

"Good morning….girls." He said and kissed Elena's cheek. She smiled sweetly. "Morning."

"What's going on?" he asked suspiciously. They were all grinning, it made him nervous. And Katherine and Rebekah were getting along, something was definitely off.

Elena gave him her innocent puppy look. "Nothing is going. You want some coffee?" she asked. Damon raised his brows. "Why's everyone here?"

"Damon." Caroline said gigglingly, "We're just having breakfast together, friends do that." She looked at Bonnie for help, she nodded eagerly.

Elena stood up and softly pushed Damon towards the kitchen. "You could do me a favor." She whispered sweetly into his ear.

"Does it involve getting naked? Because that would be weird with the other's watching." He joked. Elena kissed him softly on the lips. "Sorry, no naked time, Mr. Salvatore."

She leaned against the kitchen counter and looked delicious. She was eating him with her eyes and he knew she was doing on purpose. She knew exactly how to get him.

He sighed. "What do you want me to do?" He crossed his arms and waited. Elena smiled in victory. "Can you go over to my house and wait there?"

"To your house?" he asked. She nodded. "And I'll wait exactly for what?"

She leaned closer and pulled him into a passionate kiss. "That's a surprise."

Damon wanted nothing more than to grab her and drag her back to bed, but surprise sounded not that bad. "Okay, I'll hope it's worth leaving you." He said.

* * *

><p>When Damon left the house the girls started to laugh. Caroline put a list out of her pocket and crossed something out. "Step one, finished." She said.<p>

Damon rang the door bell of the Gilbert household, he was sure at least one of the guys was home, to his surprise it was Matt who opened the door.

"Useless guy….what are you doing here?" he asked and walked inside. Matt rolled his eyes. "For the last time, my name is-" Damon looked at him without any sign of understanding. Matt sighed. "You know what, nevermind."

They walked into the living room. To Damon's surprise wasn't Matt the only guest. Tyler was there too. And of course Alaric and Jeremy but that wasn't a surprise.

"You're here, too?" Tyler asked and exchanged a look with Jeremy. Damon sat down next to him. "Apparently. What's going on?" It started to smell like a setup. He knew that a secret girl meeting couldn't mean anything good. "Did Caroline send you over?"

Tyler nodded. "And Elena send you…" Jeremy said thoughtful, Bonnie told him to leave the house today, he had no clue why.

Alaric smirked. "You did something wrong, right?" he asked the boys. Damon chuckled. "Believe it or not, I'm an awesome boyfriend. I don't know about Lockwood, though." He gazed at Matt. "And Useless doesn't even has a girlfriend to anger."

Matt ignored the comment. He was positive that he couldn't expect more from Damon than simply acknowledging his existence.

"Maybe they'll just plan something nice for us."Jeremy said.

"Impossible." Damon said. "Katherine was with them."

Suddenly Tyler's phone vibrated. "It's a message from Caroline." He first read it silently before reading it out for everyone to hear. "Hello guys! As you may remember you lost a snow war against us and now it's time for your punishment. We're not going to tell you what it is, you'll figure out soon. We just give a few instructions and if you're wise, you'll follow them."

"So this is about the snow ball fight?" Damon said. He almost forgot about it, too much happened afterwards. Alaric smiled maliciously and stood up. "Well, since I'm no part of it, I'm out of here. Have fun with your punishment." When he wanted to leave them to their destiny his phone rang. "It's from Elena. She wrote _Alaric we decided you'll be a part of the punishment, too. You skipped snow war that was not nice._"

Damon laughed and patted his back. "Well….next time you shouldn't talk that big, buddy."

"I have a message from Rebekah." Tyler said. "Guys, we want you drive to Richmond and go to the mall. You get your next clue there."

Jeremy raised an eyebrow. "Is this a joke? We should drive to Richmond."

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm afraid what will happen if we disobey." Matt said and grabbed his jacket.

Alaric grabbed his car keys. "I'll drive, but we have to squash into the car."

Damon wasn't taken by the thought to cuddle with the other's in a car, but he was with Useless on this one, if they wouldn't do what they girls want, he feared for his safety.

* * *

><p>After a long and uncomfortable drive they finally reached the Richmond mall. It was filled with people who needed to finish their Christmas shopping. "What now?" Tyler asked.<p>

Jeremy pulled his phone out. "I have a message from Katherine." He said and wondered why she even had his number. "Hello men. We hope you enjoyed the drive. Your next task waits for you. There is this exquisite lingerie store in the third floor, it also as a man department, we want you to…" Jeremy stopped and stared at his phone.

"What?" Damon asked annoyed. Jeremy gulped and read on. "We want you to buy each other cute, but sexy Christmas underwear."

Tyler laughed. "That's a joke, right?"

Jeremy shook his head, still in a kind of shock. "Am I looking like I'm joking?"

Damon waved his hands around. "There's no way I'm buying underwear for you!" His phone rang, a message from Elena. "Damon, do as we said or you won't see me naked tonight, tomorrow and so on." He looked miserable. She really knew how to torture him.

Jeremy looked around. There was no way Elena could know Damon's reaction and even if she did, her timing for the message was too perfect. "I think they're watching us."

Matt followed his gaze. "Yeah…at least one of them must be here."

"So, what now?" Alaric asked.

Damon put his hands in his pockets and clenched his teeth. "We'll do it." He hissed.

The underwear store was mostly filled with women, but Katherine was right, there were men's clothe, too.

They all felt uncomfortable. "Let's get over with this." Damon said embarrassed. They split up, each of them on the hunt for some cute, but sexy underwear for another _guy_.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later they met outside the store, not able to really look into each other's eyes. Alaric took a deep breath and handed Damon a bag.<p>

"That is the weirdest thing I've ever done." He said. Damon bought something for Jeremy, Jeremy for Tyler, Tyler for Matt and Matt for Alaric. They all decided to open their presents in privacy.

"I have a message from Bonnie." Matt said then. "Well done, boys. It's Christmas and you need to look that part, so go and get some Santa Hats."

That was an easy and not so embarrassing task and was done fast. After that Caroline instructed them to drive home and wait at the Gilbert house once more.

* * *

><p>Katherine and Caroline giggled and high fived. The boys didn't notice them. They were following them all the way to make sure they would play their game without cheating.<p>

"I can't believe they bought the underwear!" Caroline exclaimed. Katherine touched her earring, they kept Bonnie's magic walkie-talkies and again they were of a great use. "Catwoman here, Warrior Princess, can you hear me?"

"_Here's Warrior Princess, shoot."_

"Baby Spice and I are finished here, we're coming home. Ready for stage 2." She said and stood up. Katherine waved her hair back and smirked at Caroline. "Barbie, I'm impressed. The plan is brilliant."

Caroline smiled. "I know." She said and laughed. They almost forgot that the boys owned them something for losing their battle, but gladly Bonnie remembered. They knew they needed to come up with something special. Something they wouldn't guess and this was something special. They would get their fun, the boys would be punished and in the end they would even do some charity work. It was simply perfect.

"Let's get home." Katherine said and Caroline agreed.

* * *

><p>Elena, Bonnie and Rebekah walked into the Grill, the latter was happy that her brother seemed not to be around.<p>

The Grill looked really great. There was a stage, with a big Christmas tree, a net of holiday lights was attached on the ceiling and the tables were decorated with candles, candy cane and fir branches.

"Elena, dear." Carol Lockwood greeted her. "I was so happy about your call." She gave her a quick hug and greeted the other girls as well.

"It looks wonderful here, Mrs. Lockwood." Elena said, complimenting the elder woman. Carol laughed. "It was the best thing I could do in such a short time. I can't believe Tyler didn't tell me about this project."

Elena laughed nervously. That was because Tyler didn't know…yet. After their charity work in the orphanage, they decided they wanted to do something good for the rest of Mystic Falls, too. Since Carol organized a donation event every Christmas, Caroline had the brilliant idea to combine it with their punishment for the boys. Carol loved her idea, which was no surprise, she already hoped Caroline would do her job one day.

Bonnie looked at her watch. "Elena, it's time." She said.

* * *

><p>Damon and the others were back at the Gilbert home and waited nervously for their next task. "Why did we even agree to that stupid snowball fight?"<p>

Jeremy made some hot chocolate. "Well, it was Tyler's idea, wasn't it?" he said and looked at his friend.

Tyler shrugged. "I wasn't responsible that we lost." He glanced over to Damon, the others followed his gaze.

"So what?" He said offended. "She tricked me!"

Tyler laughed. "Yes, with some pretty eyes!"

Damon seethed inside. He hated it that they were mocking him. He was the one to mock others, not the other way around. He knew he was the reason the girls were making fun of them, but still he hated it.

He was about to argue with them, when his phone vibrated. He rolled his eyes. It was a new message from Elena. "Hello boys. Grab you new outfits and come to the Grill."

"The Grill?" Matt asked. He heard a co-worker talking to their boss on the phone in the morning, something about a donation event, that couldn't be a coincidence, could it?

* * *

><p>Katherine wore her hat and sunglasses again, when she and Caroline joined the other girls at the Grill. "It looks awesome here." Caroline said astonished.<p>

"Girls, the mike is ready and the Grill will be filled soon." Carol said a bit stressed out. "I wish you good luck."

The girls giggled again. Women came in flocks. All were nice dressed and smelled like different perfumes. Elena looked into her purse and hoped she had enough money with her. She was aware that she possibly dated the hottest guy Mystic Falls had and she definitely didn't want to share.

"The guests of honour are here." Rebekah said and pointed at the door.

The moment Damon spotted Elena he walked towards her and he seemed not very amused. "Okay, tell me what's going on!" he demanded. She smiled sweetly. "You'll know soon enough." She said.

"Care, what are all these people doing here?" Tyler asked, realizing he was surrounded by women.

Jeremy and Alaric smiled awkwardly at some clearly older women who were waving at them.

"Go to the bathroom and get dressed…" Katherine said with a smirk. "Or rather undressed."

Matt slowly tried to put the pieces together. "Carol's donation event is today…what does that have to do with us?"

"You'll know…when you dress up." Caroline said and pushed Tyler in the direction of the bathroom.

Elena grabbed Damon's hand and dragged him with her, a single glare was enough to get Alaric and Jeremy to follow them.

Bonnie smiled at Matt. "Please?" she said sweetly. He couldn't say 'no' to her.

* * *

><p>While the boys were getting dressed, or undressed, Elena and Caroline climbed on stage. "Hello Ladies!" Caroline said cheerful and already got a lot of applause.<p>

"We'd like to thank you all for coming today, we know it was very last-minute." Elena said, apologizing.

"As you may know, our great Mayor Carol Lockwood." Caroline pointed at her and she waved briefly at the people around her, "organizes every year around Christmas a lot of events to make this wonderful time of the year even more wonderful, including a donation event." She handed the mike over to Elena. "This year, we will raise money for the renovation of Mystic Falls' elementary school." She gave the mike back to Caroline. They were really good working as a team.

"I hope you all remembered our bachelor auction?" She said with a wink and the women cheered. "I guessed that. Well, this year we sell some really hot, young men!"

"You can buy a Christmas dinner with one of five young men at a fancy restaurant and he'll accompany you all day." Elena said, still hoping she would get her own boyfriend.

"I believe you want us to start?" Caroline asked the women, who were screaming. "Okay, then we shall begin!"

The boys of course heard every word Caroline and Elena were saying. "They're punishing us by selling us to a bunch of horny women?" Damon asked flabbergasted.

"It is for a good cause." Matt said meekly.

Damon shot him a death glare. "Shut up, Useless."

"It's time for our first bachelor." They heard Elena announcing. "Please welcome, Matt Donovan!"

Tyler clapped his back. "Good luck, man."

Matt walked on stage. He felt too naked and it embarrassed him. He wore tight red pants with a Santa face on his butt. Elena and Caroline laughed seeing him like that. "Matt is a quarterback at High School, very sporty, works here at the Grill and is the right guy for cozy hours for two." Elena said

"10 dollars!" A young woman shouted.

"20 dollars!" Another said eagerly. Matt was turning red as a tomato. "25!" another said.

"Come on girls, look at him, you can do better!" Elena said and praised Matt's skills on the field.

"45 Dollars!" A young brunette around 24 said. "You got him!" Elena said and smiled at Matt.

He walked towards the girl and smiled shyly. "Hi…" it was awkward.

* * *

><p>"Our next guy is….Jeremy Gilbert!" Caroline shouted. Jeremy hated Damon for his costume. He wore pants with and on this pants hang a dozen of candy cane. He didn't even know how he could walk in this.<p>

"Jeremy is still very young, but look at his hot body!" Caroline exclaimed and Jeremy wished to vanish. He waved shyly at the crowed. Young girls were shouting prices over prices, but he wasn't listening. He spotted Anna in a corner of the Grill and concentrated on her. She was smiling at him, her lips formed a teasing 'call me'.

"Sold, for 90 dollars!" Caroline suddenly yelled. Jeremy walked towards the girl who got him, He recognized her from school. She was in his History class, a shy red-haired who never talked much. He greeted her politely and excused himself to get dressed.

* * *

><p>Elena looked at her list. The next one was Tyler. Caroline was ready to pay any price.<p>

Tyler walked on stage, dressed in brown pants, with a red nose on the front. A homage to his Rudolph costume. He felt more comfortable being as good as naked as Jeremy and Matt before him. He knew it was more a tease for Caroline than for him. If someone else would get him, she would see red.

"I'll give you 100 bucks for that hottie!" a blond girl shouted.

Another girl laughed. "I'll give you 150!" she said bitchy. Caroline looked already not amused. "170 bucks." She said and glared at the girl. Tyler chuckled.

The other blond walked towards the stage to look directly into Caroline's eyes. "200 bucks." She said and smiled wickedly.

Caroline laughed, no sign of humor in her voice. "250, bitch." The girl's eyes widened. Caroline wasn't finished. "And now listen, you will never look at him again." She compelled her. The girl nodded.

Tyler swung his arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek. "That's my girl." He whispered. "But compulsion, really?"

"She was a bitch." Caroline pouted.

That Caroline got Tyler gave Elena more hope for Damon.

* * *

><p>Elena smiled introducing Alaric to the crowds. His underwear looked like a snowman, again a really bad joke to his day as Frosty. "Alaric is not only an excellent teacher and father." She gave him a soft smile, "but he is also very sweet, nice and compassionate…and ladies he is single."<p>

The women, to Alaric's dismay, that wanted to have him were much older, he was cougar bait. A big, loud woman, with the most annoying voice ever heard finally got him after a terrifying battle for 160 bucks.

* * *

><p>Elena bit her lips. It was Damon's turn, she didn't know what he was wearing. She was sure as soon as he would go on stage, she would have t fight hard.<p>

"Our last man for today, Damon Salvatore!" Caroline said and smirked at Elena.

Damon walked on stage, full sure of himself. Elena's jaw dropped, he wore just tinsel. Pants made of red tinsel, it really just covered the bare necessities.

"200 bucks!" a woman shouted.

"300 bucks!" another almost jumped on stage. Elena had no more money. She looked at Katherine in the crowd who just nodded annoyed. "I'll go with 500!" she said. Damon looked at Elena. He knew she was staring at him, she couldn't look away. She wanted him and it was her own fault they were in this situation. It was the girl's stupid plan.

Caroline pointed at Katherine. "Okay, Damon Salvatore goes to –"

"550 dollars!" A woman suddenly said. Caroline stared at her. Damon stared at her. Elena stared at her.

"Mom!" Tyler shouted in disbelief. Carol smiled innocently. "It's for the school, honey." She said.

Damon hoped it would be anyone but her. He thought Katherine got him for sure. He always knew Carol had a crush on him and now it was official. The only good thing about it was that Elena suffered as well.

"Damon." Carol greeted him, staring at his tinsel pants.

He thought about speeding away, but he believed that woman would find him anywhere. "Carol…" she grabbed his arm. "Let's go. If you don't mind, for me you don't have to dress up." She giggled like a little girl. Damon looked one last time at Elena, she wasn't sure if she pitied him or thought the whole situation was ridiculous.

* * *

><p>When everything was over, including the dates, the gang met up at the Grill again. "Tyler, your mother….I will have nightmares for…an eternity."<p>

Tyler was beyond embarrassed. His mother could be impossible. Caroline smiled. "Stop complaining Damon. We made a lot of money today."

Katherine turned the music on and started to dance around the big Christmas tree. "It's party time!"

They had the Grill for themselves for the night and enjoyed their little private party. Elena dragged Damon to the dance floor. "You should wear tinsel more often." She said.

He pulled her closer. "Oh yeah? What if I do?"

She kissed him on the lips and started to whisper into his ear. Damon knew he was dating the right girl. She had a naughty, naughty mind.

* * *

><p>Jeremy was standing outside in the cold. "Anna?" he said.<p>

"I'm here." She smiled at him. "You looked…."

"Ridiculous?" he asked and she laughed. "No." she swung his arms around his neck. "Actually it was kinda sexy."

He kissed her softly. "You think so?" he mumbled. "Anna, I never thought you –"

"Anna?" a voice suddenly asked. He turned around. Bonnie was standing right behind him. Jeremy's eyes widened. Anna disappeared. "Bonnie…" he said and tried to catch his breath.

"You….you…you said Anna…." She couldn't believe how stupid she was. Suddenly his odd behavior made sense. He was still seeing, still having feelings for her.

He walked towards her and touched her arm. She shrugged back. "Don't you touch me, Jeremy Gilbert." Tears were running down her cheeks. Jeremy knew the damage was done.

"You…you've been seeing her…all the time….oh my God…." She stumbled backwards.

He felt helpless. He didn't want her to find out this way. "Bonnie…"

She turned away from him, he shouldn't see more tears. "No….leave me….leave me alone!" she ran back inside, Jeremy followed.

"What's going on?" Elena asked, seeing Bonnie crying. She didn't talk. She just grabbed her stuff and left.

Damon looked at Jeremy and knew what just happened. Bonnie found out. Elena grabbed Jeremy's shoulder. "What happened to her?"

Jeremy couldn't face her. He looked away. "Me…" he whispered. Suddenly Damon handed him a drink. "Drink and then I'll take you home."

Jeremy nodded.

* * *

><p>"So…he's been seeing Anna all the time?" Elena asked as she and Damon lay in her bed. They decided to stay at her house for the night, in case Jeremy wanted to talk.<p>

Damon nodded. "Yes….I guess it was eating him up."

Elena couldn't believe it. He cheated on Bonnie, how could he do this? "And you knew it…" she looked at Damon, almost disappointed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Damon stayed calm. "It wasn't my place to tell." He said simply. First Elena wanted to ask him since when he respected personal spaces and the other people's wishes but then it hit her. He considered Jeremy as a friend, maybe even as some kind of brother, he would never betray his trust. "Why didn't he tell me?" she asked and felt suddenly hurt.

Damon put his arm around her. "He was afraid how you would react. Remember last time you found out about him and Anna?"

Of course she remembered. She took Bonnie's side without even listening to him and because of that he didn't trust her. "I'm a terrible sister." She said sadly.

"You're not that bad." Damon teased her. He softly stroked her arms. "He loves you and he trusts you, but he was in a bad place."

Elena snuggled against him, knowing he was right. She swore to herself, no matter what would happen next, she would be there for both of them this time, Bonnie and Jeremy.

Jeremy lay on his bed, feeling guiltier than ever before in his life. Bonnie looked so hurt. She cried. And he was the reason for her tears. She was great, how could he do that to her? On the other hand he was afraid she would do something to make him stop seeing Anna.

"What now?" Anna's weak voice suddenly asked.

Jeremy closed his eyes. "I have no idea."


	18. Blue Christmas

_****_**AN: ****Hello guys! I'm so glad you still enjoyed the last chapter and thank you for your great support ^^ This chapter will not be very delena centric, it will focus more on the Bonnie/Jeremy conflict, I hope you don't mind and will enjoy it nevertheless.**

**Please leave some comments and let me know what you think :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>18: Blue Christmas<strong>_

"_I'll have a blue Christmas without you_

_I'll be so blue thinking about you_

_Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree_

_Won't be the same dear, if you're not here with me"_

Bonnie hadn't slept all night. She was crying her eyes out and that over a boy. She swore to herself she would never do that, that she would be stronger than this, but she wasn't. She loved Jeremy and he broke her heart, again. She knew something was off, but she never expected him still seeing the ghost of his ex-girlfriend, Anna. Her name alone made her angry. Didn't that ghost girl know she was all wrong for him? That she was stopping him from moving on? She buried her face in her pillow and sobbed again. She knew Anna wasn't the one to blame. She was just a girl, being in love with a boy she couldn't be with, not for real. It was Jeremy who cheated. Jeremy lied.

"I made coffee." Caroline entered her bedroom. After she heard what happened she decided to stay all night with Bonnie. She needed a friend. Elena wasn't there, but Caroline understood that. She was probably watching over her brother, who looked as miserable as Bonnie did.

Bonnie looked at her. Her eyes were red and swollen. She tried to force a smile at Caroline, but it wouldn't come. Caroline said down next to her. "Drink it. It probably tastes horrible…but…" she chuckled and tried to cheer Bonnie up.

Bonnie took the cup and stared at the black liquid. It seemed endless to her. "Thanks, Care." She nipped at her coffee. It really tasted horrible, but she wouldn't tell Caroline.

"Why did he do this to me?" she whispered. "Why her and not me?" She hated it to sound so weak, but she needed to know. "Is she prettier, smarter…funnier? What makes her so special to him?" She put the cup aside. New tears were running down her cheeks.

Caroline put her arms around her friend. "Bonnie, stop talking like that. You're awesome. You're beautiful, and so passionate about things that you loved and you're the smartest girl I know. If Jeremy can't see that, than he's and idiot."

Bonnie knew Caroline was right in a way. Jeremy messed up, not her, but she felt humiliated. She searched reasons why he preferred the other girl and why he chose her over her, twice.

"You know what hurts the most? That he lied." She confessed. "I gave him a second chance…I shouldn't have done it…" she glanced at Caroline. "It was stupid to believe we can fix this, right?"

Caroline wasn't sure what she should answer her. She liked Jeremy a lot, but she couldn't understand why Bonnie gave him a second chance, because he was clearly not ready to move on from Anna. On the other hand, she probably would have done the same.

"I gave Tyler a second chance." She said.

"That was different." Bonnie said and was right about it. "Tyler never cheated on you. It wasn't his fault he was sired to Klaus." Caroline remembered how horrible it was when Tyler was committed to Klaus. She loved him, but she couldn't be with. She couldn't trust him. But still it wasn't his fault, he couldn't help his actions, but Jeremy knew exactly what he was doing. "Still…..I think I would've done the same." She answered.

Bonnie smiled weakly. "Really? So I wasn't stupid?"

Caroline wasn't used seeing Bonnie doubting herself much. She was always self-confident. More than here. "It was not your fault, Bonnie. Believe me."

* * *

><p>Elena knocked at Jeremy's door. He didn't show up for breakfast and she hadn't seen him since they returned home the night before. She was worried.<p>

"Come in." Her brother said. She slowly opened the door. Jeremy was sitting on his bed, he didn't look at her. His eyes were dark and tired, it didn't seem like he slept at all. She gave him a soft smile. "Hey." She sat down on his bedside. Jeremy still couldn't look at her. He was afraid she would take Bonnie's side again, showing no compassion for his situation.

"I know I messed up." He said. "You don't need to tell me."

Elena shook her head and took his hand. "It was wrong lying to her." She said, but didn't sound angry. "But you already know that."

Jeremy turned is head and blinked at her at surprise. She laughed lightly. "The first time I allowed myself to give into my feelings for Damon was when I thought he would die." She said, Jeremy didn't understand. "Sometimes you realize what a person means to you when it's too late. When Stefan told me Damon was bitten, I freaked out. If I had lost him, I guess my world had been crushed. And I would have been given the chance to be with him again, I would've taken it, even if it had hurt Stefan."

"Why are you telling me this?" Jeremy asked. Could it really be that she finally understood him?

"Anna was taken away from you before you two got the chance to really be together. I understand why you hold on to her." She said with nothing but honesty and compassion in her voice. "The problem is Jeremy, even if you love her, what can the future hold for you and her?"

He closed his eyes for a moment. Anna's beautiful smile came to his mind. Of course Elena was right. She was a ghost, she couldn't come back, hell he wasn't even sure how long he would be able to see her. "I know….I know that…it's just…" he didn't want to cry in front of his sister, but he felt his eyes were already filled with tears. Elena pulled him into a hug. "I know Jeremy, I wish I could help you." She whispered. She softly stroked his hear out of his face. "Mom always did that when I was sad." He said.

"I wish she would be here, she was better at this than I am." Elena said. Jeremy shook his head. "You're doing a good job, sis. Thank you for understanding me."

* * *

><p>Matt checked his phone. He sent Bonnie about ten messages to ask her how she was doing, but answered none of them. He thought she probably needed time.<p>

He couldn't believe what Jeremy did. He cheated on her for months, with a ghost. He gave up on his sister, because it wasn't healthy spending all his time with a ghost. So why couldn't Jeremy gave up on this girl?

On the other hand, a small part in him was grateful that Bonnie and Jeremy were over. He hated himself for thinking like that. She was obviously in pain, but he couldn't help it. He felt something more than friendship for her and maybe, just maybe if he would be there for her and waited patiently, she would start to feel something for him, too.

"I'll tell you, the best Christmas movie ever is _National Lampoon Christmas Vacation_!" Damon said eagerly.

Alaric shook his head. "No way. It's _The Santa Claus_. No one tops Tim Allen."

Damon laughed. "Elena told you that, right?" Alaric sat at the kitchen table and looked at his friend. "Elena didn't tell me, she doesn't even know we're having this conversation."

"Guys, relax." Tyler said smoothly. "You're both wrong. The best Christmas movie ever is _The Grinch._"

Damon and Alaric both raised an eyebrow. "Man, that movie sucks." Damon said and Alaric nodded in agreement.

"You have no taste. It's a Jim Carrey movie. Every Jim Carrey movie rules!" Tyler said almost offended.

Damon chuckled. "I can't believe it, Lockwood. You're fanboy."

"I'm not!" Tyler snapped.

Elena entered the kitchen, surprised to see Tyler there. "Hey guys." She gave Alaric a small smile and kissed Damon quickly on the lips. "Tyler, no offence, but what are you doing here?"

"He defends Jim Carrey's honor." Damon said mockingly. Elena wasn't sure if he heard right. "He what?"

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Just because I think he is a great actor and that _The Grinch_ is the best Christmas movie ever meant is –"

"This is what that's all about?" Elena crossed her arms. Sometimes she felt like the only adult around.

They guys nodded innocently. "Okay, when I should take you to Disney Land let me know, please." She leaned against the kitchen counter. "Besides, we all know _The Santa Claus _is the best movie ever."

Alaric grinned. "Like I said."

Damon shook his head in disbelief. "What's wrong with you guys? Nothing's better than Clark Griswold and his holiday light house!"

Elena kissed him on the cheek. "Don't pout, honey." She said sweetly. Tyler looked to the door. "Where's Jeremy? I came to check on him."

Elena thought it was incredibly sweet how much Tyler cared for Jeremy. "He fell asleep. He is…not good. Confused, sad…he doesn't know what to do."

Jeremy never talked much about Anna, but Tyler was impressed how deep his love ran for the girl. "Too bad there's no way to bring her back." Tyler said.

Elena was a bit surprised, but Tyler continued. "I mean, what he did to Bonnie wasn't fair, but he loves Anna. It's Christmas, shouldn't that be time for impossible miracles?"

Elena and Damon exchanged a look. "Maybe." She whispered.

* * *

><p>Rebekah sat in her room and read a book. It was calm and the snow outside fell softly to the ground. Katherine decided to leave the feud alone for a day and Damon was at Elena's, involved in the little brother – witch – ghost love drama.<p>

She felt sorry for Bonnie. They became good friends and she didn't deserve to be treated like that. If she were in her shoes, she would get a small revenge on Jeremy.

"Hello, little sister." She jumped on her feet. Klaus was standing front of her. "Nick." She breathed heavily. "How did you get in?"

He chuckled. "I used the door. No one was here."

She looked at him, for the first time since she knew what really happened to her mother. She thought she was going to break down any minute. But she couldn't, not while he was around. "What do you want?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"I want to talk to you." He said, uncharacteristically soft. He walked towards her, she stepped back. "That is nice, but I don't want to talk to you." She snapped.

He understood she was angry. He betrayed her, he lied to her, but he needed to understand why he did it. He always thought it would be his secret, what happened all those centuries ago, she wasn't supposed to find out, but now he had no other choice. He needed to tell the truth or he would lose her forever. "Rebekah…"

"Are you deaf? I don't want to talk to you!" Her eyes were wet. Why couldn't he just go? Didn't he see how much it pained her even to look at him?

"Rebekah, you need to listen to me" His voice was desperate, but this was Klaus, he was never desperate. Rebekah thought he was just playing with her, like he always did.

"Why should I listen to you?" she asked angrily.

He took a deep breath. "Because I'm your brother."

She laughed hysterically. "Yes….my brother. Then tell me, _brother_, did you or did you not kill our mother and lied to me about it for centuries, blaming our father?" A part of her wished him to deny it. She wanted to hear that they misinterpreted the paintings in the cave, she wanted a good explanation why it wasn't him. She needed it. She wanted to believe in him again.

He looked straight into her eyes. "Yes." He said. "I did it, I killed her."

Rebekah stumbled back on her bed and sat down. She stared at the floor. Hearing him saying it was more than ten times worse when Elena told her. It was like a nightmare.

"Rebekah, you have to understand –" Klaus started.

"No." she whispered. "Don't start with that. Don't try to make me understand why you betrayed me." She felt numb. He walked to her bed and tried to reach her. She looked at him, her eyes spoke more than a thousand words. "Please go, if you ever loved or respected me, go." She closed her eyes and when she opened them, he was gone.

Her hands were shaking. Silent tears ran down her cheek.

* * *

><p>Bonnie sat in her living room. Caroline left an hour ago and shortly after that, her sadness was replaced by rage. She grabbed Emily's old spell book and was looking through it like a maniac. Lights were flickering around her, tension was in the air.<p>

"There must be something…" she mumbled. "A spell….anything to keep her at the other side forever." She held her hands over the book and closed her eyes. The pages were turning on their own. When Bonnie opened her eyes again, she was looking at a spell she never noticed before. "To call a lost love." She read out loud. "What is that?" It wasn't the solution she was hoping for. "I need something to close that damn door!" she yelled hysterical.

"Bonnie?" she heard Elena's voice from the front door. She used the second key Bonnie gave her after her grandmother died and entered the house. "Bonnie, are you okay?" Elena walked into the living room. She wanted to check on her, after promising to herself that this time, she would be there for both of them.

"Hey, you're up, I –" she stopped and looked at the spell book. "Bonnie what are you doing? Is that Emily's Grimoire?"

Bonnie immediately closed it and forced a smile. "I was just reading…killing time, you know?"

Elena looked at her suspiciously. Something seemed off. "What were you reading?" she asked in a low voice.

"You wouldn't understand." Bonnie chuckled nervously. Elena crossed her arms and shook her head. "Please tell me you weren't searching for a spell to get rid of Anna."

Elena knew her just too well. "What if I did? It's not like she belongs into this world." Bonnie said coldly. Elena sat down next to her. "That is not the answer, Bonnie. I know what Jeremy did to you was terrible and that he hurt you, but messing with magic won't ease your pain."

Bonnie stood up and walked around. "Why not, Elena?" she shouted, "_She _doesn't belong into this world. I would do both of them a favor!"

Elena knew it wasn't Bonnie talking, it was her anger which took the control. She had all reason to be angry and yes, she made a point, Anna shouldn't be in this world, but trying to get rid of her was wrong. "Calm down, Bonnie. I know you want to hurt him, because he hurt you…but that is not right." She stood up and softly touched Bonnie's hand.

Bonnie slapped Elena's hand away. "I can't believe it, you're on his side!"

"No…I'm on no one's side, I just try to understand." Elena said carefully, not wanting to anger her even more.

A wind suddenly blew around them. Elena knew Bonnie was doing magic without even noticing it.

"How can you be on his side?" she yelled. "He hurt me, Elena. He _cheated _on me. With _her_." Bonnie's voice got louder and the wind blew stronger.

"Bonnie, you need to stop it." Elena said. The lights were flickering again. "How can you try to understand him?"

"He loves her." Elena said desperate. A plant on the window sill caught fire. "I know it's hard for you, but you need to calm down!"

"I don't want to calm down!" Bonnie yelled. "I'll send her back into her world, I will….I will…." She screamed and another plant burned. She didn't stop.

_Slap._

Immediately everything was calm, the magic stopped. Bonnie touched her cheek. Elena had slapped her. It burned on her skin. Elena's hand was shaking. Bonnie looked at her with big eyes. "I'm sorry…" Elena whispered.

Bonnie's eyes were burning again. She swung her arms around Elena and started to cry. "I'm so sorry." She sobbed. "I don't know what came over me."

They sank to the floor. Elena rubbed Bonnie's back. "It's okay, I understand. I understand."

* * *

><p>Stefan left the motel early to get some fresh blood, when he returned, he hear loud noises from his room. He rushed t the door and when he entered, a glass was smashing at the wall next to him."What the…?"<p>

The room looked like a crash of elephants ran through it. Everything was destroyed. Klaus sat on his back and crushed another glass in his hands. "What happened?" Stefan asked, shocked.

Klaus smiled insanely. "I talked to Rebekah." He answered and the sound of his voice almost frightened Stefan.

He looked around. "I guess it didn't go well."

"Genius." Klaus hissed. He looked at Stefan. The Christmas loving guy from the previous days was gone. All he could see was anger and pain.

"She didn't even listen to me!" he said angrily.

Stefan sighed. He knew it would be better not to say anything, but he just shut his mouth. "And that surprises you? You betrayed her…she is hurt." Stefan briefly thought of Damon. He betrayed his brother as well and hurt him.

"She is my sister, when I tell her to listen to me, she has to!" Klaus yelled. Stefan stepped back, when Klaus was angry, he was unpredictable. Still it pained Stefan to see him like that, after all he did like him. He sat down next to him, but said nothing this time.

* * *

><p>Elena didn't want to leave Bonnie, but she insisted her to go home. She told her she needed some time alone to think about everything. She promised her to stay away from Emily's spell book.<p>

Damon was already waiting in Elena's room. He lay on her bed and twirled her teddy around. She almost fell down on his chest and sighed. He softly played with her hair. "Rough day?" he asked.

She looked up to him. "Bonnie was a bit out of control, but I think she calmed down."

He knew that 'out of control' meant 'trying some stupid spell' and was glad Elena could stop her. He wasn't in the mood to deal with some magic crap. "Who could blame her? All three of them are in a messy situation. Jeremy, Bonnie and Anna."

"I know." Elena said and snuggled closer against him. "I just don't know how this can be fixed."

* * *

><p>Jeremy lay on his bed. He called Anna a few times but she didn't show up. She probably needed some time, too. His handy vibrated. It was a message from Bonnie, which surprised him. "Meet me at the playground in an hour."<p>

Jeremy wasn't sure if he wanted to face her, but he felt like he owed it to her.

An hour later, he went to their meeting place. It was already dark outside and the wind was icy. Bonnie sat on a swing and counted the snowflakes that were falling down in front of her.

"You came." She said calmly when she spotted Jeremy. He had his hands in his pockets and nodded. It was hard for him to look into her eyes. "I'm sorry." He said. "I know that doesn't change anything, but I'm really so so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you."

To his surprise was a small smile on her lips. "I know." She said softly. "You are not a bad person, Jeremy. I know you would never hurt anyone on purpose." She thought about her feelings and what to do over and over again, after Elena left and she started to see things differently.

Jeremy didn't expect her to be so calm. He thought she would scream and yell and she all right to do that. "I don't deserve your kindness." He said. She almost laughed at the irony and was glad he didn't know about her earlier outburst.

"I really love you, Jeremy." She said sadly. He held her gaze. "I'm sorry that I can't love you back the way you deserve it."

He sat down on the swing next to her. "You never stopped loving her." Bonnie stated.

"Yeah." He replied. "I did care about you and I still do. I want you to know that I never saw you as a rebound girl, I really hoped we could've worked out but –"

"Seeing her again changed it." She finished his sentence. "I lost you the moment you looked into her eyes again." She stood up. The roles were reversed. Now she was standing in front of him. "I hated you for a moment and her….and I'm still hurt and angry, but I try to see it from your point of view. You two never broke up, she was killed." Bonnie bit her lower lip. "And let's face it, I wasn't exactly innocent that John got her." She remembered Founder's Day if it were yesterday. If she had disabled the Gilbert device like she promised, Anna would probably be alive and not a ghost, caught between two worlds.

"I never blamed you." Jeremy said and he meant it. He knew what Bonnie did, but he always understood her motivations. Jeremy stood up, they now where face to face.

"I know…but maybe we were doomed from the beginning." She said, even if she didn't want to believe it. Jeremy took her hand for the last time. They both knew it was over for good this time. "I don't want to sound corny, but I hope can still be friends."

Bonnie smiled. "Maybe one day, but I need time."

"I understand." Jeremy said. Bonnie took a deep breath and they parted ways.

* * *

><p>Matt fell asleep on the couch, watching a Christmas cartoon. He didn't know how long he slept, only that his doorbell woke him up.<p>

He yawned and stretched his arms. Then he opened the door and his heart started to beat faster. Bonnie was in front of him. "Hey." He said softly.

She stayed strong while she was with Jeremy. Meeting him hurt her even more, even if she started to understand why he did what he did. With Matt, she felt she didn't need to be tough anymore. "Can I….can I come in?" she asked.

Matt nodded. "Sure." She was there, with him. She could have gone to Caroline or calling Elena, but she was at his house, turning to him for comfort.

They stared at each other for a minute or two, then he pulled her into his arms and she cried again.

* * *

><p>Tyler and Jeremy clinked glasses. Tyler stole a whiskey bottle from his mother and invited Jeremy over. He figured he need a friend now.<p>

"Man, love is complicated." Jeremy said and Tyler chuckled, then his face turned serious. "Listen, I don't know how, but we fix this."#

Jeremy laughed and nipped at his glass. "There is nothing to fix." Jeremy lost all hope. He knew he wanted to be with Anna, but Elena was right. She was a ghost and they had no future.

Tyler topped off Jeremy's glass. "I don't know, buddy. I'm the first hybrid Klaus created and the chances were so low that it would work and it did…I mean look at us, Jeremy. My girlfriend is a vampire, most of our friends are supernatural. We're surrounded by magic and wonders, who knows what can happen?"

Jeremy never imagined Tyler of all people giving him hope, but he did it and Jeremy smiled genuinely. "Yeah…who knows?" He repeated.


	19. Welcome Christmas

_****_**AN: ****Hello guys. Thanks for those who reviewed the last chapter. I have to confess...the insecure person I am, I'm worried. There wasn't much response for the last chapter and I really hope that was just because of the lack of Delena in it. So, are you still with me? I really hope so. This chapter has plenty of Delena XD I really hope you'll like it...because I kinda like it XD**

**The song I used this time is 'Welcome Christmas' and even if the Original is cute, I have to confess I'm absolutlely in love with Glee's version of it!**

**Please leave some comments :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>19: Welcome Christmas<strong>_

"_Fah who foraze! Dah who doraze!_

_Welcome Christmas, come this way_

_Fah who foraze! Dah who doraze!_

_Welcome Christmas, Christmas Day"_

Damon was peacefully asleep with Elena in his arms. His arms were around her waist, his face buried in her neck. It was still dark outside, when he suddenly heard a melody. It was first very far away and he didn't register it really and thought it was a part of his dream, but then it got louder and more annoying. It was a happy melody, like it was taken out of a children's movie. His eyelids flickered. "What's that?" he mumbled and slowly opened his eyes. The music was getting louder and louder. He recognized the song; it was that damn Whoville song from '_How the Grinch stole Christmas_'. The question was, why did he hear it in Elena's bedroom? He briefly thought he was going nuts.

"Elena, sweetie wake up." He murmured into her ear. Elena growled. "No waking up, too early." He softly shook her. "You need to tell me I'm not nuts."

Elena buried her face under her blanket. "You're not nuts." She mumbled, just wanting to sleep again.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Can't you hear the music?"

Elena turned around to face him. "Music?" Then she heard it to. Immediately she sat up and was awake. "Where does that come from?"

Damon was just happy he wasn't losing his mind.

"_Rise and shine, Mystic Falls. It's a brand new day!"_

"Was that Carol Lockwood's voice?" Elena asked and raised an eyebrow. Damon looked like he was afraid. He never exactly told Elena what happened on his 'date' with Carol, but she figured it was terrible. "Tell me she doesn't hide in your closet." Damon said.

Elena laughed, grabbed his hand and pulled him up. They went downstairs into the kitchen and looked outside the window. Elena couldn't believe her eyes and Damon thought he was having a nightmare. "Is that a van with Carol's face on it?" Elena asked, with wide eyes.

Damon nodded and looked on the top of the van. There were loudspeakers on the top. It explained the annoying music and her voice. The van drove slowly forward, terrorizing the rest of the neighborhood.

"What the hell was that?" Damon asked. Elena checked her calendar. "Oh, I completely forgot, the Christmas Parade is today. Must be her way to remind people." She said. Another towns event, that was really not what Damon needed. "We don't have to go, do we?"

Elena sighed. She wasn't in the mood either, but a parade was always fun and maybe it wouldn't be too bad. Besides they needed to go. "I'm afraid so. We're part of the Founding Families, means, we'll have to be on a wagon with the other Founding Family members, smile and wave our hands."

"Really?" He remembered Carol talking about that on one of the council meetings, but every time she started talking about 'Mission Whoville' his brain went on standby and he didn't listen anymore.

"Yeah, sorry." She smiled apologetic at him. Damon hated the image of standing all day on a stupid wagon, waving at people he didn't care about. The only good thing was that Elena would be with him. She swung his arms around his neck. "Maybe I'll can cheer you up later, Mr. Salvatore." She said kissed him passionately.

"If it involves getting naked, I'm on it." He said and smirked. Elena had planned something special for their night, so she said nothing and kissed him again.

"Guys." Alaric appeared behind them. "Why is a van with a giant Carol-head keeping me from sleeping?"

The broke apart and laughed. "Happy Christmas Parade day." Damon said annoyed.

* * *

><p>Tyler lay on his stomach on his bed. The blanket half covered his body. He snored. Jeremy lay on the floor next to him, the empty bottle of whiskey still in his arm. He snored, too.<p>

"Time to wake up!" Caroline suddenly said cheerfully and opened the curtains. The boys didn't move, but she was prepared. She pulled a small, sparkling pink bullhorn out of her bag and smiled evilly. "I said…" she pulled it to her mouth. "TIME TO WAKE UP!"

Tyler jumped up, got tangled up in his blanket, fell off his bed and landed directly on Jeremy. Jeremy shrieked liked a girl. Caroline glanced at the boys and smiled sweetly. "Good morning sleepyheads."

"Too bright." Was all Tyler managed to say when he got off of Jeremy.

Jeremy growled and covered his eyes. "What time is it?" he asked. Caroline started making Tyler's bed and collected some garbage in the room. "It's 8 o'clock."

"Just 8?" Tyler fell back on the ground. "Care, are you crazy?"

She picked the empty bottle up and held it in front of his nose. "Not my problem you two drank too much."

"Can you get rid of it, please?" Jeremy said and looked pale. "If I smell it one more minute I'm gonna –" it was too late. He threw up in the middle of Tyler's room.

"Dude, not cool." Tyler said disgusted. Caroline rolled her eyes. "Don't expect me to clean that up."

Jeremy held his head. It was aching like some just threw an anvil on it. He didn't know if he ever had such a big hangover before. He looked into the room and spotted more empty booze bottles. He covered his eyes again.

"You guys need some aspirin, fresh clothes and Mentos." She said a way too cheerful. Tyler slowly got up and searched for his shirt. "Can't we just stay in bed today?" Even speaking was too stressful.

Caroline put her hands to her hips. "No, you can't. What were you thinking getting drunk the night before the Christmas Parade?" she asked in a high-pitched voice.

Tyler looked at her with surprise. "The Christmas Parade?" he asked shocked. "That's today?" his mother and Caroline weren't talking about anything else and still he forgot it. "Geez…."

Caroline was even more annoyed. "Yes, it is and you need to be fit to be on the High School wagon, you play the Snow Prince, remember?"

The motto for the Mystic Falls High School wagon was a winter fairytale. Caroline and Rebekah did their best to decorate it that it looked like a beautiful ice palace. It was blue-white-sliver, glittering, icebergs were on it and giant snowflakes everywhere, it looked beautiful. They decided less people on it would be the best, so it was just one girl, dressed as the 'Snow Princess' and one boy dressed as the 'Snow Prince'.

"Right…." He said, not really enthusiastic. He quickly looked at Jeremy who still wasn't able to stand up. "So, where's my costume?"

Caroline was satisfied that he didn't try to excuse is way out last minute. "At the school, you get dressed there, along with Rebekah."

Tyler raised an eyebrow. "With Rebekah?"

Caroline nodded. "Yes…I decided to do something nice. You know it's Christmas and everything and she missed homecoming and was never at a real school event, so I ask her to play the princess…besides I'll still be on the Founder's Family wagon since my Mom needs to work."

Tyler was actually impressed that Caroline did something nice for Rebekah, it made him proud of her.

Jeremy threw up again. Caroline and Tyler exchanged a look. "Get some aspirin into him, clean him up and meet me at school." She quickly kissed his lips and vanished from his room.

* * *

><p>Alaric looked into his mirror and felt slightly uncomfortable. He was dressed as Santa Claus for the parade. He asked Damon to step in again, since he was Santa the last time, but he refused, saying he would never ever dress as a big, bearded man again. "Ho-Ho-Ho." Alaric said and hoped no one would hear him practice. But it was unlikely. Elena was in her room, Damon went home to change his clothes and Jeremy stayed the night at Tyler's.<p>

He twirled his beard and wondered if he a real one would suit him. He turned around and looked at himself from all sides. It looked Santa-_like, _but he needed a second opinion and decided to ask Elena.

He reached her room and for the first time since he lived with her, he forgot to knock. A big mistake as he was about to learn.

He opened the door. Elena turned at him, looking like shocked. Alaric first didn't realized what was going on, than he looked at what she was wearing. She was dressed in nothing but a short, very 'revealing' negligee. "OH MY GOD!" she yelled and grabbed the blanket form her bed.

Alaric turned around and covered his eyes. "Oh shit, I'm so sorry." He knew he was tomato red. That was probably more embarrassing than the chunky monkey incident and he thought that was not possible.

"It's okay." Elena said and tried to calm her breath. "You can open your eyes again." He did as she said and found her sitting on her bed, covered with a blanket, her face something between shocked-white and embarrassed-red.

"Elena, I'm sorry. I should've knocked." He stuttered awkwardly. Elena was playing with her hair and biting her lower lip. "It's….okay….I'm not angry" And she wasn't. Just embarrassed.

She wanted to surprise Damon with the negligee later on, she thought it was time to put it on, but she wanted to try it on first. "What do you want, Ric?" she asked, barley looking at him.

"I…I uhm…I wanted to ask you if…the Santa costume is okay." He smiled, feeling uncomfortable.

"You look good." Elena said quickly. Alaric nodded. "I should…" he pointed at the door and stumbled outside.

Elena fell back on her bed. That just didn't happen. She was glad Jeremy wasn't. If her brother had seen her like this, too…she would have vanished into thin air.

Alaric walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa. He didn't know if he was ever so embarrassed in his whole live. Poor Elena, what must she think now?

Then suddenly something hit him, activating his father instinct, she wore sexy lingerie…for Damon. To seduce him. He sighed. Thank God she couldn't get pregnant.

* * *

><p>Bonnie woke up on Matt's sofa. She needed a moment to understand that she slept over there and wasn't sure if she felt bad about it or not.<p>

"Good morning." Matt said and entered the room, a big smile on her face. He was glad to have her there. She was tired from all the crying and fell asleep on his couch, he couldn't bring himself to wake her.

"Tea or coffee?" He asked. Bonnie smiled. "Coffee please."

He nodded and disappeared into the kitchen, Bonnie followed him. "Today is parade." She said, a bit absentmindedly.

"Yeah, you wanna go?" He asked, knowing she would see Jeremy there. Bonnie wasn't sure what to answer, she didn't feel like it, but Caroline would probably be disappointed if she didn't show up. "Yes…I think so." She answered. At least Matt would be with her and with him, she felt a little bit less sad.

* * *

><p>Damon changed his clothes and quickly drank a glass of blood. Elena told him they would stay at the Boarding House the night, so he didn't need to take something with him.<p>

He wondered what her surprise would be. Another sexy elf performance maybe? It didn't really matter because it was Elena who was doing it, so it would be perfect.

His phone suddenly rang. "Miss me already" he asked, knowing she called him.

"_Maybe. I decided we change our plans."_

He sat down on the couch and raised his brows. "That means exactly?"

"_We're not meeting up at the Lockwood's. You pick me up and we go together."_

Not that he didn't like it, it was some extra time with her, but he didn't understand what exactly changed her mind. "Why? I thought we'll meet right before the parade will start."

It was silent on the other side of the line, she was searching for the right words.

"_Well…the whole town will be there and…at the auction, so many women wanted you and I…I kinda…you know."_

Damon chuckled. "Elena Gilbert are you jealous and want to mark your territory openly?" he almost didn't believe she was jealous. He had nothing to fear for. He loved her, only her and nothing would ever change that.

"_I just want the female world to know that you're taken."_

She sounded shyly. Damon thought it was very sweet that she could be so confident in one and insecure in the minute. "Okay, sweetheart. I'll pick you up in thirty minutes."

"_Okay, can't wait to see you. Bye."_

He hung up and smiled.

"Gosh, even on the phone you're cute." Katherine entered the room and rolled her eyes. Damon looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Her brown hair was suddenly long and red. "Are you wearing a wig?"

"Well, I wanna go to the parade and I'm tired of that hat." She explained briefly.

"But a _wig_?" Damon asked. She didn't look bad, she just didn't look like Katherine anymore. "When do we leave?" Katherine asked.

"I'll get Elena in half an hour, we need to participate, but since Elena is on the wagon, Jeremy didn't have to, you can go with him." He said.

Katherine nodded. "Alright. Little Gilbert is my date then."

Damon twitched at his shirt, suddenly he got an idea. "I have something to do first." He speeded away, leaving Katherine perplexed.

* * *

><p>Klaus sat on his bedside and stared straightforward. Stefan watched him from the corner of the room. He was somehow glad that the creepy Christmas Klaus was gone, but that depressive Klaus wasn't good either. It meant he would plan something and Stefan needed to do it for him. So much for some free time during the holidays.<p>

"You want something to eat? The new chambermaid looks delicious." He said. Klaus hadn't spoken since they night before and it made Stefan incredibly uncomfortable.

Klaus didn't even bother to look at him. He was lost in his own little world. Stefan was dying to know what was going on with him, but since he wouldn't talk, Stefan wouldn't get to know anything.

"You wanna go to the Christmas Parade?" He asked and tried to ease the mood. Klaus looked up to him, his eyes dark.

Stefan sighed. "Okay, you know what. I'll go to the parade and later I buy you some cotton candy." He walked outside the room, happy Klaus didn't stop him.

* * *

><p>Caroline was looking proudly at the Mystic Falls Christmas wagon, it looked just fabulous, a part of her was sad she couldn't be on it, but she thought it was a good idea to give Rebekah the spotlight for just one day.<p>

Tyler was in the men's bathroom getting his costume on. Caroline designed it herself and was absolutely sure he would look great in.

She walked into the girl's bathroom to check on Rebekah. She figured the girl must be at least a bit nervous.

Rebekah looked at herself in the mirror and tried to smile. She was still shaken by her meeting with Klaus a day before, but she hadn't told anyone about it. It was something she needed to go through alone.

"Hey, Bex how are –" Caroline stopped as Rebekah turned around. She wore a fancy ice blue, ball gown, a long train with snowflakes on it and beautiful shoes that almost looked like they were made of glass. Her hair was pinned up, she a tiara was in her hair. Her skin was white as snow and her lips bright red. Blue glitter was around her eyes. Fairy wings were pinned on her back. "Is it okay?"

"You look….absolutely stunning." Caroline said. "And I'll say that meaning it, without being jealous….surprisingly." She laughed. She pulled something out of her pocket. "Just for the finishing touch." She gave her a necklace with a snowflake as pendant. "It's beautiful."Rebekah said.

Caroline smiled at her. "It would be weird to hug, right?"

Rebekah chuckled. "Yeah….totally weird."

* * *

><p>Damon and Elena were in the middle of parade wagons and people. Her hand never left his. "Where do all this people come from?" he whispered into her ear.<p>

Elena shook her head. She didn't even know so many people lived in Mystic Falls. They had a total of eight wagons. The one with the Founder's Families on them was in a deep green and looked like a driving Christmas tree. Carol sat on the front, of course she did, she was the mayor. Then there was the Santa Claus wagon. It really looked like a giant Santa, there was a throne, Damon used before on it and a bunch of presents around them. There was the Snow Fairytale themed Mystic Falls High School wagon. And one from the kindergarten, with reindeer figures on the top, the kids were really excited. Another wagon was sponsored by a toy store and reminded Elena of a giant robot. Another one looked like a candy cane, with some half naked women dancing on. It wasn't exactly g-rated and Elena wondered that Carol even allowed it. The two last ones were the highlights of the parade and sponsored by a group of actors from Atlanta. Elena had no clue how Carol could afford it. The first wagon looked like the mountain where the Grinch lives, it even had a Grinch on it and the second one looked like a miniature version of Whoville. It was actually very beautiful. Actors dressed as Who's were dancing on it. Elena wished she could be on this wagon, it looked so much better than the giant Christmas tree.

Damon put his arm around her. "I know…Whoville looks better than the tree." He said and sometimes she wondered if he could read minds.

"Yes, but I'm okay on the tree as long as I have you with me." He leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Well, isn't that sweet." They broke apart to discover Stefan, standing right next to him. "You moved on quickly." He said to Elena.

She rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" She asked annoyed.

"I'll enjoy the parade." He answered innocently. Damon grabbed his collar. "If you plan something stupid, I advise you leave it or I –"

"You what, Damon?" Stefan asked cocky. Damon smiled viciously and kicked him inconspicuously in the stomach. Stefan growled. "Then I'll have fun doing that."

Stefan laughed. "No wonder she chose you, you're so funny." He said sarcastically. Damon glared at him. He was sure Elena wanted to be with him, but still seeing his brother near her awoke his insecurities. "So how is it going, Elena?" Stefan asked like he was sensing his brother's doubts. "You two are all cozy and whispering sweet things to each other?"

Damon clenched his fists. Anger was building up inside of him, he knew Stefan did it on purpose, but he couldn't help the way it felt.

"Damon, say is it a problem for you that I had her first?" Stefan didn't even know why he was acting like this. They knew he chose Klaus over them, but that didn't mean he must act like a full-time dick.

"That's enough!" Damon almost punched him, but Elena held him back, glaring at Stefan. "Don't…he's not worth it." Stefan smiled sweetly at her.

She walked towards him and started to whisper into his ear, knowing Damon could still hear her. "We don't need to whisper _sweet things_. We spend more timing on mind-blowing sex, something you were never good at." She shot him a smiled, took Damon's hand, and walked towards their parade wagon.

Stefan stared after them. He expected everything, not that.

Damon chuckled and kissed Elena's temple. "Where have you been all my life?" He asked astonished. He always knew she had spunk, but that was a whole new level of awesome.

She stopped and turned around, softly caressing his cheeks. "I`ve been waiting for you, to knock me of my feet." She smiled and kissed him with all she got.

"Maybe that was the reason I needed to turn." He whispered against her lips. She kissed him again, more softly this time. "And I was born to meet you."

Suddenly someone harrumphed. They turned around to spot Caroline looking at them. She didn't know how long she was watching them, but if felt like a scene from a romantic movie. As she thought about it, Damon and Elena really had the perfect romance. They've faced a lot together and finally after so much pain and disaster they were together and seemed like it was always meant this way.

"Barbie, when you're done staring, tell us what you want." Damon said annoying. Caroline needed to collect herself for a minute. "What? Uhm…yeah sure. Carol said we're almost ready and everybody should get on their wagon."

Elena smiled at her. "Then let's go!" Damon followed her reluctantly. "Hey Damon…." Caroline whispered once she was sure Elena couldn't hear her anymore. She shot him a big smile. "I really hope she decides to turn."

Damon looked at her with surprise. "You what?"

She chuckled. "I can't wait to plan your 100th wedding anniversary and babysit your dozen of adopted kids." She ran after Elena. "Wait up!"

Damon just stared at her, then he smiled, too.

* * *

><p>The town was filled with people waiting for the parade to begin. When Katherine finally found Jeremy in the crowd he looked miserable. "What ran over you?" she asked.<p>

Jeremy looked at her, he wasn't sure if he was still drunk or if she really had red-hair. "Hangover." He replied.

She laughed. Every sound was too much for him. "Drinking won't bring the ghost girlfriend back." She commented.

If it wouldn't hurt so much, he would've rolled his eyes. "Can you please stop being a bitch for one day?"His voice was filled with pain. He didn't know how long he could actually bare the cheering crowd.

"No. not possible." She said. "You're a buzz kill today, Gilbert." Jeremy ignored her, he was too busy feeling miserable. Katherine sighed and looked around, hoping for something more interesting. And to her surprise she found something. It was Stefan, leaning against a wall, a bit away from the crowd. She licked her lips and decided to say 'hello'.

"Don't go away, Jeremy." She said, but didn't get an answer just something that looked like a weak nod.

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Matt made their way through the crowd. "Hey, you want some roast chestnuts?" he asked her as they passed some food booths.<p>

Bonnie was surprised how attentive Matt was. It was really sweet how he was there for her after the break up with Jeremy. "I'd love that." She said and smiled and for the first time this day, she really felt the smile.

* * *

><p>Elena and Damon found comfortable position on the parade wagon, Caroline was next to them and Carol Lockwood of course on the front. Somewhere in the back where the Fell cousins wearing some terrible slutty dresses, according to Caroline.<p>

Damon looked at the wagon behind them and waved at Alaric, who looked hilarious dressed up as Santa.

Slowly the wagons started to move. Elena squeezed Damon's hand in excitement. Caroline was jumping up and down like a little child. Damon glanced at the front of the wagon. "Look at Carol." He whispered to Elena. "She waves her hand like the Queen."

Elena laughed and to him there was no sound purer and more beautiful. The time they reached the main street, Elena couldn't believe again how many people Mystic Falls had. She grinned and waved her hands. She didn't know why she was so cheerful, it was just a stupid parade, but somehow the Christmas feeling turned her into a Who herself. She sang along to the Christmas songs they were playing, like everyone else in the crowd.

Damon still didn't like being on this stupid wagon, but looking at the people, made me actually smile. What was that about Christmas that suddenly everyone got along and people seemed actually satisfied for once?

"Look there are Bonnie and Matt!" Caroline shouted and waved like a maniac at her friends. Bonnie and Matt waved back, cheering for Caroline.

A few meters further Elena saw little Malina and her friends from the orphanage. "Damon." She pointed at them. Damon put his arm around her and they both waved at the kids.

"Lena, Damon!" They heard Malina's sweet voice.

Elena waved a kiss to her. Malina smiled even more. She turned to look at Damon. "The parade is not that bad, huh?" she said.

He sighed. "Actually it's quiet Christmassy." She pulled him closer, kissing him in front of the whole town.

Caroline elbowed her. "You wouldn't believe it, but Tina Fell just shot you a death glare."

"What?" Elena looked briefly at Tina, who blushed and turned away.

Caroline shook her head. "She's for your man! Should I compel her?"

"I have a better idea." Elena said and grinned at Damon. "More kisses, Mr. Salvatore." She ordered. He chuckled. "Miss Gilbert like PDA, who would have thought." He kissed her even more passionately.

* * *

><p>Rebekah was a bit nervous. She smiled and waved around and was just getting 'Ooohhss' and 'Ahhhhs' for her beauty.<p>

Tyler, dressed in matching clothes, squeezed her hand. "Don't worry, they love you." He said encouraging.

Rebekah laughed and waved at the crowd again. Suddenly a bouquet landed in front of her. She picked it up. A guy smiled at her. She blushed a bit, before she looked back at him and waved him a kiss.

Tyler chuckled. "That was Greg, he's at the football team." He whispered.

"At the football team? I never notices him." She said and looked at Greg again, their wagon was almost past him. He looked cute. Dark brown hair, brown eyes and a really cute smile.

"He's a quiet guy, but he has a major crush on you." Tyler said.

Rebekah almost dropped the flowers. "He has?"

Tyler nodded and glanced briefly at Greg.

* * *

><p>Katherine leaned against the wall next to Stefan. "You wear a wig." He stated. She shrugged. "Undercover mission."<p>

He chuckled and looked at the parade wagons. Damon and Elena just passed him, kissing. Katherine watched him carefully, she wanted to figure out if he had still feelings for Elena, but she couldn't read his expression.

Stefan wasn't sure what to make out of the picture in front of him. He told himself over and over again he was over and over his old life. He chose to be with Klaus, it was his wish to be free and he never regretted it. At least not now. But it was the first time he actually saw them kissing, saw them as a couple and it hit him harder than it should.

"They're so cute, if you watch them more than five minutes you get diabetes." She said annoyed, but with a soft undertone, Stefan noticed. So she was happy for them.

"I don't care." He said coldly.

The High School wagon passed them, Katherine rolled her eyes looking at Rebekah. She was annoyed that this brat got so much attention.

Stefan looked at her too, but he actually smiled at bit. Rebekah looked beyond beautiful. She was like a porcelain doll, fragile, but astonishing. His looked back at Katherine, then at Rebekah and after that he thought of Elena. His head was suddenly spinning. Not feeling at all was much more uncomplicated.

Katherine leaned against his shoulder. "I'm prettier than her." She said and pouted. Stefan chuckled and enjoyed her company for a moment. He pressed a chaste kiss on her forehead, making her smile.

"Oh my Gosh, the boy threw up on my feet!" A hysterical woman suddenly yelled. Katherine sighed. "Must be Jeremy." She said. "I better go and take care of him."

Stefan wondered since when she started to care about him and other people in general. He watched her making her way back through the crowd.

* * *

><p>The parade ended at the towns square. Whole Mystic Falls came together to celebrate. People were laughing, joking and telling stories. There were booths with food and drink. Everyone seemed to have a good time.<p>

"You were wonderful!" Caroline exclaimed and almost hugged Rebekah. "Thanks." She said.

Tyler kissed Caroline sweetly on the lips. "According to your mood you have fun." He said and put his arms around her waist. A bit away from the crowd he spotted Greg. "Bex." He said and pointed at him.

Rebekah wasn't sure what to do, she still loved Stefan, but a bit fun couldn't be some bad. She smiled and walked towards him.

"Bex and Greg?" Caroline asked Tyler. He shrugged.

Alaric got rid of his fake beard as soon as possible. "Ric, you looked dashing." Damon teased him.

"I bet you didn't look better either." He said. Damon crossed his arms. "Wanna bet, I was a hot stuff Santa!"

Elena laughed. "Maybe, but tinsel suits you better."

Alaric turned around. He was blushing. Suddenly he thought of his embarrassing encounter with Elena earlier that day. He watched her and Damon flirting with each other. There was no doubt how deep their love and affection ran. He sighed. His friend would definitely get lucky later on. He shuddered. His surrogate daughter and his best friend, to other people that must sound messes up.

"Hey guys!" Bonnie and Matt made their way through the crowd. Caroline hugged her deeply. "How are you?"

Bonnie briefly smiled at Matt before turning back to Caroline. "I'm fine." She said.

Elena wondered were Jeremy was when he saw Katherine, almost carrying him coming towards them. "What happened?" she asked concerned.

Jeremy coughed and looked like hell. Katherine rolled her eyes. "Hangover. I think booze makes him sick."

Elena looked at Alaric seeking for help. He understood and took Jeremy away from Katherine. "Don't shook me." Jeremy whispered. Ric patted his back. "It's okay, buddy. You'll get better."

"And Ric knows exactly what he's talking about." Katherine joked, causing everyone but Ric to laugh.

* * *

><p>Stefan watched the group from afar. They looked all so happy, even Katherine. Like she just belonged there. He knew he chose against this life, but somehow he asked if it was right.<p>

He liked spending time with Klaus and he didn't know when if he ever had so much fun before, but still looking at Elena, at his brother and former friends hurt.

He hated it to feel. He wanted to turn it off completely again, but he knew that was impossible.

For a brief moment he wished he could turn back the time that he could choose differently and choose them over Klaus. He loved his freedom, but he got used living his life like Lexi wanted him to do it. Why did he want more? He had it all. A girlfriend, his brother and friends, but he threw it away.

He shook his head and looked back at them again. They were like a big, dysfunctional family and he knew he would never be a part of them again.

He decided to go back to the hotel, go back to Klaus and see if he feels better. He even decided to get him really some cotton candy.

* * *

><p>Elena dragged Damon a bit away from the group. "Did I show you my new shirt?" He asked and grinned.<p>

Elena raised an eyebrow. "It probably looks like all your shirts." She said. His grin widened. "Nope." He slowly opened his jacket. When Elena could see his shirt she started to laugh. It had an overprint '_Property of Elena Gilbert, don't even try girls.'_

"You like it?" he asked. She couldn't stop laughing. That man was crazy in all ways, but she wouldn't want it any other way. Instead of answering him she swung her arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily. She pressed him against a tree nearby, people already started to stare at them. "Let's get out of here." Elena said breathlessly.

She didn't need to tell Damon twice. He grabbed her hand and they made their way through the crowd. She was getting nervous, he would see the negligee soon and she hoped he would like it.

"Not fast enough." She whispered as they walked along the street. Damon dragged her into a side street with not people. He pressed her against the wall and placed a few kissed down her neck. "Hold on tight." He then whispered and she swung his arms around him. He lifted her up in bridal style. "Close your eyes." He demanded and kissed her again.

Elena did as he said and suddenly she felt the cool wind surrounding her. If she didn't know better she would have thought she was flying. "Open your eyes now." He said and she did, she saw the Boarding House in front of them.

"You ran with me." She said giggled. Stefan never did it with her. Damon was still carrying her as he walked inside. He placed her on the sofa and leaned over her, getting rid of both of their jacket. He wanted to lift up her shirt, but she stopped him. "Wait, wait, wait."

He gave her a confused look. "Why?" She smiled and stood up. "I'll just need a minute. You get an early Christmas present."

She kissed him on the cheek and ran into one of the bathrooms, shutting the door behind her. Damon didn't know what would come next. What present could she probably have in the bathroom. She acted strange. First she turned him on and now he had to wait. He made himself a drink and waited for her to return.

* * *

><p>Elena got rid of her clothes at fast as possible. She brushed her hair, put some perfume on and looked at herself in the mirror. She had to admit she felt actually sexy wearing the negligee. It was short, black, had some lace and didn't cover much of her body.<p>

She didn't know why she was feeling nervous. She already slept with Damon. But somehow dressing up just for him made it more special.

She took a deep breath and opened the door. Damon was sitting on the sofa, the way she left him. "Elena, what took you so long?" he asked impatient as she walked into the living room.

She told herself to be confident and sexy. Damon hadn't look at her yet, she still had the chance for a bombastic entrance. Damon took his glass to his lips. Elena put her most seductive smile on and leaned against the doorframe. "Oh, Damon." She chanted. He looked at her and spit his drink out. She lolled in the doorframe like a Greek goddess, like every man's dream. "E…lena?" she giggled. She made the great Damon Salvatore speechless. She walked towards him, like a hungry wildcat. "Can't speak anymore?" she asked sweetly. He gasped when she touched his chest. She licked her lips and started to unbutton his shirt. Damon was still speechless. He stared at her. Her long naked legs, he curves….the negligee almost hid _nothing_. Suddenly she ripped his shirt away from him. He was so stunned by her beauty he didn't realize what she was doing. She looked up to him. "Don't worry, honey. You don't need to speak." He gulped and before he even got the chance to speak her lips crushed on his. He stumbled back, falling on the couch. She kissed him passionately and worked on his belt. Damon growled in pleasure. When she left his lips she started to kiss her way down his chest. "You're still too dressed." She put his pants down and returned to kissing his mouth. Damon pulled her closer, touching her bare legs and giving her goose bumps all over her body. She moaned and put his underwear down. Damon sat them up and placed hot kisses on her chest. "_You _still wear too much." He mumbled and smirked. She laughed and buried her hands in his hair. "Then it's time you unwrap you present." She said. That was just what he waited for, even if he loved the negligee on her, he even loved her more without it. He pulled it over her head, throwing it to the ground. She was sitting on his lap, he started to place hot kisses down her neck. "Do it." She suddenly said. He stopped and searched for her eyes. "Bite me." She almost whispered. He wasn't sure if he heard correctly. "Elena, are you sure?"

She nodded and kissed him softly. "I am sure. I want every part of you and this is one of them." She slowly moved his head back to her neck. "And I want you to have every part of me, too." He softly kissed her neck. She closed her eyes, enjoying his touches, enjoying everything. Damon thought she was unbelievable. She deserved the whole world and more and still she chose him. "I promise it won't hurt." He whispered. His sharp skin softly touched her silky skin. He was right, it didn't hurt. It felt incredibly good. She moaned as he started to drink from her. Blood ran down her shoulders, he softly licked it up. She turned his face back to her and he stroked some hair out of her cheek and kissed her. They melted together as one.

* * *

><p>Klaus was still sitting were Stefan had left him. "I have some cotton candy. It tastes like strawberries."<p>

Klaus raised his head. His eyes were dark. "I allow it." He said suddenly. Stefan didn't understand what he meant. "You allow what?"

He smirked. "Have some fun in town, my rippah."


	20. You're A Mean One, Mr Rippah

_****_**AN: ****Hey guys! Thank you for all the great reviews, I'm so relieved you're still with me ^^**

**Sorry the update took so long, but I'm still sick and I needed to go to a family birthday. This chapter...has some really insane plot, but I liked writing it and hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Please leave a comment :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>20: You're A Mean One, Mr. Rippah<strong>_

"_You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch_

_You really a heel_

_You're as cuddly as a cactus_

_You're as charming as an eel_

_Mr. Grinch_

_You're a bad banana with a greasy black peel"_

Stefan hadn't slept all night. He decided to go for a long midnight walk, stopping at the hill where the Sleigh Ride Competition took place. Then he sat down on a big stone and waited for the dawn to break. Klaus' words were ringing in his hear like an endless melody. _"I allow it; have some fun in town, my Rippah"._

He knew exactly what that meant. Klaus was the one telling him not to cause any trouble. No killings. No fights. No ugly confrontations with his brother and old friends. He obeyed Klaus knowing what he could do when he got angry, but now it was different, he was allowed to do something. He just wasn't sure what that meant for him.

Should he go on a killing spree? No, that would probably be too much. He thought about the parade. This 'happy family' together, celebrating Christmas like he never existed. He thought about Damon and Elena, looking like it should have always been them hooking up and that he was just a nuisance to put some obstacles in their way to happily ever after.

He clenched his fists. He knew deep down that he was being irrational and that he was the one screwing them over and choosing another life, but a part of him always believed they, especially Elena, would always hung up on him, begging for his return.

He stood up, raised the stone up and threw it down the hill, destroying some trees on its way. "You want your perfect Christmas? Well, let's see." His voice was dark and his eyes even darker. He decided what to do.

* * *

><p>Damon and Elena were still on the sofa, cuddled up under a blanket. Luckily no one came home that night; they wondered were Rebekah and Katherine were, but they were absolutely sure both girls were alright.<p>

Damon softly kissed her neck. "Morning." Elena whispered.

"Good morning." He said back. She leaned against him and smiled happily. He stared down at her bite marks. She couldn't see it, but somehow she knew what he was thinking about. "I didn't hurt." She said. "It felt good. It really did. It was very…sensual."

He chuckled. "A vampire bite only hurts if you try to fight against it and it feels s_ensual _if you don't bite for feeding but during sex." He explained. She didn't know that. Stefan never told her a bite wouldn't hurt if it was done the right way. Probably he didn't know. Most of his life he drank animal blood and the periods when he drank from humans, she was sure he didn't ask for permission first.

"What does it taste like" She suddenly asked. Damon raised an eyebrow. "What, your blood?"

She nodded. He smiled, that girl could ask questions. Actually no one ever asked them that, another part that made her special. He needed to think about it for a moment. He never tasted someone like her. He could still feel her blood in his system. It was a whole new experience, like a rush. "You taste sweet, but I don't really know how to describe it. You taste like summer and flowers and a cool sea breeze." He though he sounded utterly corny, but there was no other way to describe it.

"When you bit me, everything felt more intense for a moment." She said thoughtful.

"That's because you felt what I felt. It would've been even more intense if you would've drunken my blood, too." Damon said.

"Like blood sharing?" Elena asked. Such things never interested her before, but suddenly it all mattered. "Yes."

She turned around and kissed him softly on the lips. "Then we'll do it the next time."

She offered him not only her blood, but she would willingly drink his. Damon couldn't believe all this. It was like a dream came true. But he needed to be sure if she understood what she suggested. "Elena, blood sharing is so intense, it means we become one. As long as my blood is in your system and your blood in mine, we'll be connected in a way that's indescribable. And….and well it kinda means that your mine, really mine. When a human shares blood with a vampire on free will than it's like a promise…that they belong to each other." He waited for her answer. She listened patiently. Elena's head was spinning. She felt so much it was almost too much to bear. She didn't know that feelings could be so intensive or that it was possible for her to feel so much for just one person. She once told Stefan she wasn't sure what she wanted in life, that she didn't know what love really meant, but suddenly it felt like she did. Like everything was clear now and she knew what she wants. She smiled at him. "That's good, because I am yours. I belong to you, only you. Like you belong to me." She said.

Damon softly caressed her cheeks. "You know what that means to me, right?" he almost whispered.

"I do." She said and kissed him. When they broke apart they stared at each other for a while, not believing how far they actually came in their relationship. They've gone from strangers to enemies to friends to something in between and finally they became lovers.

"How come no one disturbed us last night?" Elena asked suddenly. Damon shrugged."I guess Rebekah just showed some sense f tact and Katherine…I have no idea."

Elena grabbed for her phone on the coffee table. "I'll call Kat." She said and dialed her number. Damon just wondered when Katherine became 'Kat'.

"_Katherine's phone."_

Elena looked confused at Damon. "Jeremy?" she asked almost shocked. "Why do you have Katherine's phone?"

"_Because she's under the shower."_

Elena got nervous. Her brother wasn't that miserable, was he? Besides that would be too weird considering that she looked like her. "Uhm….Jer…"she coughed. "What is Katherine doing in our shower?" In thoughts she added _please tell me you didn't something stupid. _She heard Jeremy laughing.

"_Relax, Elena. I'm in tricky situation, not desperate. She said you two probably wanted to be alone for the night and so she stayed with us. And believe it or not she took care of me all night."_

Elena glanced at Damon, knowing he heard the whole conversation. He looked as surprised as she was. Katherine really changed a lot. "Okay…well that's nice, I guess. Rebekah isn't with you, she?" When Elena finished her sentence the door opened and Rebekah entered the Boarding House. "Nevermind, she just came home."

"_Okay, I'll tell Kat you called, bye."_

Rebekah came into the living room. "Hey guys." She said and fell on the arm chair. Elena and Damon said nothing, they just stared at her. Rebekah giggled. "Oh, sorry. You are still….naked."

"You're such a genius, Bex." Damon said and rolled his eyes.

"Where have you been?" Elena asked, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling. Rebekah grinned. "I was with Greg."

"Football Greg?" Elena shouted. Rebekah nodded. "Don't worry, nothing happened. We just talked, it was really nice. He is just a normal boy…and I like him, not like Stefan, but it was good for me."

Damon and Elena exchanged a look. Elena knew that Damon was worried about her, Rebekah was almost like a little sister for him and he felt protective over her. "That is great." Elena said and she meant it, maybe it wasn't bad for Rebekah to move on, too. Besides who wants to compete with Katherine for all eternity?

"I'll go into my room…." She smiled happily and danced away.

Damon growled. "Don't even think about it." Elena said. "What?" he asked innocent.

She crossed her arms. "Don't think about scaring the poor guy away, I know you want to play big brother, but Greg is a nice guy."

She really could read him like a book. "I'm just…."

She smiled. "You're just worried about her." She swung her arms about his neck. "Rebekah will probably sleep a bit…and Katherine won't be home soon…" she bit her lower lip.

He softly kissed her lips. "I like the way your mind works, Gilbert." He started to tickle her while kissing her neck.

"Damon…" she giggled.

* * *

><p>Katherine swung a towel around her wet hair and borrowed some clothes from Elena. She still hated her taste in outfits.<p>

She walked downstairs into the kitchen, finding Jeremy and Alaric making breakfast. "Morning." She said.

Jeremy smiled at her. "Good morning." She sat down next to him. The strange thing was even if she looked like his sister, he could never confuse them. "Thanks for last night." He said.

"No problem. I have a plenty of experience. I was alive when the hangover was invented." She joked. Alaric put some pancakes on the table.

"Wow, you really make an effort." Katherine said impressed, she didn't know when someone made pancakes for her the last time. Alaric looked into the morning newspaper and mumbled something about photos of the parade.

"Well…take it as a thank you for being quiet nice lately." Jeremy said. Katherine chuckled. She liked the Gilbert boy a lot.

Alaric put the news paper aside. Jeremy briefly looked at it, a giant picture of a creepy smiling Carol Lockwood looked at him. It was almost as terrifying as a clown.

"I was thinking…" Ric said. "Maybe we should call Elena and Damon and asked them if we'll meet for lunch later at the Grill."

Jeremy nodded. "That's a good idea. I'll call her after breakfast." He looked back at Katherine. "You'll come along?"

She shrugged. "Why not." Who would have ever thought that her doppelganger's family would become her own someday?

* * *

><p>Later the day they all met at the Grill. Damon and Elena looked even happier than before, which was nearly impossible. "Hey guys!" Elena greeted them and sat down next to Katherine, who wore the red haired wig again.<p>

"Where's Rebekah?" Alaric asked. He had invited her too since she was basically a part of the family now.

"She is meeting up with Caroline and Tyler. They need to clean the gym up…it's full of glitter from the parade wagon." Elena explained. The new 'bond' between Caroline and Rebekah was the least thing she ever expected, but it was more pleasant for everyone when they got along.

Katherine mustered Elena. Something was different. She even smelled different. Elena noticed that her doppelganger stared at her. She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing. You seem different." Katherine said. Damon looked at Elena and then at Katherine. He knew she would immediately now that they took their relationship to a new level, namely a 'blood taking' level.

Katherine stood up and grabbed Elena's arm. "Can I talk to you for a second."

Elena shrugged. "Sure." She briefly glanced at Damon who started a conversation with Ric.

She followed Katherine into the bathroom. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Katherine leaned against a lavatory. "Spill." She said and crossed her arms. Elena didn't understand what she wanted to know. "I don't understand."

"You let him drink your blood." Katherine stated. Elena finally understood what this was about. She figured Katherine could still smell it.

"Well….I wore that negligee we bought and I…" she was a little embarrassed talking to Katherine about her sex life. She wasn't as open minded as Caroline. "Well, I seduced him and well when we were in the middle of _it_, I asked him to bite me. I wanted this experience with him."

Katherine didn't say a word for a while. "And did you drink his blood, too?"

Elena shook her head. "No, we decided one step after another. Maybe next time." So she was serious about it.

"You know what that means right? How intense that is in the vampire world?" Katherine asked her.

"I do and I'm sure about it." She answered. Katherine smiled genuinely. "I'm glad to hear that, he deserves happiness." She didn't know when she started feeling sorry for what she did to Damon, but it happened. A part of her _did _love him and probably always will, but she always preferred Stefan and it nearly crushed Damon. But in Elena he probably found the soulmate she could have never been for him. "It's a strong bond, sharing blood. It makes you committed in a physical and emotional way nothing else can."

Elena smiled. "Thanks for being concerned."

Katherine smiled back. "We're family, right?"

"Yes, we all are." Elena said.

* * *

><p>Stefan didn't know how long he hung around the Boarding House. All knew was that he got bored. He saw Rebekah from his hide out, she was peacefully asleep. He wondered where she spent the night. And to his dismay he heard Damon and Elena being passionately together on the couch. He thought he was going to puke. But on the other hand it just encouraged him more to go through with his plan. He waited patiently until everybody left the house. He needed them out or someone would stop him.<p>

He kept his old key and when the air was clear he sneaked into the Boarding House. It was festively decorated, with lights, a Christmas tree and colorful figures. Stefan rubbed his hands and giggled. Yes, he actually giggled.

He looked around, not sure where to start with his scheme. He had big bag with him and he wore special cloths. He was dressed in a Santa Claus costume, minus beard and big belly. He was satisfied with his plan, it was basically a mix between brilliance and insanity, Klaus would be so proud. It could've been his plan.

He decided to start with the lights. Beginning his work, he started to sing his own version of '_Run Rudolph, Run_.'

* * *

><p>Damon, Elena and Katherine said goodbye to Jeremy and Alaric and made their way back to the Boarding House. Alaric was seriously worried Elena would rush things and move out anytime soon, but on the other hand, she hand Damon were dancing around each other since forever, so it probably wouldn't be too rushed.<p>

"I think Alaric has a crush on me." Katherine said.

Damon laughed. "He's single, not nuts. Beside you look like his kind of daughter, that would be creepy."

"He made me pancakes." Katherine said and took the wig off her head. Elena giggled. "That means nothing, he made pancakes for Bonnie and Caroline." She said.

Katherine shrugged. "Yeah, but I'm hotter."

"Can we please change the subject?" Damon asked in a pained voice. "I'm uncomfortable with this topic." He reached for his key, to discover that the door wasn't locked.

He looked at Elena. "You locked up, right?" He asked her. She nodded. "Maybe Rebekah was home early." It confused her, Bex told them it would probably take a while and afterwards they wanted to crash at the Lockwood's celebrating that their wagon was such a success.

They walked inside, Damon and Katherine were immediately alarmed, a coincidence never happened in Mystic Falls. "What the fuck?" Damon yelled, looking at the house.

Katherine covered her mouth. "What happened?"

Elena was right behind them. "Guys what's wrong?" She entered the living room and gasped. "Oh my…" she stumbled backwards, her face turned white.

Everything was gone. The whole decoration, everything that was Christmassy, even tree were gone. The Boarding House looked suddenly emptier and darker than ever before.

"Who the hell did that?" Katherine said horrified.

Damon never thought he would think that but he already missed the Christmas atmosphere. He looked carefully at Elena, she said nothing, she just stared straightforward and looked heartbroken. She put so much love in everything and now it was all gone. "Elena…" he didn't know what to say.

Elena felt numb. Everything was perfect. It should have been the perfect Christmas for them. Now it was like everything was shattered. Like with the tree and the lights then whole Christmas spirit disappeared.

Damon wanted to put his arm around her, but she jerked back. "I…I need some time." She turned around and ran outside. "Wait –" Damon wanted to go after her, but Katherine held him back. "Don't. Give her some, it really it her hard."

He looked helpless at her. "But…"

Katherine smiled sympathetically. "She'll come around. She probably heads home and needs some time alone."

Damon nodded. He never thought the day would come, but he had to admit that Katherine was right. He looked around the room. Who would steal Christmas decoration?

"I think we had a Grinch in the house." Katherine suddenly said. It was twisted sense of humor. The only people he knew in Mystic Falls to do such a crap were Klaus and Stefan. But lately Klaus seemed as evil as a kitten and that left Stefan.

"Or we had a ripper in the house." He said and clinched his fists. Katherine looked at him with surprise. "You mean Stefan did that? For what reason?"

"I don't know, Katherine. Does he need a reason?" Damon was angry, beyond angry. His brother ruined Elena's Christmas and he would pay for that. He grabbed his car keys.

"Call Rebekah and tell her to get her ass home and call the witch in case I can't find my stupid brother!" he demanded.

Katherine was confused. "Where are you going?"

He smirked. "I'll save Christmas."

* * *

><p>Klaus sat on his bed. He hadn't really moved in two days. He was busy thinking. Thinking about his life, his curse, his sister and how everything turned out. He didn't care what Stefan was doing. If he decided to eat whole Mystic Falls, then he should do that.<p>

Suddenly his door smashed. "Hello, darling!" Damon kicked it in. Klaus stared at him with surprise, he didn't expect to see him.

"How did you find me?" He asked causally.

"There's only one motel in Mystic Falls, it was worth a try." Damon answered cocky.

Klaus stood up. "I would offer you a drink, but I think I'll already emptied the mini bar."

Damon circled him, a serious look on his face. "Cut the crap! Where's my brother?"

Klaus figured Stefan must have done something, otherwise Damon wouldn't be so pissed. He shrugged, not really interested in the whole matter. "I don't know."

Damon knew he couldn't attack Klaus, he would rip him into pieces, he needed to work carefully. "He's your little pet, blow in your whistle and get him back on the leash."

Klaus chuckled. "That was wonderful." He applauded. "You should get your own sitcom, I bet people would love it." Damon's expression didn't change. He hated Klaus's little game.

Klaus sighed. "You are no fun today, Damon. Leave the serious face to Stefan." Damon kept staring at him. Klaus sighed again. "I have really no idea where he is. He left last night. May I ask what he did?" He guessed he made a kill he shouldn't have.

"He stole Christmas." Damon answered.

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Come again?" He thought he didn't hear right. Damon rolled his eyes. "He took everything, the whole decoration and now Elena, you remember the girl you _need_, is devastated."

"I don't know what to say." Klaus expected a lot from Stefan, but stealing Christmas was very creative, he had to admit it. Stefan was a good student after all.

"Stefan stole Christmas, how cartoonish of him." He said and laughed lightly.

Damon shook his head. "I'm wasting my time with you." He turned back to the door, ready to go.

"You know I always liked _How The Grinch Stole Christmas_." Klaus said, not looking at Damon. "I always considered it as very creative to threw the presents from a mountain."

Damon looked at Klaus, not sure what to make out of it and left the motel room. He wasn't sure if Klaus really just helped him, but it was worth a try.

Klaus looked outside the window, it was snowing again. He didn't know why he was helping Damon, but somehow it was right in the moment. He actually felt a bit sorry for Elena.

* * *

><p>Caroline walked around the Boarding House. "I can't believe Stefan did this." She said. "Elena must be so shocked."<p>

Tyler leaned against the wall. "I hope Damon finds him and kicks his ass."

Rebekah came down the stairs. "I checked every room, everything is gone. When did he came here? I mean he must have been around to know when we were all gone."

Katherine shook her head. "He must have watched you."

"So it's our own fault?" Rebekah asked and felt guilty. Caroline smiled at her. "No…you didn't know he was around. How could you? Your eyes and ears are not open all day to look for other vampires."

Katherine looked outside the window. "I just don't get why he did it."

* * *

><p>Stefan was on the top of the hill and looked down. The whole Christmas decoration and the tree were fixed on a sleigh. He was ready to just smash it down.<p>

"I wouldn't do that, brother." Damon appeared behind him. Stefan smirked. "Damon, I'm impressed, I actually didn't thought you would find me." He turned around to look at his brother.

"A little birdie has told me." Damon answered.

They kept eye contact the whole time. "And now you want everything back." It wasn't a question it was statement. Damon said nothing. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

Damon laughed. "Oh, Stefan. You should look at yourself what a sorry excuse of yourself you've become."

"What are you talking about?" Stefan snapped angrily. Damon looked amused, much to Stefan's dismay. "Well…look how evil you are. You steal Christmas decoration…that…" Damon tried not to laugh. "That is shocking! Darth Vader has nothing on you!"

"You think you're funny?" Stefan yelled. Damon speeded towards him and before Stefan could react he threw him against a tree. "No, Stefan. I'm serious. What the hell were you thinking? You come home with your new BFF, doing nothing but strange stuff and commenting on Elena's and my relationship and now that? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Stefan stood up. "It should be me, you know that!" he screamed. Damon didn't expect an outburst. "She should love me, they all should love me! I should…" He didn't know what to say. Damon walked towards him and grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to look at him. "You did this to yourself. You decided to leave us, you decided to betray us. And you know that. You can blame me as much as you want, but it doesn't change the fact that everything you did happened because you wanted it."

Stefan shoved him away and took a few steps backwards. "I want this life with Klaus, I can be me around him….but I…I also…" he was close to a psychotic breakdown. He switched his feelings off for months and now they were all coming back at once. It was too much to take.

Damon's anger was almost gone. He just felt sorry for his brother. He was at the same point almost a year ago. He knew what it meant to feel again, it sucked, but it was worth it. Maybe Stefan wasn't gone forever.

"I'll take the decoration and the tree." He said. Stefan jumped into his way. "NO!" he yelled. Damon was unimpressed. Stefan was no match in his current state of mind. He grabbed his collar. "If you regret what you did, even just a bit, then don't ruin Christmas for her." He hissed and released Stefan.

He walked past him and grabbed the big bag and the tree. He took one last look at Stefan before he left him alone.

Stefan stared into the darkness. Confused and overwhelmed by his feelings.

* * *

><p>Damon walked back into the Boarding House and threw the bag at Katherine.<p>

"Damon!" she exclaimed. "You got everything back!"

Caroline clapped her hands. "Awesome!" Tyler took the tree from Damon and put it back into its right place.

"How is Stefan?" Rebekah asked worried. Damon looked a bit sad. "Not good." He answered shortly before he turned his attention back to Caroline. "Can you decorate it again, I'll go and get Elena."

"Aye, aye Captain!" she said cheerful.

* * *

><p>Damon rang the doorbell and a confused Alaric opened. "Hey buddy, what are you doing here? Did you forget something?"<p>

Damon raised his eyebrow. "I want to get Elena, I got everything back."

Alaric was even more confused than before. "You got what back? And why Elena, she is with you."

Damon's face turned white. "She is not home?" he asked in panic. He was absolutely convinced she was home. But if she wasn't where did she go?


	21. Where Are You Christmas

_****_**AN: ****Hi guys ^^ Thak you so much for your kind reviews, I'm glad you enjoyed _How Stefan stole Christmas _XD So, about this chapter, I brought in some Original backstory, I wasn't sure if I should do it or not and decided for it, I hope you like it. The chapter is based on one of my favorite Christmas songs, sung by Faith Hill...if you don't know it, check it out it's beautiful ^^**

**Sooo...some of you asked me to continue this story after the 24th...okay I will not continue this particular story, BUT I really enjoy writing it and I was thinking about a sequel. Maybe '_A Very Mystic Falls Summer Vacation_' ? Would you like it? Let me know what you think, please.**

**Please take some time to leave a review :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>21: Where Are You Christmas<strong>_

"_Where are you Christmas_

_Why can't I find you_

_Why have you gone away_

_Where is the laughter_

_You used to bring me_

_Why Can't I hear music play"_

"I'll kill him!" Damon squashed a glass in his hand. "I swear if something happens to her, I'll kill him!" He was a way beyond any sense of usual rage. Elena was missing and it was Stefan's fault, because he decided to compete with Jim Carrey.

Tyler slowly removed the broken bits of the glass. "Relax man, we'll find her."

Alaric sat on the couch and shook his head. "I'll failed again….I'm a terrible father. She went missing and I didn't notice."

Jeremy carefully patted his back. "It's not your fault, Ric. You didn't know what happened." Of course he was worried too, but Ric needed to get his act together.

Caroline was decorating the Christmas tree again, she wanted the house to look perfect again, when Elena returned. And it calmed her down. "What if Klaus gets her?" she asked hysterically.

"Nick won't hurt her." Rebekah said, sitting on the couch with crossed legs. "He needs her."

"But what if he tortures her or needs more blood?" Caroline said hysterically. Rebekah tried to calm her down again.

Klaus was really the last of Damon's worries. He was more afraid she would run into Stefan. He was more than unstable in his current condition. He knew what he was going through, he did a lot of stupid things when he tried to fight his feelings and humanity, but Stefan, Stefan was a whole new level of craziness. He was always unstable, that was the whole reason why he needed the animal blood and now his switch had basically a loose contact. He was almost maniacally, going from one emotion into the other. Damon wasn't sure if Stefan wouldn't hurt her when he lost control for just one moment.

"Okay, I'll have one of her shirts." Bonnie walked into the living room, one of Elena's shirts and Emily's spell book in her hands. "I can track her down."

Damon was relieved they had Bonnie on their team. It was much easier to search her via magic than just storming outside with not knowing where to search.

Bonnie walked towards to Jeremy, it was awkward being in the same room after their break up, but for Elena's sake they would try. "I need your blood' she said. Jeremy nodded and gave her his hand. She carefully cut it with a knife and dripped the blood on Elena's shirt. "I need a map." She said. Katherine speeded into another room to get one.

Then Bonnie closed her eyes and mumbled her spell. The map turned to ashes, only a small part was left. "She's in the woods." Bonnie said to Damon. "But I can't say where exactly, sorry."

Damon gave her a thankful nod. "That's okay, I know exactly where she is." He grabbed his jacket, ready to search for her.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. "I'll take it." Katherine said and opened the door. It was Matt. "Well, hello pretty eyes." She purred. Matt ignored her flirtations and walked inside. "Hey, I'm sorry I'm late, I was working. What happened, where is Elena?" he asked worried.

Damon rolled his eyes and clapped him on the back. "Useless, great timing. As usually you're useless."

"Call when you find her." Bonnie said. Damon gave her smiled and left the house.

* * *

><p>Stefan walked into his motel room. He didn't care that the door was obviously smashed. Blood dripped from his mouth.<p>

Klaus was busy cleaning the room up, he was really messy when destroyed it in his rage. "Stefan, where have you been?" he asked.

"Nowhere." Stefan growled, his eyes still dark. Klaus mustered him carefully. "How much blood did you drink, my friend?"

Stefan fell down on his bed. "Doesn't matter." He just couldn't answer the question. After his encounter with Damon he briefly blacked out, he knew he killed again, but he needed fresh blood. He needed the rush, needed to forget.

Klaus was worried. Rippah Stefan was sure more fun, but he wasn't sure if it was a smart move having him walking around unstable as he is. "I guess Damon found you then."

Stefan immediately sat up. "What?" Klaus looked innocently at him. Stefan walked towards him. "_You _told him where to find me." He stated. "How did you even know where I was?"

Klaus shrugged. "I know you and your sense for overdramatic measures, my friend." He patted his back. "I have to praise you. That Grinch act was brilliant. Bizarre, but brilliant."

Stefan grabbed Klaus by his shirt and shoved him against the wall. They hybrid stayed unimpressed. "Why did you tell him?" Stefan yelled.

Klaus chuckled. "Why so angry, Stefan? If I hadn't told him, their witch would have done it."

"You betrayed me!" Stefan hissed angrily. Klaus rolled his eyes and pushed Stefan lightly away. "Betrayal is such a big word, Stefan. I wouldn't call it betrayal."

Stefan crossed his arms. "What would you call it then?" Sometimes he hated the way Klaus talked. It was like a teacher lecturing his student.

Klaus scratched his skin, then he smiled, happy with his answer. "I call it _preventing you form something you don't want to do_ or just being a good friend."

Stefan almost laughed. "You have no idea what you're talking about! I wanted this!"

Klaus waved with his hand. "Don't raise you voice that much, I can hear you very well. And no, you did not want to ruin Christmas for them. You are confused, you don't know if it was right choosing me over them and Stefan I am hurt you think that way, but I am your friend, believe it or not."

"You know what, stop playing Dr. Phil!" Stefan yelled. Klaus said exactly what he didn't want to hear, what he tried to forget during his blood rush, he was torn. Torn between his brother and Elena and Klaus. "Instead of lecturing me, how about your own little problem? And don't tell me there is none. You are out of character since we got here! Fix you own stuff!" He stormed outside, not waiting for an answer.

Klaus sighed. Maybe Stefan was right.

* * *

><p>Jeremy needed some time alone, Alaric was driving him crazy and seeing Bonnie all the time made him incredibly uncomfortable. He went into one of the empty bedrooms and sat down on the bed for a moment. He sighed. Why couldn't anything go smooth for once? Elena just wished for a normal Christmas, why couldn't she just get it.<p>

"She'll be alright." Anna suddenly sat next to him and grabbed his hand. He smiled at her. "I know." They sat for a while in silence. "Where have you been?" Jeremy asked.

"I needed some time." She confessed. He understood her, it was much to take for her too. She rested her head against his shoulder.

Bonnie realized Jeremy was missing and decided to look for him. She still cared deeply for him and if he needed comfort while Elena was missing, she would be there for him, knowing he would do the same. She saw an open door to one of the bedrooms and looked inside, Jeremy was sitting on the bed, a peaceful smile on his lips. Then he started to talk. Bonnie didn't want to eavesdrop but somehow she couldn't walk away. Anna was obviously with him.

"Jeremy, what can we do? Your sister…everyone is right. I hold you back from living." Anna said sadly. Jeremy shook his head, she softly caressed her cheek and turned her carefully around, so she was looking at him. "You are not holding me back." He said softly.

Anna stood up. "I do, Jeremy and you know it!" Her eyes were filled with tears. Jeremy stood up and pulled her into his arms, trying to calm her down. "You're not. Anna, if you would suddenly disappear again, I don't know how I could live on. I lost you once and I almost lost you again. I can't lose you for a third time, I love you so much."

"I love you, too." She said weakly.

Bonnie stumbled back from the door. Heartbroken that she witnessed a fiery love confession for the other girl and heartbroken that Jeremy suffered so much. She loved him enough to wish him happiness, even it would be with her. Suddenly she recalled something. She recently read about a spell, a powerful one. She ran downstairs, reaching Matt. "Bonnie, is something wrong?" He asked.

She made a gesture to tell him he should whisper. "We need to go to my house." She said quietly. "I need your help."

Matt raised his eyebrow, she seemed really excited, he just couldn't make out if it was in a good or a bad way.

* * *

><p>Damon ran through the woods. He didn't look left or right and didn't care if someone could see him, he needed to find her, needed to make sure she was alright.<p>

He reached the lake, hoping is instinct wouldn't fail him and she would be there. It was dark and it started to snow heavily again, it was one of these moments he was glad for being a vampire, the cold didn't hit him so hard and he could see everything like it was daylight.

The lake looked exactly the way Elena and him left it days before. Beautiful, like a picture from a fairytale.

He looked around, There was no one, he was about to go when suddenly saw someone on the other side of the lake.

He speeded over it, hoping he wouldn't fall down on the slick surface.

When he reached the other side he felt relieved. Elena sat on the snowy grass and stared at the lake. He cheeks were red and her lips almost blue. "Elena…" he walked towards her and before she could say anything he pulled her up into his arms. "Never worry me like that again." He whispered against her hair.

"I'm sorry, I needed some time alone." She whispered. They pulled away, he could tell she cried. "I wanted to walk home, but I didn't want to tell Ric and Jeremy what happened and somehow I came here."

He stroked some hair out of her face. "We thought something happened to you."

Elena smiled weakly. "How did you find me?" she asked.

"Bonnie did a locator spell." He quickly pulled his phone out of his jacket and wrote a message to Bonnie, telling her that he found Elena and she was alright.

"I never meant to worry anyone, especially not you." She apologized. Damon kissed her cold cheek. "You're freezing. We need to get you inside."

"Can we stay here...just for a bit?" She almost begged him. He was afraid she would catch a cold, but if she really needed time, she would get it. "Stefan did it, didn't he?" she asked.

Damon nodded. So she figured it out on her own, it probably wasn't that hard since no one else would be silly enough to steal Christmas decoration.

"Elena, I –" he wanted to tell her that he got everything back, but before he got the chance, she cut him off. "I was an idiot." She said, Damon looked at her in surprise, where did that suddenly came from?

"I was thinking that when I decorate everything….when I go to every Christmas event, when I get everyone else in the Christmas mood that everything bad that happened will vanish. A fresh start." She laughed bitterly. "But it was naive. It changed nothing." She sat down on the grown again and started to sob. Damon watched helplessly. "Holiday lights can't illuminate everything. It was stupid to believe that one simple time of the year could make everything better. We will never be free. Klaus and Stefan, they will always come back and ruin things for us." She looked at Damon with tears in her eyes. "Christmas can't do miracles. I wanted to believe in it so hard….and now look at me. I made a fool of myself." She buried her face in her knees and started to cry. Damon could tell her that the Boarding House looked bright again, but that wouldn't change her opinion. She lost her believe in the Christmas spirit and somehow it made him sad. He sat down next to her and cradled her in his arms, whispering comforting things into her ear.

* * *

><p>Stefan stared into the big nothing. He just walked, and somehow he lost his direction. He messed up…again. His brother would probably kill him if he saw him the next time and Elena would hate him forever. There was no going back, not this time. And Klaus….Klaus of all people tried to comfort him in his own strange way and yet he pushed him away. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he just say <em>'Guys, you are right, I did wrong and I'm sorry'<em>?

He knew why he couldn't, because he didn't want to hear there were right. It was a wrong kind of pride. He almost laughed at the irony. It was something he always accused Damon of and in the end it was his brother seeing his mistakes and making up for them, not him.

He put his hands into his pocket. The wind was icy. A few kids were running down the street singing Christmas Carols. He watched after them and actually smiled. Damon taught him Christmas songs when they were kids. He always made sure Stefan had a great Christmas. Maybe it wasn't too late to give something back. Maybe he just needed to find Christmas again.

* * *

><p>Bonnie was searching through Emily's spell book, it had to be somewhere, she didn't imagine that spell, it existed, she just needed to find it again.<p>

"What are you doing?" Matt asked, not knowing what exactly he was doing there.

"There was this spell…." Bonnie mumbled. How did she find it the last time? She was angry with Jeremy and wanted to get rid of Anna and somehow the pages where moving alone. Maybe she could try it again. She closed her eyes and held her hand over the book. "Please, Emily." She whispered.

The pages started to browse. Matt watched it with excitement. He still wasn't used to magic like the others were and it fascinated him.

Suddenly it stopped. Bonnie opened her eyes and smiled. "There it is!" she exclaimed and thanked Emily.

Matt sat down next to her and started to read. "To call a lost love. When a beloved person is lost, use this spell to call out for him/her, but be warned the spell only works if the two lovers are connected as soulmates. If they are not the spell will bring great misfortune over the one of them." He gazed at Bonnie. She was lost in her thoughts. She could do that. She try the spell, but if it would go wrong? But their love already defied death in a way, could there be a better prove for them being soulmates? She couldn't believe she was actually considering doing that. He broke her heart and still she couldn't watch him break into pieces each day.

"Bonnie that sounds pretty hard." Matt said carefully. "Are you sure you can do that?" The real question he wanted to ask was not are you sure if you _can _do it, but are you sure you _want _to do it.

She nodded. "I'm sure." She looked at the spell again. There was a little side note she almost overlooked. _Only works in the time of miracles._

She chuckled. There couldn't be a more perfect time to try it than Christmas.

* * *

><p>Caroline was almost done re-decorating the Boarding House. "It looked fabulous!" she said happily.<p>

Rebekah sat on the couch, away from the tree. Who knew, maybe there was Fuzzy 2.0 in it. "It looked fabulous before." She said.

Caroline clapped her hands, congratulating herself. "I know, but now it has my glamour touch."

"You mean your Barbie princess touch." Katherine said mockingly. Alaric sat next to her with a glass of Damon's bourbon in his hand. They decided to give him some booze to call him down and it worked.

"Are you done feeling sorry for yourself?" Katherine asked. He glared at her. "Relax, Ricky. Damon said she's alright, no epic daddy fail, smile again"

He just groaned and sipped his drink down.

Jeremy chuckled. "You know you're not helping, right?" he asked her. She shrugged. "Maybe not, I'll just try to make him laugh."

"You have changed." Jeremy stated. She smiled. "Christmas does that to people."

Rebekah watched them and thought if Katherine's words were maybe right. Maybe Nick could change too. Suddenly her phone vibrated. "Speaking of the devil…" she murmured and read his message. She didn't know what to make out of it. "Guys, I'll go outside, catch some fresh air." She said.

"Hey Becky, have fun and please never come back!" Katherine said cheerful.

"Was that necessary?" Tyler asked. Katherine just gave him a look. "Of course it was." He said.

* * *

><p>Rebekah to the little park not far from the Boarding House. Klaus asked her to meet him there. She wasn't sure why she was even going, there was nothing he probably could say to change her mind about him.<p>

"You came." He said watching her from a park bench. She sat down next to him. "Yes. And I don't even know why." She confessed.

He smiled lightly. "I want you to understand, why I did it."

She laughed. "What? Why you killed our mother or why you lied to me?" she snapped.

Klaus stayed calm. "Both." He watched the snow falling down in front of him. "What I tell you now should have stayed a secret…not even Elijah knows about it."

Rebekah didn't want to look interested, but somehow she had a hard time hiding it. He confided her in something he didn't told Elijah and that meant a lot. Klaus and Elijah shared everything. Every feeling and every secret, she always was jealous of their strong bond.

"You remember when mother cursed me, right?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Father was angry with her for betraying him…he threatened her and she chose him over you." Rebekah said, remembering everything like it was yesterday. Klaus was broken when their mother turned away from him. She was his shelter, his protector when Mikael was beating him up again, but she was too afraid to stand up for her son when he needed her the most. "She needed a human blood sacrifice…so she used that Petrova girl. Her family didn't live in our village, they were smart and stayed away from the werewolves and us. They lived all alone in the forest." Rebekah said and felt like she was telling a fairytale and not their own story.

Klaus nodded. "She put a dagger into her heart and made me watch as she slowly bled out. Mother didn't care that she murdered in cold blood and Mikael…that bastard…" he clenched his fists. Rebekah didn't understand what was just happening. She never heard Klaus speaking such a pained voice, like the image of the bleeding girl was still haunting him. "You killed in cold blood, too." She said. "And we didn't even know her why would you kill your own mother…?" he slowly turned his head to her. She was horrified. The look in his eyes was so painful, so broken, she didn't even know he was capable of such emotions.

She covered her mouth. "You knew her." She whispered. Klaus smiled sadly. "Charlotte…" he started, not knowing how to tell his story. He realized he hadn't said her name in centuries and it was still the most beautiful thing he ever heard. "Charlotte's father forbid her to go near the village, especially on a full moon night, but just like Henrick and me she was curious and sneaked away one night. I was out in the woods, Mikael and I had another fight and I didn't want to see him. It was snowing…peaceful, until I heard a scream. A werewolf attacked her and I didn't know why but I saved her life. I killed the wolf…she…she was so fragile, so frightened….but still so beautiful." He smiled lovingly. Rebekah caught her breath.

"I thought she would run away from me…because I was a monster." Klaus went on with his story. "But she didn't. She hugged me, can you believe it? And thanked me. She said I was her savior and for the first time I felt…that I did something right." He closed his eyes for a moment, seeing her face, hearing her laughter. He knew that both, Katherine and Elena looked exactly like her, but they smelled different and they would never be her. That was why he wanted the doppelganger dead, that face belonged to _her a_nd no one else. But she was gone, forever. "That night was just the beginning. We…we met more often, secretly…and our meeting became the best part of my day. She made me happy."

Rebekah grabbed his hand without noticing it. "You loved her." She said, almost crying.

"I did…I still do…more than anything in this world and she loved me back." He chuckled. "That pure angel loved me back. When Mikael found out about mother's betrayal…you know how he was, I couldn't take it anymore. So we decided to run away…start a new life together." His eyes darkened. "But Mikael found it out. He took her away from me…it was a perfect opportunity. Mother needed a person I love for the spell or it wouldn't work…he made me watch her die, Rebekah. I heard her screams, I saw how life was taken from her and you know what she said to me? Don't be afraid." He stood up and breathed heavily.

"Oh, Nick." Rebekah pulled him into her arms. "Why did you never tell me?"

"I couldn't. I couldn't talk about it." He answered honestly. Rebekah felt horrible. She wanted him dead and now…now she just wanted to ease his pain. No wonder he was so full of rage and hate. The only person he ever truly loved was murdered by his own parents, no one would ever get over that. She couldn't believe her mother did this. She always worshipped her and now that image of her that she kept with her since forever changed drastically. She grabbed around her neck and took the necklace of. Klaus eyes her surprised. "I can't wear it anymore." She said.

"I didn't want you to hate her." He said. "That's why I lied. I wanted to protect you."

Rebekah smiled softly. "What now?" she asked.

He sighed and touched her cheek. "You are happy here, right?"

She nodded. He smiled at her. "Then stay. You deserve a normal life and I'm beyond redemption."

She hugged him again. "So this is goodbye?"

He pulled away from her and dried her tears. "For now." He said softly. "Don't tell your friends I'm going soft okay?" he asked and laughed. "Take care, little sister."

"Take care, big brother." She whispered and he disappeared.

* * *

><p>Elena was shivering. Damon pulled her on her feet. "You need to get home or you freeze to your death." He pulled his jacket off and put it around her. "But now you're cold." Elena said.<p>

Damon chuckled. "I'm already dead, honey." He tried to make her laugh, but it didn't work. She was so caught in her disbelief it was almost not bearable. "How can I go home, Damon? It will remind me how stupid I was."

Suddenly Damon stood in front of her and grabbed her shoulders. "Listen to me." He said in a serious voice. Normally she was the one pulling him off the abyss, but now she needed him. He needed to make sure would find her belief in Christmas and herself again. "Elena, I'm sorry to break this to you, but you're talking bullshit." He knew it was a bit harsh.

"Excuse me?" Elena asked a bit shocked.

"You really let Stefan ruin Christmas for you? Make me laugh, he isn't green and he hasn't a dog, he is just a poor wannabe Grinch." He softly grabbed her cheeks. "Christmas is more than just decoration or lights or a tree. It's about family and friendship and being together and you know who taught me that? You Elena, you did. You made me like Christmas again, if that's not a miracle, then what it?"

She didn't look very convinced. "It's sweet that you say that, but still nothing has changed. We're still surrounded by the same mess we were before. Christmas didn't make it go away."

Damon laughed. "Elena, open your eyes. Everything has changed. Alaric is not a sorry excuse for a teacher with an alcohol problem anymore, but a father, Caroline and Rebekah don't want to kill each other anymore, me and Lockwood, we're sorta friends, Katherine is like a different person…Brad –"

"Matt." Elena corrected him and laughed a bit.

"Right. Matt…well he still is useless, but the point is…nothing of these changes would have happened if it weren't for you Elena." He said. She looked at him with big eyes. "Your holiday craziness…it brings out the best in all of us. I'm the best example for that. You gave me so much Elena…because that's what you do. You want your Christmas miracle, look into the mirror…you don't need a Christmas tree, you do it all by yourself." She was silent. He was getting nervous. His speech was extremely cheesy, he was totally aware of that, but she needed to hear it. "Elena?" he asked unsure.

Suddenly she swung his arms around him and kissed him. He was taken by surprise and almost fell over with her. When they broke apart she was crying again, but this time because she was happy. "Thank you….thank you so much….I don't think someone ever said something more beautiful to me."

"So, you found you Christmas spirit again and that Stefan broody thing is gone?" he asked. She smiled and kissed him again. "Well….looks like you need to get me a new tree." She laughed.

He was glad she was back to normal. He was worried about her. Her laugh was a relief. "Come on, I'll have a surprise for you at home." He took her hand.

She leaned against him. "I don't need anything….what you said was already enough." She said softly as they walked around the icy lake.


	22. All I Want For Christmas

_****_**AN: ****Hey guys, sorry for the late update again...I have to confess my cold is keeping me from doing things, I'm almost asleep the whole day XD Thank you for you awesome comments. This chapter...well it will be a romance one in more than one way XD I'll hope you'll enjoy it. ^^**

**Please leave a comment :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>22: All I Want For Christmas<strong>_

"_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you"_

"Damon!" Elena giggled as he shut her eyes with his hands. "I can't see anything!"

He kissed her cheek. "That's the matter of it, Elena." She giggled even more. He slowly opened the door to the Boarding House and guided her inside. Everyone else kept quiet, they just watched Damon and Elena empty, glad Elena was fine and seemed happy again.

"Okay…" he said softly, "You can open them." He put his hands away. Elena needed a moment to adjust to the light again, but then she was astonished. She stared at a full decorated Christmas tree, but not any Christmas tree, but _her _Christmas tree. She covered her mouth with her hands and looked around. Everything was back, the decoration, the lights, it just looked like before or no to her it seemed even brighter now.

"Surprise!" Caroline suddenly exclaimed. Just now she realized her friends were there, too. "You did this for me…" she shook her head in disbelief. "Everything is back but how?" she looked at Damon who smirked proudly. "I saved Christmas."

She kissed him softly on the lips. "Yes, you did." She snuggled against him. A moment it felt like no one else was in the room, suddenly she pulled away. "Stefan had it." She stated.

Damon shrugged. "I got it back." He said like it was nothing. Elena's eyes widened, he knew how upset she was after everything was gone."Oh my God…you killed him."

Tyler almost spit his drink out and started to cough.

Elena went with her fingers through her hair. "You killed him….you killed your brother and it's my fault….oh…." Damon laughed. "You don't seriously believe that, do you?"

Katherine elbowed Alaric. "You should give her some of your booze; I bet it relaxes her, too." Ric didn't seem like he was up for sharing that night.

Elena looked at Damon. "You didn't kill him, right?"

Damon laughed even more. "Of course not! He's a pain in the ass and a terrible Grinch, but no I convinced him otherwise."

Elena raised an eyebrow. She didn't want to ask what 'otherwise' meant; she was sure in at least involved smashing him around. Then she smiled, happy everything was back at its place. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" she asked. Damon grinned. "Because you needed to believe again first."

She understood what he meant, his words were still ringing in her ear, every word he said during the last few months, every word since they met. The last few days had been amazing and it was just the start of them and even if they weren't together for a long time, she knew she would never let him go again.

"Kids, I don't know about you…" Alaric and sat up, "But I'll call it a night." He looked at Jeremy, "You coming?" He didn't expect Elena to come home with them, after everything that happened, she probably needed Damon by her side.

Jeremy shrugged. "Sure." Then his phone rang. "It's a message from Bonnie, she said I should come over."

Alaric raised an eyebrow. "Now?"

Jeremy nodded. "I'll just get there see what she wants and I'm home in an hour or two. I'll owe her that much." He guessed Bonnie wanted to talk about everything again and he would listen to her. Alaric already gave up giving Jeremy normal times of being home like normal teenagers had, he was not normal after all. None of them was.

"When did Bonnie leave?" Elena whispered to Caroline. She didn't realize it a first but Bonnie wasn't there like anyone else.

"I have no idea. Shortly after Damon left searching for you, she told us she has something important to do and dragged Matt along with her." Caroline explained.

There it was again, Bonnie and Matt. Elena got even more suspicious. "What's between the two of them anyways?" she asked. "They spend a lot of time together."

"I have no idea, but I noticed, too." Caroline whispered back. Katherine appeared behind them. "He has a crush on her, that's obvious."

"And you know that because…?" Caroline asked annoyed. Katherine smirked. "Oh please, she snaps with her fingers and he jumps, like Damon does with Elena."

"I heard that!" Damon snapped and Katherine gave him a sweet smile. Caroline wasn't sure if she liked the idea of Bonnie and Matt. She loved Tyler and she knew he was the right guy for her, but a part of her didn't understand why Matt dumped her for being not human and then wanting to be with a witch.

"Whatever." Alaric said, feeling too old for the teenage drama. He hugged Elena and wished everyone a good night. Jeremy left with him and Caroline and Tyler followed.

"Where's Rebekah?" Elena asked, when it was only her, Damon and Katherine.

"Who cares?" Katherine said causally, earning an annoyed glare from Damon. Elena was too exhausted to bear another childish fight of them. "Damon?" she asked sweetly. "I'm still kinda cold and you have this….hot tub." She hadn't to say that twice. He put her on his arms, she giggled. "Time for a bubble bath." He said.

Katherine rolled her eyes. They were back to the cuteness.

* * *

><p>Jeremy knocked at Bonnie's door. To his surprise it was Matt who opened it. "Hey, man. Don't get e wrong, but what are you doing here?" He didn't mind him and Bonnie being friends, but to see him at her house in the middle of the night made him wonder. Was there something between them? Was that the reason by Bonnie stayed so calm the night at the playground?<p>

He followed Matt inside. Bonnie sat on sofa, reading in a big old book. "Is that Emily's Grimoire?" he asked, not understanding what's going on.

Bonnie smiled weakly at him. She knew what she was about to do was risky and would probably hurt her even more, but she wished for him to be happy. "Yes…Jeremy I'm sorry but I need your blood again."

He raised an eyebrow. "But Elena's home with Damon, perfectly save."

Bonnie stood up and grabbed his hand. "I know, please, trust me." She said and looked into his eyes. Matt felt uncomfortable. He still didn't understand why she needed him there and seeing the look in her eyes when she was with Jeremy hurt him. A part of him couldn't understand why she was doing this to herself.

Jeremy nodded. "I always trust you." She smiled and carefully cut his and, than she instructed him to walk to the couch with him. She took his blood and wrote a few words with it on the coffee table. It was probably Latin or something similar because Jeremy couldn't understand what it meant. He wanted to ask her what was going on but she hushed him down. She gave Matt a quick look. "Five minutes, then you need to wake me up."

Matt nodded. "Okay, be careful."

She looked between Jeremy and Matt. "Let's hope for a Christmas miracle." She touched the bloody writing, closed her eyes and started to mumble a few words. The lights in the room started flicker. Blood dripped down from Bonnie's nose, making Matt feel terrible. Then a strong wind blew through the room and Bonnie fell back on the sofa, breathing heavily.

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked worried. Matt only stared at his watch. _Five minutes._

Bonnie opened her eyes. She felt strange and when she looked around she knew why. It must have been what people call an _out of body experience_. She stood next to the sofa and looked down at her sleeping body. Matt was sweaty and pale and Jeremy just seemed worried and confused. "You can do that." She said, knowing time was already running out. Not many witches tried to separate their soul from their body, simply because it was too dangerous. If she would wake up even a second too late, she would be lost in a sort of limbo. She took a deep breath. "Anna?" she called carefully. Nothing. "Anna!" she said more eagerly.

"You're a ghost." Anna suddenly appeared next to her. "But you're not dead. What did you do?"

It was the first time Bonnie really stood eye to eye with the other girl. She saw her briefly when she held Elena and her hostage and then a few times when she and Jeremy were dating, but it was actually the first time they really stood in front of each other. "Can Jeremy see you right now?" Bonnie asked. Anna shook her head. She didn't trust Bonnie. She thought she would send her back to the other side for forever. "Did you find a way to close the door?" Anna asked and tried not to sound too hostile. Bonnie understood her worries. Anna looked at Jeremy. "Can…I…can I say goodbye?" She smiled lovingly at him. And suddenly she wasn't the other girl anymore, just a girl, scared and confused and in love with a boy. Bonnie knew she was doing the right thing and she prayed it would work out.

"We don't have much time." She said quickly. "Give me your hands." She ordered. Anna didn't understand her and when she didn't react Bonnie grabbed her hands and started to mumble a few words. "What are you doing?" Anna asked almost hysterically.

"I need to see inside of your soul…" she whispered and concentrated again. She could see through Anna. Could see the essence her soul was made of. It was an unbelievable experience. Then she let go of her hands. "Bonnie, what is going on?" Anna asked. Bonnie had no time to answer. Matt was walking over to the couch and began to shake her. "Oh no, he's trying to wake me up." She looked at her hands, they started to get transparent. But she needed more time, she needed to look into Jeremy's soul as well to know if the spell could work. But she had no time. She felt that she was dragged back into her body. She heard Matt whispering that she needed to wake up. "Anna…do you believe in miracles?"she asked.

Anna wasn't sure what to answer. Did she? After all seeing Jeremy again, talking to him was a miracle. "Yes." She replied. Bonnie smiled "Then let's hope this will work." She decided to do the spell nevertheless. Even without knowing if their souls were fitting. She would regret forever if she wouldn't try. She closed her eyes and started to say the spell. _Please give me a miracle. _She added in thoughts and suddenly her eyes flung open and she was back in her body.

She took a deep breath. Matt was right beside her. "Easy there." He said softly and handed her a glass of water. "Did it work?" she asked and looked around there was no sign of Anna. "I messed up…" she said and suddenly the lights flickered again.

Jeremy was still confused. What was going on? She was doing some serious magic, but he still didn't know why she needed his blood.

"Jeremy." Anna stood right in front of him. That was odd, he wasn't particularly thinking of her. "Hey….do you know what's going on here?" he asked her, maybe she as a ghost understood more of this hocus pocus. "Anna?" he asked when she didn't answer, she looked different in a way, he just couldn't make out why.

"Holy shit." That was Matt. He looked like he had seen a ghost. Jeremy raised an eyebrow. "What? Are you okay." Matt pointed at Anna's direction. He was speechless.

Bonnie couldn't believe it. She was there, in the room, so the spell worked. Anna looked at her. "You..." she said, "you did that…for me? For us…"

Jeremy stared at Anna. "Did you just talk to Bonnie?" He looked back at Matt. "You can see her?" Matt just nodded.

Jeremy stood up and touched Anna's cheek. "You're not cold anymore." He whispered. He looked at Bonnie."What happened?"

Bonnie was astonished. She hoped it would work out, but it actually did, surprised her. "A miracle." She said.

"Is…is he…." Jeremy couldn't believe it that was not possible, he couldn't be that lucky.

"Alive." Whispered. Jeremy stared at Anna. "Alive…" he repeated as if he heard the words incorrectly.

Anna smiled weakly. "Jer…" she felt suddenly weak kneed. "Whoa, careful." He caught her and moved them to the couch. Anna touched her chest. "My heart…..it's beating….I'm not a vampire….I'm….human."

Bonnie walked towards her and felt her pulse. She didn't know the spell would have that side-effect. She thought Anna would come back the way she was before, meaning as a vampire.

"I…I had no idea…." She said. Anna smiled. "I can't believe I'm human again….thank you. Thank you….I don't know why you did it but…" she was tired like she was never before. Apparently being a human again was very something she needed to get used to again.

Bonnie looked at Jeremy. "I had to do it." She said and Jeremy whispered a small 'thank you'. He knew how hard it was for Bonnie, but she loved him so much that she granted him biggest Christmas wish. "How did the spell work?" he asked.

"It brings soulmates back together." She said and looked at Matt."We should give them some time alone."

Matt was still a bit shaken, he had seen many things before, but nothing like this. "Sure." He said and followed Bonnie upstairs into her room.

"Soulmates, hm?" Anna asked Jeremy. He laughed and kissed her passionately. "I have you back…I can't believe I have you back."

Anna was crying now, she couldn't believe it either. "Jeremy….well I'm sorry but I wasn't planning on spending Christmas here, so I have no present for you." She joked.

Jeremy chuckled. "I already have everything I could wish for. I love you Anna and I will never let you go again."

Anna kissed him again and again and again. "I love you, too." She was back. She was with him. She was human. She couldn't ask for more either.

* * *

><p>Stefan went back to his motel. He felt like he should apologize to Klaus. He was definitely not easy and a big part of him was probably a psychotic maniac, but he tried to be a friend and Stefan just pushed him away.<p>

He entered his room, but to his surprise it wasn't Klaus who was waiting for him, but Katherine. She sat on his bed, her usual smirk on her face.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

She stood up and circled him. "You messed up, you can be happy that Damon didn't threw you off a hill."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you of all people came to lecture me."

She laughed out loud. "Of course not, I did worse than stealing a Christmas tree,"

They were circling each other right now, Stefan could almost touch the tension between them. It was always there. Their tension, their electricity, their connection. It had been there when he first met her in 1864, it had been there when she returned to Mystic Falls and it was there now. She touched his chest and giggled. "Did you work out?" she giggled even more. This Katherine, this playful girl reminded him of the girl he fell in love with in the first place and God how much he loved her. He was in love with Elena and part of him probably still was, but his connection with Katherine was something unique. It was more than that you never forget your first love, no their connection was deeper and he was sure no matter what he would, no matter where he would go, even in a thousand years Katherine would still be there, driving him crazy. That was maybe the difference between him and Damon. Maybe it was why a part of him always knew that Damon was meant for Elena and not him, because even if Damon was obsessed with Katherine for over 145 years, it was Stefan who never got his closure.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked him. It was his time for being honest, "You," he answered. Katherine smiled, "Oh, we both now you're always thinking about me." And she wasn't completely wrong about that.

Stefan moved closer to her and put his arms around her waist. "What is your wish for Christmas?" he whispered.

Katherine raised her left arm above them. Stefan looked up, she was holding mistletoe. He chuckled. Katherine let the mistletoe fall down in front of them swung her arms around his neck. "I just want you."

He smiled and pulled her into a long, deep kiss.

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Matt sat on her bed. It felt awkward to her knowing that her ex-boyfriend was sitting in her living room, making out with the love of his life. His <em>soulmate. <em>A part of her was actually relieved that Anna turned out to be is one true match. That explained why they never stood a chance.

"You okay?" Matt asked.

Bonnie smiled weakly. "I don't know." It still hurt like hell, But she knew she did the right thing. Matt wasn't sure what to do? Should he pull her into his hearts to comfort her? Or was that too much?

"I admire you." He finally said. Bonnie looked at him in surprise. "He broke your heart and still you love him so much that you brought her back for him. You're incredible." She smiled shyly. She knew Matt since forever and he never made her a compliment like this.

Matt knew he should leave it, he already said enough, but there was another thing he needed to get out of his system. "I…" he started to stutter, he never stuttered before. "I think I feel more than friendship for you, Bonnie. A lot more." He confessed.

Bonnie's eyes widened. She realized they got closer over the last weeks, but she didn't expect him to feel more than a deep friendship. "Matt…" she said carefully, not wanting to hurt him. But Matt smiled and shook his head. "I know. You don't feel the same way about me and that you will need time to get over Jeremy, you don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know, that I'm here. If you need me I'm here."

"Thanks." She whispered, glad that he understood. She softly kissed is cheek and to him it was already the best Christmas ever.

* * *

><p>When Katherine left him, Stefan decided to go for a walk. He needed to find Klaus, he would probably never tell him that but he was slightly worried.<p>

He thought about the last hour. Katherine's kisses were always something special, it made him feel alive. He touched his lips. He enjoyed being together with her, but he couldn't just come home and be with her, he wasn't sure what exactly he wanted and she understood it like she always understood him.

"Stefan." He turned around to find Rebekah standing right behind him, a soft smile on her face.

"Hi." He said. "What are you doing outside here? It's late."

She giggled. "I'm an Original, I don't need to fear the darkness." She said amused. Stefan nodded. Sometimes he almost forgot she was one of the most powerful vampires around, she seemed just like any other girl now that she lived in Mystic Falls, it was good for her.

"I met a boy." She said. Stefan raised an eyebrow, last time he checked, she was completely in love with him and now she met someone?

"He is nice and he likes me." He didn't understand why she was telling him this. "Stefan." She softly touched his cheek. "I need to know if there is still a chance for you and me?"

Stefan was caught by surprise. First Katherine and now Rebekah. What was going on with them tonight? He softly took Rebekah's hand. She was so beautiful and lately she was so vulnerable. He remembered that he loved her once, but still there was Katherine and his inner struggle. "I don't know." He said honestly. He expected her to look disappointed, but she just smiled. "Okay." She whispered. Of course it wasn't what she liked to hear, but he also gave her a chance to move on completely. She leaned towards him and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"See you, Stefan." She said and disappeared.

Stefan touched his lips again and smiled into the cold night. The night was actually good. Two beautiful girls kissed him, it could be really much worse.

He put his hands into his jacket and suddenly he grabbed something. It was a little note. Rebekah must've put it into his pocket when she kissed him. He carefully read it and gasped.

* * *

><p>Elena was wrapped in a fluffy white robe and looked outside Damon's window. He had a great view on the backyard and even if it was dark, she could still see the small snowflakes falling down.<p>

Damon appeared next to her. "You should go to sleep." He whispered into her ear. Elena turned around to look at him. "I'm not tired anymore." She smiled softly. It was such a peaceful evening.

"Thank you for today." She said.

Damon chuckled. "You already thanked me at the lake and….in the hot tub." She blushed a little.

"Actually I want to thank you for everything." She said. Damon raised his eyebrow. "For everything? I didn't do that much."

She shook her head. "That's not true. You were there for me all the time. Not only when Stefan left…but always. We've been through much together and look how far we've come." She said. He smiled and kissed her softly. "I still don't know how I deserve you."

She touched his cheek. "Don't. Don't make it sound like I'm more worth than you, because that is not true." He wanted to say something, but she talked again. "I can't believe how stupid I was not seeing it earlier."She kissed him, she slept with, she even let him drink her blood, but there was still something missing. "I think I should've known it when you first said 'hello' to me. We were like fire and rain from the beginning and yet…we're so similar in many ways." He listened to her, consumed every word. "I don't regret being with Stefan first….the Elena back then needed that, needed him…she was lost and lonely and didn't know who she was, so she rushed into a relationship that made her feel save again, but then you happened." She touched his chest, the place where his heart should be. "You were like a hurricane, you came into my life, you turned my whole world upside down and I was overwhelmed. I'm sorry I needed so much time to see what was right before my eyes." She laughed lightly. "What I'm trying to say is, that I finally understand what true commitment means, what it feels like if you want to do everything for another person, if you would even _turn _for them." Damon gulped, he really heard what she just said. "I understand it, Damon." She said happily. "I finally understand what true love means."

He heard right, did he? That was a love confession, wasn't it? He should not be so surprised, not after she allowed him to bite her, but still he couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that she really loved him of all people. "I'm sorry…I just need to…"

"I love you, Damon." She said and smiled the brightest smile he had ever seen in his entire existence. He cupped her face in his hands and crushed his lips on hers. The kiss was deep and filled with passion and love. With all the love they both had for one another.

When they pulled apart, Elena needed time to get her breath back. That kiss was even more amazing than all the ones before.

"I love you, Elena. I love you so much." Damon said. She wrapped her arms around his chest and snuggled against him. "I love you more." She whispered.

Damon laughed. "So this is a competition, now?"

"Damon?" Elena smiled and looked up to him. "You were right. I don't need lights or a tree for Christmas. I already have everything I want for Christmas. I have you."

He kissed the top of her nose. "And I have you."


	23. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**AN: Hello guys! Thank you so much for your reviews again, it means so much to me, reading them. I'm sorry but this chapter is a bit shorter, my cold his getting worse and I can hardly concentrate on anything. I hope you'll still enjoy it. I can't believe tomorrow is really the 24th...wow. I listened to the song I used while writing this, it's such a beautiful Christmas song and I have to confess, I love Christina Aguilera's version the most XD **

**Please leave some comments, it would make my day :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>23: Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas<strong>_

"_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Let your heart be light_

_From now on your troubles will be out of sight"_

It was in the middle of the night, the snow was slowly falling down to earth and for the first in a long time, it was absolutely peaceful in Mystic Falls.

The only hearable thing was the laughter of two young lovers, finally together again. He was chasing her down the street, she was already out of breath, but no one wanted to stop.

He grabbed her around the waist, lifted her up and twirled her around. "Jeremy, stop!" she giggled. "I'm dizzy, and I wasn't dizzy in…a few years." Anna almost laughed, it was so long ago that she was a human she lost count over the years. He put her down and kissed her softly on the lips. "How does it feel, being human again?" He asked.

Anna wasn't sure how it felt, it was an incredible feeling. "It feels good, I think."

"You don't wish to be a vampire again?" Jeremy asked. Anna smiled and grabbed his hand. "No, not ever. I see the chance we got here. Not only that I'm alive again, but we can have a normal live. Have a family, grow old together. That's more than I could ever ask for."

He pulled her closer and kissed her softly. "I still can't believe you're here."

"Me neither." She said. "So, you think it will be okay to stay with you?"

He laughed. "Anna, don't make me laugh. I will never leave your side again." She was still a bit nervous. "I hope your sister and Mr. Saltzman won't mind."

"They won't I'm sure." Jeremy thought about calling the others to tell them about the miracle Bonnie just did, but he wanted it to be a surprise. And he wasn't ready to share Anna yet.

But time went by and they couldn't stay in Bonnie's house forever. So Jeremy decided to take her home. There were so many think to think of. Enough space in the house, she needed clothes, should she go back to school? But none of it mattered that night, only that they were together.

When they reached the Gilbert home Jeremy searched for his key, but couldn't find it. He didn't want to wake Alaric, but he had no other choice. He rang the doorbell over and over again. "Gosh, he's a heavy sleeper." Jeremy mumbled.

"I'm coming…" The heard Ric growling. Anna squeezed Jeremy's hand. When Alaric opened the door, his jaw dropped. He rubbed his eyes and believed to dream. "That is not possible." He whispered. Anna smiled a bit shyly. "Hi, Mr. Saltzman. I need to place to stay."

Alaric looked shocked at Jeremy. "How can I see her?"

Jeremy grinned. "She is alive and she is human." Alaric stared at Anna. His first thought was that Jeremy did something stupid, than it him. Bonnie did something and if Bonnie did it, it couldn't be that worse, she knew what she was doing. "You're back for good?" He asked Anna.

She nodded. Alaric looked back at Jeremy. He couldn't recall when had seen the boy so happy for the last time. He never knew Anna very well, he didn't even know if they exchanged one word with each other, but that didn't matter. His boy was happy and so he was happy, too.

He opened his arms and pulled Anna into a deep hug. "Welcome home." He said. Jeremy was beyond happy, he had Anna, he had a great family, after months of darkness, everything turned finally out good.

* * *

><p>Katherine sat in front of the fireplace and smiled. She touched her lips and thought of her kiss with Stefan. When she was sure about one in her life, than that she would never give upon them. And his reaction proved her that he would never give up either. He maybe wasn't seeing it now, but they belonged together. But still she knew that kiss was a goodbye for now. She was sure he already made his choice and she was okay with that.<p>

"_I love you…wow now that's out I can't stop saying it." _Katherine couldn't help but overhear Damon and Elena. She was glad they were happy together, they deserved it.

"You're still up?" Rebekah entered the room. Katherine rolled her eyes. "As you can see, Becky."

Rebekah just shook her head and was about to leave the room. "Wait." Katherine said. Rebekah turned around. Katherine handed her glass of blood.

Rebekah sat down next to her. "Thanks." She said. They both sat there in silence and stared at the fire. It was probably the longest time they lasted together without wanting to kill each other.

"I guess Stefan won't stay." Rebekah suddenly said.

Katherine chuckled. "He chose bromance over romance, what a pity." She looked at Rebekah and both started to laugh. "After all, Klaus was the real competition here." Katherine said.

Rebekah raised an eyebrow. "So, you saw him as a serious competition?" she asked.

Katherine shrugged. "You're not as attractive and sexy as I am, but you're not _that _bad." It was Christmas; it wouldn't hurt to be nice for just one evening.

Rebekah chuckled. "Well, I have a greater body, your too skinny." She said amused.

Katherine stared back into the fire. "So…we celebrate Christmas single, who cares?"

"Yes, at least we have each other to hate." They laughed again, knowing everything would be back to normal soon.

* * *

><p>Klaus stood in front of a big stone on the old Lockwood estate. "I haven't visited you in a while, I'm sorry." He said softly and laid a single lily next to the stone. "I know you loved wild roses more, but that's all I could get." He got down on one knee and touched the stone. "I miss you." He whispered.<p>

"Hey." Klaus turned around, Stefan stood behind him. "How did you find me?" He asked.

"I put one and one together." Stefan said and shrugged. Klaus smiled briefly. "How do you know?"

Stefan showed him the note. "Rebekah. She is worried about you and wanted me to look after you." He explained.

Of course it was Rebekah, Klaus could have counted on her to tell at least one person, but he was kinda glad her choice fell on Stefan. "You don't need to pity me."

Stefan ignored his bitter comment and looked at the stone. "Is that where you buried her?"

Klaus nodded and smiled sadly. "I needed a place to come back to." Stefan understood it, while he thought Katherine was dead, he wished for a body, too.

"You were right." Klaus said. "It was an awful idea to come back here." Stefan grinned. It wasn't very often that Klaus acknowledged he was wrong about something. But he thought and 'I told you so' would be too much.

"I made a decision, Stefan." Klaus said seriously. He looked down to Charlotte's grave. "I'm beyond redemption and I don't want it. I still want my hybrid army and I will come back for the doppelganger's blood, but I won't urge you to stay with me anymore."

Stefan didn't understand him. He chose to be with Klaus on free will after homecoming, was Klaus still thinking he thought it was his duty?

"The deal said you should serve me for a decade. Well, I blow it off. You can stay here now and rebuild your old life." Klaus didn't know what exactly changed, but somehow he didn't want Stefan to urge to anything anymore. He saw him suffering after betraying his brother and he considered Stefan as friend and when learned one thing about friendship during his time in Mystic Falls, then that it means to make sacrifices.

Stefan smiled. "See….I don't know about this. A deal is a deal and I want to keep it." He said and scratched his cheek.

Klaus chuckled. It was Stefan's way to tell him he liked to stay by his side. "So, you don't want to be here?"

"I think we should go back to Chicago one day, I always liked it there." Stefan said instead of answering the question.

"Then let's just skip town." Klaus said. Stefan nodded. "Yes, there's just one thing I need to do first."

* * *

><p>Damon softly pulled Elena's robe a bit down and kissed her bare shoulder. She smiled and leaned back. "Maybe we should do it now." She whispered.<p>

He raised an eyebrow. "Do what exactly?"

She turned around and caressed his cheek. "Seal it…that we belong to each other." He needed a moment to understand what she said, but the he realized it was a simple paraphrase for blood sharing.

"You sure?" He asked? He needed to be sure that she knew absolutely if she wanted to do it. She swung her arms around his neck. "I love you and I trust you, so yes I'm sure."

He smiled, but inside he was nervous. The truth was that he never shared blood with a person before, so even for him it would be a fist. He softly grabbed her legs and lifted her up. He carefully lay her down on his bed. She smiled softly and pulled him down to her into a long kiss. Her heart was beating faster and faster. She just realized it was the first time they weren't driven by their passion and the urge just to be together, this time it was more soft and careful. She could feel he was nervous as well.

He looked at her and stroked a few hairs from her face. "You're so beautiful." He whispered. Elena pulled him into another kiss. Then he slowly started to open her robe, she wore nothing but her panties. He leaned down and started to kiss every part of her body. Elena moaned in pleasure. She grabbed his shirt. "We should get rid of that." She said and pulled it over his head.

He kissed her again; she swung her arms around him, kissing him with more passion. They good rid of his pants, too. He was lying above her, only in his boxers. One of his hands trailed down her body, giving her shivers everywhere. His lips went to her neck and he sucked carefully at her soft skin. He slowly removed her pants; she did the same with him.

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded and placed a soft kiss on his chest. "Yes." He took a deep breath and got a penknife he had in his nightstand. He cut a small part on his neck; blood was running down his shoulder.

He kissed Elena again. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." She said back. He softly kissed her neck, before he slowly sank his teeth into her skin. Elena grabbed his back, pulling him closer. She touched he blood on his neck and raised her head up a bit, pulling him even closer than before. She put her lips on his neck and started to drink his blood. She first thought it would taste weird, but it was sweet and not strange at all.

She never felt something like this before. It was like she could feel everything. Like she could hear his thoughts. Touch his soul. She felt how deep his love ran for her.

Damon never thought the experience of blood sharing could be so intense. It was like they became one person. He thought it was impossible to fall even more in love with her as he already was, but he was wrong. In this very moment, he did.

* * *

><p>"Bonnie called." Caroline said and handed Tyler a blood bag. They decided to stay at her house for the night, a Carol free zone.<p>

"What did she want so late?" He asked. Caroline couldn't believe what she just heard. "She brought Anna back to life." Caroline almost whispered.

Tyler put the blood aside. "That is a miracle." He said astonished. Caroline rested her head on his shoulder. "It is."

"I told Jeremy he should believe in miracles." Tyler said proudly. Caroline looked at him in surprise. "You did" She had no idea Tyler believed in such things as miracles.

He kissed her softly. "I experienced more than one miracle during the last months." He whispered.

She raised an eyebrow. "What miracles?"

He chuckled. "First, I realized that there is so much more to the world than I ever thought was possible." He said referring to his knowledge over the supernatural world. "Second, I'm the first hybrid Klaus created that survived. I don't need to turn into a wolf anymore and…." He cupped her face with his hands. "And it leads to miracle number three. You."

Caroline smiled. "Me?" she asked. "I'm not a miracle."

He kissed her passionately on the lips. "Yes, you are. You were with me all the time and now I have the gift to be with you for an eternity, if that's not a miracle, what is one?"

Caroline was speechless. Tyler was always sweet, but normally he wasn't the type for romantic speeches. "I love you." She said "So much!" And she kissed him again.

* * *

><p>When Elena was finally asleep, Damon kissed her softly on the forehead and grabbed his cloths. He was too hyper too sleep. He couldn't stop thinking how gorgeous she was, how gorgeous their experience was. He walked downstairs to make himself a good night drink.<p>

"What are you doing here?" He asked when he spotted Stefan standing in the doorframe. Stefan took a deep breath and walked towards him. "If you want to steal the tree again, it's over there." He pointed at the bright shining Christmas tree.

Stefan smiled. "I came to apologize."

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? Why should I believe you?"

"Klaus and I are skipping town, I wanted to make things right before I go." He answered sincere. The answer surprised him. He thought they wouldn't get rid of Klaus and his brother anytime soon.

"I don't care, Stefan. That doesn't change what happened on homecoming." Damon snapped. Stefan didn't want a fight, he stayed calm. Damon was right, he still betrayed them.

"I know, I just…want you to know that I'm sorry and…" he reached into his pocket and pulled a present outside. "I have something for you." He handed it to Damon, who eyed it suspiciously.

"What's that?" Damon asked, shaking it. Damon chuckled. "Open it."

Damon waited a moment; it seemed harmless and beside what bad could happen? He carefully unwrapped the present and when he saw what it was he couldn't help but smile. "A football." He said.

Stefan smiled. "We loved playing." He said and memories form 1864 were right in front of his eyes. They used to have fun; they used to be best friends. And even if they both knew they could never go back to that, they knew they would always love each other.

"Thanks." Damon said.

Stefan turned around. He was ready to go. "Wait." Damon said. "You don't have to go, you know that." This little gesture showed him that his brother wasn't lost forever. Maybe with some time, he could go back to his brooding self.

"No, I have to go. I need to figure out what I want." Stefan answered. "I can't do it here and you know that."

Damon knew that indeed, but he didn't understand why he stayed with Klaus. It was like Stefan could read his thoughts. "He is not that bad, you know. I mean he did things worse than you, Katherine and me together but in the end….he's just a guy with a lot of problems, like us."

It was hard for Damon to see Klaus just like any other guy, but it was Stefan's decision, if he was sure there was something more about Klaus, then maybe it would help them one day.

"I wish you and Elena luck. I really do. Take care of each other." Stefan said and meant it. He could smell her blood on him and he could sense what just happened. He never even considered blood sharing with her and Damon did it. It was like a promise to stay together. He smiled.

"Call sometimes, just that I can be sure you're alive." Damon said. Stefan nodded. "I'll do. Good bye, brother."

"See you, little brother." Damon replied and smiled briefly. Then Stefan was gone, but this time Damon wasn't angry or hurt, this time he was calm and knew it wouldn't be forever.

He returned to his bedroom and went back to bed to Elena. He softly kissed her neck. "Is everything alright?" she mumbled.

Damon pulled her closer. "Yes, love, it is."

She had her eyes close and smiled. "That's good." She said half-asleep. Damon closed his eyes and enjoyed having her close. "Yeah….that's good."

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful night in Mystic Falls. A miracle gave a boy the best present he could ask for and a girl a second chance in life.<p>

A lonely teacher got one family member more.

Two enemies decided they have at least one thing in common, a lost love.

A vampire decided that they hybrid he once thought as completely evil was the friend who would him help to find his place in life and the hybrid knew a part of him was already redeemed.

Another boy declared his love for a girl by calling her his miracle and promising to stay with her until the end of time.

And two lovers finally found their way into each other's arms, being each other's comfort, shelter and other half.

Christmas was not there yet, but it already changed a lot lives.


	24. Merry Christmas Everybody

_****_**AN: ****Wow...hi guys. So, I guess last chapter seemed like the end, so see this as a sort of epilogue. I can't believe this story is over, I had so much fun writing it and when I have the time, I'll do a sequel. I'll let you know about it ^^**

**I can't express how thangful I am to all of you who read and commented everytime and stayed with me during this story. So, all of you feel hugged by me. XD**

**I wish you all A Very Merry Christmas! I hope you'll enjoy the holidays and have some great days.**

**And Jessica, I hope you'll liked your present...you know I love you, sweetie. I never actually guessed to find such a great friend via fanficition, Merry Christmas ^^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>24: Merry Christmas Everybody<strong>_

"_So here it is merry Christmas_

_Everybody's having fun_

_Look to the future now_

_It's only just begun"_

December the 24th. Christmas Eve, time to celebrate with the family. Elena woke up in the morning after a long and very good sleep. To her surprise was Damon already up. She stretched her arms and legs and got dressed. When she opened the door, she was overwhelmed. The Boarding House smelled delicious. Elena's stomach growled just from the smell. She walked excited into the kitchen and the picture she got there made her smile.

Damon was twirling around, busy with probably a thousand different things and looked like he was the chef of a big restaurant. Rebekah sat at the kitchen table cutting vegetables and Katherine obviously fought with the oven to get the turkey inside. Elena giggled at the image.

"Bex, hurry up and brush the mushrooms." Damon ordered. Rebekah rolled her eyes. "One thing after another, Chef Salvatore."

Damon went over to Katherine. "How difficult can it be to get a turkey into the oven?" He snapped at her.

"I'm sorry, oh you Kitchen God, but have you seen your oven lately? It's too small and the birdie is too big." She snapped back. Damon kneed down next to her and the shoved it together. It fit, but only by a hair's breadth. "Told you it would fit." Damon said with a victorious grin on his face.

Katherine stood up and waved her hair back. "Nevertheless, first thing in the New Year, we buy a new kitchen." Damon chuckled and turned back to his sauce. It didn't surprise him that Katherine would stay for a while; she had nowhere else to go. He just never thought the day would come he and Katherine would be roommates or real friends.

He turned around and finally noticed Elena standing in the doorway. He smiled and speeded towards her, a spoon in his hand. "Morning, sweetheart. Taste that." He put the spoon to Elena's lips and she tasted his sauce. "That is delicious!" she exclaimed and almost asked for more. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips, before he returned to the stove. "Bex, give me he chocolate I prepare the cream for the cake."

"Okay!" Rebekah said enthusiastic.

Elena walked behind him and watched him. "You do magic in the kitchen, you know that?" she said astonished. Damon smirked. "I know another place where I can do magic."

Elena slapped his arm and blushed. "Damon!" she hissed. Katherine chuckled. "Don't be so prude, Elena. Every morning you wake up here, you have this _I just got laid _– look on your face."

Elena blushed even more. She needed to change the subject. "Sooo….when do you guys got up? You've been cooking for a while?" She asked and twitched her hair nervously.

Katherine shook her head and laughed, what a poor attempt to change a subject, but she would let her go through with it, only because it was Christmas.

"Damon woke us up at 7 o'clock." Rebekah said and yawned into his direction. "He said you can never start early enough for the perfect Christmas dinner."

Elena smiled, she was incredibly happy that he did all this. She swung her arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder. "Thank you, for doing all this." She whispered.

Damon smiled, not actually believing what he was about to say. "Actually, I really like doing this. Cooking is fun and I hadn't a family dinner in…you know an eternity."

In less than a week their crazy bunch were promoted form 'friends' to 'family', Elena was glad Damon wasn't just doing it for her, but for himself, too.

She looked at the clock. It was past 11 and the others would come over in a few hours. "Can I help with anything?" she asked. Damon thought what she could do; they all know she wasn't the cook of the year. "You can whip the cream for the chocolate cake and afterwards you can prepare the table."

She nodded and rolled up her sleeves. "Alright, Chef."

* * *

><p>Anna was going through Elena's closet, she was glad that Elena said she could borrow any clothes she liked until she had her own wardrobe again, but a problem they both forgot, Elena was taller than Anna.<p>

She tried the fifth dress and it was getting frustrating. She fit into nothing. Her seize was never a problem before, but now it actually was. She groaned and fell back on Elena's bed.

"Hey, found anything yet?" Jeremy asked and walked inside. Anna pouted. "I'm a dwarf." She said. Jeremy laughed. He couldn't care less about the clothes she was wearing, all he cared about was that he had her back. "It's still some time until the dinner, you'll find something." He softly kissed her cheek.

Anna smiled. "Do you think…well the others will accept me?" She was never a shy girl, but after everything that happened she was afraid being new in a group of people that knew each other so well. Jeremy chuckled. "They will love you, Anna!" He said absolutely sure.

She wasn't so sure, she thought maybe some of them would be angry because it was a part of her fault that Jeremy broke Bonnie's heart, but at least Elena welcomed her with open arms.

Jeremy told Elena over the phone and the next minute Anna remembered she was talking to her, telling her how happy she was that she was alive and that she and Jeremy deserved a second chance. She never ever dreamt of such a reaction. And Jeremy's friend Tyler came by early in the morning to see the miracle himself. She never met that boy, but he was very great to her. Told her how happy he was to finally meet her and that she should take good care of Jeremy.

"Knock, knock." Alaric said and entered the room, a grin on his face. "Hey Anna." He said. "I don't know if you like it, but what do you think about an early present?"

Anna looked at him curiously. He handed her a big box, wrapped in colorful paper. She didn't know she was getting gifts, she thought she already got the biggest ever. She carefully unwrapped it and gasped. It was a dress. A beautiful red dress. "I hope it has your seize." Alaric said carefully.

Anna smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, Mr. Saltzman." She said deeply touched.

"It's Alaric, Anna. You're part of the family now." He said and looked at Jeremy who whispered a small 'thank you' to him.

* * *

><p>"Tyler!" Carol screamed to the whole house. "Have you checked the guest list for my annual Christmas dinner, tomorrow?"<p>

Tyler rolled his eyes, only to be elbowed by Caroline. "Be nice to her, it's Christmas." She hissed.

Tyler faked a big smile and handed his mother the list, she basically invited the whole town.

"Yes, Mom. I checked it twice." He tried to sound as nice as possible, but his mother was driving him nuts all day. He was glad they actually spent Christmas Eve at the Boarding House and he could escape for a while.

"The annual Christmas dinner is very important." Carol said and checked the list again. Tyler sighed; at least it was something that was really _annual _and not just a last minute invention from her.

Caroline promised her to be at the Lockwood's the next day as early as possible to help Carol with everything. Tyler planned on getting incredible drunk tonight; he would just steal Damon's entire booze to get over the next day.

* * *

><p>It was in the afternoon when Matt rang Bonnie's doorbell. It was a bit awkward between them since he confessed his feelings for her; all the more bigger was the surprise when she asked him to go to the Christmas dinner together.<p>

Bonnie opened the door, a smile on her face. "Come in." she said friendly. Still it was awkward to go there together, but Bonnie made it clear more than once that it is not a date, just to friends going together to see other friends. "I just have to fix my hair." She said and disappeared into the bathroom.

Matt sat down on the sofa and waited. He wasn't sad that she didn't call it a date, it would be too early, but maybe when it's all water under the bridge with her and Jeremy, then he would get a chance of a real date with her.

* * *

><p>Klaus and Stefan sat in front of a fireplace and clinked glasses. "Cheers!" Klaus said cheerfully and watched the cute ski bunnies around them.<p>

Stefan smirked. "See, I told you Aspen would be better."

Klaus smiled and grabbed a girl's arm to drink from her. "And you were absolutely right."

Suddenly and elder woman walked into their room, she was the owner of the little hotel they were staying in. Of course she was compelled to do anything they said.

"Mr. Klaus?" she asked carefully.

Klaus stood up. "What can I do for you, dear?" He asked charming as always.

The woman handed him a small box. "That's for you, it was an emergency delivery." She explained. Klaus eyes the box and gave Stefan a quick look, he just shrugged.

"Thanks, dear. You can go now." He said and the woman left them alone again.

Stefan was as curious as Klaus, who would send them a package? "Open it." He said urgently. Klaus carefully opened it and was more than surprised what he found. "That's a cool bag." He opened the bag too, "and that's a blood bag." He didn't understand the world anymore. It was obviously not from Stefan, so who and why would someone send him a blood bag?

"There's not." Stefan said and pointed at the floor. "Must have fallen out."

Klaus picked it up and read out loud. "_To get this straight, I hate you and I will always hate you, for what you've done to me and my family, but I don't want to live my life fearing that you might pop up any second. So this is an arrangement for now. I'll send you blood bags now and then and you leave me and my family alone. Go it? – Elena._"

"Well, that's a surprise." Stefan said. He would have never believed Elena would do that, but it was probably the best solution for them.

"How did she even know where to find me?" Klaus asked. Stefan smiled innocently. "Who knows?"Klaus didn't need to know he told Damon where they would go. He promised his brother to stay in touch and he would keep it.

Klaus put the blood bag aside and smiled. "That was a surprise." Stefan nodded in agreement. They watched the compelled girls dancing around them.

"Merry Christmas, Stefan." Klaus said.

Stefan smiled. "Merry Christmas."

* * *

><p>Around six o'clock the Boarding House was full. Everyone talked, laughed and had a good time. Elena arranged for everyone a special corner under the Christmas tree where they could put there presents.<p>

Tyler and Matt were drinking eggnog, which Alaric refused to ever look at again.

Caroline welcomed Anna official as a member of their 'inner-girl-circle', of course after talking to Bonnie if that was okay.

Jeremy helped Damon for the finishing touch in the kitchen.

Rebekah and Katherine found something to argue over again.

Elena watched her family and was happy that everything turned out so good. No better than good. It was beyond her expectations.

"Dinner is ready!" Damon shouted and walked in with the really perfect looking turkey. Everyone cheered and sat down. Damon really managed to create a feast. A turkey, potatoes, several sauces, salads, croquettes, self-made buns and even a Christmas roast. Not to mention the dessert. A big chocolate cake, chocolate fudge and ice cream.

"So, who want to cut the bird?"Damon asked. He looked to Alaric, but he shook his head. Elena smiled at him. "You should do it."

Damon knew what a gesture it was and nodded, even a bit faintly. "Well, bon appetite!"

"Damon that is totally delicious!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Well, done man." Added Tyler. And everyone else had just compliments for him. Damon was satisfied. He looked at Elena, she looked so incredibly happy. That was all the holiday madness worth, to see her smile like this.

After dinner, when everyone was full and lazy and Christmas music was playing softly in the background, Elena got an idea. "Hey guys, I've got an idea. I know technically it's not Christmas yet, but when Jeremy and I were little our Mom and Dad always let us open one present on Christmas eve, so we'll not stay up all night. So, what do you say? Everyone is allowed to open one?"

Caroline clapped her hands in excitement. "Oh yes, that's awesome!"

"I'll already had a present." Alaric sat and smiled at Elena and Jeremy. "Me too." Anna said softly touched over the soft silk of her new dress.

"Okay, everyone who wants to open a present can do it now." Elena said, all motherly.

"I'll go first!" Caroline shouted, feeling like a little girl again. She looked through her present and found one that looked really interesting. It was wrapped in a very precious black and silver paper. "I'll take this." She quickly unwrapped it and blushed. "A short latex dress and a lash." She glared at Katherine. "I'll never tell you anything again."

Katherine just laughed. "Merry Christmas, Barbie." She looked over to Tyler who eyed the dress with a spark in his eyes. The lash on the other hand, well it seemed to frighten him.

"Maybe you should go next." Caroline said to Katherine. She shrugged and was surprised they even got her present. She opened a very small, red box and gasped. It was a key. There was a little Christmas card on with it. "_That's the key to the Boarding House; you'll always have a home here. Merry Christmas Damon and Elena, PS he will deny it._" Katherine was speechless for a second, but then she walked over to Elena and hugged her. For the first time she really hugged her it was warm and heartfelt. "Thank you." She whispered.

The next one was Tyler. He just opened an envelope and found two tickets and a hotel reservation for Vermont. "Caroline…" he couldn't believe she did this for him. He kissed her passionately. "I love you." He said softly. Caroline was just happy her present was a success.

Rebekah was the next and found an interesting looking present, wrapped in gold paper. It was very flat and she couldn't guess what was in it. "Guys, who bought this?" she asked laughing at its form, but no one knew it. "Did you…?" Elena asked Damon, who just shook his head.

Rebekah opened it and wanted to cry. It was an old painting, three faces where on it, Klaus', Elijah's and hers. A writing, hardly readable said _'Always and Forever'_. She didn't know Klaus kept it all these years. She didn't even wonder how it got there, she was just happy to see it again. "It's a nice gesture." Bonnie whispered to her.

Bonnie got a very old spell book from Rebekah, Matt laughed that Tyler bought him booze and Jeremy couldn't believe Alaric bought a new easel for him, so he could finally start painting again.

Why everyone was busy with their presents, Damon and Elena escaped the room to exchange presents in private.

"I really had a hard time to figure out what to get you." Elena said. "You already give me so much and…well…." She handed him a small box, wrapped in green paper. "It's not much, but it's more symbolic."

Damon chuckled. She was even cuter when she was insecure. He was sure, no matter what it was he would love it. But what present could be better than having her with him anyways?

He carefully unwrapped it and smirked. It was a keychain, with a tiny heart. Elena blushed a bit. "I know its quiet cheesy, but I want you to know that you have my heart. And that should remind you, that it will always belong to you."

Damon kissed her softly on the lips. "It's perfect." He whispered and meant it. He couldn't ask for more than her heart and her love. It would always be enough for him.

"Time for you present." He said, Elena was feeling the same way he did, having him was enough she didn't need any presents.

He handed her something wrapped in a bright red. She opened it. It was a framed document. "You…" she stuttered. "You named a star after me?"

Damon smiled. "Well…think of it as symbolic." He quoted her. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a long kiss. "That is beautiful."

They looked outside, the snow was falling and the world looked peaceful. Elena snuggled against his chest, he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer.

"Merry Christmas, Damon." She said softly.

He kissed her head and for the first time in over a century, he felt truly happy. "Merry Christmas, Elena."


	25. Announcement

**Announcement:**

**Hey guys, I finally started the sequel to this story, it's called **_**A Very Mystic Falls Summer Vacation**_**!**

**Summary: One and a half year have passed since the fateful Christmas that brought Damon and Elena together. Now its summer time in Mystic Falls and the whole gang decides to go on vacation. Like always, nothing goes smoothly. Damon plans a surprise for Elena, but lucky like always, he gets constantly interrupted. Of course this isn't the only thing that doesn't go smoothly. Switched bags at the airport, a crazy gypsy lady, a lost pirate treasure and of course Klaus and Stefan are never far away.**

**Hope that made you at least a bit curious. I'm still amazed by the great response this story got and I hope many of you will join the ride for the sequel.**


End file.
